El oculto
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien y sus hermanos hicieron el pacto de no casarse jamás ni enamorarse de ninguna mujer debido a la maldición que pesaba sobre los hombres de su familia. Pero cuando Serena aparece en la vida de Darien pidiéndole ayuda para escapar de su horrible hermanastro obsesionado con ella, hará lo imposible por romper su maldición para protegerla.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Comienzo nuevo fic. Es la segunda parte de El Olvidado, los hermanos lobo Chiba. Muchas me habíais pedido continuación y aquí la tengo. Se que hay más libros, pero aún no los tengo, cuando consiga leerlos, si os gustan, seguiré subiéndolos.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El Oculto de Ronda Thompson. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas, mil gracias por leerme.  
**

Argumento:

Camina entre las sombras –repudiado por la alta sociedad londinense– resignado a vagar en la oscuridad, hasta que encuentre a la mujer que pueda guiarlo hasta la luz.

Todo el mundo cree que la maldición que obsesiona la familia Chiba es un auténtico caso de locura... pero es algo mucho más oscuro. Para un Chiba, entregar su corazón significa sacrificar su humanidad, y Darien se ha jurado a sí mismo proteger su corazón y los secretos de su familia hasta el día de su muerte... hasta que el rescate de una mujer en una situación desesperada le obliga a arriesgarse y tirarlo todo por la borda ya que las promesas que se ha hecho a sí mismo y a sus hermanos palidecen al lado de los profundos sentimientos que Serena Tsukino le inspira.

Por su parte Serena también está viviendo una vorágine de emociones contrapuestas. Tras ser rescatada del brutal maltrato de su hermanastro –del que sospecha es un asesino– se ha convertido en la esposa de un apuesto y erótico desconocido. ¿Pero es Darien Chiba un ser sensual... o siniestro? ¿El mejor de los amantes... o un mentiroso? ¿Un hombre... o un monstruo? Lady Serena sólo le pide una cosa a Darien, marqués de Wulfglen y el mayor de los infames hermanos Chiba: que la seduzca y que arruine su reputación para así liberarla de las artimañas de su hermanastro.

Temido por la sociedad, o eso es lo que se comenta a sus espaldas, Darien es la opción menos acertada, ya que es demasiado honrado como para destruir la reputación de una dama. De hecho, el destino le acaba forzando a convertirla en una mujer respetable. Pero cuando este problema parece solucionarse, otros aparecen inesperadamente: locura, maldiciones y hasta un monstruo…


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**_  
_

_Maldita sea la bruja que me maldijo._

_Pensé que puro era su corazón._

_¡Ay!, ninguna mujer el deber entiende,_

_sea para con la familia, el nombre o la guerra._

_No encontré la manera de romper el hechizo,_

_no sirvió poción, rito ni canto alguno._

_A partir del día en que ella me embrujó,_

_de una simiente a otra pasará la maldición._

_Traicionado por el amor, mi propia pérfida lengua,_

_a la luna ella pidió que me transfigurase._

_El apellido de mi familia, que alguna vez mi orgullo fue,_

_en la bestia que me atormenta se convierte._

_Cuando la hora de la muerte a la bruja le llegó,_

_a su lado me llamó._

_Perdida toda posibilidad de perdón, misericordia_

_tampoco mostró,_

_pero antes de morir, estas palabras dijo:_

_«Búscate, y encuentra a tu peor enemigo, valiente sé, y no huyas. El amor es la maldición que te esclaviza, pero también la llave de tu liberación»._

_La maldición y el enigma mi ruina son,_

_a causa de la bruja que amé, mas no pude desposar._

_Muchas batallas libré y vencí,_

_y aun así la derrota dejo en mi lugar._

_A los Chiba que mis pecados expían,_

_los hijos que ni hombres ni bestias son,_

_que resuelvan el acertijo les pido_

_y se liberen de esta maldición._

**_Mamoru Chiba,_**

**_el año de Nuestro Señor de 1715_**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Su corazón era el abismo más profundo y oscuro del infierno. Un lugar glacial en el que los sueños y las esperanzas hacía mucho tiempo que habían quedado enterrados. Y sin sueños ni esperanzas, ¿para qué hacer esfuerzo alguno? Darien Chiba, marqués de Wulfglen y conde de Bumont, se codeaba sin trabas con la alta sociedad; pero sólo como un fantasma —una presencia tenebrosa que perseguía las sombras de los vivos—, siempre en espera de que los pecados del pasado finalmente lograran alcanzarlo.

A pesar de sus títulos nobiliarios y de su riqueza, la familia Chiba estaba maldita, tenía un futuro aciago. Los hombres nacían para correr riesgos, para poner a prueba sus fuerzas y debilidades. Él no podía hacer ninguna de estas dos cosas. Era completamente imposible que tuviera una existencia normal. Sólo la supervivencia le hacía seguir arrastrando los pies por el camino de la vida. Paso a paso, avanzaba con dificultad y de modo mecánico hacia ningún destino en particular. ¡Ah, qué diablos! Ni siquiera él estaba de humor para aquellos pensamientos tan sombríos.

No se mostraba tampoco muy entusiasmado con el hecho de encontrarse solo en el primer baile de los Greenley de la temporada, obligado por el aburrimiento a asistir a este evento social; no, no por el aburrimiento, reconocía, sino por la simple necesidad de sentir la vida bullendo en torno a él. Nadie se atrevía a acercársele. Era un hombre rodeado de un velo de misterio, asesinatos y locura. Aun así, no era más que un hombre… al menos hasta entonces.

El sonido de unas risitas femeninas llegó a los hipersensibles oídos de Darien. Sabía perfectamente que era objeto de la atención de muchas mujeres. No podía hacer como si no percibiese el perfume de su atracción, el primitivo olor a almizcle femenino que la generosa aplicación de agua de rosas ocultaba. Si cerraba los ojos para concentrarse, podía oír los nerviosos latidos de sus corazones, la sangre que corría precipitadamente por sus venas. Pero Darien no se dejaba atormentar por estos extraños dones. Había aceptado la vida que le tocó en suerte, su posición en la sociedad o, más bien, su falta de ella. A pesar de la misteriosa atracción que ejercía sobre las damas, ninguna tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse a él. Suponía que ésta era otra de las maldiciones que debía recibir con resignación… o quizá sólo fuese una consecuencia de aquélla que ya pesaba sobre él: la maldición familiar, la maldición de los Chiba.

—Lord Chiba, me alegra mucho verte, hijo mío. Pero ¿qué haces aquí solo y con esa cara de enfadado? Deberías estar persiguiendo a las chicas, o al menos en alguno de los salones, jugando a las cartas con los hombres mayores._ Una rara sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Darien. Miró los ojos apagados de la duquesa viuda de Brayberry. La dama era una vieja amiga de la familia y la única mujer de sangre azul en todo Londres que no temía estar cerca de él. En realidad, disfrutaba escandalizando a los miembros de la alta sociedad por el simple hecho de que se negaba a rechazarlo como hacían todos. Y por ello él le estaba muy agradecido.

—El problema de andar detrás de las chicas en estos días, su excelencia, es que ellas se niegan rotundamente a salir corriendo —explicó él, tomándole el pelo—. Y los hombres mayores no tienen mucho espíritu competitivo. Es muy probable que prefieran darme su dinero para terminar el juego lo antes posible._ La risa entrecortada de la duquesa se oyó por encima del estruendo de las voces de los allí presentes, y luego le dio un golpe con el abanico.

—Eres el demonio en persona, Darien, hijo mío. Aunque pareces un ángel. Creo que es este contraste —agregó, mirándolo con sus ojos apagados— lo que hace que las damas te encuentren fascinante._ No, era su indiferencia, y Darien lo sabía muy bien. Sólo debía actuar como si estuviese verdaderamente interesado en una jovencita de la alta sociedad para que ésta saliera corriendo. Los antecedentes de su familia, los rumores, el misterio que lo rodeaba y su enigmática situación eran lo que atraía a las mujeres hacia él como mariposas alrededor de la luz, pero también lo que las mantenía a una distancia prudente. —¿Ya has conocido a tu nueva vecina? —La viuda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La anciana estaba perdiendo pelo, algo que él apreció desde su ventajosa posición, pues era bastante más alto que la duquesa. Podía ver su cuero cabelludo bajo los finos pelos grises que la dama se peinaba hacia atrás. Darien no se había enterado de que tenía una nueva vecina. Ni siquiera conocía al anterior. Ayakashi, creía que era su nombre. Y nunca había intercambiado una sola palabra con él desde que aquel hombre y su madre fijaran su residencia en aquella casa de la ciudad, hacía ya diez años.

—¿Ayakashi ha vendido la casa?_ Ella negó con su calva cabeza.

—No, la casa no es suya. Su madre, la duquesa, la heredó de su difunto esposo, el duque de Montrose. Durante tu ausencia, la hermanastra de Ayakashi vino a vivir con él. La chica ha estado oculta en el campo la mayor parte de su vida. Ahora que su padre ha muerto, ella debe ocupar el lugar que le corresponde en la alta sociedad londinense. Es una de las herederas. Debe ser poco agraciada, a pesar de todo su dinero. Pero es posible que tengas una oportunidad con ella.

—¿Una oportunidad de qué? —preguntó él con sequedad—. Como usted bien sabe, y dada la mala reputación de la que gozo, si no se trata de algo indecente, no me interesa._ Los delgados labios de la duquesa se movieron nerviosamente al tiempo que fingía que su respuesta le parecía escandalosa.

—¡Qué pícaro eres! Estoy hablando de un posible matrimonio. Tú aún tienes títulos nobiliarios, propiedades y dinero. No me importa lo que haya decidido la sociedad. Si quisieras recurrir a tus desaprovechados encantos para robarle el corazón a esa chica antes de que oiga los rumores que corren acerca de tu pobre familia, es muy probable que tengas una oportunidad con ella._ Con el mismo tono seco, él le preguntó:

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que son sólo rumores? A lo mejor los Chiba estamos todos locos de atar._ La dama le dio un nuevo golpe con su abanico, pero con tal fuerza que él no pudo tomarlo como una broma.

—¡No digas tonterías! Ni tus salvajes hermanos ni tú estáis locos en absoluto. El ardid es perfecto: quedarse solteros y, al mismo tiempo, hacer que las chicas caigan rendidas a vuestros pies.

Las mujeres no caían a los pies de Darien… a menos que se estuviesen muriendo. Y ningún hermano en particular había decidido qué camino debían seguir los demás, simplemente era un acuerdo al que todos ellos habían llegado. Todos menos Seiya, el menor, que se marchó de Londres poco después de que la maldición castigara por primera vez a la familia Chiba. Los otros hermanos —Darien, Andrew y Nicolás— hicieron un pacto: ninguno de ellos le entregaría jamás su corazón a una mujer.

Al parecer, el amor era al mismo tiempo la maldición y la llave. Fuese cual fuese el significado de esas palabras. La única referencia que ellos habían encontrado de la maldición que pesaba sobre su familia era un poema incomprensible guardado en un libro que perteneció a su padre. En él había un enigma, suponía Darien, aunque ninguno de ellos había podido descifrar el mensaje. Se vio obligado a recordarle a la duquesa que, a ojos de la sociedad, sus hermanos y él tenían varias cuestiones que resolver.

—¿Y aquel otro asunto? —le preguntó—. ¿Ese asunto del asesinato que tuvo lugar hace apenas ocho meses?_ El brillo que se reflejaba en los ojos de la viuda se atenuó. Miró a su alrededor como si temiese que alguien oyera aquella conversación.

—No te haces ningún bien removiendo de nuevo ese oscuro episodio, lord Chiba. Tuviste la mala fortuna de encontrar a esa pobre chica. Nadie pudo probar nada. Tanto tus hermanos como tú pudisteis demostrar que os encontrabais en otro lugar en el momento del crimen. Todo lo que necesitas es una esposa. Una chica amable de la alta sociedad que demuestre a todo el mundo que esos rumores que corren acerca de tu familia son infundados. Es posible que tus padres, que Dios tenga misericordia de sus almas, estuvieran locos, pero yo no veo más que la chispa de la inteligencia en tus ojos. ¿Para qué buscar que sus pecados recaigan sobre ti? Deja morir el pasado. Sigue adelante con tu vida. Demuestra que esos esnobs están equivocados.

Pero ése era precisamente el problema. La alta sociedad no se equivocaba con respecto a Darien. Era verdad que él no había asesinado a la pobre chica a la que encontró moribunda en su caballeriza hacía ocho meses, pero no estaba seguro de que la sangre de esa infortunada mujer no manchara la reputación de su familia. ¿Y si uno de sus hermanos había estado mintiendo? ¿Y si la mujer había sido llevada allí deliberadamente con la intención de hacer que pecados aún más tenebrosos recayeran sobre los hermanos Chiba?

Darien había pasado los últimos meses intentando probar la inocencia de su familia con respecto a aquel asunto, pero las huellas que le permitirían encontrar al asesino ya se habían borrado. No obstante, la sociedad tenía razón en relación a sus padres. Ambos se habían vuelto locos; pero la sociedad no conocía los motivos que los habían llevado a traspasar el límite de la cordura. Darien sí los conocía. Y sus hermanos también.

—¿Lord Chiba?

El sonido de su nombre pronunciado por los labios de una mujer interrumpió la conversación de Darien con la viuda. La dama que había hablado se encontraba justo detrás de él, y su voz hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Algo en su tono de voz —su suavidad, su carácter ligeramente ronco— fluyó sobre él, en torno a él, dentro de él, y tocó la fibra más profunda de su ser. Darien se volvió lentamente y se encontró frente a frente con su perdición.

Fuese quien fuese la blanca visión que apareció ante sus ojos, ella era el pecado puro engañosamente cubierto con el disfraz de la inocencia. Si alguna vez existió una mujer que pudiera hacer que un hombre olvidase sus principios, sus compromisos, sus oscuras promesas, era aquélla. La sangre de Darien se convirtió en fuego, su ingle se puso tensa, y, el cielo se apiadará de la dama, ella logró hacer lo que ninguna otra había conseguido nunca. En el espacio de un latido del corazón, lo cautivó por entero.

—No quisiera parecer atrevida —articuló la joven—, pero no he podido encontrar a nadie que quiera presentarme a usted como es debido. Me temo que me he visto obligada a poner el asunto en mis propias manos._ Darien tenía algo que le gustaría que ella pusiera en sus manos… y en su boca, y en la parte más profunda y dulce de su cuerpo. No encontraba las palabras para responderle. Sólo pudo quedarse mirándola fijamente… fascinado.

Su pelo era del color del oro. Sus labios, carnosos, rojos e incitantes, tentarían hasta a un santo. Sus ojos, del más puro tono celeste y ligeramente rasgados, lo miraban desde detrás de sus gruesas y oscuras pestañas. Su piel era muy blanca y suave: tan cremosa como la espuma en la superficie de un cubo de leche. Quería poseerla en aquel mismo instante. Reacción que a un hombre que se enorgullecía de su dominio de sí mismo no le agradaba reconocer.

—Pero mira que eres descarada, querida —opinó la viuda, pues Darien parecía haberse quedado sin voz—. Me atrevo incluso a decir que has perdido el tiempo de manera lamentable en el colegio para señoritas al que asististe._ Sin apartar de él su audaz mirada, la joven respondió:

—He vivido en el campo la mayor parte de mi vida. Perdone usted mi mala educación, pero el tiempo es de suma importancia. Necesito la ayuda de lord Chiba en un asunto que debe tratarse con la mayor urgencia._ Con su sangre en llamas y sus sentidos vacilantes, Darien se olvidó momentáneamente de sus votos, sus pactos y sus promesas. Aquélla era una mujer que podría tener el mundo a sus pies con sólo mover un dedo, ¿para qué necesitaría su ayuda? ¿Qué podría hacer él por ella que su cutis perfecto, su brillante pelo dorado y su pecaminosa boca no pudieran lograr? Consiguió, con dificultad, hacer que su acelerado corazón se tranquilizara y comportarse como si no hubiera perdido el dominio de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarla, señorita…?

—Tsukino —afirmó ella con la voz algo entrecortada—. Lady Serena Tsukino.

—¡Ah!, tu nueva vecina —interrumpió la duquesa, recordándole a Darien que la anciana aún tomaba parte en aquella conversación—. La joven heredera de la que te estaba hablando, Darien.

—La vaca reproductora —corrigió lady Serena, y luego se sonrojó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que acababa de poner de manifiesto su resentimiento—. Ya que efectivamente somos vecinos, lord Chiba, creo que no estaría mal visto que bailáramos juntos._ Puesto que toda su atención estaba centrada en la joven, Darien no había notado que la música había empezado a sonar. Su desenfrenada mente imaginaba todas las cosas que le habría gustado hacer con Serena, y bailar no era precisamente una de las que encabezaba la lista.

Darien nunca bailaba. En su caso no tenía ningún sentido que lo hiciera. Los hombres sólo bailaban para complacer a las mujeres o para cortejarlas o seducirlas. Él no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Al menos no la había tenido hasta aquella noche. No podía impedir a sus ojos que recorrieran las espléndidas curvas de aquella mujer, curvas que el escote profundo de su canesú exhibía de forma algo escandalosa. Ella se dio cuenta del interés, y quizá incluso del deseo que él estaba seguro de tener marcado en el rostro, y dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás, lo que demostró que tenía algo de sentido común. Luego se irguió y volvió a dar un paso adelante, y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. El encaprichamiento de Darien creció, si podía llamarse encaprichamiento a la reacción que tenía lugar en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, que era realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquella mujer? Fuese lo que fuese, debía ponerle fin.

—Lo siento, lady Serena, pero no me gusta bailar, y tampoco soy la clase de hombre a la que le agrada tener un trato amistoso con los vecinos —expuso, con la intención de alejarse bruscamente de la chica, pero ella le tocó el brazo.

Ese leve contacto hizo que él se estremeciera. Sus sentidos se aguzaron hasta tal punto, que todas las sensaciones se hicieron dolorosas. Darien adquirió plena conciencia de todo lo relacionado con ella, incluso del pulso acelerado que golpeaba la parte inferior de su garganta. Especialmente del pulso acelerado que golpeaba la parte inferior de su garganta. Estaba asustada y, a la vez, resuelta; y, una vez más, esa combinación le intrigó. Darien permitió que ella tirara de él para alejarlo un poco de la duquesa, quien se sintió muy ofendida de que le negaran la posibilidad de seguir escuchando aquella conversación.

—¿Quiere usted que le ruegue? —La joven hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios, y al ver su pequeña y rosada lengua acariciando con sensualidad su boca, fue él quien verdaderamente sintió el deseo de rogar—. ¿Le gustaría ver a toda esta gente reírse de mí a causa de su evidente rechazo? A pesar de todo lo que se dice de usted, no puedo creer que sea tan cruel.

—¿Qué dice la gente de mí? —le preguntó él desafiante. Si tanto sabía acerca de él, debía saber que según los rumores que corrían, lord Chiba no tenía reparo alguno en hacer que las mujeres le rogaran, y que no podía esperarse que un presunto asesino, un hombre condenado a la locura, pudiese tener un sentimiento como el de la compasión.

—Sé que es usted Darien Chiba, marqués de Wulfglen, uno de los salvajes hermanos Chiba de Londres, que es el mayor de los cuatro y que a las mujeres les está prohibido acercarse a usted. Un hombre con quien ninguna debutante decente se relacionaría._ Darien parpadeó sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y quiere usted bailar conmigo?_ Ella se puso derecha e irguió los pechos, supuso él que con la intención de expresar su valentía. La mirada de Darien se clavó en aquellos montículos gemelos que estaban a punto de salirse del canesú, y que sus manos se morían por tocar.

—Quiero mucho más que bailar con usted, lord Chiba —declaró—. Le agradecería inmensamente que arruinara mi reputación._ A Darien le costó muchísimo mantener la expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, pese a que se sentía como si uno de sus briosos caballos le acabara de dar una coz en el estómago.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó él. La joven dama alzó hacia él la barbilla, mostrándole su encantador hoyuelo.

—Ahora —insistió ella—. Esta misma noche. En esta mismísima habitación frente a todas estas personas.

¿Sería aquél un singular sueño? Darien estuvo tentado de pellizcarse. Las mujeres no solían insinuársele, al menos no esa clase de mujeres. O bien lady Serena Tsukino, seductor bocado de cardenal, estaba tan loca como se decía que lo estaba su familia, o se traía algo entre manos. Apartó la vista de la pecaminosa boca de la chica e intentó recuperar el dominio de sí mismo. Eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer… dominarse. Él no perdía la cabeza por ángeles de pelo rubio. Perder la cabeza podía ir de la mano con perder el corazón, y Darien no podía permitirse ese lujo… nunca.

—¿Ha oído lo que le he dicho, lord Chiba?

Puesto que parecía que todas las personas que se encontraban en el espléndido salón hubieran dejado de lado sus propios asuntos para quedarse mirándolos, Darien la cogió del brazo y la condujo a la pista de baile. La cintura de ella era increíblemente estrecha bajo su mano. Empezaron a deslizarse por la pista, dejándose llevar por los acordes de la música.

Las personas allí presentes se escandalizaron, y era normal que así fuese, al ver bailar a un Chiba. No obstante, Darien intentaba concentrarse en los pasos que había aprendido hacía ya muchos años. Le sorprendía poder recordarlos, pero así era y, juntos, la joven dama y él giraban sin cesar, con sus cuerpos en perfecta armonía, como si el uno fuera la prolongación del otro.

—Baila usted muy bien —comentó su nueva vecina, mordisqueándose el carnoso labio inferior—. Pero yo esperaba mucho más.

—¿Más? —De repente se sintió como un imbécil que no podía hilar una frase inteligente en su presencia.

—Me está usted tocando con el mayor respeto —observó ella—. Dada la reputación de la que goza, supuse que sería menos formal. No hay nada en sus modales que pueda parecer escandaloso._ Darien sintió que era su deber explicarle la situación.

—Le aseguro que el solo hecho de que esté usted bailando conmigo es lo suficientemente escandaloso para las personas que se encuentran aquí esta noche. —Al notar que su comentario no parecía convencerla, le preguntó—: ¿Acaso quiere usted que la rapte?_ Serena frunció sus cejas rubias, tan armoniosamente dispuestas sobre su frente. Luego, apretó los labios como si estuviese reflexionando.

—Esperaba no tener que tomar medidas tan drásticas, pero ahora comprendo que efectivamente eso podría ser necesario. ¿Puede usted hacerlo? Quiero decir, ¿le importaría mucho?_ Él estuvo a punto de perder el paso. ¿Que si le importaba? ¿Acaso era tonta aquella chica? No, no lo era; chispas de inteligencia brillaban en sus preciosos ojos.

—¿Qué se trae usted entre manos, lady Serena?

En lugar de responderle, la joven recorrió con la vista a todas las personas allí presentes. Naturalmente, él hizo lo mismo, y su mirada se detuvo en un grupo de debutantes que tenían los ojos clavados en ellos, quienes se habían puesto rojas de excitación al verlo bailar. ¿Se habría acercado a él a causa de algún tipo de apuesta hecha entre amigas? ¿O de algún desafío? ¿Habría decidido ser presentada en sociedad a lo grande? Quizá simplemente quisiese llamar un poco la atención, destacar por una noche entre todas las jóvenes hermosas y solteras que habían ido a Londres a pasar la temporada.

—Mis deseos son completamente sinceros, lord Chiba. —La mirada de la joven volvió a posarse en él—. Me decepcionan mucho los buenos modales que ha mostrado usted esta noche. Su comportamiento está muy por debajo de lo que yo esperaba. Si no quiere usted ayudarme, quizá deba buscar a otra persona que sí esté dispuesta a hacerlo.

El encaprichamiento de Darien se apagó levemente. Durante los últimos diez años había sido el blanco de las bromas de la alta sociedad. No le importaba que la gente le temiera o hablase de él, pero no permitiría que nadie lo dejara en ridículo. Cuando la joven quiso alejarse, como si tuviera la intención de abandonarlo allí igual que a un objeto desechable, tiró de ella.

—Si lo que usted quiere es que la ponga en una situación comprometida, ha acudido al hombre indicado —le aseguró—. Y le prometo que no se llevará una desilusión. Soy todo generosidad, lady Serena._ Tras decir estas palabras, la condujo al borde de la pista de baile. El proyecto de encontrar un lugar donde pudiesen tener privacidad ocupaba sus pensamientos. Lady Serena había avivado neciamente su ardor. Había arrojado el guante, y si quería tener algo de que reírse con sus tontas amigas, él se aseguraría de dárselo.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lord Chiba traspasó con ella las dos puertas laterales que permanecían abiertas para permitir que el aire fresco de la noche entrara en el sofocante salón de baile. Desconcertada ante su propia audacia, Serena lo siguió a través de un pequeño jardín que conducía a la calle, donde se encontraban los carruajes alineados en espera de que sus ocupantes salieran del baile. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza y a tal velocidad que ella temió que se le saliera del pecho. A pesar de su osadía, las rodillas le temblaban. Estaba desesperada, y la desesperación muchas veces se disfrazaba de valentía.

Cuando Serena vio por primera vez a Darien Chiba entre los invitados que se encontraban en el baile de los Greenley, se quedó anonadada. Nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre tan guapo. Era alto y delgado. Su pelo ligeramente revuelto, y su intenso color negro le recordaba a su hogar en el campo, a las negras noches sin luna. Sus ojos eran azul zafiro, tan turbulentos como el cielo durante una tormenta eléctrica.

Tenía las facciones delicadas, y la mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada. Su boca sólo podría describirse como inquietante: sus labios no eran ni demasiado carnosos ni demasiado finos, pero tenían una forma muy sensual. Sus cejas y pestañas eran oscuras, y su piel era de color dorado, como si pasara mucho tiempo al aire libre. Cuando llegó a casa de los Greenley, todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el salón de baile se volvieron para admirarlo… Luego empezaron los rumores.

Cuando oyó su nombre, Serena cayó en la cuenta de que era el vecino al que su hermanastro, Rubeus, le había advertido que no debía acercarse. Chiba no se encontraba en Londres cuando ella llegó, y su regreso precisamente aquella noche no podía haberle sido más favorable. Porque había ideado un plan. Un plan para arruinar los proyectos que su hermanastro tenía para ella y, al menos eso esperaba, hacer que la desterrara a la finca de su padre, adonde ella anhelaba regresar.

—Thomas, baja de ahí y ve a buscar algo en que ocuparte —le gritó Chiba al cochero al llegar a su carruaje. Serena se sonrojó. ¿Qué pensaría el cochero? Pero eso no debía preocuparle. No en aquel momento.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, milord? —preguntó el hombre. Chiba recorrió a Serena de pies a cabeza con sus tempestuosos ojos azules antes de responder.

—Por un buen rato._ Nerviosa, Serena dirigió su mirada hacia la casa. Rubeus podría salir a buscarla y echarlo todo a perder.

—¿Podríamos dar un paseo mientras… es decir, mientras nosotros…?_ No pudo terminar la pregunta.

—Interesante —estimó él—. Cambio de planes, Thomas. Danos unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana. Luego, cuando me oigas dar un golpe en el techo, nos traes aquí de nuevo._ Thomas asintió con la cabeza.

—Briggs ha ido con otros lacayos a tomar una cerveza. ¿Quiere que yo le abra la portezuela, milord?

—No._ Chiba abrió la portezuela del carruaje y, en lugar de ayudar a Serena a subir, la levantó con total seriedad y la depositó en el interior del vehículo. Acto seguido, subió él y cerró la portezuela de golpe. Siguió un momento bastante embarazoso. Serena no sabía qué esperar. Sentía que lord Chiba estaba enfadado, pero ¿por qué? Ella se le había ofrecido. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que todos los hombres querían? ¿Acostarse con una mujer apenas se les diera la oportunidad?

Según su hermanastro, eso era exactamente lo que los hombres querían. El carruaje dio una sacudida y se puso en marcha. Serena le echó un vistazo a la portezuela. El vehículo no se estaba moviendo tan rápido como para causarle una herida grave en caso de que decidiera saltar. «Pero lo cierto es que ahora te toca recoger los frutos de lo que sembraste». Ella lo miró. El interior del carruaje estaba oscuro, las lámparas estaban apagadas, y no podía ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Mi ofrecimiento fue sincero, y no tengo ninguna intención de faltar a mi palabra._ Lord Chiba suspiró.

—Ninguno de los invitados al baile de los Greenley puede vernos ahora. No hace falta que siga usted fingiendo._ ¿Fingiendo? ¿Acaso no había entendido su invitación? Serena necesitaba que le hiciera un favor, y creyó que él había entendido en qué consistía el intercambio. Ese hombre la había mirado como si estuviese más que dispuesto, y ella había sentido cómo su cuerpo ardía en cada uno de los sitios en que los ojos de él se habían posado. Y no era precisamente la vergüenza la que había originado el fuego, sino otra cosa. Algo para lo que no la había preparado la vida tan protegida que había llevado. Algo perverso. —Pero debe usted aprender que no puede jugar con todos los hombres. Al menos yo no permitiré que juegue conmigo._ ¿De modo que él no creía que el ofrecimiento que le había hecho fuese en serio? Por supuesto que no. Serena suponía que no era muy común que una dama de buena cuna se acercase a un hombre para pedirle que arruinara su reputación. Quizá aún tuviese una oportunidad de apartarse del camino que acaba de tomar.

—A lo mejor he debido pensarlo más detenidamente —reconoció Serena. En medio de la oscuridad, dirigió su mirada hacia él—. Si regresamos ahora mismo es posible que no noten nuestra ausencia._ Él se rio, pero su respuesta no sonó sincera.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Usted quería provocar un escándalo, lady Serena, y lo ha logrado. Sé que me ha utilizado, pero no sé qué es lo que pretende, ni por qué se ha comportado usted así. ¿Le importaría explicármelo?_ Serena no podía explicárselo. Además, a él no le importaba y, desde luego, no pensaba hablar con un desconocido de sus asuntos. Simplemente le había pedido que le hiciera un favor; después no necesitaba volver a verlo. Su único propósito era recuperar su libertad, librarse de su hermanastro y de los planes abyectos que tenía para ella. Librarse de Rubeus a cualquier precio. Tras recuperar su valor, Serena dijo:

—Me sorprende que me pida usted explicaciones, lord Chiba. No creo que ningún otro hombre lo hubiera hecho. —Más que verlo, lo sintió volverse para mirarla. Aunque sabía que él no podía verla, alzó la cara—. Pensé que podía contar con usted. Usted…_ Los labios de él se encontraron con los suyos en medio de la oscuridad. Serena estaba hablando, de modo que tenía la boca abierta; quiso cerrarla, pero él la cogió de la barbilla, sujetándola de tal manera que no pudo rechazarlo. Él sabía a champán y a fresas frescas. Aquél fue un beso castigador, como para enseñarle la lección que él creía que ella debía aprender. El instinto natural de Serena la llevó a oponer resistencia. Un leve quejido de temor se escapó de su garganta y Darien, al oírlo, se echó hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola fijamente. —Me está haciendo daño —susurró ella.

Le soltó la barbilla, que hasta entonces sostenía con fuerza. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, tan suave como el revoloteo de las alas de una mariposa. Lentamente, se inclinó de nuevo hacia Serena. Esta vez acarició sus labios con ternura. Ese inesperado contraste le pareció a ella más perturbador que su fuerza bruta. Estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos. En cambio, nadie la había adiestrado nunca en el arte de la seducción. Era evidente que ese hombre, por el contrario, lo conocía muy bien. La lengua de Darien recorrió la línea de su labio inferior, cálido y húmedo, buscando. Algún instinto se despertó dentro de Serena y la joven se abrió para él. Su lengua entró en la boca de ella, incitando, explorando, provocando sensaciones que ella nunca antes había experimentado.

—¡Dios, qué dulce! —exclamó él contra sus labios, y el ronco timbre de su voz hizo que un ardor recorriera las partes más íntimas del cuerpo de Serena.

Cuando Darien apresó de nuevo sus labios, ella se dejó guiar, siguió su ejemplo, y se deleitó con la manera tan perfecta en que sus bocas se fusionaron. A Serena sólo la habían besado una vez —el hijo del jardinero cuando ella tenía doce años—. Aquel primer beso fue torpe y mediocre. Éste no se le parecía en nada. Éste no se parecía a nada de lo que ella había experimentado o siquiera imaginado jamás.

Tímidamente, Serena le rodeó con sus brazos, entrelazando los dedos con su pelo negro y sedoso. Respiraba con dificultad, al igual que él, pues el sonido de la irregular respiración de ambos llenaba el silencioso carruaje. De repente, la joven sintió un fuerte calor en todo el cuerpo y dejó de preocuparse por lo que él le estaba haciendo. Dejó de preocuparse por completo.

El carruaje pasó por un bache y se sacudió, haciendo que se separaran. Serena cayó de espaldas contra el asiento, pero un segundo después él volvió a acercarse a ella, poniéndose prácticamente sobre su cuerpo. No sabía por qué el hecho de ver su figura imponente tan cerca, su rostro oculto entre las sombras, la excitaba tanto. Pero así era. Ese hombre había liberado algo que debía haber estado durmiendo dentro de ella durante años, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para recuperar la cordura.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella. Sus dientes rozaron el cuello de Serena, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Luego se detuvo frente a la vena que latía con fuerza en la base de su cuello. Sin saber por qué, eso la alarmó momentáneamente. Luego, él apresó de nuevo su boca, y todos sus pensamientos de miedo desaparecieron. Cuando, inesperadamente, llevó las manos a sus pechos, Serena recuperó un poco el sentido común del que él la había despojado. Se alejó de él prácticamente de un tirón. Reacción insensata, reconoció un momento después. Si no le permitía tocarla de modo íntimo, ¿cómo diantres le permitiría poseerla?

Resuelta a lograr que él arruinara su reputación, se quedó quieta. Él la besó de nuevo; un beso largo y lánguido que casi la hizo olvidar dónde se encontraban sus manos… casi. Tras meter el dedo pulgar en su escotado traje, acarició su pezón. Ella se sobresaltó de manera automática, pero su reacción no lo hizo desistir de su propósito. Su dedo pulgar empezó a moverse alrededor del pezón hasta que su punta se transformó en una dura piedrecilla. Esa sensación hizo que de su garganta se escapara un débil gemido. Su espalda se arqueó, como si quisiera apretarse con mayor firmeza contra la mano de él. Aturdida por la pasión, no se dio cuenta de que él estaba bajando los tirantes del vestido hasta que el aire de la noche acarició su febril carne. Intentó alzar los brazos para cubrir sus pechos expuestos, pero él se anticipó a su reacción y apresó sus muñecas, tirando de ellas para ponerlas sobre su cabeza.

—¿Me tiene miedo? —le preguntó. «Sí», quiso responderle Serena, pero sabía que no era completamente cierto.

—Tengo miedo de lo que usted me hace sentir —le respondió.

—¿Quiere que me detenga?_ Una vez más, su primer impulso fue responder que sí.

La voz de Darien, grave por naturaleza, había bajado una octava. Su sonido se deslizó por las terminaciones nerviosas de Serena, haciéndole sentir un apremiante deseo. Ella había deseado otras cosas: su hogar, su familia; pero nunca había deseado a un hombre. Debería pedirle que se detuviera, pero tenía que luchar contra la moral que le habían enseñado. No podía detenerlo si verdaderamente quería que dejaran de considerarla un buen partido. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio querría casarse con ella cuando todo el mundo supiera que estaba deshonrada?

—No, le ruego que no se detenga._ Él vaciló el tiempo suficiente para hacer que Serena se inquietara. ¿Qué haría si se negaba a continuar? Qué humillante era para una mujer ofrecerse a un hombre que no la deseaba. Al ver que no seguía, le preocupó que el problema no fuese con ella, sino con él mismo. Había oído hablar de este tipo de cosas. —¿Tiene usted algún problema con su… ? —No sabía cómo debía llamarlo.

—¿Conciencia? —preguntó él. Se sintió expuesta al percatarse de que se encontraba semidesnuda debajo de él. Era necesario resolver aquel asunto, y pronto. No tenía ningún sentido dar rodeos.

—¿No puede usted funcionar?_ Él se apretó contra ella.

—No tengo ese tipo de problemas._ Quizá Darien Chiba no tuviese ningún problema, pero como no se dieran prisa, ella sí los tendría, y corría el riesgo de arrepentirse si se daba mucho tiempo para pensar. Serena ocultó su repentina turbación.

—Entonces siga, por favor —lo instó.

Él bajó la cabeza lentamente hacia sus pechos. Metió su duro pezón en la cálida y húmeda cavidad de su boca, y empezó a chupar. Serena estuvo a punto de caerse del asiento del carruaje, pero él la sujetó a tiempo. Luego, probó con deleite uno de sus pechos, después el otro. Su lengua le hacía cosas indecentemente sensuales a sus pezones: los acariciaba trazando círculos y espirales, y luego volvía a meterlos en lo más profundo de su boca para chuparlos.

Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron, como si la boca de ese hombre produjera de alguna manera esta reacción al tirar de sus senos. Más abajo, se sintió húmeda y caliente entre las piernas. Se arqueó contra él, quería abrazarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Darien aún seguía sujetándole los brazos a los lados. Él volvió a subir por su garganta para alcanzar su boca y besarla de nuevo. Mientras su lengua se movía en lo más profundo de la boca de la mujer, sus caderas se apretaban contra las de ella, creando un ritmo sensual que la dejó sin aliento, temblorosa y deseando vehementemente algo más. Palpitaba por él. Ansiosa y anhelante, cayó en un profundo abismo de sensaciones, consciente tan sólo del cuerpo de él, del suyo propio y de las ardientes reacciones de ambos. Darien tiró del traje de Serena, bajándolo mucho más allá de su cintura.

En medio de la oscuridad, la abandonó; se sentó para forcejear con su alzacuellos. Luego, sacó su fina camisa de lino de sus ajustados pantalones. No dejaba de mirarla ni un instante mientras tiraba de sus ropas. Serena no podía ver sus facciones claramente en el oscuro interior del carruaje, pero por extraño que pareciese, veía sus ojos. Brillaban… como los ojos de un animal en la noche. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Alzó su mano en un movimiento repentino para cubrir su garganta, en un gesto quizá inconsciente.

De repente, la luz de una farola iluminó por completo el oscuro interior del carruaje. Ella lo vio claramente bajo su destello. Estaba pasmosamente apuesto con aquella camisa abierta que dejaba ver su suave y dorada piel. Pero sus ojos no habían cambiado en absoluto. Estaban llenos de una resplandeciente luz azul. Se quedó boquiabierta ante aquella extraña visión. Súbitamente, él apartó la mirada. Luego, cogió su bastón y dio un fuerte golpe en el techo.

—Vístase._ Prácticamente le gruñó estas palabras. Serena se levantó con dificultad, avergonzada de que la farola la hubiera mostrado semidesnuda hacía un momento. Se subió el traje, aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos… y también por lo que no había pasado. —Una vez que hayamos regresado, vaya directamente a su carruaje y ordénele a su cochero que la lleve a casa —le indicó él—. No hable con nadie. Yo haré que le den un recado a su hermanastro. Usted se sintió mal, ¿entiende? Le ordenó a su cochero que la llevara a casa cuando yo la acompañé a su carruaje._ Serena cesó en sus frenéticas tentativas por arreglar su apariencia. El le estaba dando una excusa que ella no quería.

—¿Me está usted diciendo que debo mentir acerca de dónde he estado y qué he estado haciendo?_ Arreglando sus ropas, él le respondió:

—Sólo a las personas importantes. A sus jóvenes amigas puede contarles en secreto lo sucedido, no faltaba más. Espero haberle dado lo que quería._ Pero no se lo había dado. Aún era tan casta como cuando se marchó con él del baile de los Greenley. Casta, por no decir virgen. Y Serena no tenía amigas a quienes contarles sus secretos. ¿Qué había querido decir ese hombre? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué no terminó lo que había empezado?

—Usted no me desea. —De repente lo entendió todo. Algo en ella le había parecido repugnante. Quizá fuese el atrevimiento que había mostrado. Chiba se volvió para mirarla a la cara, pero esta vez ella no pudo ver sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Y se preguntó si realmente los habría visto brillar de aquella manera tan extraña. Quizá hubiese sido una ilusión creada por la luz de la luna.

—El juego ha terminado, lady Serena —le habló con un tono de voz frío, a pesar de que ella aún sentía el calor del cuerpo de aquel hombre enroscándose en torno al suyo—. Yo le he seguido el juego. Le he dado material para cotillear con sus tontas amiguitas. He hecho que su presentación en sociedad sea memorable. Alégrese de que no le haya dado más de lo que usted estaba esperando.

El carruaje se detuvo. El se apeó de un salto y mantuvo la portezuela abierta para ella. Serena dejó que la ayudara a bajarse, demasiado confundida para hacer algo distinto de seguirlo. Sintió sus rodillas débiles, una reacción o bien a la pasión que acababan de compartir o al miedo de afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Darien la condujo a lo largo de la hilera de carruajes apostados frente a la casa.

—¿Cuál es?_ Aturdida aún, Serena se limitó a señalar con la cabeza un carruaje que se encontraba un poco más adelante. Él la acompañó al vehículo, abrió la portezuela y la ayudó a entrar. La joven pensó que simplemente le daría con la puerta en las narices y luego se marcharía, pero se detuvo un momento y se quedó mirándola desde fuera. —Buenas noches, lady Serena. Ha sido un placer… bueno, para mí ha sido un gran placer en todo caso._ Cerró de un portazo. Serena oyó cómo le ordenaba a su cochero que la llevara a casa. El carruaje avanzó pesadamente. Ella se acercó con dificultad a la ventanilla, corrió las cortinas y se asomó. Darien aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar, mirando el carruaje.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Serena vio el rescoldo del deseo ardiendo aún en sus ojos, y el movimiento acelerado de su pecho, como si todavía estuviese luchando consigo mismo. Quizá aún fuese una chica inocente, pero estaba perdiendo su inocencia rápidamente. Él la deseaba. Entonces, ¿por qué se había detenido? ¿Por qué no había llegado hasta el final?

A pesar de los rumores que corrían sobre él, ¿sería en realidad un hombre decente? ¿Se había detenido porque aún seguía el código ético que la sociedad que lo rechazaba había establecido? Si era así, ella se había equivocado en su elección aquella noche. Si era así, él había estado engañando a miles de personas durante mucho tiempo. La ira remplazó la confusión y la pasión que todavía ardía bajo su piel. Ese hombre había jugado con ella. Lo que era aún peor, había arruinado sus planes, y tendría que afrontar las graves consecuencias de sus acciones de aquella noche. Pero no había hecho nada tan grave como para que la mandaran de nuevo al campo, como había esperado que sucediera si llevaba a cabo su plan.

—Hay algo que nadie me ha dicho de usted esta noche, lord Chiba —se dijo a sí misma—. Me han contado muchas cosas sobre usted, pero nadie me había dicho que es usted un cobarde.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La fuerza de la bofetada hizo que se tambaleara. Serena se llevó una mano a su dolorida mejilla. Lágrimas de dolor y humillación bañaban su rostro. Parpadeó con fuerza, los ojos le escocían a causa del llanto.

—¿Cómo te atreves a portarte como lo has hecho esta noche? —bramó Rubeus Ayakashi—. Se suponía que debías conseguir un esposo rico y con títulos nobiliarios, ¡no provocar un escándalo con personas de la calaña de Darien Chiba!

—Fue un simple baile —susurró Serena. ¿Qué haría Rubeus si supiera todo lo que había ocurrido entre lord Chiba y ella? Sin importarle las consecuencias, se lo habría contado todo si sus planes hubieran resultado como ella había esperado, pero no había sido así, y no veía por qué debía padecer la cólera de su hermanastro sin una buena causa.

Habían apartado a Rubeus de su vida cuando era apenas una niña. Era un joven repulsivo; y era un adulto aún más repulsivo. Su padre ya no estaba vivo para protegerla de Rubeus. Su hermanastro consideraba que era el deber de Serena restablecer la fortuna familiar que él había derrochado… incluida la herencia de ella. Casarla con un hombre rico que diera mucho dinero por ella era la solución más fácil… al menos según su hermanastro. No era la idea de casarse lo que tanto molestaba a Serena, sino que la obligaran a hacerlo, y todo porque Rubeus había acumulado tantas deudas de juego durante los últimos años que podría terminar en la cárcel.

—¿Un simple baile? —repitió él. Una vena le latía en su lisa frente, y dio un amenazante paso hacia ella—. ¡Te marchaste con él! ¡Todo el mundo os vio! Te dije que no te acercaras a él. Cualquier relación que entables con ese condenado hombre arruinará por completo tu reputación. Además, él te devoraría entera para luego escupirte. ¡Darien Chiba es un hombre peligroso!_ Serena sospechaba que casi ningún hombre podría ser más peligroso que Rubeus Ayakashi. Los recuerdos de infancia que tenía de él eran muy vagos, pero ya en aquella época era un joven agresivo. Creyó que había cambiado cuando fue a verla al campo hacía tres meses, pero la engañó.

Le dijo que su madre estaba en su lecho de muerte y quería verla por última vez. Durante el corto periodo en que la duquesa de Montrose vivió bajo el mismo techo que el padre de Serena, la dama fue muy amable con ella; debía reconocer incluso que fue casi como una madre. Serena dejó la finca y viajó a Londres con Rubeus. La madre de éste, efectivamente, se encontraba agonizando en una habitación del segundo piso de la casa, demasiado débil para poder siquiera hablar con Serena. Pero Rubeus había mentido acerca de la razón por la que quería que ella fuera allí.

—Tus insensatas acciones de esta noche han dado mucho que hablar en todo Londres. No me queda más remedio que ponerle fin a tu temporada y aceptar la propuesta que he recibido del vizconde Tomoe. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Lo conocimos en la ciudad la semana pasada cuando fuimos a ver al sombrerero.

No era muy difícil acordarse del vizconde. Rubeus no permitía que Serena hiciera mucha vida social hasta que fuera presentada en la corte. Aquella noche, justamente, el baile de los Greenley daba inicio a la temporada. Lord Tomoe era un hombre alto, delgado y viejo a quien se le caía la baba por ella y que la miraba de una manera que le hacía sentir un desagradable hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

—Ese hombre podría ser mi padre —señaló ella—. Ya que me obligas a casarme, esperaba que al menos me permitieras escoger a mi esposo._ Rubeus extendió la mano, le cogió la barbilla con sus dedos fríos y, apretando fuerte, le dijo:

—¿Y qué puede saber una rata pueblerina como tú acerca de cómo escoger un esposo? Tu hermano mayor sabe qué es lo mejor para ti. Yo me haré cargo de todo lo relacionado con tu vida hasta que considere conveniente entregarle esa tarea a otro hombre. —Sus dedos la apretaron con más fuerza—. A menos que hayas dado al traste incluso con la oportunidad de casarte con Tomoe, debido a tu descarado comportamiento de esta noche.

—Ya te he dicho que fue algo inocente —mintió ella—. Me sentí mal cuando estaba en la pista de baile, y lord Chiba simplemente me acompañó al carruaje para que yo no pasara un mal rato.

¿En qué había estado pensando?, se dijo Serena. Sabía perfectamente que Rubeus era capaz de hacer uso de la fuerza con ella. Ya le había pegado una bofetada cuando se negó a ponerse el traje indecentemente escotado que le había mandado hacer para aquella noche. Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto tan furioso como en aquel momento, y estaba segura de que si su plan hubiera salido como pensaba y Darien Chiba la hubiera deshonrado, su hermano incluso habría podido matarla. Rubeus le soltó la barbilla, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan fría y sin vida como la de una serpiente.

—Espero que no me estés mintiendo. Tu virginidad es tu gran baza para conseguir un buen marido. No te acerques a Darien Chiba. Si esta noche te libraste de que te violara, puedes considerarte una de las pocas mujeres afortunadas que salió con él de noche y regresó con su virtud… o que siquiera tuvo la suerte de poder regresar._ Ella no pudo contener la curiosidad, aunque habría sido mejor que le hubiera puesto fin a aquella conversación y hubiera ido a refugiarse en su habitación.

—¿De qué estás hablando?_ Su hermanastro ostentó su sonrisa de víbora.

—Debí contarte más cosas acerca de lord Chiba, así no te habrías acercado a él. Hace unos meses asesinó a una mujer en su propia caballeriza. Y la justicia nunca le pidió cuentas sobre su crimen._ Serena sintió un escalofrío.

—Un asesinato —susurró—. Pero él y yo… es decir, él se portó como todo un caballero cuando me acompañó al carruaje._ La afirmación de que «se portó como todo un caballero» era una mentira, sin duda, pero había estado a solas con Darien Chiba y en ningún momento sintió que su vida corriera peligro… su virtud sí, pero no su vida. De repente, se acordó de algo: la sensación de los dientes de Darien contra la vena que se encontraba en la base de su cuello. En ese momento sí se había asustado porque pensó que iba a morderla.

—Todo el mundo os vio salir juntos —le recordó Rubeus—. No sería tan soberbio como para creer que podría cometer impunemente un segundo crimen, no cuando todos lo habían visto salir contigo del baile. Y esto me vuelve a llevar al tema de Tomoe. Él también ha sido invitado al té de lady Pratt pasado mañana. Sé amable con él._ Pensando aún en lord Chiba, ella le respondió:

—Seré cortés, siempre que se porte mejor que la última vez que lo vi._ Rubeus extendió la mano y clavó sus dedos en la suave piel de los hombros de Serena, haciendo que ella volviera a prestarle toda su atención.

—Serás encantadora, te trate como te trate. Tomoe y yo tenemos un acuerdo de negocios, si se le puede llamar así. Le debo una considerable cantidad de dinero por deudas de juego. Entre otras cosas… —añadió, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. No me imaginé que pudiera sentirse tan atraído por ti. Le gustan las cosas bonitas.

Para Rubeus, Serena no era más que una «cosa». No una persona llena de sueños, esperanzas y sentimientos. Siempre había sido un hombre muy agresivo. Desde que era niña sentía mucho miedo cuando se encontraba cerca de él. Sospechaba que Rubeus era la razón por la que su padre y su madrastra no vivieron bajo el mismo techo durante mucho tiempo. Pero, aunque la duquesa había sido increíblemente amable con Serena, la mujer adoraba a su miserable hijo.

—Lo mejor será que vaya a ver a tu madre —anunció Serena, dirigiéndose a las escaleras—. Estoy segura de que Molly querrá descansar un poco, pues ya lleva mucho tiempo cuidando de la pobre mujer.

—Mi madre ni siquiera sabe quién eres —bramó Rubeus—. Vayamos más bien a tu habitación. Te ayudaré a escoger la ropa que te pondrás para el té de lady Pratt. Debes estar guapísima ese día, Serena. La apariencia lo es todo.

Serena podía entender muy bien por qué Rubeus consideraba que la apariencia de una persona era más importante que lo que tenía en su interior. Su hermanastro podía ser un hombre encantador en presencia de otras personas. Sólo ella sabía qué clase de hombre era él realmente. Y suponía que su padre también lo supo, pues les había pedido a Rubeus y a su madre que se marchasen. Serena no quería a Rubeus en su habitación. Éste era el único lugar de la casa en el que ella se sentía a salvo de sus malos tratos.

—Yo puedo escoger sola la ropa que voy a ponerme —le expuso—. No hace falta que te molestes con esos asuntos tan triviales.

—No es ninguna molestia —contestó Rubeus sin alterarse—. Los acreedores no tardarán en venir a cobrar la considerable suma de dinero que invertí en modernizar tu guardarropa. Los vestidos tan recatados que te ponías eran algo infantiles. Debes exhibir tus cualidades, Serena. ¿Quién mejor que un hombre para decirte qué vestidos te favorecen más para este propósito?_ Rubeus empezó a caminar, esperando que ella lo siguiera como una dócil mascota, pero Serena no cedió.

—No permitiré que entres en mi habitación, Rubeus. Mi padre compró esta casa, aunque en justicia le pertenece a tu madre. Él nunca habría puesto mi futuro en sus manos si hubiera sabido que ella caería tan gravemente enferma poco después de su muerte._ Su hermanastro permaneció frente a las escaleras, de espaldas a ella.

—Sí, es una verdadera lástima lo que le sucedió a la duquesa. Pero todos los abogados están de acuerdo en que mi madre no está en condiciones de ocuparse de tu futuro, ni tampoco de tu herencia. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa responsabilidad debía recaer sobre mí._ Cuando se volvió, Serena vio que la cara se le había puesto roja y que la vena seguía latiendo con fuerza en su frente. —Estás bajo mi control, Serena. Tu afectuoso padre ya no está vivo para ordenarme que me marche de su casa. Harás exactamente lo que yo te ordene o sufrirás las consecuencias. Consecuencias que no creo que te agraden mucho… aunque a lo mejor sí. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

A pesar de que quería ser valiente, Serena prefirió ceder, y bajó la vista. Lo que él acababa de decir era verdad. Rubeus tenía su custodia. Tenía el control de su dinero, y por eso ella estaba arruinada. Rubeus era adicto al juego. Por eso había podido escabullirse con Darien Chiba durante el baile de los Greenley, porque su hermanastro estaba jugando a las cartas en el salón de juego, en lugar de estar acompañándola, como era su deber. Ella suponía que no volvería a cometer ese error. Su hermanastro se volvió de nuevo y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—¿Vienes conmigo, _hermanita_?_ Serena dirigió su mirada hacia el recibidor, y por un momento estuvo tentada de salir corriendo. Pero no tenía dinero propio, ningún lugar adonde ir salvo el campo, ni cómo pagar un pasaje. Por el momento, estaba a merced de Rubeus. Pero no había renunciado a la idea de frustrar los planes que tenía para ella. Aún no sabía cómo lograría hacer esto sin que él se enfadase hasta el punto de golpearla. Pero no tardaría en descubrir la manera. —¡Serena! —la llamó él con un tono de voz más imperioso—. Te he ordenado que vengas conmigo. ¡Obedece!_ Resignada, lo siguió, pensando con horror en su predestinado encuentro con lord Tomoe y sintiendo aún en la mejilla el dolor de la bofetada que Rubeus le había dado.

* * *

—Es exactamente como usted me había dicho, eso no se lo discuto. No tiene un solo hueso frágil en todo su cuerpo. Es un animal magnífico —confirmó lord Pratt.

Darien se quitó una pelusa imaginaria de su abrigo de montar. Se preguntó por qué, a pesar de la reputación que había adquirido su cría de caballos, a la gente aún parecía sorprenderle su integridad. Si no fuera honesto al negociar con esos imbéciles, no se habría ganado la reputación que tenía como criador. Había regresado hacía poco tiempo de su finca, Wulfglen, donde se había ocupado con especial cuidado de escoger los caballos que vendería en Londres. Era posible que se creyera que los Chiba eran asesinos o cosas aún peores, pero como criadores de caballos eran inigualables.

—Entremos —ordenó el conde—. Tomemos una copa de coñac en mi despacho, y luego le pagaré lo que le debo por el animal.

—Aún no es la hora del té —le recordó Darien al hombre—. No me gustan mucho las bebidas alcohólicas. Sólo págueme, y me marcharé._ El conde asintió con la cabeza. Probablemente le alegraba que él lo librase de tener que cumplir con su deber de buen anfitrión. Darien siguió a su cliente por un camino de ladrillos hasta la casa. En cuanto entraron, oyeron un murmullo de voces proveniente del salón principal.

—Mi esposa está ofreciendo un té —informó el conde—. Está presentando en sociedad a la hija del difunto duque de Montrose. ¡Ah!, había olvidado que usted conoció a la joven en el baile de los Greenley._ A juzgar por el brillo de malicia que se reflejó en los ojos del conde, él sabía perfectamente que Darien y Serena ya se conocían. En realidad, sólo quería cotillear.

—Sí, es una chica encantadora —respondió Darien—. Es una pena que el pato asado que sirvieron en la cena esa noche le sentara mal. Me vi en la obligación de acompañarla a su carruaje apresuradamente, para evitar que pasara un mal rato en la pista de baile, ya sabe, tenía el estómago muy revuelto.

—¡Ah! —suspiró el conde—. Eso me han dicho. Sin embargo, ella fue algo atrevida al bailar con un hombre que no le habían presentado como es debido —agregó.

—Al bailar conmigo, querrá usted decir —corrigió Darien arrastrando las palabras—. Es mi vecina. Ha vivido en el campo toda su vida y no sabía que yo no era la pareja de baile idónea. Debí ahorrarle la vergüenza que sin duda ha pasado desde entonces, pero por otra parte, nadie esperaba nada mejor de mí.

—Por supuesto que no —asintió el conde, luego se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se sonrojó—. El despacho es por aquí._ Las finas alfombras del pasillo amortiguaban sus pasos. Debían pasar frente al salón, y, al ver sus puertas abiertas de par en par a modo de recibimiento, Darien tuvo que hacer un descomunal esfuerzo para no dirigir su mirada a la habitación.

—¡William!_ El conde se detuvo tras dar un resbalón, obligando a Darien a detenerse también._ Me prometiste que vendrías al té y me dijiste que ese asunto del caballo no te llevaría mucho tiempo._ Lady Pratt, la avejentada esposa del conde, se paró en seco al ver a Darien ensombreciendo su pasillo. Se llevó una mano al corazón. —¡Ah! No me había dado cuenta de que aún estabas con lord Chiba. Perdone usted, por favor, que los haya interrumpido._ Darien le sonrió a la aturdida mujer. Sabía que eso la turbaría aún más.

—Y yo le ruego que me perdone por distraer a su esposo de sus compromisos._ Ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de que aceptaba sus disculpas, pero su mano aún descansaba sobre su corazón, como si le hubieran dado un susto y todavía no hubiese podido recuperarse.

—Acabo de invitar a lord Chiba a tomar una copa de coñac, pero él me ha dicho con toda sensatez que aún es demasiado temprano para empezar a beber. Me parece que lo más correcto, querida, sería que le ofreciéramos una taza de té mientras yo me ocupo de pagarle lo que le debo por el caballo._ El conde, obviamente, quería castigar a su esposa por alguna falta anterior. A Darien no le agradó mucho la idea de ser el instrumento de su castigo.

—Desde luego. Lord Chiba puede tomar el té con nosotros, yo encantada —afirmó lady Pratt con voz ronca. Luego, dirigió su aterrorizada mirada hacia Darien—. Sería un honor para mí que nos acompañe usted a tomar el té._ Ella debía estar fuera de sí, y Darien lo sabía. Sospechaba, además, que la dama estaba segura de que él nunca asistiría a nada tan aburrido como una reunión social.

—Para mí sería un honor acompañarlos.

Darien no podía creer que hubiese dicho estas palabras. Y la dama abrió los ojos de tal manera, que era evidente que ella tampoco podía creerlo. Quiso retractarse de lo dicho y rechazar la invitación, pero su maldito orgullo no se lo permitió. La verdad era que quería ver a lady Serena Tsukino de nuevo y ¡como que se llamaba Darien Chiba, lo haría!


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Darien entró en el salón tras la dama. El bullicio de la conversación se transformó en un rumor de voces en menos de un segundo. El no estaba vestido de forma adecuada para asistir a una reunión social, pero aunque lo hubiese estado, dudaba de que las personas que allí se encontraban se hubieran escandalizado menos al verlo.

—Lord Chiba —anunció la dama—. El caballero nos acompañará a tomar el té mientras mi esposo cierra un negocio relacionado con la compra de un caballo._ Lady Pratt debía explicar en detalle el motivo por el cual Darien se encontraba allí, para evitar ser el blanco de los cotilleos que la señalarían de no saber escoger a sus invitados.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Wulfglen, el título de nobleza vinculado a la propiedad familiar, había sido abreviado a Chiba, el apellido de la familia. Esa era la razón por la que la sociedad se refería a Darien como lord Chiba, en lugar de lord Wulfglen. El se sentó un poco apartado de los demás invitados, aceptando una delicada taza de té que en sus enormes manos adquirió un aspecto bastante extraño.

Una vez cesaron los rumores, Darien escrutó el aposento mirando por encima del borde de la taza. Reconoció de inmediato a lady Serena, pese a que ella se encontraba de espaldas a él. La postura de la joven era perfectamente correcta: mantenía la espalda erguida en su asiento. Y sobre ésta caía una cascada de rizos brillantes, adornada por un pequeño sombrero azul con un velo corto incorporado. Él pensó que era una pena ocultar aquel rostro.

El oscuro velo hacía que su piel pareciera aún más pálida. Sus prominentes pómulos y sus ojos grandes y expresivos no se distinguían con claridad tras el fino obstáculo; en cambio su boca… ¡Dios santo! El hecho de que ella hubiera ocultado la mitad de su cara, hizo que la mirada de Darien se fijara automáticamente en sus labios rojos y carnosos. Recordó su sabor. Eran tan dulces como las bayas maduradas al sol.

Como si hubiese sentido sus ojos escrutándola, lady Serena se volvió hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero el velo impedía ver con claridad cualquier reacción que él pudiese percibir en sus preciosos ojos. Ignorándolo, ella rápidamente volvió a centrar su atención en la conversación. Era evidente que había aprendido la lección, y tenía claro que no debía intentar meterse con hombres peligrosos. Darien pensó que era una verdadera pena. Habría disfrutado enormemente otra lección con ella.

Cuando la joven se apartó del grupo y cruzó la habitación para observar las pinturas que cubrían totalmente una de las paredes, Darien no pudo menos que fijarse en su figura. No era una mujer alta, pero tampoco baja. Su cintura era pequeña, y sus caderas se destacaban ligeramente bajo el traje. Aunque iba vestida con recato, la curva de sus pechos, acentuada exquisitamente por el canesú, incitaba a los hombres a quedarse mirándola y soñar con quitarle todo ese tafetán para meterse en su cuerpo. Darien ya había logrado algo más que vislumbrar sus espléndidos encantos. Había podido llenar con ellos sus manos y su boca. Se puso de pie y dejó a un lado su taza de té, pero en lugar de marcharse de aquel aposento como era su intención, se dirigió hacia ella. Serena le atraía, aunque a él le hubiera gustado que no fuera así.

—Veo que ya se ha repuesto usted —observó él una vez que se encontró junto a ella—. Y obviamente no le fue tan mal después de su audaz aventura, o de lo contrario no se encontraría hoy aquí._ Ella se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

—Le ruego que no me hable —le pidió, y volvió a centrar su atención en las pinturas. Normalmente, a Darien no le costaba trabajo alguno eludir a las mujeres. Era muy sencillo, en realidad sólo tenía que alejarse. Se acercó más, fingiendo que la pintura de colores chillones que ella estaba mirando le parecía interesante.

—Hace dos noches me pidió usted que la pusiera en una situación comprometida. Posiblemente me habría permitido incluso arruinar por completo su reputación. Y hoy me pide que actúe como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. ¡Mujeres! Veleidosas a más no poder.

—Acercarme a usted fue obviamente un gran error —articuló ella con los labios apretados—. Si es usted un hombre educado, haga lo que le pido y déjeme en paz._ Él se rascó la barbilla y reflexionó.

—Lo siento. No soy un hombre educado. Pensé que usted ya lo sabía._ Se alejó de él, y luego se detuvo frente a otra pintura.

—Si me permite, en ese punto no estoy de acuerdo. Usted sí es un hombre educado, aunque prefiera que la sociedad piense lo contrario._ De modo que ella había reflexionado al menos un poco sobre el asunto. Sólo un poco, obviamente.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piense la sociedad. ¿Usted cree de verdad que yo no sé lo que estaba buscando en el baile de los Greenley? Se acercó a mí por una apuesta. Sólo quería que sus amigas la aceptaran. Tuvo suerte de que yo no llevara el juego más allá de lo que usted deseaba.

—¿Suerte? —Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz muy alta, se alejó nuevamente de él—. La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto. A pesar de su mala reputación, yo sabía que no corría grave peligro. Ningún hombre es tan tonto como para pensar que puede seducir a una mujer sin tener que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos ante la sociedad. Ni siquiera usted.

—Y yo soy un cobarde._ Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Qué ha dicho?_ Darien se inclinó hacia ella.

—Usted cree que yo soy un cobarde —repitió él—. Cree que no aproveché al máximo la situación por temor a las represalias. Tiene razón. Pero las represalias que temo no son las que usted piensa. Estoy muy tentado de pedirle una nueva oportunidad, sólo para demostrarle que está equivocada._ Ella se sonrojó.

—No habrá una segunda oportunidad —le aseguró—. Cometí un error, y no tengo la más mínima intención de repetirlo.

Cuando ella se alejó, Darien no la siguió. Aún quedaba en él algo de sensatez, a pesar de que ésta parecía abandonarlo cuando se encontraba en compañía de Serena. Siguió observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Habló en voz baja con la esposa del conde, pidiéndole indicaciones, y luego salió del salón. Él supuso que ella había ido a refugiarse en el tocador.

Darien también debía marcharse. Tenía otros asuntos que atender, y cuanto antes mejor. Quería irse de aquella casa, alejarse de lady Serena y del hechizo que ella había lanzado sobre él. Conocía perfectamente todo lo relacionado con encantamientos y maldiciones, y sabía tomárselos en serio. Estuvo a punto de atropellar a Serena en el pasillo. Ambos quisieron hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar al otro, pero no hicieron más que moverse en la misma dirección. Fue una situación bastante cómica.

—¿Quiere que bailemos de nuevo? —preguntó él, tomándole el pelo. Ella no sonrió.

—Déjeme pasar por favor._ El humor juguetón de Darien se desvaneció.

—Hoy no es usted tan amable conmigo como lo fue la noche en que nos conocimos —declaró él—. ¿Acaso tiene la costumbre de ir por ahí haciendo proposiciones deshonestas a hombres que no conoce? Si es así, creo que es mi deber advertirle que la próxima vez podría no irle tan bien.

—Ya le he dicho que no habrá una próxima vez, lord Chiba —le respondió ella. Su tono de voz seguía siendo frío—. Nuestro encuentro se debió a una indiscreción por mi parte, en gran medida instigada por el champán. Desde entonces me han aconsejado abstenerme de consumir bebidas alcohólicas, y también de ser vista en su compañía. Ninguna de estas dos cosas, y ahora ya lo tengo muy claro, es beneficiosa para la salud de una dama.

La luz del pasillo era muy tenue, pero Darien podía ver excepcionalmente bien en la oscuridad. Ahora que estaban hablando cara a cara, en lugar de tratar de aparentar que no estaban conversando como lo habían hecho hacía un momento en el salón, él creyó ver algo bajo el velo que lo llenó de inquietud. Cuando llevó su mano al fino obstáculo, ella se estremeció. A pesar de esta reacción, él levantó el velo. Lo que vio hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

—¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?_ Ella apartó bruscamente su mano y enseguida bajó el velo.

—Eso no es asunto suyo, lord Chiba. Una vez más le pido que me deje pasar._ Cuando intentó marcharse, Darien le impidió el paso.

—No fui yo quien le hizo eso, ¿verdad?_ Sabía que era demasiado apasionado, pero rogaba no haberle alzado la mano en ningún momento. Su mirada, apenas visible bajo el velo, se tornó más amable.

—No —le aseguró ella—. Soy muy torpe. Tropecé al llegar a casa la noche del baile de los Greenley. Me caí y me di un golpe en la mejilla contra una silla. Pero créame que no es nada._ Darien le levantó el velo de nuevo. Tocó con cuidado el pequeño y redondo cardenal.

—Nunca he visto a una mujer moverse con más garbo que usted al caminar en un aposento. Parece una princesa recibiendo a la corte._ Ella bajó los ojos.

—¿Tiene usted la costumbre de insultar a las mujeres, lord Chiba, y luego recitarles poemas al instante siguiente?

—No —respondió él con toda sinceridad—. Nunca lo he hecho. Y puedes llamarme Darien. La formalidad entre nosotros me parece algo extraña después de lo sucedido._ Ella alzó la vista. Algo echaba chispas en su mirada. El no sabía muy bien si era el enfado… o el deseo.

—Le he pedido más de una vez que se olvide de lo ocurrido.

—Lo he intentado —confesó él—. Cientos de veces._ La mano de Serena se movió lentamente hacia su cuello.

—Entonces debe esforzarse más. Creo que usted no entiende. Yo no era plenamente consciente del peligro…

—Sí, entiendo —interrumpió Darien. Y así era, y se sintió como un tonto por haber creído que por un momento ella podría desechar los rumores y juzgarlo con imparcialidad—. Sin duda, después de aquella noche te hicieron saber con qué clase de hombre habías estado jugando en el baile de los Greenley._ Él se sorprendió cuando ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo de hito en hito a través de su velo.

—¿Es usted un asesino, lord Chiba?_ Darien estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran de él a sus espaldas. Rara vez alguien había tenido el valor suficiente de plantearle la cuestión cara a cara.

—¿Qué piensas tú?_ La verdad era que le molestaba enormemente querer oír su respuesta. Le molestaba enormemente que de repente le importara lo que alguien pensaba de él.

—Creo que si fueras un asesino no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación._ Su ingeniosa respuesta le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Ella lo sorprendió de nuevo al decirle: —Deberías sonreír con más frecuencia. No pareces un hombre peligroso en absoluto cuando lo haces.

Darien se puso serio. A lo mejor era cierto que Serena no creía los rumores que lo señalaban como un asesino, pero ella no sabía toda la verdad. No sabía nada sobre la maldición que pesaba sobre él. No sabía cuan absurdo era que estuviese manteniendo una conversación con ella. Serena era una mujer prohibida para él. Al igual que él era un hombre prohibido para ella.

—Prométeme que desde hoy en adelante tendrás más cuidado y no te subirás a un carruaje con cualquiera, Serena._ A Serena se le encendió el rostro bajo el velo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con él, a pesar de que no tenía mucha práctica en ese campo. Estaba coqueteando, y también recordando.

Recordaba la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel, de su boca recorriendo su cuerpo. Sin duda era peligroso, pero lord Chiba no entendía que lo que realmente temía ella no era hablar con él, sino la reacción de Rubeus. Cuando vio a Darien en el baile de los Greenley, se quedó tan embelesada con su bello rostro que no le prestó mucha atención a los rumores. Sólo oyó lo suficiente para comprender que era el hombre perfecto para arruinar su reputación. Pero Rubeus le había advertido que no debía acercársele, y si los descubría juntos…

—Darien. —Intentó recobrar la compostura y ponerle fin rápidamente a aquella conversación—. Te estoy muy agradecida. Afortunadamente, uno de los dos tuvo algo de sensatez… Es decir, te agradezco que no llevaras el juego más allá. Supongo que tengo suerte de que seas, de que seas…

—¿Un cobarde?_ Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena. ¿Cómo sabía que ella había pensado eso de él? Estaba segura de que no lo había dicho en voz alta, era totalmente imposible que la hubiera oído.

—Iba a decir que tuve suerte de que fueras un hombre honorable. Pero supongo que esto tampoco es completamente cierto.

—Tú lo pediste —le recordó él—. Yo simplemente te complací._ Él no la había complacido plenamente, pero Serena no quería volver a tratar ese tema. Debía regresar al salón. No podía mirar la boca de Darien sin recordar sus besos. No podía mirar sus manos sin recordar cómo llenaron de caricias su piel desnuda. En su afán por olvidarlo, incluso había llegado a pensar que no era tan apuesto, que sólo se lo había imaginado. Pero no: al verlo ahora ante ella tuvo que reconocer que era un hombre muy guapo. —Cuando me miras de esa manera siento remordimientos por nuestro primer encuentro._ Ella bajó los ojos rápidamente.

—Yo también estoy avergonzada de mi comportamiento. Debemos intentar olvidar lo que pasó.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me arrepiento de que no pasara mucho más.

Serena alzó de nuevo la vista para mirarlo a la cara. El se había formado una opinión equivocada de ella. ¿Qué hombre no lo habría hecho? Ni siquiera ella sabía muy bien qué pensar de sí misma. Nunca había reaccionado con tanta desfachatez frente a un hombre. Había creído que todo aquel asunto sería frío e impersonal, pero ya tenía la certeza de que no era así.

—Usted no es ningún caballero, lord Chiba._ Cogió la mano de ella y la llevó a sus labios.

—Eso es algo que tú ya sabías —espetó él. Luego le dio la vuelta a la palma de su mano y le besó la muñeca. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón, y retiró su mano bruscamente como si se hubiera quemado.

—¿Hay algún problema, Serena?_ Ella se puso tensa. Miró al hombre que se encontraba detrás de Darien. Lo que tanto le preocupaba que pasara, finalmente había ocurrido. Rubeus había salido, y la estaba mirando fijamente. Aunque la expresión de su rostro era serena, ella podía ver la delatora vena latiendo con fuerza en su frente.

—No, Rubeus. En este momento me disponía a regresar al salón._ Darien se volvió para mirar al hermanastro de Serena. Lo había visto en diversas reuniones, pero nunca se habían dirigido la palabra.

—Espero que me perdone usted por haber distraído a lady Serena. Nos encontramos accidentalmente aquí en el pasillo. Como bailé con ella en casa de los Greenley y ella se sintió mal poco después, quería informarme acerca de su salud.

—Está muy bien de salud —declaró Ayakashi con frialdad. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Serena, y Darien vio una llamarada de ira encenderse en sus ojos granates—. Al menos por el momento._ Darien era un hombre muy intuitivo, y de inmediato percibió un trasfondo de incomodidad entre Serena y su hermanastro. —Regresa a la reunión, Serena —le ordenó Ayakashi—. Yo iré luego._ Serena miró a los dos hombres.

—Pensé que tú me acompañarías, Rubeus.

—Haz lo que te pido —dictaminó Ayakashi con sequedad. Darien vio a Serena pasar de largo por su lado y luego dirigirse al salón. Bajó la vista para contemplar el ligero movimiento de sus caderas. Fue una reacción inconsciente, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Ayakashi. —Es una chica preciosa, ¿no es verdad?

—Así es —asintió Darien. El hombre clavó en él su granate mirada.

—No se le acerque._ Aunque Darien no podía culpar a ese hombre por tener una actitud protectora para con su hermanastra, algo en Ayakashi le fastidió de inmediato. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo insultaran, pero no a que lo amenazaran. Era muy sencillo eludir una confrontación. Sólo era preciso alejarse. Darien clavó en él su mirada glacial.

—Lady Serena puede confiar completamente en mí… y espero que en usted también. —No supo por qué agregó estas últimas palabras. Su instinto, otra vez. Ayakashi se sonrojó.

—No sé qué está usted insinuando, pero mi hermana es asunto mío.

—Su hermanastra, querrá usted decir —corrigió Darien con la intención de seguir provocándolo. Ayakashi cambió de táctica y sonrió, pero sus ojos granates conservaron la misma expresión de antes.

—Sí. Y aunque sea verdad que no tenemos lazos de sangre, le puedo asegurar que me preocupo mucho por el futuro de Serena. Y espero verla encontrar un buen partido esta temporada. Sabe usted muy bien que cualquier tipo de atención que usted le preste dará mucho que hablar entre los miembros de la alta sociedad y hará peligrar su reputación. Dudo que haya en usted integridad alguna, pero le pido que tenga en consideración el bienestar futuro de mi hermanastra y evite asistir a las reuniones sociales de esta temporada._ El descaro del hombre sorprendió a Darien. El hecho de que, de todos modos, no tuviera la costumbre de asistir a las reuniones sociales no venía al caso. Porque ésa era una decisión que sólo a él le correspondía tomar.

—Sin duda tiene usted razón —asintió Darien, y también sonrió, dejando ver la misma expresión impasible de Ayakashi—. No hay integridad alguna en mí._ Darien se volvió y prosiguió su camino por el pasillo, donde esperaba encontrar el despacho del conde. Sintió la mirada de Ayakashi clavándose en su espalda. Tenía una última cosa que decirle, y se volvió de nuevo hacia él. —En el futuro, evite ponerle las manos encima a su «querida hermana», o tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Y le prometo que esto no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Rubeus Ayakashi no le respondió, cosa que, por otro lado, Darien no esperaba que hiciese. Por más que se enorgulleciera de aceptar la vida que le había tocado en suerte, permaneciendo al margen de la sociedad, no era la clase de hombre que podía mantenerse impasible mientras maltrataban a una mujer. Quizá fuese cierto que Serena se había dado un golpe, pero Darien sospechaba que eso no era lo que había sucedido. Seguiría la situación de cerca y analizaría sus impresiones: era un hombre muy intuitivo y no solía equivocarse. Si Ayakashi se atrevía a volver a ponerle una mano encima a Serena, lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Darien se vio obligado a refrenar sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de reírse de lo absurdos que eran sus pensamientos. ¿Proteger él a lady Serena? Y además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que necesitara su protección. Lo que en realidad debía preocuparle era quién la protegería a ella de él. Sabía que había estado a punto de perder el control en el baile de los Greenley. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal atracción física por una mujer. Ya estaba pensando en salvar la corta extensión de césped que los separaba. Un límite verdaderamente ridículo, insignificante para un hombre con sus aptitudes atléticas.

La actitud de lady Serena hacia él había sido notablemente más fría en esta ocasión. Quería sentir de nuevo su ardor, ver sus ojos llenos de deseo y sus labios abrirse a modo de invitación. Quería volver a tener todo lo que habían compartido la primera noche que se conocieron… y más. Iría a buscarla. Lo sabía con tanta certeza como que su futuro estaba maldito. ¡Que Dios tuviese piedad de él! No podía resistirse.


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Serena sintió un gran alivio cuando Rubeus volvió a la reunión de lady Pratt y Darien Chiba no lo hizo. Había algo irresistible en lord Chiba. Más bien, tuvo que corregirse mentalmente, todo en él era irresistible. Pero debía rehuirle. No valía la pena hacer que Rubeus se enfadase por aquel asunto. No obstante, no pudo menos que preguntarse, al tiempo que lord Tomoe cruzaba el aposento para acercarse a ella, por qué Darien Chiba no podía ser considerado un buen partido en el mercado del matrimonio, en lugar de aquel hombre tan desagradable que Rubeus quería obligarla a aceptar.

—¡Lady Serena! —exclamó de manera efusiva el vizconde, tomando su mano para besuquearla—. Cuánto me alegra encontrarla aún aquí. He llegado deplorablemente tarde._ La palabra deplorable se quedó grabada en la mente de Serena, pero aun así logró esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

—Es un placer volver a verlo, lord Tomoe —Serena retiró su mano bruscamente y se la limpió con el vestido.

—Buenas tardes, Tomoe —saludó Rubeus, acercándose a ellos—. Ya veo por qué ha llegado usted tan tarde: está muy elegante —añadió con ironía—. Es una pena que no haya estado aquí antes para ahuyentar a Chiba._ Tomoe arqueó una de sus tupidas cejas.

—¿De qué Chiba me está usted hablando?

—De lord Darien Chiba —especificó Rubeus arrastrando las palabras—. Parece que se ha interesado por mi pobre hermanita._ A Serena le molestó que Rubeus hablara con tal libertad de aquel asunto frente al vizconde. Éste se hinchó como un sapo.

—Ese abominable hombre nunca ha mostrado interés alguno en ninguna de las damas de nuestra clase. Las prostitutas son más de su agrado —afirmó, guiñándole el ojo a Serena. Ella no logró encontrarle la gracia a sus palabras.

—La mujer que encontraron muerta en su propiedad era una prostituta —le explicó Rubeus. Aun así, Serena no pudo encontrarle la gracia al comentario del vizconde. Jugueteaba nerviosamente con los pliegues de su vestido.

—No creo que ni lord Chiba ni… las mujeres de esa clase sean temas que los caballeros deban tratar con una dama. _Los dos hombres le lanzaron una mirada asesina, como si ella no tuviese derecho a expresar su opinión. Después de un momento, lord Tomoe se encogió de hombros.

—Perdone nuestra descortesía —solicitó—. Sin duda podemos encontrar un tema de conversación más agradable que los hermanos Chiba. ¿Sabe usted que pesa sobre ellos una maldición?_ A pesar de que lord Tomoe no había respetado su deseo de cambiar de conversación, Serena no se molestó. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por todo lo relacionado con aquel hombre.

—¿Maldición?

—La demencia —informó lord Tomoe—. Su padre se suicidó. Su esposa lo siguió a la tumba poco después, y se había vuelto tan loca como una cabra antes de irse. Sus cuatro hijos, aunque no sé qué ha sido de la vida del menor de ellos, llevan la misma sangre contaminada en sus venas; y puesto que ésta les llega de ambos lados, bueno, pues, no es posible que ninguno de ellos se salve. Ninguna mujer decente se vincularía a una familia con tales vicios. Parece que ellos han jurado no casarse nunca. Prudente decisión.

—Creo que será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa —interrumpió Rubeus—. ¿Irá usted a alguno de los clubes cuando nos marchemos de esta ceremoniosa reunión?_ Tomoe asintió con la cabeza.

—Excelente idea. Debe usted venir conmigo, Ayakashi. Tal vez logre recuperar algo del dinero que me debe._ Serena oyó las palabras de lord Tomoe recordándole a Rubeus que le debía dinero, pero a ella no le interesaba esa conversación. Estaba pensando en Darien Chiba. Cuan espantoso debía ser aquello para él. Haber sido maldecido con la demencia. ¿Estaría loco ya? No creía que lo estuviera. Pero si la maldición le venía tanto de su padre como de su madre, con seguridad algún día a él también lo abatiría. ¿Sería verdad que había jurado permanecer soltero? ¿Y era ésta una decisión suya? Quizá la sociedad hubiese tomado la decisión por él. —¿Nos acompañará usted mañana?_ Distraída, no se dio cuenta de que lord Tomoe le había hecho una pregunta.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Bien pensado, no creo que sea una buena idea —respondió Rubeus por ella.

—¡Vamos, Ayakashi! Nosotros estaremos con ella. Me gustaría ver a Chiba intentar hacer algo indebido. Le daríamos una paliza tremenda._ Rubeus sonrió ante esta posibilidad, pero Serena aún no entendía muy bien de qué estaban hablando los hombres.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída, vizconde. ¿Dónde quiere que los acompañe?

—Estoy pensando en comprar un par de caballos para mi carruaje —le explicó el hombre—. Chiba podrá ser un asesino, y es posible que dentro de poco se vuelva tan loco como sus padres, pero nadie sabe criar caballos como él. Le preguntaba si quería usted venir con su hermanastro y conmigo._ Sólo en aquel momento Serena entendió el comentario de lady Pratt acerca de un negocio relacionado con un caballo. Ella podía ver la casa de Darien desde el balcón de su dormitorio, y se había preguntado por qué tendría una caballeriza tan grande en una casa de ciudad. Prefería no ir.

—Es mejor dejar que los hombres se ocupen de los asuntos relacionados con los caballos —expuso Serena, aunque en realidad no creía esto en absoluto. Ella era una amazona consumada y sabía cómo valorar la calidad de un animal.

—Pero yo quiero que venga —insistió Tomoe haciendo un mohín. Luego, se dirigió a Rubeus poniendo una cara más seria—. Quiero que ella venga con nosotros, Ayakashi._ El hermanastro de Serena se quedó mirando fijamente al otro hombre durante un momento. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—No veo nada de malo en que nos acompañe. Como usted ha dicho, con nosotros estará protegida.

Serena entendió que ella no tenía ni voz ni voto en el asunto cuando los dos hombres reanudaron su conversación acerca de los clubes, tratando de decidir a cuál irían al salir del té. Intentó imaginar a Rubeus y a Tomoe ganándole a Darien Chiba en una pelea. A pesar de que la noche del baile de los Greenley pensó que él era un cobarde, no le cabía en la cabeza que pudiera perder en una pelea a puñetazos. ¡Lo vería al día siguiente! El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza de sólo pensar en ello.

—Nuestro cochero te llevará a casa cuando termine la reunión —le comunicó Rubeus—. Iré a verte después de que haya jugado unas cuantas manos para que hablemos acerca del incidente del pasillo.

No le sorprendió el comentario, pues sabía que su hermanastro no iba a olvidarse de ese asunto. ¿Volvería a pegarla simplemente por haber tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse con lord Chiba en el pasillo? Se le retorció el estómago al pensar en ello. La tarde prometía ser muy larga mientras esperaba el regreso de Rubeus, mientras esperaba saber qué clase de castigo había planeado para ella.

Moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación parecía calmarle los nervios, así que Serena se dedicó a pasear por su cuarto mientras Mimet, su doncella, se ocupaba de hacer la cama. No había cambiado de opinión respecto a lord Tomoe. Seguía pareciéndole tan desagradable como la primera vez. Su opinión sobre Darien, por el contrario, había cambiado un poco. Ya no pensaba que era un cobarde. En realidad, no debía pensar en él en absoluto. Pero al tiempo que se decía estas palabras, se dirigía a las puertas del balcón para contemplar la propiedad de su vecino.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Debería hacer lo que su hermanastro quiere, encontrar un marido y marcharse de aquí —le respondió Mimet, la criada, como si Serena le hubiese preguntado a ella; cuando, en realidad, sólo había sido un pensamiento que se había escapado de sus labios—. He visto cómo la mira su hermanastro cuando usted vuelve la cabeza en otra dirección. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que decida entrar aquí sigilosamente para meterse en su cama.

—¡Mimet! —exclamó Serena escandalizada—. No digas esas cosas.

La criada no debía decir esas cosas porque Serena no quería aceptar que Rubeus pudiera desearla. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil tener que vivir con sus maltratos. Serena había permitido que Mimet se tomara demasiadas libertades o, de lo contrario, la criada nunca habría tenido el valor de hablarle de aquella manera. Pero la chica era la única amiga que Serena había hecho, o había podido hacer, desde que Rubeus la engañó para llevarla a Londres con él… desde que la encerró en aquella casa. Serena apreciaba mucho su amistad, aunque el resto de la sociedad no viera con buenos ojos aquella relación. Sin dejarse intimidar por la amonestación de Serena, Mimet se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cree usted que yo no conozco los apetitos sexuales del señor? —La chica se estremeció visiblemente—. Ese hombre hace suyo todo lo que quiere. La última vez que me ordenó que fuera a su cama, me trató con tal violencia que pensé que iba a matarme. Estuve sangrando durante toda una semana._ Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Había crecido en el campo, bastante protegida de la realidad de la vida. Sin duda había tenido que oír muchas veces las conversaciones vulgares de las criadas, pero nunca nada parecido a lo que Mimet acababa de insinuar.

—Mimet, ¿me estás diciendo que Rubeus… que te obligó a que te acostaras con él?

—Él cree que es tan guapo que ninguna mujer lo rechazaría. —Mimet alzó la vista para mirar a Serena mientras ahuecaba una almohada—. Pero nosotras sabemos que él no es muy guapo por dentro, ¿no es verdad, lady Serena?_ Serena cruzó la habitación para acercarse a la criada.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie, Mimet? ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí si él te estaba obligando a hacer cosas que tú no querías?_ La criada se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

—No tengo familia, usted lo sabe. Y necesito este trabajo. El señor me dijo que si no hacía lo que me ordenaba, nunca me daría una carta de recomendación. El no será tan distinguido como usted, lady Serena, pero puede hacer que mi vida sea mucho más difícil de lo que ya es._ Serena se llevó una mano temblorosa a la sien y empezó a frotarla.

—Su comportamiento es completamente inaceptable. No es posible que siga tratándote como si tú no tuvieras ni voz ni voto en una decisión de carácter tan íntimo. Como si tú sólo fueras un objeto que ha sido puesto en la tierra para hacer todo lo que a él se le antoje, sin importarle cuan repugnantes puedan parecerte las obligaciones que te impone._ Mimet puso una mano sobre el hombro de Serena.

—El siempre se ha salido con la suya. Y ahora temo por usted. Haga lo que le dice y sálvese mientras aún tenga la posibilidad de hacerlo. Si él vuelve a pedirme que vaya a su cama, le juro que saltaré desde ese balcón antes de permitir que me trate como lo hizo la última vez. Ninguna mujer debería tener que sufrir una humillación semejante._ Serena dirigió la mirada hacia el balcón, como preguntándose si no preferiría saltar a vivir llena de miedo por lo que Rubeus pudiera hacerle, o a casarse con lord Tomoe. Al igual que la pobre Mimet, ella no tenía familia. Ningún tío afectuoso que acudiera en su auxilio, ni primos que la acogieran. Estaba sola en el mundo, tan sola como la criada.

—Lo siento Mimet —susurró—. Siento mucho tu deshonra y tu sufrimiento. Puedes estar segura de que hablaré con Rubeus.

—No, milady —susurró Mimet—. Si él se entera de que he estado hablando de eso, me hará más daño. No se enfrente a él. No por gente como yo._ Serena abrió la boca para discutir, pero de repente oyó un brusco golpe en la puerta y Rubeus entró en la habitación. Mimet enseguida bajó la cabeza y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta. Serena se quedó a solas con Rubeus.

—Tenemos que hablar, _hermanita_._ Luchando aún contra la indignación que le había producido la confesión de su doncella, y pensando si debía pedirle cuentas sobre el asunto, a pesar de que Mimet le había pedido que no dijera nada, Serena se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

—Me encontré con lord Chiba en el pasillo de la casa de lady Pratt por casualidad —dijo—. Puedes estar seguro de que jamás habría ido a buscarlo expresamente después de la advertencia que me hiciste._ Rubeus arqueó una ceja. Ella sabía que, aunque intentara disimularlo, su hermanastro se alegraba en secreto de que ella hubiera empezado a hablar de su inocencia nada más verlo, lo que significaba que le tenía miedo, y que el miedo la había vuelto cobarde. Era cierto, en parte, a pesar de lo cual no pudo guardar el secreto que acababa de revelarle Mimet. —Y… y no vuelvas a tocar a Mimet._ Su demanda borró la expresión de suficiencia del rostro de su hermanastro.

—¿Qué te ha dicho esa puta?_ Serena, inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él se le acercó.

—Ella… yo… es decir… —se obligó a quedarse quieta—. Se le escapó sin querer que tú has exigido derechos sobre ella que no te corresponden. Dijo que ella no quería, pero tú la obligaste._ Él extendió una mano para cogerla del hombro, clavando sus fuertes dedos en la carne de Serena. La joven hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se negó a mostrarse temerosa.

—Los criados de esta casa no son asunto tuyo —soltó él—. ¿Vas a confiar en la palabra de una criada, de una puta, más que en la mía? Debes saber que ella se metió furtivamente en mi cama con la esperanza de ganar un dinero extra. Yo no cogí nada que ella no quisiera darme. ¡Cómo te atreves a encararte conmigo para plantearme una cuestión semejante! ¡Tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto, Serena!, ¡no mientras vivas en mi casa!_ Cuanto más se clavaban los dedos de Rubeus en su carne, más difícil era para Serena parecer fuerte frente a su enemigo. Porque Rubeus era su enemigo. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Sus dedos se clavaron aún más en su hombro, y Serena no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

—Entiendo —susurró—. Pero me estás haciendo daño, Rubeus._ Como si se requiriese más voluntad de la que tenía, Rubeus la soltó y le volvió la espalda.

—Estás poniendo a prueba mi temperamento. Olvidas que tus circunstancias son hoy muy diferentes de las que una vez conociste. Tu padre me echó de la casa, ¿sabes? Y diría que más bien me gusta la idea de poder echarte ahora de esta casa, o de arrojarte a los perros, o de hacer cualquier cosa que me dé la endemoniada gana.

—Eso sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo —le recordó Serena, frotándose su dolorido hombro—. Yo era una niña; tú eras un chico que apenas acababa de dejar el biberón. No tuve nada que ver con lo que ocurrió. De hecho, lloré cuando la duquesa me dijo que tenía que marcharse. Le tengo mucho cariño a tu madre y he guardado muy buen recuerdo de ella durante todos estos años. Por esa razón vine a Londres contigo, ¿recuerdas? Quería verla.

—Desde luego que sé que le tenías mucho cariño, y ella a ti. Por eso sabía que vendrías. Caíste inmediatamente en mi trampa, pequeña idiota —la insultó él—. Ahora hablemos de asuntos más importantes. Mañana por la mañana nos acompañarás a lord Tomoe y a mí al lugar que es el orgullo y la alegría de lord Chiba: su caballeriza. Espero que no haya más problemas entre tú y él. No me gustaría tener que darle una paliza. Como le dije a Tomoe, Chiba se llevó un buen susto cuando le advertí que no debía acercarse a ti. No creo que se atreva a volver a hacerlo._ Serena se mordió la lengua, pero le resultaba muy difícil creer que Darien Chiba tuviera miedo de su hermanastro. Decidió decir cualquier cosa en aquel momento para que Rubeus la dejara en paz. Ella siempre lograba enfurecerlo cuando estaban juntos.

—Iré con vosotros, si eso es lo que quieres —accedió—. ¿Puedo ver a tu madre esta tarde? Últimamente no he ido a verla con mucha frecuencia._ Rubeus se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si te empeñas. Acabo de ordenar que le preparen el té y que se lo suban a su habitación. Una mezcla especial que siempre le gustó mucho. Dale saludos de mi parte.

Rubeus dijo estas últimas palabras con sarcasmo, pero a Serena le alegraba tanto que se marchase, que no le importó. Se acercó al espejo, se empolvó la cara para intentar cubrir el pequeño cardenal que tenía en la mejilla, cogió su costurero y subió al tercer piso. La duquesa echaba una cabezada en la silla que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Los restos de su té matutino estaban sobre una mesita a su izquierda. Molly, el ama de llaves, limpiaba la lóbrega habitación.

—¿Se encuentra un poco mejor hoy? —le preguntó Serena al ama de llaves. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Hace ya dos noches que no logro que diga ni pío. Tiene la cabeza en otro sitio. Está tan excesivamente cansada que es casi imposible para mí levantarla y hacer que se siente en una silla para que no le salgan las llagas que se producen por estar mucho tiempo en la cama._ Serena se arrodilló ante su madrastra y tomó las frías manos de la dama entre las suyas.

—Buenas tardes, excelencia. Siento mucho no haber venido a visitarla con más frecuencia últimamente. Le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder. —Se volvió hacia Molly—. Me quedaré un rato con mi madrastra. Estoy segura de que debe usted tener otras cosas que hacer.

—Que Dios la bendiga, así es —reconoció la ama de llaves—. El señor Rubeus es muy estricto. No hay suficientes empleados en la casa para hacer todo lo que se requiere.

El hecho de que hubiera cada vez menos criados, así como menos muebles en la planta baja, obviamente era consecuencia directa de los pocos fondos que le quedaban a Rubeus. Serena estaba segura de que su hermanastro había vendido todos los objetos de valor que había en la casa para dar pábulo a su adicción al juego y pagarle a su escaso personal.

Cuando Molly salió de la habitación, Serena intentó pensar en algo alegre para contarle a su madrastra. No esperaba que la dama le respondiera. La duquesa siempre tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si ya no viviera en este mundo y hubiese huido a otro. Serena deseaba en aquel momento poder hacer lo mismo. Intentó contener sus emociones, pero sus doloridos hombros y la perspectiva de seguir viviendo en una casa en la que el maltrato se había convertido en un fiel compañero, ganaron la batalla. Inclinó la cabeza y permitió que las lágrimas salieran. Un instante después, la mano de su madrastra le acarició el pelo. La tierna caricia de la mujer, en un mundo que se había vuelto tan violento, hizo que Serena derramara más lágrimas. Siguió llorando mientras la dama, con los ojos aún vidriosos y la mirada perdida, continuaba acariciando dulcemente su pelo.

Permanecieron así durante un rato. Luego, la dama dejó caer su mano con languidez y Serena se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. La joven se levantó, cogió un edredón de la cama y tapó a la duquesa. Luego se puso a trabajar en su bordado sobre el cañamazo hasta que Molly regresó para seguir cuidando de la pobre mujer.

Por la noche, Molly le preparó un baño caliente a Serena, quien permitió que su fragante agua le aliviara los dolores del cuerpo. Pero nada podía mitigar la aflicción de su alma. Necesitaba un salvador. De repente, la imagen del bello rostro de Darien Chiba apareció frente a ella. A lo mejor porque su negra cabellera le daba la apariencia de un ángel. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar este pensamiento. El no era ningún ángel. ¿Acaso era un asesino? ¿Estaría loco?

Serena se metió en la cama con esas preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. El sueño estaba a punto de adueñarse de ella cuando sintió una presencia en su habitación. Lo primero que pensó fue que Mimet tenía razón acerca de los perversos sentimientos que Rubeus abrigaba por ella y que, de alguna manera, había logrado abrir el cerrojo de su puerta. Se incorporó, escrutando con la mirada la habitación sumida en penumbras. Una tenebrosa sombra se encontraba junto a las puertas del balcón.

—¿Rubeus? —preguntó en voz baja. El miedo hizo que el corazón se le acelerara. Él se dirigió hacia el rayo de luz de luna que entraba por las puertas abiertas del balcón, y entonces Serena pudo ver que aquel hombre no era su hermanastro. Entonces, le ocurrió algo muy extraño: en lugar de miedo, sintió un extraño alivio ante esa presencia. —¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo ha entrado?_ Darien Chiba, vestido con una camisa blanca de lino abierta en el cuello y pantalones negros ajustados, dio un paso adelante.

—No deberías dormir con la ventana abierta —aconsejó—. No es muy difícil escalar hasta aquí… y mucho menos si uno está resuelto…_ Serena tiró de la colcha para ponerla alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Resuelto a qué?_ El se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que una tensión tan densa como la niebla llenara el aire que los separaba.

—Resuelto a hablar contigo en privado.

—¿Hablar conmigo? —¿Habría notado él el deje de desilusión que tenía su voz?—. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?_ Darien se dirigió hacia ella.

—Del cardenal que tienes en la mejilla. Me preocupa._ Serena ensanchó ligeramente las ventanas de la nariz cuando él se acercó. Lord Chiba tenía un olor distintivo. No era desagradable en lo más mínimo. Era su olor natural, no el aroma de un perfume. No podía identificarlo con precisión, pero le evocaba el peligro. La masculinidad. Algo salvaje.

—Ya te dije que soy muy torpe —le recordó—. No deberías estar aquí. No creo que tengas tan pocos modales como para no entender esto.

—¿Acaso tu hermanastro sí debería estar aquí? —le preguntó él—. ¿En tu cuarto a esta hora de la noche? Por un momento pensaste que era él._ Ella esperaba que la oscuridad ocultara el rubor de vergüenza que sintió subir por su cuello.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de raro? Él vive en esta casa. Es perfectamente comprensible que yo pensara que a lo mejor Rubeus había venido a verme.

—¿Tiene la costumbre de hacerlo?_ Serena dio un grito ahogado cuando aquel hombre tuvo la audacia de sentarse en el borde de su cama, y se alejó de él tanto como se lo permitió el colchón.

—No, no la tiene; pero, aunque la tuviese, eso no es asunto tuyo. Debes marcharte inmediatamente. No es correcto que estés aquí.

—¿Te mencioné que además de ser un cobarde que no tiene honor ni modales, tampoco suelo hacer lo correcto?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de darme cuenta de eso por mí misma._ Serena suponía que debía gritar. Pero Rubeus sería el único hombre que acudiría en su auxilio, y ella tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que Darien Chiba era el menor de los dos males. Aun así, no podía permitir que ese hombre creyera que era admisible entrar en su habitación de aquella manera en medio de la noche. —Si no te marchas ahora mismo, llamaré a mi hermanastro. Va diciendo por ahí que le tienes pánico._ Los blancos dientes de Darien destellaron en medio de la oscuridad cuando se rio.

—¿Y tú te lo crees?_ El sarcástico tono de su voz le confirmó a Serena sus sospechas. Darien Chiba la ponía nerviosa, pero no estaba segura de que el malestar que sentía en el estómago y su imposibilidad de respirar de manera normal fueran de alguna manera una consecuencia del miedo que le tenía.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella. El la examinó detenidamente con la mirada.

—Sabes lo que quiero.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Darien se había dicho a sí mismo que iría a la habitación de Serena con el único propósito de preguntarle cómo se había hecho el cardenal que tenía en la mejilla; no creía que se hubiera golpeado contra la mesita, como le había dicho, y suponía que era su heroico deber asegurarse de que nadie estuviese maltratando a la dama. Se había engañado a sí mismo. Pero lo que realmente quería era volver a tocarla, besarla, sentir el fuego encenderse entre ellos como la noche del baile de los Greenley. Ella hacía aflorar sentimientos en Darien que él pensaba que hacía ya mucho tiempo había logrado dominar. Ella lo hacía sentir. Lo hacía desear. Lo hacía portarse como un tonto.

—Te engañé —confesó ella, y trató de alejarse aún más de él—. A pesar de mi comportamiento en el baile de los Greenley, no soy la clase de mujer que permitiría que un hombre entrara en mi habitación sin que yo lo invitase, y mucho menos que se metiera en mi cama con tal facilidad. Esto debe quedar claro entre nosotros de una vez por todas.

Él sabía qué clase de mujer era ella. Los besos que le dio la noche del baile, aunque le habían afectado mucho más que los de todas las mujeres experimentadas con las que había estado, fueron bastante inocentes. Sus reacciones fueron demasiado sinceras como para pensar que todo aquello no era nuevo para ella. Era una chica ingenua representando el papel de una desvergonzada. Pero ¿por qué había llevado aquel juego tan lejos? Eso era lo que no lograba entender. ¿Quería un poco de atención? Bueno, pues él se la había dado, y era su deber recordarle que la atención no era siempre algo bueno cuando se trataba con un hombre como él.

—Tanta formalidad conmigo no te va nada bien. Yo sé que bajo ese hielo arde un fuego. ¿No querrías volver a quemarte al menos un poco?_ Ella levantó la mano para cerrar el moderado escote de su camisón. Luego, se humedeció los labios con su pequeña lengua rosada, gesto inconsciente que atrajo la mirada de Darien hacia su pecaminosa boca.

—Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar lo que pasó entre nosotros en el baile de los Greenley, lo haría. Entiendo ahora que fue una tontería marcharme contigo. Entiendo que no estaba pensando con claridad, que no comprendía las repercusiones que podría traerme una acción tan audaz. Te utilicé para lograr mis propósitos, y ya te he pedido perdón por ello. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Mucho más, pensó él, pero a pesar de su pecaminosa boca, seguía teniendo un tierno aire de inocencia que lo conmovió e hizo que la conciencia asomara su horrible cabeza. El pelo rubio de Serena caía en desorden sobre sus hombros. Las curvas de su cuerpo eran claramente visibles bajo su recatado camisón. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer despertar en él sentimientos decentes e indecorosos a la vez? ¿Qué más podía pedirle? No todo lo que quería, pero sí más de lo que debería. Se inclinó hacia ella.

—Otro beso.

—¿Un beso? —susurró ella jadeante. Acto seguido, alzó la mano como si quisiera detenerlo—. ¿Un beso y nada más? ¿Me dejarás en paz después de que te lo dé?

—Si ése es tu deseo…_ A decir verdad, Darien debía dejarla en paz. Ella era demasiado peligrosa para él. No estaba dispuesto a engañarse a sí mismo pensando que no lo era. Parecía que a él también le gustaba jugar con fuego, pues eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Serena bajó la mano lentamente y él entendió que le estaba concediendo permiso. No obstante, ahora que lo tenía, pensaba que tal vez debiese poner pies en polvorosa. ¿Podría besarla y no querer nada más? ¿Podría besarla y luego dejarla en paz desde aquella noche en adelante? No era muy probable. Pero de todas maneras la besó.

¿Cómo podría Serena no tener curiosidad por saber si lo que sucedió aquella noche en el carruaje no fue más que algo extraño y mágico que no volvería a ocurrirle nunca más? ¿O si Darien Chiba había descubierto algo dentro de ella que había estado dormido todos aquellos años? Sentía que podía confiar en su palabra, tal vez porque no se había aprovechado de ella la noche en que pudo hacerlo. Pensaba que no corría mayor peligro con él… hasta que la besó de nuevo.

Sintió sus labios firmes contra los suyos, su boca húmeda, su lengua escrutadora. Se abrió para él como una flor sedienta de lluvia. Fue una combustión lenta, que empezó en el momento del primer roce indeciso de sus labios y creció hasta que Darien tomó completa posesión de ella. El fuego en su interior se encendió con un bramido, y luego recorrió sigilosamente sus huesos, lamió su carne, envió sus llamas por todo su cuerpo hasta hacerla arder plenamente.

—Serena —él pronunció su nombre—. ¿Cómo puedo prometerte que no pediré más, cuando todo en ti me hace querer más? Más fuego, más piel, más de lo que mi vida maldita puede darme._ Serena recordó entonces la maldición que pesaba sobre su familia. Aunque sus besos amenazaban con hacerle olvidar todo. ¿Estaría loco? Si lo estaba, le había contagiado su enfermedad. Tenía que estar tan loca como él para permitirle entrar en su habitación, en su cama y en una parte de ella que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Aunque habría debido darle un empujón para que se alejase, sus manos se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de su camisa y tiraron de él.

—Esto es una locura —logró susurrar entre besos—. No está bien que yo sienta esto. Ni siquiera te conozco._ Darien se alejó de improviso. Serena vio su cara bajo el resplandor del rescoldo de su fuego nocturno, vio sus ojos, que brillaron y se llenaron de una iridiscente luz azul durante un breve instante. Luego, tan rápido como había aparecido, el brillo se desvaneció.

—No, no me conoces —asintió él.

Darien liberó las manos de ella de su cuello. Se puso en pie, y sin decir palabra, cruzó la habitación, salió por las puertas abiertas del balcón y desapareció en la noche. Serena creyó por un momento que estaba soñando. Se preguntó si él habría estado realmente en su dormitorio. Tocó sus labios hinchados. Estaban ardiendo. Ella estaba ardiendo. Bajo el algodón de su recatado camisón, muchas cosas indecorosas le estaban pasando a su cuerpo.

Sus pechos estaban hinchados y doloridos. Se sintió húmeda y caliente entre las piernas. Quería mucho más de lo que le habían dado. Le turbaba enormemente que ese hombre pudiera suscitar tales sensaciones en ella. Y también le enfadaba un poco que él siempre pudiera alejarse con tal facilidad. ¿Qué se necesitaría para destruir su control casi inhumano? ¿Y qué la llevaba a querer averiguarlo? Ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida. Darien Chiba no era un problema que ella necesitara.

En aquel instante se le vino a la mente que no había nada en Darien Chiba que apelara a las necesidades de una mujer. Todo en él apelaba a sus deseos. La noche en que se conocieron, Darien le había advertido que era muy peligroso jugar con un hombre como él. ¿Un hombre como él? Ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué clase de hombre era, pero sentía que había muy pocos, si es que había alguno, como él.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Serena estaba exhausta. Muchas cosas habían pasado la noche anterior, y le costó conciliar el sueño después de que Darien se marchara. Poco después tuvo pesadillas, pesadillas que la hicieron gritar dormida. No pudo recordar qué había soñado; sólo que Darien Chiba había estado en sus sueños. Aquella mañana, le había rogado a Rubeus que le permitiera quedarse en casa, pero él se había negado. En ese momento se encontraba en la propiedad de Darien. Había sido obligada por dos hombres a los que despreciaba casi con el mismo fervor a ir a la caballeriza de lord Chiba, nada más ni nada menos, lugar en el que había muerto una mujer.

Serena no sabía bien si eran estos sombríos pensamientos los que la hacían sentirse intranquila, o si simplemente era el hecho de haber sido obligada a estar en compañía de lord Tomoe lo que le ponía los nervios de punta. El vizconde coqueteaba con la mirada tan abiertamente como lo había hecho en las dos ocasiones anteriores. Rubeus, por su parte, estaba actuando de manera aún más extraña que de costumbre. Su hermanastro tenía la cara llena de arañazos. Serena no había visto a Mimet aquella mañana. Tenía un mal presentimiento… un muy mal presentimiento.

—¡Ah!, ya está usted aquí, lord Chiba.

Serena apartó la vista del caballo que había estado admirando. Darien se encontraba frente a los dos hombres, de espaldas a ella. Estaba guapísimo. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados metidos dentro de unas botas altas de color negro, una combinación letal que la llevó a admirar sus piernas, largas y musculosas. Darien Chiba era un hombre impresionante.

Una chispa de fuego empezó a arder repentinamente en el vientre de Serena, y luego se extendió a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. ¡Maldito sea! ¿Cómo podía perturbarla de aquella manera si ni siquiera la estaba mirando? ¿Y cómo debía comportarse con un hombre que la noche anterior había entrado furtivamente en su dormitorio y la había besado?

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí, Ayakashi?_ Aquella no era la manera en que un hombre de negocios saludaba a sus posibles clientes, pensó Serena. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para entender que Darien no apreciaba mucho a su hermanastro, y viceversa.

—Tomoe me pidió que lo acompañara —le respondió Rubeus—. Y a mi hermana también._ Puesto que Rubeus señaló hacia ella con la cabeza, Serena esperaba que Darien se volviera para mirarla. Pero no esperaba el repentino fuego que brilló en los ojos de él cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron. Se quedaron mirándose durante largo tiempo.

—He ordenado que enganchen los caballos a mi carruaje, Tomoe —informó Darien, apartando finalmente la vista de ella—. Supuse que querría usted probarlos antes de tomar una decisión definitiva._ El desagradable hombre asintió con la cabeza. Sus carrillos flácidos por la vejez se agitaron cuando hizo este movimiento.

—Estupenda idea, Chiba. La joven y yo podríamos dar un paseo juntos —sugirió él, sonriendo lascivamente a Serena.

—No permito que ninguna mujer se suba al carruaje cuando se están probando los caballos —apuntó Chiba, lanzándole una tenebrosa mirada al vizconde—. Es demasiado peligroso. Supongo que los querrá usted hacer correr a galope para ver todo lo que pueden dar de sí._ Tomoe frunció sus labios de pez para hacer un mohín, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia Rubeus.

—Pero usted sí se subirá conmigo al carruaje, ¿no es verdad, Ayakashi? Quiero otra opinión, y no veo de qué habría servido pedirle que me acompañara si no está usted dispuesto a venir conmigo.

—No es conveniente que deje sola a Serena —observó Rubeus—. Esperaré aquí a que usted regrese.

—No me molesta quedarme sola —apuntó Serena. Estaba deseando pasar al menos unos pocos minutos sin que Rubeus estuviera encima de ella. Y a pesar de los horripilantes pensamientos de muerte que con insistencia acudían a su cabeza, le gustaba el olor de la caballeriza y acariciar los hocicos aterciopelados de los caballos. Le recordaba el campo, y sentía nostalgia de su tierra natal.

—Estoy seguro de que lady Serena estará bien —le dijo Darien a los hombres—. Pero si usted prefiere venir otro día, Tomoe, lo entenderé. Es posible que no haya vendido aún los animales._ Tomoe hizo de nuevo un mohín con sus labios. Se volvió hacia Rubeus.

—Vamos, Ayakashi. A ella no le pasará nada mientras nosotros damos un corto paseo. Romperé los pagarés de anoche si me hace este favor._ La oferta que hizo el vizconde era demasiado generosa y, obviamente, Rubeus no pudo negarse. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Entonces, vamos enseguida para que podamos regresar cuanto antes.

Cuando los hombres se marcharon de la caballeriza, Serena quiso gritar de alegría. Finalmente podía pasar un rato a solas sin estar obligada a quedarse encerrada en su dormitorio. Podía respirar de nuevo; podía brincar y dar vueltas al aire con total libertad. Quizá pudiese incluso robar uno de los finos caballos de Darien y escapar. Contempló esta idea sólo por un instante. No tenía adonde ir. No había llevado dinero, ni comida, ni ropa para cambiarse. Si realmente quería huir, tendría que planear mejor las cosas. Volvió junto a la bestia que había estado acariciando, atraída por la elegancia de la yegua árabe, por su sedosa crin y sus enternecedores ojos marrones. Le gustaba mucho montar a caballo cuando vivía en el campo y echaba de menos sus excursiones diarias.

—Tienes buen gusto para los caballos._ Sobresaltada, se volvió bruscamente. Darien la estaba mirando.

—Pensé que estabas conduciendo el carruaje. Es decir, supuse que…

—Lo mismo pensaron Tomoe y tu hermanastro —contestó él, sonriendo a medias—. Mi cochero está bien preparado para exhibir mis animales. No vi razón alguna para ir a dar un paseo con dos hombres cuya compañía me enerva.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, como una idiota que no puede siquiera armar una frase inteligente. Pero ¿qué podía decir? Nada acerca de la noche anterior. Y en cuanto se disipó la niebla que parecía nublarle la mente cuando lord Chiba estaba cerca de ella, Serena comprendió que Rubeus no debía encontrarla a solas con él. Se enfadaría muchísimo. —No quiero distraerte de tu trabajo. Estaré bien sola.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo?_ Él se acercó con paso lento y se apoyó contra la pared del box en el que estaba la yegua. Un fino semental de color castaño asomó la cabeza por encima de la puerta para acariciar con el hocico el cuello de Darien. Serena sintió el extraño impulso de hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, de quedarte a solas conmigo.

—¿Debería tener miedo? —le preguntó desafiante. La sonrisa de Darien era diabólica. Un instante después la expresión de su rostro se hizo grave.

—Quiero decir aquí, en el lugar en el que murió una mujer._ Un inesperado frío pareció impregnar el aire. Serena se estremeció.

—¿Dónde la encontraste?_ Darien señaló con la cabeza hacia el fondo del box, donde no penetraba luz alguna.

—Allí. Ya no puedo guardar los caballos en ese lugar. Parece que pueden olfatear la sangre._ Ella se estremeció de nuevo.

—¿La conocías?_ Lord Chiba acarició el hocico del caballo.

—Se llamaba Berjerite O'Conner, y no, no la conocía. Era una prostituta, una persona insignificante. De lo contrario, estoy seguro de que se habrían hecho más esfuerzos para encontrar al asesino.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí?_ Serena caminó hacia el centro de la caballeriza.

—No lo sé. Esa noche yo había salido, y vine aquí al regresar a casa. Había dado permiso a los mozos de cuadra para que asistieran a una boda. Uno de sus compañeros se casaba esa noche. Cuando fui a guardar mi caballo, oí un gemido. Fue entonces cuando la encontré._ Serena se frotó los brazos.

—¿Te dijo algo?_ Al ver que no le respondía, dirigió su mirada hacia él. Parecía estar sumido en sus reflexiones. Como si hubiese sentido su mirada, él se enderezó y se alejó del zaino.

—No. La habían golpeado muy fuerte. Intenté saber más cosas acerca de ella poco después de lo ocurrido. Quería encontrar al hombre responsable de su sufrimiento a toda costa. Quería hacerle sufrir también._ La cólera que se reflejaba en su voz hizo que Serena le creyera. En aquel momento pensó que el hombre responsable de la muerte de Berjerite O'Conner había tenido mucha suerte de que Darien Chiba no lo hubiera encontrado.

—¡Serena!_ Se sobresaltó. Luego giró sobre sus talones para ver a Rubeus y a Tomoe frente a la puerta de la caballeriza. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, e imaginó que había perdido el color de la cara. Su hermanastro estaba furioso.

—¿Tan pronto de vuelta? —preguntó Darien. Caminó hacia el centro de la caballeriza, poniéndose justo entre Serena y los dos hombres—. Le estaba enseñando a lady Serena mis caballos. Se ha prendado de la potranca árabe. ¿No quiere usted que ordene que la ensillen para que su hermanastra la pruebe?_ Rubeus se puso lívido de ira.

—Usted nos engañó deliberadamente —lo acusó—. Nos hizo creer que conduciría el carruaje. De haber sabido que no vendría con nosotros, nunca habría permitido que Serena se quedara aquí, y usted lo sabe._ Darien no se acobardó ante el tono de voz airado de Rubeus. Serena, por el contrario, temblaba de miedo.

—A lady Serena no le ha pasado nada por quedarse unos pocos minutos a solas conmigo, como pueden ustedes ver.

—¡No se trata de eso! —exclamó Rubeus. Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿No? ¿Entonces de qué se trata, Ayakashi?_ El hermanastro de Serena dio un amenazante paso hacia Darien.

—Si alguien los hubiera visto solos en este lugar, habrían empezado a correr rumores por toda la ciudad. Tomoe tiene la intención de pedir la mano de Serena. Pero no querrá a una mujer cuyo buen nombre ha sido cubierto de fango._ Sin sentirse en absoluto intimidado por Rubeus, Darien le echó una mirada al vizconde.

—¿Es eso cierto, Tomoe? ¿Piensa usted pedir la mano a lady Serena? ¿De la misma manera en que me pedirá los caballos?_ Tomoe había ostentado una expresión divertida en el rostro a lo largo de toda la confrontación. En aquel momento puso una cara solemne.

—Ándese con cuidado, Chiba. Lo que yo piense hacer en lo que a lady Serena respecta es un asunto entre su hermanastro y yo. —El hombre arqueó una tupida ceja—. ¿No estará usted pensando pedir a la dama en matrimonio, verdad?_ Serena miraba alternativamente a los dos hombres durante la discusión. En aquel momento su mirada se fijó en Darien, y durante un breve instante deseó que dijera que sí. Pero no supo muy bien por qué. Bueno, además de lo obvio: se trataba de un dios alto y moreno compitiendo contra un flacucho y viejo vizconde. Pero Serena sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que la desesperación no era una buena consejera para tomar una decisión semejante. ¿Y el respeto? Darien apartó la mirada del vizconde, y en ese momento ella supo que se había quedado sin aquella opción. —Eso pensé —bramó Tomoe—. No es usted tan tonto como para andar detrás de las faldas de una dama de clase. Ninguna mujer querría casarse con un loco, ni tener un hijo que herede los rasgos negativos de su padre. ¿Quiere que nos ocupemos más bien de la compra de los caballos?_ A Serena le partió el alma ver que las palabras de Tomoe habían despojado a Darien de su natural arrogancia. Por un momento, pareció estar avergonzado. Pero no tardó en ocultar cualquier flaqueza que pudiese haber mostrado formando con sus hermosas facciones una máscara de indiferencia.

—Si tienen ustedes la amabilidad de entrar en mi casa, pediré a mis criados que les sirvan té a lady Serena y a Ayakashi mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de cerrar el negocio —invitó Darien. Rubeus dio un paso adelante.

—No creo que su casa sea un lugar apropiado para mi hermanastra. Lo esperaremos en el carruaje, Tomoe. Si no fuera por Serena, podríamos regresar a pie a casa, pues la distancia es muy corta. Pero el denso rocío podría estropear sus zapatillas._ Darien se volvió para mirar a Serena.

—¿Le parece ésa una buena solución, lady Serena? El aire está muy húmedo. Creo que estará usted más cómoda en mi salón, bebiendo una taza de té caliente._ Maldito sea. Serena tuvo la clara sensación de que Darien quería enfrentarla a Rubeus deliberadamente. Quizá para vengarse por haber visto su flaqueza. Ahora ella estaba obligada a mostrar la suya.

—Estaré bien en el carruaje —aseguró, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Tonterías! —clamó Tomoe finalmente—. Ayakashi, disimule por un momento el desprecio que siente por Chiba, y entren en la casa. No quiero sentir que debo precipitarme para hacer mi oferta porque su hermana podría coger una pulmonía doble mientras me está esperando aquí fuera. Quiero hablar con ella cuando terminemos aquí, y luego tengo otro compromiso.

Serena miró a Rubeus. Su hermanastro le puso cara de pocos amigos al vizconde, pero después de un momento asintió con la cabeza para dar su permiso. Serena pensó que eso era bastante extraño. Sabía muy bien que Rubeus le debía a aquel hombre una enorme suma de dinero, pero aun así, no creía que su hermanastro se dejara intimidar tan fácilmente por nadie. Era él quien normalmente intimidaba a los demás. Y de pronto sintió que ella era la espina que todos ellos utilizaban para pincharse unos a otros.

Estuvo a punto de negarse a aceptar la invitación de Darien a tomar el té, simplemente porque no quería seguir siendo una fuente de fricción entre los hombres allí presentes, pero tenía curiosidad por ver su casa. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo relacionado con Darien Chiba le producía una gran curiosidad. Tomoe se acercó a ella y le ofreció su rollizo brazo.

—¿Viene usted conmigo?_ Aunque habría preferido no tener que tocar a aquel hombre, Serena era una joven muy bien educada, y no podía negarse. No le pasó inadvertida la mirada de indignación que le lanzó Darien cuando ella tomó a Tomoe del brazo. Tampoco el hecho de que Darien no fuera el que se ofreciese para acompañarla a su casa.

—El camino que conduce a la casa es pedregoso —indicó Darien, poniéndose frente a ellos—. Yo debería acompañar a lady Serena, pues conozco muy bien el terreno. Conmigo no correría ningún peligro._ Sin dar tiempo a las discusiones, él liberó la mano de ella del brazo de Tomoe, la puso sobre el suyo y condujo a la joven fuera de la caballeriza. —Por aquí, por favor._ Serena sintió la mirada furiosa de Rubeus clavándose en su espalda mientras todos avanzaban hacia la casa.

Le sorprendía poder sentir algo distinto al brazo musculoso de Darien bajo su mano. Le sorprendía poder pensar claramente con el olor de aquel hombre atrayendo toda su atención. Sándalo, logró adivinar, pero ésa fue la única fragancia que pudo distinguir del olor particular de Darien. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal de la casa, un criado abrió de inmediato la puerta, como si hubiera estado esperando allí a que Darien regresara. No se mostró sorprendido de que él tuviera invitados. No mostró ninguna emoción en absoluto. Darien los condujo al interior de la casa.

La decoración no era exactamente lo que Serena esperaba. A pesar de ser un hombre envuelto en un halo de misterio y acerca de quien corrían tantos rumores, no había gatos deambulando por los pasillos, telarañas colgando de los techos ni esqueletos esperando salir inesperadamente de los armarios; o por lo menos ella no veía nada de eso.

—Hawkins, lleve a mis invitados al salón principal —ordenó Darien a su mayordomo—. Tomoe vendrá conmigo a mi despacho.

Hawkins le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Darien condujo a Tomoe por un pasillo, mientras el mayordomo acompañaba a Serena y Rubeus al salón principal. Un alegre fuego ardía en el hogar. El salón había sido decorado con elegancia. Los sofás eran de tela suave y muy cómodos, las alfombras estaban impecables y los cuadros eran preciosos. Especialmente un retrato que colgaba encima de la chimenea. Serena se sintió atraída hacia aquella pintura. No cabía la menor duda de que era un retrato de la familia Chiba. Reconoció a Darien en el chico que estaba a punto de convertirse en hombre. De hecho, había cuatro chicos, todos increíblemente guapos.

—Lo curioso es que todos parecen perfectamente normales. —Rubeus se había acercado a ella.

—A lo mejor son perfectamente normales —espetó Serena—. Sólo porque los padres… Quiero decir que quizá los hijos nunca se vean afectados por la maldición.

—Dudo seriamente que así sea, y obviamente ellos piensan lo mismo. Ya oíste lo que dijo Tomoe. Todos juraron no casarse jamás. ¿Por qué lo habrían hecho si no quisieran asegurarse de que la maldición terminaría el día que sus vidas se extinguieran? Pero ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor fueron esos chicos de aspecto inocente quienes hicieron que sus padres enloquecieran._ Era difícil creer que esos ángeles, que la miraban fijamente desde el retrato pudieran ser culpables de algo semejante. Parecían perfectos… quizá demasiado perfectos.

—¿Dónde están los demás hermanos? —preguntó ella.

—Se marcharon de aquí._ La voz sonó detrás de ella, y Serena se volvió, sorprendida. Darien se encontraba detrás de ellos, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata en sus manos. —Lord Andrew y lord Nicolás fijaron su residencia en nuestra finca. Esto impide que se metan en líos. Permítanme servirles el té, por favor —ofreció, señalando un sofá de terciopelo—. Tomoe está revisando los papeles. Hawkins no está acostumbrado a atender invitados, así que decidí hacerlo yo mismo._ Al ver que Rubeus no cambiaba de actitud y desdeñaba la generosidad de Darien, Serena se sentó. Había algo particularmente atractivo en un hombre que asumía el papel de criado. Aunque las manos de Darien eran grandes y sus dedos largos y delgados, cogía las finas tazas de porcelana con delicada soltura.

—Sólo nos ha dicho dónde están dos de sus hermanos —observó ella—. ¿No tiene usted tres?_ El dolor se reflejó en sus ojos por un instante.

—Seiya, el menor, se marchó de casa hace ya muchos años.

—Si quiere saber mi opinión, él es el más sensato de todos —juzgó Rubeus—. Con tantas cosas que pesan sobre su familia, no sé por qué el resto de ustedes no ha desaparecido también de la sociedad. En todo caso, nadie los echaría de menos._ Darien, que se encontraba sirviendo una segunda taza de té, alzó la vista.

—No le he pedido su opinión —afirmó, e insultó aún más a Rubeus tomando un sorbo del té que acababa de servir, en lugar de ofrecérselo a su otro invitado. Rubeus escupió, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del salón.

—Ven conmigo, Serena. No permitiré que un hombre como él me siga insultando. Esperaremos a Tomoe en el carruaje, no debimos entrar a esta casa._ Serena dejó a un lado su taza y se puso en pie. No quería discutir con Rubeus.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad —le retribuyó a Darien. El tomó su mano y la llevó con un elegante movimiento a sus labios, dándole un cálido beso en la muñeca.

—Aunque su hermanastro no es bien recibido en esta casa, usted puede venir a visitarme cuando quiera._ Los ojos de Darien abrasaron los de Serena. Ella comprendió que no estaba siendo cortés, sino recordándole el beso que se habían dado la noche anterior. El beso en el que se suponía que ninguno de los dos debía pensar. Le molestaba que él le recordara este contacto íntimo entre los dos, cuando hacía un momento no había reaccionado al desafío que le lanzó Tomoe de cortejarla en serio. Serena apartó su mano de un tirón.

—Yo no contaría con ello —articuló fríamente, y luego pasó de largo por su lado.

—Ah, pero yo sí —le oyó decir, en voz tan baja que supo que sus palabras iban dirigidas exclusivamente a sus oídos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena, un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el fresco que estaba haciendo. Pasó rápidamente frente a Rubeus y salió al pasillo, donde Hawkins, como si saliera de la nada, les abrió la puerta. Rubeus empezó a interrogarla apenas entraron en el carruaje.

—¿Qué pasó cuando te quedaste a solas con Chiba en la caballeriza?

—Nada —le respondió ella—. Sólo estábamos mirando los caballos.

—Estabais hablando de algo cuando yo llegué. El asesinato ocurrió en ese lugar. ¿Qué te dijo sobre eso?_ Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No me dijo mucho. No conocía a la mujer. No tiene la menor idea de cómo llegó allí. Pero afirma que está buscando al asesino._ Rubeus se restregó la cara con una mano.

—Por lo que sabemos, fue él quien la asesinó. De hecho, estaría dispuesto a apostar que es el culpable. Él o uno de sus hermanos. Debo insistir de nuevo en que no te acerques a ese hombre, Serena. Cualquier tipo de relación que tengas con él podría arruinar tu reputación. Puede que Tomoe actúe como si no le importara lo que la sociedad piense de él, pero créeme, sí le importa; y mucho._ Serena miró por la ventanilla del carruaje la llovizna que caía con insistencia. No vio a Tomoe por ninguna parte.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte acerca de Tomoe. No me gusta, Rubeus. No me gusta su manera de mirarme. Hace que me sienta como uno de esos cerdos gordos que venden en la carnicería._ Su hermanastro suspiró.

—Ya te dije que no me importa la opinión que tengas de él. Tomoe está interesado en ti, y mientras sea así, tú fingirás que él también te interesa. Él podrá parecer un hombre cordial, pero no lo es. Está acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quiere, sin importarle a quién deba aplastar en el camino. Yo le debo mucho dinero. Por más que me asquee, debo hacer todo lo que él quiera.

De no ser porque esa situación le afectaba de forma muy negativa, Serena habría disfrutado la ironía de todo aquello. Su hermanastro estaba a merced de Tomoe, y estaba experimentando en sus propias carnes lo que se sentía al depender por completo de otra persona. Pero esa situación no la alegraba en absoluto porque la obligaba a mantener trato con un hombre que odiaba. Aunque no conocía muy bien a Tomoe, despreciaba lo poco que había llegado a conocer de él. Inesperadamente, el hombre del que estaban hablando abrió de un tirón la portezuela del carruaje.

—¡Cabrón arrogante! —refunfuñó, acomodando su larga figura al lado de Serena—. Compré los caballos, pero a un precio mucho más alto de lo que esperaba. Chiba se rio de la oferta que le hice, se puso en pie y se marchó de la habitación. Tuve que perseguirlo por el pasillo para que aceptara seguir negociando conmigo.

—Deberían desterrar a ese hombre de Londres —afirmó Rubeus—. No debería estar entre nosotros, codeándose con todos como si el nombre de su familia no estuviera manchado. Han expulsado a hombres mucho más importantes que él por cosas más insignificantes que esos tenebrosos rumores que corren acerca de los Chiba.

—Pero no se puede negar que sabe mucho de caballos —reconoció de mala gana el vizconde—. No hay un mejor criador en todo el país. Es casi imposible lograr que venda una bestia. ¿Sabe usted que dijo que me quitaría los caballos si llegaba a enterarse de que mi cochero los maltrataba? Pero ¡qué cara tiene ese hombre!_ Serena sintió gran admiración por Darien Chiba en aquel instante, aunque sabía que no debería. Defensor de las pobres bestias que estaban a merced del que quizá era el más cruel de los predadores… el hombre. —¿La veré en la velada que tendrá lugar en casa de lady LeGrande dentro de dos noches, querida mía?_ Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Tomoe se estaba dirigiendo a ella y que se le caía la baba mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Así será —respondió por ella su hermanastro—. De hecho, usted puede tener el honor de llevar a Serena a la recepción. Yo iré con ustedes en calidad de acompañante, por supuesto._ Serena se mordió la lengua para no poner objeción alguna. Tomoe hizo su habitual mohín.

—Esperaba poder pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con lady Serena —confesó—. Me gustaría llegar a conocerla mucho mejor.

—Usted sabe tan bien como yo que una joven soltera no debe ser vista en público sin algún tipo de acompañante —advirtió Rubeus—. Podrá estar con ella a solas a su debido tiempo. Primero debe cortejarla. Antes de probar el pastel hay que pagarle al vendedor.

—¿Es preciso que hablen ustedes de mí como si yo no estuviera presente? —Serena no pudo seguir guardando silencio—. ¿Y es preciso que hablen de una manera tan ofensiva? Yo…_ Esto fue todo lo que logró decir antes de que Rubeus extendiera la mano para pegarle una bofetada. Serena dio un grito ahogado y llevó una mano a su dolorida mejilla. Enseguida miró a Tomoe, avergonzada, humillada, y preguntándose si él saldría en su defensa. El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Si tiene usted que disciplinar a su hermanastra, Ayakashi, al menos no le pegue en la cara. Es demasiado guapa para ir por ahí con moratones, o por lo menos con moratones que puedan verse. Contrólese un poco, aunque sé bien que ése no es su fuerte.

Los dos hombres se miraron. Serena estaba tan horrorizada de que Tomoe pareciera aprobar el maltrato de Rubeus, que no leyó en ello ningún significado oculto. ¿Era ésta la clase de esposo que quería? ¿Un hombre que se quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras otro la humillaba, que dijera que estaba bien golpear a una mujer mientras los cardenales no fuesen visibles? Apartó la vista de los dos hombres. Le escocían los ojos y le dolía el corazón. Fuese la clase de hombre que fuese, Darien Chiba no toleraría algo semejante. Lo sabía porque él le había preguntado cómo se había hecho el cardenal que tenía en la mejilla, y ella había intentado quitarle importancia diciendo que era el resultado de su propia torpeza.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido Chiba el hombre que se encontraba sentado junto a ella cuando Rubeus la golpeó? No creía que Darien permaneciera indiferente, como había hecho Tomoe. Quizá hubiese debido decirle la verdad cuando le preguntó acerca del cardenal. Pero ¿qué podría haber hecho? Él no era un pariente suyo, ni siquiera era el pretendiente que le convenía. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de no decirle nada si llegara a presentarse una segunda oportunidad, sólo para saber qué pensaba él realmente.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Mimet no fue a ayudar a Serena a vestirse para la velada de los LeGrande. Molly le dijo que Rubeus la había despedido. Serena se sintió culpable, pues sabía que la chica continuaría en la casa si ella no le hubiera dicho a Rubeus nada de lo que la doncella le había contado. Esperaba que Mimet pudiera encontrar trabajo en otro lugar, un trabajo en el que su patrón fuese amable con ella. Serena hubiera querido poder despedirse de la joven. Si ella tuviera dinero, le habría dado a Mimet todo lo que pudiera hasta que la mujer encontrara otro trabajo. Había estado pensando en eso toda la tarde, hasta que Tomoe fue a buscarla para llevarla a la fiesta de los LeGrande.

En aquel momento Serena se encontraba jugueteando con la falda de su vestido de seda y fingía estar interesada en las conversaciones que tenían lugar a su alrededor. La velada de los LeGrande era todo un éxito, y la mayoría de los invitados parecían estar disfrutando la fiesta, salvo Serena. Le resultaba incomprensible que Tomoe fuera tan respetado entre la aristocracia, cuando era un ser repulsivo e inmoral, mientras Darien Chiba, un hombre íntegro y honrado, era rechazado por todos.

—¿Cómo fue?_ Lady Lita Kino, una joven muy conocida en la buena sociedad y a quien Serena acababa de conocer, le susurró esta pregunta.

—¿Cómo dice? —Serena se preguntó si habría perdido de alguna manera el aburrido hilo de la conversación.

—Bailar con lord Chiba —le aclaró la joven, hablando en voz tan baja que Serena casi no podía oírla—. Marcharse con él._ Era obvio que la aristocracia no había olvidado su metedura de pata la noche en que fue presentada en sociedad.

—Fue un error —farfulló ella, y luego intentó fingir que estaba interesada en otra conversación.

—Usted no hizo nada que la mayoría de nosotras no haya soñado con hacer —le confesó la joven. Serena se sorprendió cuando la cogió del brazo y la alejó del pequeño grupo de personas que se encontraba conversando—. ¿Que pasó cuando se quedaron a solas?_ Serena se puso muy nerviosa debido al tipo de preguntas que la joven dama le estaba haciendo. Tenía que responder correctamente o, de lo contrario, haría correr más rumores acerca de ella.

—Nada. Él fue todo un caballero —mintió. Lady Lita frunció el ceño. Los ojos le brillaron con malicia cuando dijo:

—¡Qué desilusión! ¿No le parece trágico que el hombre más guapo de Londres esté prohibido para nosotras?_ Atónita ante el desenfado de la joven, Serena sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Se repuso un momento después; le preocupaba que esa chica estuviera tratando de engatusarla para sacarle información. Información que utilizar contra Darien.

—Pienso que la fama que tiene de ser un hombre peligroso es exagerada. Creo que, definitivamente, no valió la pena tratar de llamar la atención bailando con él, nadie se fijó en nosotros._ La joven miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las estaba escuchando, y dijo:

—En eso se equivoca. Todo el mundo se fijó en usted. Yo misma no pude evitar mirarlos todo el tiempo, muerta de envidia. ¡Qué valiente es usted! ¡Atreverse a bailar con el demonio en persona! Puede estar segura de que nadie se olvidará de usted, lady Serena._ Serena sospechaba que no debía considerar las aseveraciones de la joven dama como un cumplido. De todos modos, no le importaba mucho lo que la sociedad pensara de ella. Si Rubeus se salía con la suya, estaría prometida a Tomoe en muy poco tiempo. Su reputación dejaría de tener importancia. —Su audacia me pareció admirable —prosiguió lady Lita—, y alentadora. Al menos no es usted como las pálidas y demacradas debutantes cuyos círculos sociales me veo obligada a frecuentar, sin atreverme nunca a hacer nada que pueda molestar a alguien o dar que hablar. Todas me parecen terriblemente pesadas._ Serena se rio.

—Es usted también bastante atrevida al pensar así de ellas._ Lady Lita se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que lo soy. Mi madre dice con mucha frecuencia que una mujer con una actitud tan impropia como la mía sólo logra arruinar su reputación. Espero que tenga razón._ Serena se rio de nuevo. Para su completa sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando enormemente con la compañía de lady Lita. Serena tenía pocas amigas. Había crecido en el campo bajo los cuidados excesivamente solícitos de su padre. Y Rubeus le había prohibido relacionarse con las jóvenes de su edad porque, según ella suponía, le preocupaba que pudiera conseguir el apoyo de otras chicas para ayudarla a huir de él. Si estaba sola y desamparada era mucho más manejable. —Su hermanastro la controla demasiado —comentó lady Lita—. Viene hacia aquí, y no parece complacerle mucho que nos hayamos hecho amigas en tan poco tiempo._ Serena dirigió la mirada hacia donde vio por última vez a Rubeus y a Tomoe conversando. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos hombres gozaba de gran simpatía entre los miembros de la alta sociedad. No obstante, Tomoe parecía ser mejor aceptado, sin duda gracias a sus títulos y a su riqueza.

—¿Somos amigas? —le preguntó a la hermosa castaña. Le avergonzaba que se notara la esperanza en su voz, pero aun así no pudo ocultar la ilusión que le hacía esa perspectiva. Necesitaba una amiga ahora que había perdido a Mimet. Necesitaba una amiga con urgencia. La joven apretó con fuerza la mano de Serena.

—Sólo si me prometes que no te volverás tan pesada como las demás. ¿Quién sabe? Si lord Chiba aparece en otra reunión social esta temporada, quizá me atreva a pedirle que baile conmigo._ Cuando lady Lita miró por encima del hombro a una mujer de aspecto adusto que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, y notó que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, indicando de este modo que no le agradaba la compañía que había elegido, apretó de nuevo la mano de Serena. —No le agradas mucho a mi madre —dijo con franqueza—. Pero no debes ofenderte. A mi madre no le gusta casi nada ni nadie. Dice que debo casarme con lord Collingsworth, que él es el hombre apropiado para mí._ Lanzando otra nerviosa mirada hacia Rubeus, quien ya estaba muy cerca de ellas, Serena le preguntó:

—¿Y tú qué opinas?_ La chica frunció el ceño.

—Es probable que me case con él. Soy la hija de un duque, igual que tú. Debo casarme bien.

No había nada parecido en las vidas de aquellas dos jóvenes. Lady Lita tenía una madre que cuidaba de ella y un padre que tomaba decisiones prudentes en su favor. Serena sabía que si su padre viviera, no estaría de acuerdo en que Tomoe fuese su esposo. Habría intentado al menos encontrar a alguien que tuviera una edad más cercana a la suya, y no habría aceptado a un hombre que hacía la vista gorda cuando otro la maltrataba.

—Disculpe usted a mi hermanastra. Su pareja de esta noche se ha visto obligada a ausentarse por un asunto de suma importancia, y me ha pedido que cuide de ella y me asegure de que se divierta._ Rubeus enseguida la agarró con fuerza del brazo. Lady Lita corrió hacia su madre, como una polluela que se había alejado demasiado del nido y ahora buscaba protección contra un zorro. —Tomoe me ha dicho que no he desempeñado bien mi tarea de acompañante —le explicó Rubeus—. Puesto que él ha tenido que ausentarse, bailaremos una pieza antes de marcharnos a casa._ Serena no se llevó una desilusión al enterarse de que Tomoe no la acompañaría a casa, pero le disgustó mucho que Rubeus hubiera interrumpido su conversación con lady Lita Kino.

—Me lo estaba pasando muy bien —le aseguró Serena—. He hecho una amiga.

—No tienes ninguna necesidad de hacer amigas —expuso Rubeus—. Y si la tienes, Tomoe las escogerá por ti cuando os hayáis casado._ Sintiéndose valiente en compañía de tantas personas, Serena espetó:

—No he consentido casarme con él, Rubeus. ¿Y si elijo a otra persona? ¿Alguien que esté dispuesto a pagar tus deudas y a aceptarme sin una dote?_ Habían llegado ya al borde de la pista de baile, y Rubeus la condujo majestuosamente hacia la riada de damas y caballeros. Luego, apretó la mano de ella con fuerza.

—Confías demasiado en tu cara bonita y en tu linaje, Serena. Además, no tienes esa opción. Pensé que la tenías hasta que Tomoe te vio. Ahora tu futuro está decidido. Me lo ha dejado muy claro él mismo hace un momento, antes de marcharse. Quiere que ni tú ni yo lo olvidemos._ A Serena le sorprendió una vez más que ese hombre tuviera tanto poder sobre Rubeus. Pero si le debía mucho dinero por deudas de juego, deudas cuyo pago total e inmediato podía exigirse con poca antelación, deudas que podían llevarlo a la cárcel, suponía que entonces ni siquiera Rubeus podría llevarle la contraria. Se desanimó profundamente.

—No puedo decir que me importe que Tomoe haya tenido que ausentarse —reconoció ella con valor—. Me parece un hombre muy desagradable. Si al menos fuera amable…

—Deja de quejarte —la interrumpió Rubeus, y apretó su mano de nuevo, haciéndole mucho daño—. Te he dicho mil veces que tus deseos no tienen ninguna importancia para mí. Si en algo te sirve de consuelo, yo conozco un pequeño secreto del vizconde._ Serena alzó la vista para mirar a Rubeus, quien era más alto que ella, pero no tan alto como Darien Chiba.

—¿Un secreto?_ El le sonrió, y Serena pensó que si alguien los hubiera estado mirando en ese momento, habría podido creer que era la sonrisa afectuosa de un hermanastro; sólo que, como siempre, sus ojos no expresaron sentimiento alguno.

—Nuestro vizconde tiene problemas con sus partes viriles. Dudo que pueda mantenerse erecto el tiempo suficiente para consumar el matrimonio. Sin embargo, le gusta alardear y fingir que es tan potente como un joven semental._ Serena no era tan inocente como para no entender lo que Rubeus acababa de decirle. Aunque eso hacía que la idea de casarse con aquel hombre fuese un poco menos intolerable, sus sonrisas lascivas y las caricias de sus manos no dejaban de asquearle. Se preguntó por qué la reputación de su futura esposa era tan importante para un hombre que en todo caso no podía cumplir con sus deberes en el lecho conyugal. —Sé lo que estás pensando —enunció Rubeus, arrastrando las palabras—. Tomoe ha estado soltero durante tanto tiempo que, por alguna razón, para él es muy importante casarse con una mujer que tenga buena reputación, y también un buen linaje. Pero te advierto que, sin lugar a dudas, él escogerá al hombre con el que engendrarás a sus hijos._ El estómago se le revolvió al pensar en eso, y por un momento temió desmayarse allí mismo, lo cual sería realmente irónico, pues ésa era la artimaña que Darien había inventado para proteger su reputación la noche en que se conocieron.

Como si el solo hecho de pensar en Darien Chiba hubiera hecho que él apareciera en aquella velada, de repente vio a un hombre alto y moreno moviéndose alrededor de la pista de baile. Lo siguió con la mirada, como debían estar haciendo todos los allí presentes. Él atraía la atención de los demás, pero no la exigía, ni siquiera la deseaba.

Iba vestido de negro, como de costumbre, lo que contrastaba claramente con su piel dorada. Se había peinado el pelo, haciendo destacar sus finamente cincelados rasgos. No apartaba su mirada de ella mientras se movía… pero no, no se estaba moviendo; la acechaba, como un animal que había avistado a su presa. Era imposible que alguien que estuviera prestando atención no se diera cuenta de que ella era el objeto de su mirada. Y todo el mundo los estaba observando.

—No lo mires —le ordenó Rubeus entre dientes—. Estáis dando un espectáculo.

¿Cómo podría estar dando un espectáculo cuando al menos diez pasos la separaban de Darien? Pero Serena suponía que debía ser así, pues el mismo aire que la rodeaba, de repente pareció cargarse de rumores. Comprendió que no le importaba. Y además, no podía apartar la vista de él, como si efectivamente fuese un animalillo hipnotizado por la mirada fija de otro animal mucho más grande que estaba a punto de comérselo.

Empezó a sentir un hormigueo en la sangre, y la cara se le puso roja. Se olvidó de todo. De su buena educación y del hecho de que estaba bailando con un hombre que hacía que su vida fuese un auténtico infierno, y que seguiría haciéndolo mientras ella estuviera a su merced. Rubeus la hizo volver a la realidad. Apretó su mano con tal fuerza, que estuvo a punto de gritar.

—Ya es hora de que nos marchemos de aquí —le gruñó él—. Ese hombre te hace perder la cabeza. ¡No permitiré que lo eche todo a perder! ¿Me oyes, Serena? El tendrá que aprender que no soy la clase de hombre con el que puede jugar. Y Tomoe tampoco._ La sacó casi a rastras de la pista de baile.

—Rubeus —musitó ella, recuperándose de repente y corriendo para poder seguirlo—. Si me sacas del baile ahora, serás tú quien dé un espectáculo. Todo el mundo hablará de cómo huiste de lord Chiba. Permíteme, por favor, conservar algo de dignidad y reconsidera tu decisión sobre este asunto.

Serena tenía miedo de marcharse con Rubeus. Lo mejor era darle tiempo para que se tranquilizase y para que ella pudiera apaciguarlo fingiendo que Darien Chiba no le interesaba en absoluto. Es decir, si lograba fingir. Si recordaba que él no había respondido a las pullas de Tomoe sobre ella en la caballeriza, quizá lo consiguiera. Rubeus aflojó el paso.

—Creo que después de todo sí hay un cerebro en tu hermosa cabecita. Sin duda, Chiba te está utilizando para sacarme de quicio. Le gusta provocarme, pero pronto aprenderá que ése es un grave error. Nos reuniremos con los demás invitados y fingiremos que estamos conversando hasta que haya pasado un tiempo razonable. Luego nos excusaremos y nos marcharemos._ Aunque ella habría preferido perderse entre los invitados y huir de Rubeus, era mejor permanecer en su compañía, en un lugar donde no se atreviera a pegarle, que quedarse a solas con él. Independientemente de cuan tentada estuviera de mirar hacia donde estaba Darien, controlaría este impulso. O al menos eso esperaba.

—Eres un pillo, Darien Chiba —lo regañó la duquesa viuda de Brayberry—. Yo pensaba que eras inocente y que los rumores que corren sobre ti, flotando alrededor de tu angelical cabeza como una aureola sin brillo, te acusaban injustamente; pero estás demostrando que todos ellos están en lo cierto._ Darien obligó a sus ojos a apartarse de Serena para fijarse en el ceño fruncido de la viuda. Arqueó una ceja como queriendo preguntar qué pecado había cometido. Ella señaló con la cabeza hacia donde él había estado mirando desde que llegó al baile. —Estás levantando toda clase de rumores con esas miradas ardientes que le lanzas sin cesar a lady Serena._ Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso la he estado mirando fijamente?_ Sabía que lo había estado haciendo, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse. Estaba muy bella con aquel vestido de seda rosa que hacía resaltar su pálida piel y su pelo rubio. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¡Caramba, caramba! —exclamó la viuda—. Darien Chiba finalmente ha entregado su corazón. Te dije que la chica sería un buen partido para ti._ Estas palabras hicieron que él se volviera bruscamente hacia la mujer.

—No es mi corazón el que me habla cuando miro a lady Serena, se lo aseguro._ La viuda le dio un fuerte golpe con su abanico.

—¡Sinvergüenza! El amor muchas veces empieza por una fuerte atracción física. Pero debes intentar controlar tu lujuria en público. La miras de tal manera, que es casi como si la estuvieras desnudando para llevártela a la cama frente a toda la alta sociedad londinense. ¿Eres siempre tan… apasionado?_ Él reflexionó acerca de esta pregunta por un momento.

—Sí —respondió finalmente. La viuda se rió.

—Su hermanastro se pone cada vez más lívido. Deberías moderarte un poco, Darien. ¿Sabes que ella llegó del esquelético brazo del despreciable lord Tomoe? Espero sinceramente que la joven heredera pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que él. Sería una pena que se casara con un canalla como ése._ ¿Habría permitido Serena que ese repugnante hombre la acompañara a la velada? Ella era la mujer más guapa que él jamás hubiera visto. ¿Por qué habría de aceptar casarse con Tomoe? Podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera en Londres. A cualquier hombre, menos a Darien. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella.

—Ni piense que podrá provocarme para que haga alguna tontería con esa chica —le advirtió a la viuda—. Usted sabe perfectamente que he jurado no casarme nunca.

—Te estás portando como un tonto sin necesidad de mi ayuda —expuso la mujer con aire conciliador—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Darien Chiba? ¿Acaso has venido para hablar conmigo? No lo creo. Has venido a ver a esa chica, confiésalo.

No pensaba confesarlo. Por supuesto, había imaginado que Serena iría al baile y, aunque no había sido invitado, algo le había llevado hasta allí. Sabía que aunque no tuviera invitación no se atreverían a negarle la entrada. En otras circunstancias se habría quedado en su casa, pero algo lo condujo hasta allí, a su pesar. Era como si no pudiera resistir la atracción que Serena ejercía sobre él.

—¡Sí, vine a verla a usted! —exclamó él, volcando todo su encanto y su atención sobre la mujer que fue amiga de sus padres y que no abandonó a los hijos de éstos cuando la maldición cayó sobre su familia—. Yo la adoro, y si hay una mujer en todo Londres que podría hacerme romper la promesa de permanecer soltero toda la vida, ésa sería usted._ La viuda, que hacía ya mucho tiempo había dejado atrás su juventud, se ruborizó como una chiquilla. Enseguida volvió a pegarle con su abanico.

—¡Sinvergüenza!

La determinación de Serena se debilitó poco antes de darse cuenta de que Darien se había marchado de la velada. Obviamente, como a todas las demás mujeres allí presentes, le pareció casi imposible no dirigir la mirada hacia él. Era obscenamente guapo; además, mientras hablaba con la viuda, las facciones de su rostro se habían relajado, y su sonrisa, al despedir sus destellos sobre aquella mujer, la dejó sin respiración.

Rubeus había insistido en que se marcharan poco después de que Darien desapareciera. En aquel momento se dirigían a casa en silencio, aunque su hermanastro seguía refunfuñando. Serena cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento, reviviendo los acontecimientos de la noche. Darien la ignoró desde el momento en que se acercó a la viuda. Aunque Serena debía haber agradecido que él no siguiera enfureciendo a Rubeus con sus miradas, reconocía que su indiferencia había hecho que se sintiera algo herida. A lo mejor porque a ella le resultaba imposible permanecer indiferente ante su presencia.

Aquellos sentimientos que cobraban vida cada vez que estaba cerca de Darien Chiba no le hacían ningún bien. Rubeus había tomado una decisión respecto a su futuro, pero, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Darien Chiba era el último hombre al que él le permitiría cortejarla en serio. Y era obvio que Darien no tenía ningún deseo de cortejarla como era debido. Prefería perseguirla de manera indebida.

El ruido de los cascos adormeció a Serena. Recordó otra noche, otro viaje en carruaje. A otro hombre. Allí, en medio de la oscuridad y detrás de sus párpados, Darien apareció de nuevo. Sintió sus labios contra los suyos, suaves pero imperiosos. Se le hincharon los pechos, y le dolieron al recordarla sensación de sus manos… de su lengua… de su boca. Recordó exactamente cómo se sintió entre sus brazos, cómo se sentía el cuerpo de él al estrecharse contra el suyo. El fuego que estalló entre ellos, el deseo. El sonido de su propio gemido la sobresaltó, y abrió los ojos súbitamente. Rubeus la miraba de hito en hito. La expresión de su rostro era muy parecida a la de un gato que miraba dormir a un ratón.

—¿Con qué estabas soñando? —preguntó él en voz baja—. O quizá deba preguntar con quién._ Serena se enderezó.

—Parece que me he quedado dormida. ¿Ya llegamos a casa? —interrogó, haciendo gran alarde del hecho de correr las cortinas del carruaje para atisbar la oscura noche. Sólo había unas pocas luces encendidas en la casa—. Ah, veo que sí. ¡Estupendo! Estoy agotada.

—No creas que puedes huir a tu habitación para evitar que te castigue por tu comportamiento de esta noche —informó Rubeus—. He estado pensando en qué sería más conveniente._ Serena nunca habría creído que unas simples palabras pudieran hacer que se le helara la sangre de las venas, o que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta, pero se había equivocado. A pesar del repentino terror que se adueñó de ella, decidió que opondría resistencia.

—Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, Rubeus —afirmó—. No permitiré que ni tú ni ningún otro hombre me castiguen como si fuera una niña._ El se mostró sorprendido ante su atrevimiento, y la serena expresión de su rostro le pareció a Serena más aterradora que si hubiera montado en cólera.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo. Luego, se inclinó para abrir la portezuela del carruaje y bajó de un salto. Cuando tendió la mano para ayudar a Serena a apearse, ella la rechazó.

—No me pegarás —manifestó ella con severidad—. No toleraré que me sigas maltratando._ La apariencia serena de Rubeus se resquebrajó, y por un momento sus ojos llamearon con una rabia apenas contenida.

—¿Te atreves a decirme qué tolerarás y qué no tolerarás en mi propia casa?_ El cochero se acercó para ayudarlos a apearse, pero al ver que Rubeus ya lo había hecho, rodeó los caballos para coger las riendas y conducir las bestias a la cochera. Rubeus alargó la mano, agarró a Serena del brazo y estuvo a punto de desencajárselo al tirar de ella para que saliera del carruaje. Ella dio un grito ahogado de dolor.

Cuando el carruaje se movió para apartarse del camino, Serena quiso llamar al cochero, rogarle que la ayudara, pero el traqueteo del vehículo habría ahogado su voz, y Rubeus se habría enfurecido aún más. El pánico se adueñó de ella, e intentó huir. No sabía adonde iría, pero se dirigió hacia la casa vecina; logró alejarse unos cuantos metros antes de que Rubeus la atrapara.

—¿Crees qué él te puede ayudar? —le susurró al oído. Luego, le apretó con fuerza el brazo dolorido, y ella empezó a gimotear—. Nadie puede ayudarte, Serena._ En su desesperación, Serena susurró el nombre de Tomoe mientras Rubeus la arrastraba hacia la casa. Su hermanastro se rio. —A él no le importa, con tal de que los moretones no se vean. —La miró de arriba abajo—. Pero tendremos que quitarte ese vestido, por supuesto. Costó un dineral, y no quiero que se rasgue ni se manche.

Serena intentó defenderse dándole patadas con los delicados tacones de sus zapatillas, pero fue inútil. Rubeus era muy fuerte. Si Molly acudía a abrirles la puerta, le pediría ayuda, aunque la joven no sabía muy bien qué podría hacer ella para ayudarla. Nadie abrió la puerta, y Serena cayó en la cuenta de que a esas horas, Molly se encontraba en el piso de arriba con la duquesa. Rubeus la empujó hasta la casa y luego, literalmente, la llevó a rastras hasta las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, un macabro recorrido que Serena sabía cómo iba a acabar. De pronto, ambos se detuvieron al ver el terrible espectáculo que se ofrecía ante sus ojos.

De una soga atada a las vigas que atravesaban el alto techo, colgaba un cuerpo que se mecía lentamente de un lado a otro. Era el cadáver de una mujer. Tenía la cara amoratada a causa de la asfixia, y numerosos hematomas ennegrecían sus ojos sin vida y deformaban sus facciones. Pero Serena la conocía muy bien. Era Mimet.


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Darien se entretuvo jugando unas manos de naipes y regresó a casa más tarde de lo que había calculado. Estaba quitándose el abrigo, cuando oyó aquel sonido. Se volvió hacia la ventana abierta. Lo oyó de nuevo. Era el sonido distante de alguien llorando. Siempre había sido consciente de su agudo sentido del oído, y también de su aún más agudo sentido del olfato. Pero siempre les había restado importancia, al menos hasta que se enteró de la maldición. Entonces supo por qué sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de los hombres normales. Era el animal que había dentro de él… el animal que esperaba ser liberado.

¿Por qué estaría llorando Serena? Pues no le cabía ninguna duda de que se trataba de ella. ¿Debía correr en su ayuda? ¿O estaría llorando simplemente por alguna nimiedad? ¿Por alguna afrenta que le habían hecho en la velada de los LeGrande? Pero no, estaba llorando con el corazón, con el alma. Algo terrible estaba pasando, y él debía averiguar de qué se trataba. Sin siquiera molestarse en coger su abrigo, que acababa de quitarse, salió de su dormitorio. Había pocos criados en la casa, y todos eran hombres. A las mujeres les daba mucho miedo trabajar para él. Bajó las escaleras sin ver a nadie, y luego salió por la puerta principal.

La hierba estaba húmeda. Una densa niebla flotaba en el aire, y estaba cayendo una fina llovizna. Cuando llegase a la habitación de Serena, estaría calado hasta los huesos. Cuanto más se acercaba a su residencia, más fácil era para él oír sus tristes sollozos. Se dio prisa. Subió a su balcón trepando por la espaldera. Le preocupaba que le hubiera echado el cerrojo a las puertas. Éstas estaban cerradas para impedir el paso del aire frío de la noche, pero no con llave. Entró en la habitación. Sus ojos se adaptaron fácilmente a la oscuridad, y vio a la joven acurrucada bajo las mantas.

—¿Serena?_ Sobresaltada, ella echó atrás las pesadas mantas y se incorporó.

—¿Darien?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ay, Darien! —exclamó ella, y, tras bajar de la cama, cruzó la alfombra corriendo. Él se sorprendió enormemente cuando se arrojó en sus brazos—. ¡Fue horrible!_ El llevó su mano instintivamente al pelo suelto de Serena, que se sentía como una seda muy fina bajo sus dedos.

—¿Qué fue horrible? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Mimet —logró decir entre sollozos—. ¡Se ahorcó!_ Darien llevó a Serena a la cama. La ayudó a sentarse antes de acomodarse junto a ella.

—¿Mimet? ¿Era una amiga tuya?

—Mi doncella —le respondió—. Rubeus la despidió hace unos días, y esta noche, cuando llegué a casa después de marcharme de la velada de los LeGrande, la encontré colgando de las vigas del techo._ Cuando Serena se cubrió la cara con las manos y otro sollozo se escapó de su boca, él rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. —Yo tengo la culpa —susurró ella—. Rubeus la despidió por mi culpa. Supongo que no pudo encontrar otro trabajo y entonces… bueno, algo debió ocurrirle, y decidió que la muerte era la manera más fácil de librarse del funesto futuro que le esperaba.

La profunda tristeza que Serena sentía por la muerte de una criada sorprendió a Darien. Cierto, el horrible espectáculo que vio habría afectado a cualquier persona; pero la mayoría de las jóvenes de buena sociedad habrían derramado unas pocas lágrimas y luego habrían seguido con sus vidas, olvidándose rápidamente de aquel asunto. Naturalmente, ella había encontrado a la criada hacía apenas unas pocas horas.

—¿Dejó una nota o alguna explicación de la razón que la llevó a quitarse la vida? —preguntó él. Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, o en todo caso nadie ha encontrado nada. Ella…

—¿Ella qué?

—Tenía muchos hematomas._ Una alarma resonó en la cabeza de Darien.

—¿Hematomas?

—En la cara —prosiguió Serena—. Parecía como si le hubieran pegado violentamente. Rubeus dice que se relacionaba con gente muy peligrosa. Le oí decirle al agente de policía que era muy posible que uno de sus amantes, tras emborracharse con cerveza, le hubiese dado una paliza. Quizá fuese eso, además del hecho de haber sido despedida, lo que la llevó a ahorcarse.

—Ayakashi estuvo contigo toda la noche en casa de los LeGrande, ¿verdad?_ Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?_ Aunque Darien sospechara que su hermanastro había cometido el crimen, Rubeus había estado con Serena toda la noche. El no podía ser el responsable de la muerte de la criada. O por lo menos no del ahorcamiento.

—¿Te llevabas bien con ella? ¿La apreciabas?_ Serena sollozó quedamente. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, él pudo ver las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

—Yo creía que éramos amigas. Supongo que teníamos más afinidad que la mayoría de las personas que pertenecen a clases sociales tan distintas. Pero en realidad ella nunca me habló mucho de su vida privada.

—¿Por qué la despidieron?_ Serena apartó la mirada de improviso. No quería responderle. Darien intentó hacer que ella se volviera, pero apenas le tocó el brazo, Serena se estremeció. —¿Qué te pasa en el brazo?

—Nada. Me he debido dar un golpe —le respondió ella en voz baja, pero seguía negándose a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Un golpe? ¿Cómo?

—No lo recuerdo.

Esta respuesta despertó sus sospechas, sospechas que ya había tenido antes. Esta vez tenía que averiguarlo. Darien tenía que saber con certeza qué había pasado. Extendió la mano, cogió la manga de su camisón de algodón y se la arrancó del hombro. Serena dio un grito ahogado y quiso huir, pero él no le permitió hacerlo. Bajo la tenue luz del fuego nocturno, vio el horrible cardenal, la huella de unos dedos en su piel. La sangre empezó a bullirle.

—¿Quién te hizo eso, Serena?_ Los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Por un momento, Darien pensó que no se lo diría. Ella respiró hondo y le respondió:

—Rubeus. Ya me ha pegado en otras ocasiones. Tiene muy mal carácter._ Darien maldijo, luego se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Ya veremos si tiene el mismo valor cuando se enfrente a otro hombre._ Serena se levantó de la cama de un salto, corrió hacia la puerta y se pegó contra ella antes de que él la alcanzara.

—No, Darien, no debes hacerlo. Ni siquiera está en casa. Cuando el agente de policía se marchó y se llevaron el cuerpo de Mimet, se fue a jugar a uno de esos clubes._ Sin cambiar de parecer, Darien se volvió hacia las puertas del balcón. Su rabia crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Entonces iré a buscarlo.

—No me dejes sola, por favor.

Esta petición, hecha con voz entrecortada, hizo que él se parara en seco. Se volvió para mirarla, tan frágil, tan asustada. Temblaba en medio de la habitación, con la desgarrada manga de su camisón colgando de la suave piel de su hombro. Él había dejado las puertas abiertas y el aire frío de la noche había entrado sigilosamente en la habitación. Darien las cerró y luego fue junto a ella.

—Métete en la cama —le ordenó en voz baja—. Vas a coger una pulmonía._ Serena se dirigió a la cama y se metió bajo las mantas. Darien la siguió, sentándose en el borde. Su camisa estaba húmeda a causa de la llovizna. Sintió frío. —En realidad no tropezaste con una silla la noche del baile de los Greenley, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ella—. Rubeus me pegó una bofetada por… por haberme marchado contigo.

—¿Y tampoco te marchaste conmigo para impresionar a tus amigas, verdad?

—No tengo amigas —le confesó ella—. Rubeus quiere obligarme a contraer matrimonio porque necesita dinero. Pensé que si tú arruinabas mi reputación, ningún hombre querría que yo fuera su esposa y él me dejaría volver al campo._ Darien suspiró. Pasó sus dedos por su pelo mojado para apartarlo de su cara.

—Serena, debes tener a alguien que pueda ayudarte, familiares…

—No tengo a nadie. —Ella se incorporó de improviso—. Mi padre está muerto. Dejó mi futuro en manos de mi madrastra porque sabía que ella me quería y cuidaría de mí, pero ahora ella está gravemente enferma y los abogados le han dado a Rubeus mi custodia. Ha despilfarrado mi herencia, y piensa seguir utilizándome para lograr sus propósitos.

Las sospechas de Darien eran muy leves en comparación con lo que ella acababa de confesarle. ¡Dios bendito! ¿Cómo había logrado ella sobrevivir bajo condiciones tan deplorables? No era más que una prisionera en aquella casa, a merced de un hombre que la utilizaba para beneficio propio y que, por si fuera poco, la maltrataba. Darien quería matar a Ayakashi. Quería hacer mucho más que matarlo. Quería arrancarle la garganta con los dientes.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde el principio?_ Serena bajó la vista para mirar sus manos.

—No te conozco. No sabía de qué me serviría contártelo todo. —Alzó la vista de nuevo—. Y sigo sin saberlo.

Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué podría hacer por ella, salvo matar al hombre que se había atrevido a tratarla de aquella manera? Y eso no podía hacerlo, pues era lo que todos estaban esperando, poder probar sin ninguna duda que era un asesino. Lo condenarían sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. No: sólo podía protegerla dándole su apellido; pero eso tampoco podía hacerlo. Sería destrozarle la vida, pues él no podía ofrecerle un porvenir brillante, ni hijos, ni nada de lo que ella se merecía.

—Estás temblando de nuevo. —Darien la cubrió con las mantas, pero sus dientes empezaron a castañetear. Serena necesitaba mucho más calor del que podía darle el fuego. Él se quitó la camisa antes de acostarse a su lado para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ella se puso tensa—. No me tengas miedo —dijo, susurrando contra su pelo—. Sólo quiero darte mi calor._ Después de un momento, ella se relajó contra su cuerpo. Él quiso obtener más información acerca de Ayakashi. —No me dijiste por qué despidieron a la criada —le recordó—. Ni tampoco por qué crees que tú tuviste la culpa de que la despidieran._ Serena tenía la cabeza metida bajo la barbilla de Darien. Su pelo olía a lavanda y le acariciaba el pecho.

—Mimet me contó que Rubeus la obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Cuando yo se lo reproché, él montó en cólera. Poco después, Molly, el ama de llaves, me contó que Rubeus había despedido a Mimet.

¿Ese hombre, además de golpear a las mujeres, era un violador? Cuantas más cosas sabía Darien sobre Ayakashi, más pensaba en Berjerite O'Conner. No podía explicarse cómo había llegado esa chica a su caballeriza, pero si estaba tratando de huir, pongamos que de la casa de Rubeus, era muy posible que hubiera corrido a través del césped para ocultarse en su propiedad. Nadie había sospechado de Ayakashi, no cuando era tan fácil atribuirle el asesinato a un hombre que ya contaba con una reputación tan dudosa entre los miembros de la alta sociedad.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo un rato? —le preguntó Serena—. ¿Al menos hasta que me quede dormida?

Él estaba ansioso por ir a buscar a Ayakashi… por golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, como mínimo; por amenazarlo con que si volvía a levantarle la mano a Serena, la próxima vez lo dejaría mucho peor. Pero ella seguía temblando entre sus brazos, y si su presencia hacía que se sintiera segura, aunque sólo fuese por un momento, le concedería ese tiempo. Era todo lo que podía darle.

—Sí, me quedaré —le respondió, acariciando su sedoso pelo. De repente, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Tomoe con todo esto?_ Serena se estremeció contra su cuerpo, pero él no supo si fue por causa del frío o por haber oído aquel nombre.

—Rubeus le debe mucho dinero por deudas de juego. Él me quiere a cambio de ese dinero.

—¿De modo que tu hermanastro está dispuesto a canjearte como si fueras una maleta usada?_ Serena no le respondió. Darien sabía que le avergonzaba que él hubiera descubierto sus secretos. Pero ahora que los conocía, no podía permanecer impasible. Tenía que sacarla de aquella situación, y pronto. —¡La viuda! —Se le ocurrió de repente—. Yo podría pedirle que te diera refugio en su casa. Es una anciana frágil, pero es tan valiente como una madre con sus crías cuando alguien que ha tomado bajo su protección se encuentra en peligro.

—No creo que Rubeus permita que yo me marche —observó Serena—. No sin que antes haya una pelea._ Darien tiró de ella para acercarla aún más. Sus instintos protectores despertaron dentro de él.

—Si quiere pelea, yo estaré ahí para hacerle frente.

Serena se había preguntado qué haría Darien si ella tuviera la oportunidad de decirle la verdad acerca de su hermanastro. Ya lo sabía. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos, se sentía segura por primera vez en muchos meses. Segura y, no obstante, en peligro. A pesar de su estado de ánimo, era consciente de los latidos regulares del corazón de Darien bajo su oído. Consciente de la textura suave y cálida de su piel. Consciente de aquel olor que despertaba sus sentidos.

Se preguntaba a veces qué habría pasado si no hubiera llevado a cabo su osado plan la noche del baile de los Greenley, ¿sentiría la misma atracción por él? Sabía que sí. Se sintió atraída apenas lo vio, incluso antes de saber su nombre, antes de conocer los tenebrosos rumores que corrían sobre él. ¿Quién habría pensado entonces que Darien Chiba acudiría en defensa de una mujer? ¿Que él era quizá un hombre mucho más honorable que todos aquellos que lo desdeñaban?

El agotamiento finalmente empezó a vencerla. Serena había llorado por la pobre Mimet hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, y en aquel momento cerraba los ojos y permitía que Darien la abrazara. Él acariciaba con delicadeza su pelo, y esta acción la adormecía hasta hacerle cerrar los ojos. No quería pensar en el día de mañana, ni en la batalla que estallaría cuando Darien intentara sacarla de la casa de Rubeus para liberarla de su cruel control. Mañana sería otro día.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

El alba empezaba a hendir el cielo cuando Darien se bajó sigilosamente de la cama de Serena y se puso su aún húmeda camisa. La miraba fijamente mientras se vestía. Ella dormía de lado, con las manos bajo la mejilla. Su pelo era una desordenada maraña de rizos dorados y sus carnosos labios estaban abiertos. No podía creer que hubiera pasado toda la noche con ella, abrazándola, cuando lo que en realidad quería era hacerle el amor.

Oyó a Ayakashi llegar a casa a una hora absurda, y habría ido a enfrentarse a él en ese mismo instante de no haber pensado que, si lo hacía, no tardaría en ser del dominio público que había sido encontrado en aquella casa a altas horas de la noche, saliendo de la habitación de la hermanastra de aquel hombre, nada menos. Serena ya había tenido suficientes problemas. Darien no quería arruinar su reputación, aunque esto era exactamente lo que ella quería la noche del baile de los Greenley. Ahora entendía lo desesperada que debió sentirse para hacer algo tan alejado de su carácter. Odiaba a Ayakashi aún más por obligarla a tomar medidas tan drásticas. Darien planeaba ir primero a casa a lavarse un poco; luego, a una hora conveniente, iría a ver a la duquesa viuda de Brayberry y le pediría que lo ayudara a liberar a Serena de la custodia de Ayakashi. Una vez que terminó de vestirse, se dirigió a las puertas del balcón.

Serena se movió. El regresó a la cama y esperó hasta que ella volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida. Algo dentro de él se retorció en aquel momento. Algo desconocido. Una actitud protectora que nunca había tenido para con ninguna otra mujer. Se inclinó y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla; luego se obligó a alejarse de ella. Una vez en el balcón, miró a su alrededor y, al ver que aún no había nadie fuera de la casa ni en la cochera, descendió por el espaldar. Estaba a punto de llegar a su caballeriza cuando notó algo extraño. Todos sus mozos de cuadra habían salido de sus habitaciones y se encontraban conversando allí fuera. Sus bocas exhalaban vaho en medio del aire de la madrugada. Henry, un chico que había estado trabajando para Darien desde hacía poco más de un año, lo vio antes de que llegara a la caballeriza. El chico abrió los ojos como platos, y le hizo señas para que no se acercara. Darien se detuvo. Dos hombres salieron de la caballeriza. El los reconoció enseguida. Eran los inspectores que lo interrogaron la noche en que Berjerite O'Conner murió en su establo. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Un hombre dirigió la mirada hacia donde él estaba.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó el hombre—. ¡No intente huir, lord Chiba!_ ¿Por qué habría de huir? Pero sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Podía oler la sangre. No huyó. En cambio, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban aquellos hombres. —Lord Chiba —le llamó el inspector cuando él se acercó al grupo—, queda usted detenido por asesinato._ Darien pasó de largo por el lado del hombre y entró en la caballeriza. En el suelo yacía una mujer llena de cardenales, muerta. La pintura de sus labios y de sus mejillas, así como su manera de vestir, le indicaban que se trataba de una prostituta, igual que Berjerite O'Conner.

—Veo que su camisa está mojada —le mencionó un inspector al otro—. Supongo que intentó lavar la sangre.

—Lord Chiba, ¿hay alguien esta vez que pueda atestiguar dónde estuvo usted toda la noche?

La pregunta que le hizo el segundo hombre fue sarcástica. Siempre le pareció que ninguno de aquellos dos inspectores había creído que él no era responsable del último asesinato. Ellos pensaban que él o uno de sus hermanos había cometido el crimen. Había alguien que podría decir dónde había estado Darien toda la noche. Pero, por supuesto, no podía decir su nombre. No sin arruinar completamente su reputación.

—No —respondió.

—En ese caso, debe usted venir con nosotros._ Dos hombres aparecieron a ambos lados de Darien y lo agarraron con fuerza de los brazos.

—Henry, dile a Hawkins que me lleve una muda de ropa limpia a casa del inspector —ordenó Darien—. El resto de vosotros debe ocuparse de los caballos una vez que… una vez que saquen el cuerpo de la dama de aquí._ Se marchó con los inspectores, preguntándose si volvería a ver su casa alguna vez, o algo distinto de la soga del verdugo o de las paredes grises de Newgate.

* * *

A Serena le extrañó ver a Rubeus a la hora del desayuno. Normalmente dormía la mayor parte el día debido a la vida noctámbula que llevaba. Molly casi no pudo servir el desayuno sin echarse a llorar, y Serena también perdió el control en varias ocasiones. Rubeus, sin embargo, estaba tan tranquilo como si no hubiese ocurrido una desgracia en aquella casa la noche anterior. De hecho, parecía más alegre que de costumbre.

—Tengo noticias de nuestro vecino —informó él, untando metódicamente un bollo con mantequilla—. Parece que esta madrugada detuvieron a lord Chiba por asesinato. Encontraron a otra mujer muerta en su caballeriza._ Al principio, Serena no captó las palabras de Rubeus. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente con un tenedor suspendido cerca de sus labios. —Parece que esta vez no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara a encubrir el crimen. Nadie lo vio en los clubes anoche. Los mozos de cuadra dicen que nada extraño pasó hasta la medianoche, cuando terminaron de jugar a las cartas y se fueron a casa. Parece que el hombre encargado de vigilar la caballeriza bebió hasta acabar sumido en un sopor etílico y no oyó nada.

—Él no es culpable de ese asesinato —aseguró Serena en voz baja. Rubeus dejó de untar la mantequilla para echarle una mirada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Porque te gusta? ¿Porque querrías que eso fuese verdad? —Se rio antes de probar finalmente su desayuno—. Ni siquiera todos los deseos del mundo podrán salvarle el pellejo esta vez. No puedo decir que lamente que ese hombre deje de existir. A lo mejor ahora me pagarán un mejor precio por la casa, si decido vender… es decir, cuando mi querida madre haya muerto.

A Serena le alegraba no haber comido nada aún, pues estaba segura de que lo habría vomitado todo. Otro asesinato había tenido lugar. Otra mujer muerta había sido encontrada en la caballeriza de Darien. Serena intentó recordar cuándo dejó él su cama, y tuvo la certeza de que fue de madrugada. Darien no pudo matar a la mujer porque había estado a su lado toda la noche. Sin embargo, no había dicho nada, permitiendo que todos pensasen que no tenía coartada.

—Con permiso —Puso la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó—. Voy a subir a mi habitación. Aún estoy muy afectada por la muerte de Mimet.

—¿Sabes… ? —Rubeus se detuvo de nuevo antes de pegarle otro mordisco a su bollo—. Es muy posible que él también haya tenido algo que ver con su muerte. Ambos nos tenemos verdadera aversión. No me extrañaría que la hubiera colgado de esas vigas para gastarme una broma macabra.

—¡Que Dios nos ampare! —exclamó Molly entre dientes.

Serena salió a toda prisa del comedor. Subió las escaleras corriendo, entró en su habitación y, automáticamente cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Luego, demasiado aturdida como para seguir moviéndose, se desplomó en el suelo. ¿Por qué no había dicho Darien a las autoridades dónde había estado toda la noche? ¿Para salvar su reputación? ¡Dios bendito!, ese hombre tenía mucho más honor que todos los caballeros de la alta sociedad juntos. Le dio rabia.

Rabia de que él se sacrificara por su reputación. Una reputación que ella misma habría arruinado la noche del baile de los Greenley, si en aquella ocasión él no hubiera demostrado también ser un hombre tan condenadamente honorable. No podía permitir que se cometiera una injusticia. No lo permitiría. Pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad a Rubeus. Él no consentiría que ella arruinara su reputación por Darien Chiba. Probablemente la pegaría hasta dejarla medio muerta por reconocer que había dejado que él entrara en su dormitorio en dos ocasiones. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía salir, pues Rubeus no la dejaba salir sola.

Serena hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Durante los últimos tres meses su hermanastro la había controlado, la había debilitado con sus amenazas y sus malos tratos y la había despojado de gran parte de su temple. No permitiría que eso siguiera sucediendo. Darien la había llenado de esperanzas la noche anterior. De esperanzas de escapar. Ahora ella debía hacer lo mismo por él.

Tras ponerse en pie, se dirigió al balcón, abrió las puertas y salió. Le echó un vistazo a la espaldera cubierta de parras que se encontraba junto al balcón. Darien le había dicho que no era muy difícil de escalar, no si un hombre estaba resuelto a hacerlo. Tampoco lo sería si una mujer estaba resuelta, decidió ella. Serena se dirigió a la barandilla, se subió la falda y, con todo cuidado, puso un pie en ella. Luego, alargó la mano para tratar de coger la espaldera. El brazo aún le dolía a causa de la agresión de Rubeus, pero se mordió el labio y agarró la espaldera con todas sus fuerzas. Salió del balcón con precaución. Luego, empezó a descender. No era nada fácil, a pesar de lo que le había dicho Darien. Pero él no tenía que bajar por aquella armazón con un vestido y dos enaguas.

Una vez en el suelo, Serena se pegó bien a la casa y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie por ninguna parte. Rubeus aún debía estar desayunando. No creía que pudiera entrar en la cochera y darles órdenes a los escasos empleados de su hermanastro. Debía conseguir ayuda en otra parte. Dirigió la mirada hacia la casa de Darien. Quizá Hawkins, su mayordomo, pudiera ayudarla. Seguramente lo haría si le decía que ella tenía información que sería de gran utilidad para que dejaran en libertad a Darien. O por lo menos, rogaba a Dios que lo hiciera.

Los inspectores interrogaron a Darien durante varias horas. Le hicieron las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, y él respondió siempre lo mismo. La noche anterior estuvo solo, y no, él no era culpable de la muerte de la mujer, y otra vez no, no tenía testigos que pudieran dar fe de esto. Le sorprendía que aún no lo hubieran llevado a Newgate, pero al parecer incluso a un Chiba, gracias a sus títulos nobiliarios y a sus riquezas, le daban un trato especial en lo que a asuntos de crímenes se refería.

Se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta, y uno de los inspectores se levantó para ir a abrir. Le llegó su olor incluso antes de que ella entrara. Darien se enderezó en la silla en la que había permanecido hundido durante todo aquel tiempo. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Serena allí? Oyó que cruzaba unas palabras con el inspector; habría podido entenderlas fácilmente con su anormal oído si no se hubiera quedado tan asombrado al verla allí… ¿A qué había ido? ¿A ayudarlo? Un momento después, Serena entró majestuosamente en la habitación.

—Esta dama tiene información relacionada con lord Chiba —le dijo un inspector al otro—. Parece que sabe dónde estuvo él anoche.

—No digas nada, Serena —le ordenó él en voz baja. Ella lo ignoró.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó el inspector que permaneció sentado.

—Lady Serena Tsukino, hija del difunto duque de Montrose y vecina de lord Chiba._ El inspector arqueó las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿vio usted algo anoche, quizá desde una de sus ventanas?

—No —reconoció Serena—. No vi nada, pero sé dónde estuvo lord Chiba toda la noche.

—Serena —le advirtió Darien de nuevo—, piensa bien lo que estás haciendo.

—Por favor, mantenga silencio mientras lady Serena esté hablando —le pidió uno de los inspectores a Darien—. De lo contrario, nos veremos obligados a sacarlo de esta habitación hasta que la dama se haya marchado.

—Ella está mintiendo —les dijo a los inspectores. Los dos hombres le lanzaron una mirada siniestra.

—¿Cómo sabe que está mintiendo, si aún no ha dicho nada? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Creo saber lo que va a decir —contestó Darien—. ¡Ojalá me equivoque! —recalcó él, mirando fijamente a Serena. Ella, por su parte, evitaba mirarlo.

—Lady Serena, dice usted saber dónde se encontraba lord Chiba anoche —apuntó el inspector—. Si no lo vio desde su ventana o su casa, ¿cómo sabe dónde estaba?_ Serena dirigió la mirada furtivamente hacia Darien, y enseguida la apartó para mirar al inspector.

—Lo sé porque estaba conmigo —respondió ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso tono rosa—. En mi dormitorio —precisó—. En mi cama._ De no ser por la gravedad de la situación, Darien habría disfrutado enormemente al ver a los dos hombres quedarse boquiabiertos. Esa confesión arruinaría su reputación. Y él no podría hacer nada para ayudarla.

—¿Estaría usted dispuesta a jurarlo, lady Serena? —preguntó uno de los hombres, reponiéndose finalmente—. Aunque debe saber que si decide hacerlo, la confesión sin duda… bueno, pues, hará que en la alta sociedad se diga que su carácter es, bueno… esa confesión…

—Arruinará mi reputación —terminó la frase por él—. Sí, soy consciente de las consecuencias, inspector. Pero no puedo permitir que un hombre inocente sea acusado de un crimen que no cometió. Es mi deber presentarme a declarar, ¿no cree usted?

—¿Podría hablar a solas con la dama? —preguntó Darien. Tenía que hacer que Serena retirara su confesión. Tenía que hacerle entender que si arruinaba su reputación públicamente, ni siquiera la duquesa viuda de Brayberry podría ayudarla. Sólo conseguiría quedar a merced de su hermanastro y, sin duda, del ataque de furia que le daría por lo que ella había hecho.

—Lord Chiba, hasta que no hayamos resuelto este asunto, sería una negligencia criminal por nuestra parte dejar a un presunto asesino de mujeres a solas con lady Serena —opinó uno de los hombres tras soltar un resoplido.

—No correré ningún peligro —le aseguró Serena al hombre—. Porque lord Chiba no es un asesino. Él ha… él ha estado en mi habitación en más de una ocasión.

—Entonces, ¿son ustedes… amantes, lady Serena?_ Sus mejillas de nuevo se tiñeron de rosa.

—Así parece —contestó ella.

Darien tuvo ganas de dar un alarido. No, no quería pagar, y mucho menos con su vida, por el asesinato de dos mujeres que no conocía; pero sabía adonde le conducía la actitud de Serena. Sin su ayuda, le esperaba la prisión de Newgate o colgar de una soga atada alrededor de su cuello; pero su confesión lo obligaba a algo peor: había hecho un juramento. Serena lo acaba de obligar a romperlo.

—¿Y prestará juramento por escrito? —insistió el inspector. Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Sí, lo prestare por escrito._ El inspector que estaba sentado hinchó las mejillas y dio un resoplido. Luego, le lanzó una mirada fría a Darien.

—Lord Chiba, parece que a pesar de que siguen apareciendo mujeres muertas en su propiedad, usted siempre logra encontrar coartadas que le permiten quedar exento de los crímenes.

—Es obvio que alguien está tratando de incriminarme —observó él con toda calma, aunque no se sentía muy tranquilo por dentro—. Cuando me marche de aquí, mi gran pasión será descubrir quién y por qué.

—La nuestra también —le aseguró el hombre antes de volverse hacia Serena—. ¿En qué casa vive usted, lady Serena? Se le pedirá escribir una declaración jurada en la que asegure que lord Chiba estuvo con usted toda la noche cuando se cometió el asesinato.

—Vivo con mi madrastra y mi hermanastro —respondió Serena—, Rubeus Ayakashi._ El inspector había estado buscando papel y tinta, pero al oír este nombre alzó la vista de improviso.

—¿Ayakashi? Nos han dicho que otra mujer murió anoche, y justamente en su residencia. El agente de policía tiene la obligación de informarnos de todo lo que sucede, aunque nos dijo que al parecer la mujer se había ahorcado._ Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sí, Mimet, una criada. Había sido despedida, y supongo que por eso decidió quitarse la vida. Ésa fue una de las razones por las que Darien fue a verme. Para consolarme._ Los inspectores se miraron. Darien sospechó que se estaban imaginando la clase de consuelo que él le había dado a Serena.

—¿Su hermanastro le abrió la puerta? —preguntó uno de los hombres con desconfianza. Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No. Hay una espaldera junto al balcón de mi dormitorio. Lord Chiba trepa por ella cuando va a verme. Mi hermanastro no sabe que él me visita.

—Entiendo. —El inspector empujó hacia ella una hoja de papel, una pluma y un tintero—. ¿Es usted consciente de que el señor Ayakashi se enterará muy pronto de las visitas nocturnas de lord Chiba?

—Sí, Serena, ¿eres consciente de ello? —volvió a preguntarle Darien por si acaso—. Aún no es demasiado tarde para que retires la confesión._ Ella finalmente se volvió hacia Darien. Se le enterneció la mirada.

—No podría vivir conmigo misma si te obligara a sacrificar tu libertad, quizá incluso tu misma vida, sólo para salvar mi reputación. Quiero que lo sepas._ ¡Maldito fuese su buen corazón! Ella lo había acorralado, y él sólo podía ver una salida, al menos para ella.

—Y yo quiero que sepas que si firmas ese papel, Serena, también estás aceptando convertirte en mi esposa._ Ella palideció.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes muy bien que yo no podría arruinar por completo tu reputación, y luego dejar que te las arregles como puedas en la sociedad, o en casa de tu hermanastro —añadió él de manera significativa—. Piénsalo detenidamente antes de comprometerte conmigo. —Aunque la mirada afligida de Serena le llegó al corazón, desgarrándoselo, el sintió que debía agregar—. Yo nunca te amaré._ A Serena le empezaron a temblar las manos. El inspector que se encontraba sentado frente a ella dijo entre dientes:

—¡Cabrón!

Aquel hombre no era el Darien Chiba que ella conocía; pero un momento, claro que lo era. Era el Darien Chiba que estuvo a punto de seducirla en el carruaje la noche del baile de los Greenley. Un hombre tan variable que podía pasar de apasionado a gélido en menos de un segundo. Era el mismo hombre que la noche anterior la había consolado, la había estrechado entre sus brazos y se había enfurecido al oír lo que le había sucedido. Le había ofrecido una solución a sus problemas. En aquel momento le ofrecía otra.

Pero a diferencia de la otra solución, ésta venía con una cláusula: él no la amaba. Serena suponía que debía considerar que era un hombre sincero por atreverse a hacerle esa confesión. Nunca la amaría. Esas palabras eran crueles. Pero al parecer no debía exigir demasiado de un matrimonio, cuando Rubeus tenía su futuro en sus manos. Al menos Darien no le pegaría ni permitiría que otro hombre le hiciera daño. Al menos sentía atracción por él. La sociedad la rechazaría por convertirse en su esposa, pero la razón le decía que no tenía otra alternativa. Mejor ser rechazada estando casada, que ser una paria soltera que debía seguir viviendo en casa de su hermanastro. Intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras escribía la declaración en la que afirmaba que Darien era inocente de la acusación de asesinato, y que había pasado toda la noche con ella. Luego, certificó esta declaración jurando por el honor de su padre. Cuando terminó, dejó la pluma a un lado y se enderezó.

—Queda usted en libertad, lord Chiba —decretó el inspector—. Pero sepa que lo estaremos vigilando, y esperemos que no se encuentren más mujeres muertas en su propiedad._ Darien se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Serena se volvió para seguirlo. —Dios tenga misericordia de su alma, lady Serena —le dijo el inspector en voz baja—. Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo.

En realidad, no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo. Estaba completamente aturdida. Una vez en la caballeriza de Darien, Serena deseó que él por lo menos fingiera que tenía la intención de pedir su mano en matrimonio. Hacía un momento había aceptado casarse con él por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con el amor. El parecía haberse alejado de ella ante sus propios ojos. La noche anterior ella se había refugiado en el calor de sus brazos; en aquel momento sólo sentía su frialdad.

Salieron de la casa del inspector. El carruaje de Darien los estaba esperando enfrente. Unas horas antes, cuando ella fue a casa de Darien, encontró a Hawkins enviándole a su señor una muda de ropa y algunos artículos personales que pensaba que podría necesitar. Serena le suplicó al hombre que le permitiera viajar en el carruaje, diciéndole que tenía pruebas que podrían hacer que declararan a Darien libre del cargo de asesinato. El hombre se limitó a hacer su habitual e inexpresivo gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y le ordenó al cochero que la ayudara a subir al carruaje.

—¿Adonde vamos ahora? —le pregunto a Darien cuando se encontraron cerca del carruaje.

—A ver al arzobispo de Canterbury —le respondió él—. Le pediré una licencia especial y nos casaremos hoy mismo.

—¿Hoy? —profirió ella con voz ronca. Darien la miró.

—¿No creerás que tu hermanastro nos permitirá publicar las amonestaciones o celebrar la boda, verdad?

—No —asintió ella, y le dieron ganas de vomitar de sólo pensar en la ira de Rubeus cuando se enterara de que se había casado con lord Chiba y había arruinado todos sus planes. De hecho, le entró pánico. —El arzobispo sólo otorga la licencia especial a su albedrío —le informó a Darien—. ¿Crees que nos la dará?

—He oído decir que se puede influir en _su_ _albedrío_ si se está dispuesto a pagar una buena suma de dinero por la licencia. Me aseguraré de que acceda a dármela. —Darien abrió la portezuela del carruaje y ayudó a Serena a subir. La siguió después de darle instrucciones al cochero. Una vez más ella se encontraba en el carruaje de Darien. Pero imaginaba que en aquella ocasión él no intentaría seducirla.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Darien —aseguró ella una vez que el carruaje dio una sacudida y arrancó—. No vine aquí a obligarte a que te casaras conmigo. Vine a ayudarte, así como tú querías ayudarme anoche, ¿recuerdas?_ Él pasó una mano por su pelo. Lo llevaba revuelto, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

—No estoy tratando de ser cruel contigo, Serena. Había jurado no casarme nunca, y tenía la intención de cumplir mi juramento. Hay una poderosa razón que me llevó a hacerme esa promesa._ Ella creía conocer esa razón.

—¿La hiciste por tu familia? ¿A causa de la maldición?

—Sí —respondió el.

—Quizá ni tus hermanos ni tú hayáis heredado la locura de vuestros padres —afirmó ella. Serena se sorprendió al oír su risa. Era la misma clase de risa que le oyó la noche del baile de los Greenley: no había en ella verdadero humor. Un instante después, se puso serio.

—Toda la sociedad piensa que los hermanos Chiba hemos sido maldecidos con la locura. Esa no es en absoluto la maldición._ Serena estaba confundida.

—¿Entonces cuál es?_ El apartó la mirada.

—Ruega que nunca tengas razón alguna para averiguarlo.

Esto fue todo lo que le dijo, y por la manera en que se quedó mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje el congestionado tráfico de las calles londinenses, parecía que eso era todo lo que tenía la intención de decir. Ahora que el aturdimiento empezaba a desaparecer, Serena tuvo que preguntarse si acabaría de cometer el error más grande de su vida, o si en alguna parte del hombre distante que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, aún vivía el mismo Darien Chiba que estaba empezando a conocer antes de que el destino los lanzara juntos a aquel tempestuoso océano. Suponía que pronto lo sabría.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Era ya de madrugada cuando el carruaje de Darien se detuvo pesadamente frente a su residencia. Serena se despertó sobresaltada. Había sido un día lleno de acontecimientos, por no decir más, y ella se quedó dormida una vez que salieron de una población que estaba a menos de dos horas de Londres. El párroco de este lugar fue quien los casó, y los testigos de la boda fueron un herrero y su hijo. En aquel instante se le empezaron a formar nudos en el estómago. ¿Estaría Rubeus esperándolos? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Y qué esperaría Darien de ella exactamente ahora que era su esposa?

Casi no recordaba la ceremonia que había unido su vida para siempre a la de Darien Chiba. Comprendió entonces que había quedado en estado de shock. Demasiado aturdida para hacer nada distinto de responder que «sí» a las preguntas que la convirtieron en la esposa de un desconocido. Pues él era un desconocido. En realidad, hacía menos de una semana que conocía a su marido. Darien la ayudó a apearse del carruaje, y la tomó de la mano para conducirla a la puerta de la casa, la cual se abrió de inmediato. Hawkins, el inexpresivo mayordomo, parecía no alejarse en ningún momento de su puesto.

—Arregla el dormitorio que se encuentra junto al mío para lady… lady Chiba —le ordenó Darien a Hawkins. La expresión de aburrimiento del rostro del mayordomo era inalterable.

—Muy bien, señor. Dejé servida una cena fría en el comedor por si regresaba usted a casa esta noche. Pensé que podría tener hambre.

—Muchas gracias, Hawkins —le respondió Darien. Luego condujo a Serena al comedor a través de la oscura casa. Un candelabro situado en el centro de la mesa iluminaba el comedor. El mayordomo sólo había puesto cubiertos para uno, notó ella. Darien la llevó al asiento que se encontraba junto al suyo en la cabecera de la larga mesa. —Compartiremos la comida, pues obviamente Hawkins no esperaba que vinieras a cenar —explicó él—. ¿Tienes hambre, Serena?_ Estaba muerta de hambre.

—Sí —contestó ella.

Darien cogió varias lonchas de jamón y pollo frío, algunas tajadas gruesas de queso y unas rebanadas de pan blando, y las puso en su plato. Alzó una copa de vino para beber un poco, y luego se la ofreció a ella. El entorno era bastante íntimo. Serena tomó la copa y bebió. El dulce vino se le subió a la cabeza casi de inmediato, debido a que tenía el estómago vacío.

—Debemos discutir ciertos asuntos —mencionó Darien. Sí, efectivamente, pensó Serena. Como qué esperaba él de ella y qué pensaban hacer respecto a Rubeus, pero también estaba la cuestión de su madrastra. Serena casi se había olvidado de su deber para con esa mujer.

—Debo seguir ocupándome de mi madrastra —explicó—. Tengo que ir a verla con regularidad. No creo que le quede mucho tiempo de vida._ Darien probó el jamón, y al mismo tiempo, alargó la mano para coger de nuevo la copa de vino.

—No debes ir nunca a la casa de al lado, a menos que yo esté contigo o que tengas la plena certeza de que tu hermanastro no se encuentra allí —especificó Darien.

—Sí —asintió Serena—. No quiero quedarme a solas con él. Nunca más.

—Asimismo, cuando quieras salir o asistir a alguna reunión social a la que te hayan invitado, lo que infortunadamente, ahora que eres mi esposa, sucederá rara vez o quizá nunca, yo te acompañaré. Hawkins irá contigo cuando quieras ir de compras. No quiero que te sientas como si ahora fueras mi prisionera, Serena. Yo sólo quiero protegerte, como he jurado hacerlo._ Él ahora parecía mucho más ceremonioso con ella que antes. Ceremonioso, pero galante.

—Pero ¿y nuestro matrimonio? —le preguntó ella valientemente—. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio será?_ La luz de la vela se reflejó en los ojos de Darien cuando alzó sus largas pestañas para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Me estás preguntando si espero que duermas conmigo en la misma cama?_ Ella supo por el calor que sintió en la cara que empezaba a ruborizarse. Pues bien, sí, eso quería saber.

—Sí —respondió. El pasó su dedo lentamente por el borde de la copa al tiempo que la miraba de hito en hito.

—No._ Hipnotizada por la manera tan seductora en que él tocaba la copa, ella alzó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿No?_ Él sonrió ligeramente, y ella comprendió que había dejado traslucir cierta desilusión en el tono de su voz. —¿No esta noche, o no nunca? —preguntó ella.

—Supongo que eso depende de ti —contestó él—. ¿Podría exigirte que cumplas con tus deberes en el lecho conyugal cuando aún sientes que yo soy un desconocido? No. ¿Te engañaría para que lo hicieras? Seguramente.

—¿Pero… tendremos hijos? —preguntó ella, desconcertada por esta última frase. Tenía la sensación de que él no tendría ningún reparo en engañarla.

—¡Imposible! —Darien apartó la mirada y dijo entre dientes—: A partir del día en que ella me embrujó, de una simiente a otra pasará la maldición._ Serena casi no pudo oír sus palabras.

—¿Qué has dicho?_ Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia ella. Tomó otro sorbo de vino, mirándola fijamente por encima del borde de la copa.

—¿Crees que Ayakashi sería capaz de matar a alguien?_ Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el pollo que se había llevado a la boca. Se lo tragó sin masticar.

—¿De matar?_ Darien le dio la copa de vino.

—Creó que él mató a Berjerite O'Conner; o mejor dicho, creo que le causó heridas que la llevaron a la muerte. También creo que él dejó en mi propiedad a la mujer que encontraron muerta esta mañana para vengarse de mí, o quizá para quitarme de en medio.

—Pero ¿por qué haría algo tan espantoso?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Por ti. A lo mejor pensó que en algún momento acudirías a mí en busca de ayuda. A lo mejor simplemente considera que yo soy un blanco fácil para el juego que está jugando. La única explicación posible que le encuentro al hecho de que Berjerite O'Conner fuera a parar a mi caballeriza, es que estuviera tratando de huir de la casa vecina._ Serena tomó otro sorbo de vino. Las sospechas de Darien eran bastante razonables. Rubeus era un hombre cruel y abusivo, pero ¿sería un asesino? Serena tembló con sólo pensarlo.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin—. Sé que yo le tenía miedo. Sé que tiene muy mal genio y que muchas veces no puede controlarlo. Aun así, no me gustaría pensar que él podría ser capaz de… de matar a una mujer.

—A lo mejor me equivoco —dijo Darien—, pero no lo creo. Si llego a demostrar que tu hermanastro es responsable de los asesinatos que me imputan, ¿cómo te sentirías al respecto?

Serena no estaba segura. Se sentiría muy mal por su madrastra, aunque no creía que la pobre mujer llegara a entenderlo pues últimamente no parecía comprender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Desde luego, el hecho de que Rubeus fuera un asesino podría perjudicarla a ella, pues los demás la tratarían como si fuese culpable por el solo hecho de estar emparentada con él; pero había olvidado que su reputación ya no era un problema, cosa que, sorprendentemente, no le importaba en absoluto. Imaginaba que alguien como lady Lita Kino no podría soportar ser rechazada por la sociedad, por más valiente que la joven fingiera ser.

—¿Cómo piensas probar que Rubeus es culpable? ¿Y cuándo le diremos que nos hemos casado? Estoy segura de que ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que me he ido de casa._ Darien mordisqueó un trozo de pan.

—Hablaremos con él mañana por la mañana. Me sorprende que no nos estuviera esperando. Por lo que se refiere a probar que es culpable, pienso seguirlo hasta cogerlo con las manos en la masa._ A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea de enfrentarse con Rubeus, aunque sabía que era preciso hacerlo. También le preocupaba el plan de Darien de seguir a su hermanastro.

—Seguir a Rubeus podría ser muy peligroso. Si mi hermanastro se rebajó a matar a una mujer, no creo que tenga ningún escrúpulo en matar a un hombre.

—Soy consciente de ello. A pesar de lo que pensaste de mí cuando nos conocimos, yo no soy ningún cobarde._ Al recordar aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos, Serena se ruborizó. Suponía que lo había juzgado mal después de todo.

—Ahora entiendo que simplemente estabas portándote como una persona sensata, mientras que yo no —reconoció ella. Él alargó la mano para pasar el dedo pulgar por la línea de sus labios húmedos de vino.

—No quería ser sensato —confesó; luego llevó el dedo a sus propios labios y se lo metió en la boca.

De improviso, ella supo que él no jugaría limpio. Ya había empezado con el juego de la seducción… En realidad, el juego había comenzado la noche en que lo conoció. El la atraía físicamente, eso no podía negarlo, pero necesitaba mucho más. Quería mucho más. Merecía mucho más. Y él también. El problema era cómo hacer que Darien lo entendiera.

—Perdóneme la interrupción, lord Chiba, pero lord Andrew acaba de llegar._ Asustada, Serena apartó la mirada de Darien y la dirigió hacia Hawkins, quien había entrado sin que ella lo oyera.

—¿Andrew? —Darien también pareció sorprenderse—. ¿Qué está haciendo mi hermano aquí?

—Me tomé la libertad de mandar a buscar a sus hermanos cuando se lo llevaron esta mañana —respondió Hawkins—. Pensé que podía usted querer que vinieran._ Por la expresión de su rostro, Serena pensó que Darien habría querido exactamente lo contrario. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de él.

—Hazlo pasar._ Darien alzó la copa y bebió. Serena permaneció inmóvil, mirando fijamente la entrada. Oyó el suave ruido de unas botas. Luego, un hombre, un gigante de pelo rubio, tan alto como Darien pero con el físico de un campesino, entró en el comedor.

Serena no pudo menos que quedarse mirándolo fijamente. Andrew enseguida le pareció un hombre menos refinado que su hermano mayor; pero lo que no tenía de elegante, lo tenía de irresistiblemente atractivo. Su aspecto era algo desaliñado, y unas patillas de color oscuro ensombrecían una mandíbula tan fuerte que parecía esculpida en granito. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante la imponente fuerza de su presencia.

—¿Qué demonios pasó esta mañana y cómo…?_ Al ver a Serena, el hombre dejó la frase sin terminar.

—Andrew —lo saludó Darien secamente—. Te presento a lady Serena, mi esposa. Serena, éste es lord Andrew.

—¿Tu esposa? —preguntó el hombre, casi sin mirar a Serena—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Ve a esperarme en mi estudio —le ordenó Darien a su hermano—. Yo iré luego.

—Pero… ¿cuándo te casaste con esta mujer? ¿Y por qué diablos has hecho tal cosa? Acordamos que…

—¡Andrew! —lo amonestó Darien—. Saluda a mi esposa como es debido y luego sal de aquí._ Enseguida quedó claro que Darien era el hermano mayor. Andrew recobró la compostura de inmediato. Se enderezó y se dirigió hacia donde Serena se encontraba.

—Lady Chiba… —farfulló, inclinando la cabeza con fría formalidad.

—Puedes llamarme Serena —sugirió ella, sonriéndole a su nuevo cuñado._ Él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Como prefieras —le respondió, con un tono de voz aún desprovisto de cordialidad. Luego, le lanzó una tenebrosa mirada a Darien y salió de la habitación.

—Mi hermano tiene muy mala educación —le explicó Darien—. Pasa demasiado tiempo en el campo. La finca es su única verdadera pasión. Se mataría trabajando si Nicolás no estuviera allí para obligarlo a comer o a jugar a las cartas de vez en cuando._ Serena sentía que su matrimonio no había empezado bien.

—Quisiera retirarme —anunció. Ahora que el vino había tenido tiempo de asentarse en su cuerpo, se sintió exhausta.

—Hawkins te acompañará a tu habitación.

Darien se levantó para sacarle la silla; luego la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Cuando vio que se tambaleaba ligeramente, tiró de ella para hacer que se acercara a él. Serena alzó la vista para mirarlo. Los ojos de él adquirieron de nuevo aquel extraño brillo. Quizá fuese simplemente la luz de las velas reflejándose en ellos.

—Buenas noches, Serena.

Él había inclinado la cabeza, y sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozar los suyos cuando habló. Serena cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra su cuerpo, ligeramente asustada al comprender que lo estaba incitando a que le diera un beso. Se sorprendió aún más cuando abrió los labios bajo los de él a manera de invitación. Suponía que el vino, aunado con el cansancio, había conseguido que bajara la guardia. Los labios de él acariciaron y provocaron los suyos un momento antes de besarla. El vino no era nada comparado con la fuerza de la boca de Darien moviéndose contra la suya, la cálida intrusión de su lengua, la sensación de sus manos bajando por su espalda para apretar sus caderas contra las de él.

Serena sabía que Darien estaba excitado, pues sintió su cuerpo duro contra ella. En lugar de asustarse, descubrió que su capacidad de excitarlo con tal facilidad despertaba, a su vez, su deseo sexual. Su cuerpo se fundió con el de Darien, sus manos subieron por su pecho para enroscarse alrededor de su cuello y entrelazar sus dedos con el pelo de él.

—Recuerdo perfectamente —confesó él contra sus labios—. Recuerdo la sensación de tu cuerpo bajo mis manos, tu sabor. Tú obsesionas todos mis sueños.

Ella también recordaba. La sensación de su boca caliente contra sus pechos. La manera como sus pezones se endurecieron y el dolor que sintió entre las piernas. Quería sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre la piel, su boca sobre sus pechos. Quería todo lo que compartieron la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, y mucho más. Un fuerte carraspeo hizo que se separaran de manera brusca. Hawkins se encontraba en la entrada del comedor.

—Lord Andrew está impaciente, y me pidió que viniera a ver por qué tarda usted tanto. Ya he arreglado la habitación de la dama, y me preguntaba si debo acompañarla al piso de arriba.

¡Santo cielo! Serena imaginaba que debía estar borracha para haberlo incitado a aquel contacto íntimo, cuando hacía un momento se había dicho que quería que él le diera mucho más que placer físico. Se preguntó si su cuerpo no habría entendido esto, o si simplemente él era muy hábil en el arte de la seducción. En realidad, Darien no tenía que hacer mayor esfuerzo. Todo lo que necesitaba era estar en la misma habitación que ella, besarla… y ella perdía el control.

—Creo que debo ir con usted, Hawkins —admitió, acercándose al sirviente—. Buenas noches, Darien —añadió, pero no se volvió para mirarlo.

Sintió la mirada de su esposo clavándose en su espalda, no con la fuerza de un cuchillo, sino con la calidez de una caricia. Él no le respondió y Serena salió del comedor, corriendo tras Hawkins como una cobarde que huía de un enemigo al que acababa de provocar, pero al que jamás podría vencer. El laborioso y lento ascenso de las escaleras la ayudó a despejar un poco la cabeza, por cuanto, al hacer desaparecer el lánguido calor que Darien había propagado por todo su cuerpo, le devolvió la cordura y la ayudó a pensar con claridad.

Hawkins abrió una puerta, y ella entró tras él en una amplia habitación decorada con buen gusto, a pesar de que el mobiliario era bastante anticuado. La puerta que conducía a un cuarto contiguo indicaba que posiblemente aquellos fueron alguna vez los aposentos privados de los padres de Darien. Eso suponiendo que ellos, efectivamente, hubieran vivido en aquella casa. Tendría que preguntárselo a Darien. Un fuego luchaba por mantenerse en la chimenea, y el frío hizo que Serena se frotara las manos. Una de las camisas de Darien se encontraba sobre la cama. Ella miró a Hawkins como preguntándole qué estaba haciendo aquella prenda allí.

—Me he dado cuenta de que usted no ha traído equipaje, lady Chiba. La camisa del señor es lo único que puedo ofrecerle a modo de camisón. Espero que le sea útil, al menos por esta noche.

—Me será muy útil —le dijo Serena—. Gracias por su amabilidad.

—Ninguna doncella sirve en casa de lord Chiba —le informó Hawkins—. Si usted lo desea, yo puedo ayudarla._ Él parecía estar hablando completamente en serio, como siempre, e incluso logró mantener la expresión de aburrimiento de su rostro. Pero Serena no podía imaginarse a aquel acartonado hombre representando el papel de doncella.

—Gracias, yo puedo sola —le aseguró.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo, lady Chiba?

—Sí, gracias, Hawkins._ Luego de inclinar la cabeza, el mayordomo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Puedo ordenar que le llenen una bañera y se la traigan por la mañana. ¿Le agradaría que lo hiciera, su excelencia?

—Enormemente —le respondió ella, y deseó poder darse un baño aquella misma noche, pero no le impondría un trabajo semejante al mayordomo a tan altas horas de la noche—. Buenas noches, Hawkins.

Él inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y salió de la habitación. Sólo cuando el mayordomo se marchó, Serena cayó en cuenta de cuan disparatada era su situación. Se había casado. Se había casado con Darien Chiba, y ahora vivía en su casa. Se acercó a la chimenea y extendió las manos hacía el calor que emanaba de allí. De inmediato, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación contigua. No había cerraduras. Y aun si las hubiera, ella no podría impedirle entrar. Él era su esposo. Mirando el lado bueno de aquella situación, era mil veces mejor estar con Darien Chiba que con el desagradable vizconde Tomoe.

Estos pensamientos le hicieron ver claramente la realidad de su situación. Rubeus se iba a poner muy furioso cuando supiera que, después de todo, ella había logrado frustrar sus planes. Y suponía que Tomoe también se enfadaría cuando se enterara de que ella ya no podía ser su esposa, simplemente porque ese hombre estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería. ¿Le exigiría a su hermanastro el pago inmediato de las deudas y haría que lo metieran preso? Ésa era una muy grata posibilidad. Si ocurriera, Darien y ella no tendrían que tratar con Rubeus. Serena se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a su esposo con su hermano. A lord Andrew no pareció alegrarle en absoluto la noticia de que Darien se hubiera casado.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

—Te lo preguntare de nuevo: ¿te has vuelto loco?_ Darien le sirvió a su hermano una copa de coñac. Luego, cruzó el estudio para dársela. Andrew se había sentado en la lujosa silla de cuero que se encontraba frente al escritorio de caoba de Darien. Éste cogió la silla que estaba junto a él.

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que todos dicen? —preguntó él con ironía. Enseguida suspiró y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, restregándose la cara con una mano—. Es una historia complicada. Serena vive al lado; es decir, vivía. Fui dos veces a su dormitorio. Anoche fue una de ellas. Pasé la noche allí, pero sólo con la intención de consolarla —agregó—. Cuando llegué a casa esta mañana, dos inspectores estaban en la caballeriza con el cadáver de una mujer.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Andrew—. ¿De modo que tu vecina fue tu coartada?

—Se presentó en casa de uno de los inspectores sin que yo se lo pidiera —le contó Darien—. Arruinó su reputación por completo, a pesar de que ella y yo nunca hemos tenido relaciones íntimas… al menos no tan íntimas. No me quedó más alternativa que casarme con ella._ Andrew dejó escapar un resoplido.

—¿Aún representando el papel del perfecto caballero, Darien? ¿Para qué? A la sociedad le da lo mismo. Aquellas personas con las que nuestros padres alguna vez se codearon, ahora se alegran de poder apuñalarnos por la espalda. Todo rebaño debe tener una oveja negra. Es lo único que les impide aburrirse como ostras con sus insignificantes vidas._ Y Darien creía que él era el cínico. Se enderezó y se frotó la nuca.

—Hay más cosas que debo contarte acerca de Serena. Tengo fuertes razones para sospechar que su hermanastro es el culpable de la muerte de Berjerite O'Conner, y también del asesinato de la mujer que me dejó a modo de sorpresa esta mañana. Maltrataba a Serena. De hecho, quiso obligarla a casarse con un hombre despreciable cuyo nombre es Tomoe. Ella necesita mi protección._ Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes darte el lujo de representar el papel de galán, Darien. Ninguno de nosotros puede ser el caballero que nuestros padres querían que fuéramos, pues ya no somos quienes alguna vez fuimos. Estás medio enamorado de ella; puedo verlo. ¿Quién protegerá a tu esposa de ti, Darien?_ La pregunta de su hermano fue un fuerte golpe para Darien. ¿Qué le hacía creer, siquiera por un instante, que él era la solución a los problemas de Serena? Él nunca la pegaría. No le impondría su presencia. Pero si caía, podría matarla. No podía caer; eso era todo. No podía amarla. Nunca.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —le dijo a Andrew—. Ya no puedo enmendar mi error. Le daré un refugio a Serena y perseguiré a su hermanastro como el lobo que hay en mí quiere hacerlo. Desmentiré al menos uno de los falsos rumores que corre sobre nosotros._ Andrew se levantó, se dirigió hacia el mueble bar y llenó su copa vacía.

—Tenemos otro problema. Nicolás ha desaparecido._ Darien había supuesto que su hermano menor tenía tantas ganas de visitar los burdeles de Londres, que había dejado para más tarde la visita a su hermano, aunque existiera la posibilidad de que cuando llegara ya lo hubieran ahorcado por asesinato.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde poco después de que tú te fueras. Pensé que había decidido alcanzarte, y creí que estaba aquí, pero Hawkins me dijo que no era así y que no ha visto a Nicolás desde que tú regresaste a casa.

—No, yo tampoco —confirmó Darien.

Nicolás le preocupaba. Su hermano menor era la razón por la que los hermanos Chiba gozaban de mala reputación. Era presumido, mujeriego y, lamentablemente, se había aficionado demasiado a las bebidas alcohólicas desde que regresó del extranjero, hacía ya ocho meses. No le interesaba la finca en absoluto; sólo le interesaban, al parecer, el alcohol y las mujeres complacientes.

—No quería decirte nada sin tener alguna prueba, cosa que no tengo, pero creo que algo le pasó a Nicolás mientras estuvo en el extranjero. Algo que lo cambió para siempre —informó Andrew. A Darien se le heló la sangre.

—¿Crees que cayó?_ Andrew se acercó de nuevo y se sentó frente a Darien.

—Pasa mucho tiempo en el bosque que se encuentra detrás de la finca. Especialmente cuando hay luna llena.

A Darien se le cruzó un pensamiento por la cabeza. Un pensamiento que habría preferido no tener. Nicolás estaba allí, en la casa de la ciudad, cuando encontraron a la primera mujer. Ahora que habían hallado el cadáver de otra, Nicolás había desaparecido. Probablemente recorría las calles de Londres comportándose como un enajenado. A Darien no le agradaba lo que estaba pensando. No le agradaba en absoluto.

—Debemos encontrarlo —propuso—. Emprenderemos la búsqueda de Nicolás por la mañana._ Andrew asintió con la cabeza. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia el techo.

—¿Y vas a dejar a tu esposa sola en tu habitación, esperando al hombre con el que acaba de casarse? ¿Qué clase de matrimonio puedes tener con esa mujer, Darien? ¿Qué clase de matrimonio podría tener cualquiera de nosotros?

—Es un matrimonio por conveniencia —decidió él—. Nada más._ Andrew se rio con sarcasmo.

—Sin duda ella es muy conveniente. Y pude ver que también es guapa.

—Quizá no debas fijarte mucho en ella. —La voz de Darien sonó casi como un gruñido. Apartó la mirada para no ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano—. Serena es mi problema. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

—Sólo recuerda lo que le sucedió a nuestro padre cuando un matrimonio por conveniencia se convirtió en algo más, incluso después de muchos años de vivir con nuestra madre. Tú estabas allí, igual que todos nosotros. ¿Quieres que te pase lo mismo?_ Darien lo recordaba todo muy bien. Y no, no quería que le pasara lo mismo.

—Cuando encontremos a Nicolás, quiero que los dos regreséis a la finca enseguida. Yo libraré mis propias batallas.

—A lo mejor ésta es la batalla definitiva —articuló Andrew en voz baja—, la batalla que nos puede salvar a todos._ Darien no había pensado en eso… el enigma de un poema que dejó su antepasado, el primer Chiba sobre el que recayó la maldición. No había ido en busca del enemigo, pero quizá el enemigo hubiese decidido ir a por él. —Buenas noches, hermano —dijo Andrew, poniéndose en pie—. Me gustaría cargarte sobre mis hombros y llevarte al lecho de la novia con mis mejores deseos para el futuro. Pero no puedo. No somos hombres normales, Darien. Asegúrate de que ella no te lo haga olvidar con sus carnosos labios rojos y sus ojos de color celeste intenso.

Darien no respondió, y Andrew, obviamente, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Cuando su hermano salió del estudio, Darien dirigió la mirada hacia el techo, igual que Andrew había hecho unos minutos antes. Le había dicho a Serena que ella debía tomar la decisión acerca de dónde dormiría, pero se preguntó si podría resistir la tentación de cruzar la puerta que unía sus habitaciones, en caso de que ella no lo hiciera. Se preguntó si podría resistirse a sus encantos, incluso aquella noche.

* * *

El baño estaba estupendo, pero a Serena le hacían falta los jabones perfumados que acostumbraba utilizar. Hawkins le había dado una pastilla que tenía el olor de Darien. El sutil olor del sándalo. Bueno, suponía que tendría que resignarse con eso hasta que pudiera ir a buscar sus cosas a la casa de al lado. Tembló con sólo pensar que tendría que hacerle frente a Rubeus. No se llevaría la ropa que él había encargado cuando llegó a Londres. En todo caso, ninguno de esos vestidos era de su gusto. Estaban hechos para enseñar el cuerpo. Estaban hechos para seducir a un hombre… para atraparlo y hacer que se casara con ella.

Serena sentía que después de todo sí había logrado atrapar a un hombre. Y no estaba segura de que Darien Chiba fuese la clase de hombre que una mujer querría como esposo. Le había dicho con total frialdad que no la amaba, que nunca la amaría, pero cuando la besó, cuando la tocó, un fuego se encendió entre ellos. La noche anterior se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que alguien se encontraba junto a su cama, mirándola fijamente.

El recuerdo era ahora bastante vago, como si hubiera estado soñando. Recordaba haber abierto los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y sólo haber visto la silueta de un hombre que, en lugar de ojos, tenía dos carbones encendidos que despedían un fuego azul. Empezó a temblar de nuevo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el baño se había enfriado. Tomó la toalla que Hawkins le había dado, se puso en pie y se envolvió en ella. Acababa de salir del agua cuando la puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió de improviso. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su esposo. Él no se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que la estaba importunando en el momento de su baño, tampoco apartó la mirada.

—Perdona que te interrumpa, Serena. —Su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza, se detuvo en sus piernas desnudas y, finalmente, subió a su cara—. Ya es hora de ir a la casa vecina a buscar tus cosas. Tengo otros asuntos que atender después._ Por un instante, Serena olvidó que no estaba vestida.

—¿A la casa vecina? ¿Ya?_ El se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Anoche te dije que sería lo primero que haríamos. Necesitas tus objetos personales.

—Quizá pueda ponerme el mismo vestido el resto de mi vida… y seguir usando tus camisas para dormir._ Darien se dirigió a la cama donde ella había dejado su camisa, la cogió, la llevó a su cara por un instante y luego volvió a dejarla en el mismo lugar.

—No soy un hombre pobre, Serena. Puedo encargarte ropa nueva, si así lo deseas. Pensé que habría algunos objetos personales que tendrían mucho valor para ti.

—Me quedan muy pocos objetos personales. —Serena agarró la toalla con más fuerza. Dos meses atrás quiso llorar cuando abrió su joyero para buscar un par de aretes de perlas que habían pertenecido a su madre, y no pudo encontrarlos. Ni tampoco ninguna otra joya de valor. Rubeus las había empeñado. Cuando se encaró con él y le preguntó por las joyas, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que necesitaba el dinero—. Pero hay un cepillo de plata y un peine que pertenecieron a mi madre y que me gustaría que permanecieran en mi poder.

—¿Has dormido bien?_ Darien cambió de tema tan rápidamente que la pregunta la cogió desprevenida.

—S… sí —respondió ella tartamudeando—. Darien, ¿te molestaría salir un momento? —Bajó la vista para indicarle que estaba semidesnuda.

—Sí, sí me molestaría. —Sus sensuales labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues a mí me molesta que estés aquí. Sé que ahora soy tu esposa, pero espero que eso no signifique que ya no podré tener intimidad._ El se acercó a Serena.

—Hawkins está disgustado porque no tenemos una doncella para ti. Pensé que yo podría ayudarte hasta que pueda contratar a alguien… hasta que pueda contratar a una mujer que trabaje para mí en la casa._ Serena se ruborizó con sólo imaginarse a Darien ayudándola a vestirse. Y también lo imaginó ayudándola a desvestirse. Le dio la espalda.

—Yo puedo sola._ Lo sintió detrás de ella, tan cerca que el calor del cuerpo de Darien atravesó su fría piel. El pasó el pelo de Serena por encima de uno de sus hombros. Sus labios tocaron el punto sensible en el que su hombro y su cuello se encontraban.

—¿Sabes cuan guapa eres? ¿Cuan aparentemente perfecta en todos los aspectos? ¿Sabes cuánto te deseo?_ Serena luchó contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y reclinarse en él. La manera como bajaba la voz una octava cuando estaba excitado la afectaba de un modo muy extraño, casi como si lograra hechizarla. Recordó entonces que había decidido que lo que quería de Darien, o de hecho necesitaba, era mucho más que placer físico.

—Tú me dijiste que dejabas en mis manos la decisión de tener relaciones íntimas —le recordó ella, a pesar de sentirse avergonzada por su ronco tono de voz y el ligero temblor de sus piernas—. Parece que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la época en que podía tomar mis propias decisiones. Deseo mucho más de lo que tú quieres darme, Darien. —De repente lo sintió alejarse de ella de una manera que no era sólo física.

—No puedo darte más. No te mentí, Serena. No estaba tratando de engañarte. Quizá a tus ojos el placer que podemos darnos el uno al otro sea un triste sucedáneo del amor, pero eso es todo lo que podemos tener juntos. Te lo dije antes de que hiciéramos nuestros votos._ Su sinceridad era admirable. Y descorazonadora. Serena seguía viendo un futuro sombrío ante ella.

—Entonces los votos que nos hicimos fueron falsos. Todo en nuestro matrimonio es falso. Habría sido mejor que me casara con lord Tomoe._ No esperaba que él la obligase a volverse para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Darien tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

—¿De verdad crees eso?_ La culpa se adueñó de ella de inmediato. El futuro ya no le pareció tan sombrío como antes.

—No —confesó—. Perdóname por haberte dicho eso, Darien. Han pasado demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido. Necesito tiempo para adaptarme. Me gusta la idea de tomar mis propias decisiones de nuevo._ No le dijo que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía segura; pero también quería sentirse amada. Serena se creía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que le deparara el futuro si volvía a tener una conexión profunda con otro ser humano. Una conexión en la que ella se sintiera correspondida.

—Y a partir de este momento siempre tomarás tus propias decisiones —confirmó Darien, a pesar de que no parecía gustarle mucho la que ya había tomado. Se dirigió a la puerta—. Cuando te hayas vestido, ve a buscarme al comedor. No comiste mucho anoche. Le he pedido a Hawkins que le ordene a Cook que nos prepare un desayuno generoso. Andrew estará presente._ Esta última frase sonó como una advertencia. Serena asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de agarrar con fuerza la toalla.

La recorrió lentamente con la mirada una última vez y salió de la habitación. La joven dejó escapar un suspiro. La situación era embarazosa. Iba a ser duro ser la esposa de Darien sin haber contado con el tiempo suficiente para que él la cortejara, o para que ella lo conociera mejor. De repente, sintió que no eran más que un par de desconocidos bien educados que bailaban el uno alrededor del otro. Suponía que sólo debía empezar a preocuparse cuando la música cesara.

Recordó que en aquel momento tenía otras muchas cosas de que preocuparse, y decidió centrar toda su atención en ellas. Quizá debiese preguntarle a Darien si tenía una pistola y si sabía cómo usarla. Se acordó de la conversación que habían mantenido durante la cena la noche anterior. ¿Sería su hermanastro un asesino? No quería creer que fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad, pero no estaba segura de nada. Todo hombre que menospreciaba a las mujeres hasta el punto de pegarlas, podía llegar a matarlas.

Le rugió el estómago, recordándole que el desayuno la estaba esperando en la planta baja. El desayuno y el hermano de Darien, quien no pareció alegrarse en absoluto al enterarse del reciente matrimonio de su hermano mayor. Serena emprendió la tarea de arreglarse un poco antes de bajar. Se recogió el pelo y se puso como pudo la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior. Las prendas interiores eran algunas de las cosas que era imprescindible que fuera a buscar a la casa vecina. Una vez que terminó de vestirse, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja. Oyó el ruido de los platos y entró en el comedor. Darien y su hermano estaban sentados en la mesa sin hablarse. Como si sintiera su presencia, Darien alzó la vista para mirarla.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado, Serena —le ordenó.

Se puso de pie, y le lanzó a su hermano una mirada tan hostil que él también se vio obligado a levantarse cuando ella entró, aunque Serena se dio perfecta cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Andrew era aún más apuesto a la luz del día, pero no le pareció tan guapo como Darien, o quizá sólo fuese su preferencia personal la que establecía esta distinción entre ellos. Andrew llevaba el pelo más corto, sólo hasta el punto en que éste se rizaba alrededor del cuello de su camisa. Sus ojos eran de color verde intenso, y una vez más, su imponente presencia la intimidó.

—Buenos días, lord Andrew —saludó cuando estuvo cerca de Darien. Su esposo le sacó la silla, y ella notó que también le había llenado un plato de comida.

—Buenos días —respondió Andrew entre dientes. Luego se sentó y centró toda su atención en su desayuno. Se hizo de repente un incómodo silencio. Serena cogió el tenedor y empezó a juguetear con su desayuno.

Era obvio que para los hermanos Chiba no era necesario mantener una conversación durante las comidas; de todos modos, le pareció que debía intentar salvar la distancia que había entre Andrew y ella, al menos por el bien de Darien. Pero ¿de qué podía hablar con un hombre tan inquietante? Darien le había dicho que la finca era su verdadera pasión.

—¿Cómo es Wulfglen, lord Andrew? —le preguntó—. A mí me gusta mucho el campo, y estaba muy contenta en la finca de mi padre hasta que… hasta que vine a Londres. —De repente se le pasó por la cabeza que a partir de aquel momento Darien tendría que encargarse de Montrose, aunque él no podía heredar el título de nobleza de su padre. Éste pasaría a su hijo… pero Darien había dicho que no tendrían hijos.

—Es un lugar precioso —reconoció Andrew a regañadientes—. La tierra es muy buena para la labranza, aunque nosotros no cultivamos gran cosa. Pero hay buen pasto para los caballos y espacio de sobra para que corran.

—Me encantan los caballos. La yegua árabe es mi preferida en la caballeriza de Darien. ¿La crió usted desde que era una potranca?_ Andrew dejó de lado su tenedor.

—Sí, así es, pero todavía es una potra. Aún no la hemos criado. De hecho, Darien y yo hemos discutido varias veces por ella. Yo quiero tenerla como yegua reproductora, pero él piensa que es de complexión muy delicada y le iría mejor como caballo de recreo de una dama.

—Es verdad que es muy delicada —reconoció Serena—, pero sus rasgos son preciosos. Tiene las características distintivas de un caballo árabe, con sus grandes ollares y su cuello perfectamente arqueado. A lo mejor si la cruzan con un semental un poco más grande que ella, podrían tener potros con sus mismos rasgos distintivos, pero de complexión más robusta.

—Eso es exactamente lo que le he sugerido a Darien —reconoció Andrew, y Serena finalmente vio señales de vida en él—. ¿Ves? Lady Serena está de acuerdo conmigo —le repitió a su hermano. Ella miró a Darien y percibió una ligera expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Una sensación de enorme placer la invadió, pues podía ver que a él le complacían sus tácticas para hacer que Andrew se mostrase más comunicativo.

—A Serena le gusta tanto la potranca que he decidido regalársela —reveló Darien—. Supongo que ella debe decidir si quiere cruzar la yegua en un futuro. Ése podría ser vuestro proyecto._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Regalármela? No, Darien, ese animal vale una fortuna. No podría…

—Desde luego que puedes —la interrumpió Darien—. Eres mi mujer. No tiene nada de malo que un hombre le dé a su esposa un regalo que a ella le agrada.

Aunque le alegraba la idea de ser dueña de la hermosa potranca blanca, el ceño fruncido de Andrew le hizo comprender que el haberle recordado que ella era la esposa de su hermano había estropeado la conversación. Serena centró la atención en su desayuno. El resto de la comida transcurrió en medio de un gélido silencio. Hawkins entró en el comedor acompañado de dos hombres, y la joven supuso que serían ayudantes de cocina que iban a recoger la mesa. Hawkins era tan inexpresivo que Serena no habría podido decir si le molestaba que de repente hubiera una mujer en una casa en la que prevalecían los hombres. Darien se levantó.

—Ya es hora de ir a buscar tus cosas._ A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Tienes una pistola, Darien? No sé cómo reaccionará mi hermanastro. Me temo que si no te pega un tiro, pueda querer al menos amenazarte con un duelo de puñetazos.

—Yo aportaré mis puños —declaró Andrew, volviendo a la vida de improviso—. Los Chiba cuidamos a los nuestros.

—No me disgustaría que vinieras conmigo —le confesó Darien a su hermano.

Andrew se levantó, y los tres salieron del comedor. Cuanto más se acercaban al recibidor de la casa, más afligida se sentía Serena. Notó que Darien, por el contrario, no parecía nervioso en absoluto, simplemente resuelto. Ella le lanzó una mirada a Andrew por encima del hombro. Parecía casi contento ante la posibilidad de una pelea. Hawkins les abrió la puerta. El día había amanecido soleado, pero ella se sentía sombría por dentro. Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa, cuando vieron acercarse un carruaje. Rubeus y Tomoe se apearon. El hermanastro de Serena se puso lívido al verla junto a Darien, y se dirigió resueltamente hacia ellos.

—¡Libere ahora mismo a mi hermanastra! —gritó—. ¡Usted no tenía ningún derecho a llevársela de mi lado!_ En lugar de hablar, Darien se dirigió temerariamente hacia Rubeus y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. El hermanastro de Serena se tambaleó hacia atrás, y cuando se disponía a enderezarse, Darien lo embistió y le dio un segundo golpe.

—Debería matarlo —le oyó ella decir a Darien—. ¡Y lo haré si se atreve a volver a ponerle la mano encima!

—¡Oiga, Chiba! —farfulló Tomoe, dando un paso adelante. Andrew dejó sola a Serena para ir junto a su hermano.

—¿Qué quiere que oiga? —le preguntó al hombre en voz muy baja. La cara escualida de Tomoe se puso colorada y de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Cobarde! —le insultó Rubeus, mirando desdeñosamente al vizconde.

—Ese tipo es más grande que un árbol, Ayakashi, enfréntese usted a él._ Tomoe corrió al carruaje, subió y cerró la portezuela de golpe. Enfurecido por la cobardía de su compañero, Rubeus metió la mano en su abrigo y sacó una abominable pistola. Serena estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. Enseguida, oyó detrás de ella el sonido que hacía un revólver al ser amartillado. Cuando se volvió, vio a Hawkins apuntando a su hermanastro con un arma.

—No creo que sea usted bienvenido aquí —espetó el hombre con fría formalidad, pero la habitual expresión de aburrimiento de su rostro se endureció hasta convertirse en una máscara de determinación. A Serena no le cabía la menor duda de que Hawkins le pegaría un tiro a su hermanastro si fuese necesario. Rubeus bajó el arma. Su fría mirada estaba llena de odio al clavarse en Serena.

—Lo has echado todo a perder —soltó—. Pero no creas que has ganado. El hombre con el que te has casado es un asesino. Volverá a matar. Estoy seguro de ello. Y la próxima vez, tú podrías ser la víctima, hermanita.

—No vuelva a dirigirle la palabra a mi esposa —dictaminó Darien—. No se atreva siquiera a dirigir la mirada hacia ella. No soy un asesino, pero usted me está induciendo a convertirme en uno. No me presione demasiado, Ayakashi.

Darien acababa de arrojar el guante. Rubeus retrocedió hacia el carruaje donde lo aguardaba Tomoe y entró en el vehículo. Tomoe le gritó al cochero, y el carruaje empezó a avanzar pesadamente. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El primer enfrentamiento había terminado, y el carruaje no se dirigió hacia la casa contigua. Podía ir a buscar sus cosas y visitar a su madrastra. Darien, adoptando una postura rígida, seguía al carruaje con la mirada. Ella se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.

—Ya se marchó —le indicó en voz baja.

—Por el momento —asintió Darien, sin dejar de seguir con la mirada al carruaje que se alejaba—. Pero no creo que esto haya terminado aquí, Serena. ¿Me odiarías si termino matándolo?_ Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando completamente en serio.

—Espero que eso no sea necesario —le respondió—. A lo mejor lo has ahuyentado para siempre.

—Los hombres como él no se asustan fácilmente —apuntó Darien—. No está acostumbrado a que le desbaraten los planes. Nunca bajes la guardia frente a él, Serena. Y quizá tampoco debas hacerlo frente a mí —añadió, volviéndose para mirarla. Aquella era otra cara de Darien que ella aún no había visto. Una cara peligrosa, pues ella podía sentir su ira apenas contenida. Sintió su anhelo de seguir a Rubeus, de terminar lo que ambos habían empezado. No le cabía la menor duda de que se enfrentarían de nuevo, y quizá peleasen hasta que uno de los dos cayera muerto.

—¿Es ésa la casa? —Andrew atrajo su atención. Señalaba con la cabeza la casa del hermanastro de Serena.

—Sí —respondió Serena—. Vayamos ahora que él no se encuentra allí._ Darien se volvió hacia Hawkins.

—Manda un carruaje a la casa vecina para recoger los baúles de lady Chiba. —Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Serena—. ¿Vamos andando? Necesito quemar algo de energía._ Ella asintió con la cabeza. De repente, Serena también pareció tener demasiada energía.

—Yo os acompañaré —decidió Andrew—. Alguien debe quedarse vigilando en la puerta.

Los tres se pusieron en camino hacia la casa contigua. Andrew se quedó rezagado, y a Serena le costaba seguir el ritmo de las largas zancadas de Darien, pero cuando él se dio cuenta aflojó el paso. Ella lo miraba de reojo mientras caminaban. Sus rasgos eran duros, el músculo de su mandíbula era fuerte. Todos sus poros irradiaban peligro, y para su sorpresa, Serena descubrió que eso la excitaba. Él la excitaba. No era un cobarde, después de todo. No lo era en absoluto.

Le produjo gran satisfacción ver a su hermanastro recibiendo un puñetazo de Darien. Rubeus la había aterrorizado durante tres meses sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. Ahora tenía un defensor. Serena no supo qué la llevó a hacer lo que hizo, pero deslizó su mano en la de Darien mientras caminaban. Él la miró, y ella sintió que el enfado lo iba abandonando poco a poco, que se elevaba al cielo para desvanecerse en el soleado aire. Él apartó la mirada, pero no retiró su mano de la de ella. Y cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa vecina, le dio incluso un apretón de manos tranquilizador.

Serena sospechaba que si se volvía para mirar a Andrew, lo vería frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué le tendría tanta aversión? ¿Por qué no podía alegrarse de que Darien se hubiese casado? ¿Era a causa de la maldición? Entonces recordó que todos los hermanos habían jurado permanecer solteros. Necesitaba saber más acerca de aquella maldición que se cernía sobre la familia Chiba. ¿Habrían mostrado los padres de Darien señales de locura mucho antes de que fueran abatidos por la desgracia? Tenía que averiguarlo. Esperaba que Darien y ella llegaran a enamorarse con el tiempo; estaban casados y, a pesar de lo que su esposo le había dicho, suponía que terminaría apareciendo el amor entre ellos… Y cuando eso sucediera, Serena querría tener hijos. Unos chiquillos morenos tan guapos como su padre.

La imagen que se formó en su cabeza la hizo sonreír. Otro pensamiento borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Casi había olvidado que cuando le preguntó a Darien acerca de la maldición, él le había dicho que no era lo que la sociedad creía. ¿Cuál era entonces la maldición? Su esposo le había dicho que sería mejor para ella que jamás lo averiguara. Pero Serena no estaba de acuerdo: era su esposa, y si querían ser felices juntos alguna vez, debía conocer sus miedos, sus dudas, sus secretos. Y juró en silencio que los descubriría todos. Y esperaba que una vez que lo hubiera hecho, pudiera lograr que él la amase.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Una vez que Serena y Molly pusieron sus pocos objetos personales en baúles —pues Serena se negó a llevar los vestidos que Rubeus había mandado hacer para ella—, bajó a decirle a Darien que le pidiera al cochero que los llevara al carruaje. Al parecer, empezaría su vida matrimonial con muy pocas cosas, gracias a Rubeus y su codicia. Suponía que, de hecho, su hermanastro había pagado con el dinero de ella los vestidos que había encargado, pero también que su mal gusto había impuesto los estilos y las telas.

—Debo hablar con la duquesa antes de marcharme —le explicó a Darien. Luego volvió a subir para encontrarse con Molly en la sombría habitación del tercer piso. La duquesa no parecía estar ni mejor ni peor. Serena se inclinó ante ella y cogió las frías manos de la dama entre las suyas.

—Me he casado —le contó a su madrastra. La noticia no suscitó ninguna reacción—. No seguiré viviendo aquí, pero prometo venir a visitarla siempre que pueda. —Tampoco hubo reacción alguna. Serena suspiró. Luego, se levantó y se volvió hacia Molly—. Molly, quiero pedirte un favor._ El ama de llaves se encontraba a pocos pasos, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

—Siento mucho que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto —lamentó la mujer lloriqueando—, y que se haya visto usted obligada a convertirse en la esposa de ese hombre siniestro. Nadie sabe qué puede ocurrirle, milady.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Pero debo seguir visitando a su excelencia. Ella fue muy amable conmigo. Sé que quizá esto sea pedirte demasiado, pero ¿podrías avisarme todos los días cuando Rubeus se marche de la casa para que yo venga a ver a mi madrastra?_ Molly empezó a retorcer el pañuelo.

—¿Quiere usted que yo vaya a la casa vecina, milady? ¿A la guarida de los Chiba?_ Serena no estaba de humor para las tonterías de Molly.

—No correrás ningún peligro. De hecho, le diré al mayordomo de mi esposo, Hawkins, que te espere. Todo lo que debes hacer es pedirle que me diga que tu patrón no está en casa.

—No sé —se inquietó Molly—Si el señor Ayakashi se entera de que voy sin su autorización…

—Tengo otra idea —decidió Serena—. Cuando Rubeus se marche de la casa, cuelga una sábana en el balcón de mi antigua habitación. Eso nos servirá de señal, y si mi hermanastro llega a verla alguna vez, puedes decirle simplemente que estás aireando la ropa de cama.

—Supongo que eso sí puedo hacerlo —asintió Molly—. Creo que la dama agradece sus visitas; aunque nos dé la impresión de que no se entera de nada, sí se da cuenta. Creo que usted la reconforta._ Serena se dirigió de nuevo hacia su madrastra y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Espero que sepa que siento afecto por ella. ¿Rubeus viene a verla de vez en cuando, Molly?

—Raras veces —le respondió la mujer—. Pero todos los días me ordena que le prepare el té como a ella le gusta. Bueno, supongo que algo es algo.

—Supongo que sí —contestó Serena—. Sólo Dios sabe a cuántas cosas tuvo que renunciar ella por él. A su matrimonio con mi padre, por ejemplo. Cuando él exigió que Rubeus se fuese de la finca, ella no quiso abandonar a su hijo y se marchó con él. Sé que fue una decisión muy difícil para ella. Espero que mi hermanastro sepa cuánto lo quiere su madre._ Molly soltó un resoplido.

—Le ruego que me perdone por lo que voy a decir, pero al señor Ayakashi no le importa nadie, sólo él mismo. Pero supongo que usted lo sabe.

No era necesaria una respuesta. Serena sospechaba que Molly sabía que Rubeus la maltrataba. Era casi imposible que los criados no se enteraran de prácticamente todo lo que pasaba en una casa. Desde luego, el hecho de que Molly durmiera en una habitación contigua a la de la duquesa había evitado, sin duda, que se enterase de todo lo que ocurría cuando caía la noche. Serena recordó de repente las sospechas de Darien respecto a Berjerite O'Conner y Rubeus.

—Molly, ¿tienes conocimiento de que alguna vez haya ocurrido en la casa algo extraño o que te haya parecido sospechoso? ¿Rubeus alguna vez ha traído mujeres aquí?

—Antes solía tener más invitados —confesó la sirvienta—. Antes de que usted viniera. No le gustaba que yo estuviera aquí cuando recibía a sus amigos. Me mandaba a pasar la noche con mi hermana. Yo iba porque en aquella época la duquesa aún no había caído enferma.

—¿Cuándo exactamente empezó mi madrastra a dar muestras de su enfermedad?_ Molly frunció su arrugado ceño.

—Ya hace un tiempo de ello. Estaba bastante extraña antes de que le sobreviniera la enfermedad. Como nerviosa y disgustada por algo. Recuerdo que su hijo y ella solían discutir mucho por aquel entonces. Creo que a ella no le gustaban sus amigos, ni las fiestas que daba. Pero ellos nunca se llevaron bien.

—Serena, los baúles ya están en el carruaje —oyó que le decía Darien desde la planta baja. Temiendo que hubiera otro enfrentamiento con Rubeus si permanecían más tiempo en aquella casa, Serena tomó de nuevo la mano de su madrastra entre las suyas y apretó sus dedos con suavidad.

—No la abandonaré, excelencia. Vendré siempre que pueda. Si pensara por un momento que Rubeus podría permitírmelo, la sacaría de esta casa, de este dormitorio —afirmó, mirando el mobiliario raído de la prisión de su madrastra. Pues sabía que en eso se había convertido aquella habitación. No estaba segura, pero por un instante pensó que, antes de que le soltara la mano, la mujer le había apretado débilmente los dedos a modo de respuesta. A Serena le ilusionaba pensar que había sido así.

—Será mejor que se vaya antes de que el señor Ayakashi regrese —le advirtió Molly.

Serena abrazó al ama de llaves antes de marcharse. Bajó al rellano del segundo piso y pasó frente a su antiguo dormitorio sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. No echaría de menos nada en aquella casa, excepto sus charlas con la duquesa y la amabilidad de Molly. Era como si finalmente hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Darien la estaba esperando en el siguiente rellano, que conducía a la planta baja.

Era tan apuesto que la dejaba sin respiración. ¿Estaba tan loca como para rechazar lo que él podía ofrecerle y pedirle más? Con seguridad en Londres se celebraban todos los años infinidad de matrimonios por conveniencia. Innumerables mujeres habían ido a sus lechos matrimoniales pensando únicamente en cumplir con su obligación. Pero, naturalmente, parte de su deber era engendrar herederos para sus esposos. A Serena no le habían impuesto tal obligación. En cambio, le habían dado la posibilidad de elegir. Elección que sin duda sería un enorme peso para ella en los días venideros en casa de Darien Chiba, pues tendría que dormir en una habitación separada de la de él únicamente por una puerta que no tenía cerradura.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Darien acompañó a Serena a casa y luego, a sabiendas de que se pasaría toda la tarde sacando de los baúles sus objetos personales, salió con Andrew a buscar a Nicolás, no sin antes darle órdenes estrictas a Hawkins de que no la perdiera de vista en ningún momento.

—¿Dónde empezaremos a buscar? —preguntó Andrew, ensillando su caballo.

—Me sorprende la pregunta —observó Darien con ironía.

—Quiero decir, ¿en cuál de los muchos burdeles que hay en Londres? —precisó Andrew. Mientras ensillaba para él el caballo zaino, Darien le respondió:

—Los dos sabemos que en una época a Nicolás le gustaba mucho el de Queenie, en las afueras de la ciudad. Empezaremos por allí.

—Hay varios lugares que le gustan mucho —le recordó Andrew a su hermano—. No le entiendo._ Darien arqueó una ceja.

—No tiene nada de malo revolcarse de vez en cuando con una mujer dispuesta y complaciente, Andrew. Como supongo que tampoco tiene nada de malo beber ocasionalmente, o jugar a las cartas de tanto en tanto.

—Pero todos los excesos son malos —señaló Andrew antes de que Darien terminara—. Y esto es algo que Nicolás no parece entender.

—¡Así es! —asintió Darien.

Los dos hombres se montaron en los caballos de un salto y salieron de la caballeriza. Darien intentó no mirar el lugar en el que hacía poco encontraron a una mujer muerta. A pesar de que no la conocía, apenas vio su cuerpo sin vida se sintió ultrajado en nombre de ella y en el suyo propio. Era posible que la primera mujer hubiera llegado allí por casualidad, que hubiera entrado en la caballeriza tratando de escapar de algún agresor; pero esa última fue dejada allí a propósito, para involucrarlo en el asesinato. Ayakashi debía tener un motivo para hacer algo semejante. Darien suponía que podría ser el rencor. Pero ¿por qué haría algo tan obvio, y justo después de que una criada muriera en su propia casa? Debía saber que algo así llamaría la atención. Aquello no tenía sentido.

—Tu esposa es muy agradable —comentó Andrew de repente—. Me resultaría simpática, de no ser por las circunstancias.

—Yo me enamoraría de ella de no ser por las circunstancias —observó Darien. Andrew arqueó una ceja antes de decir:

—Aunque su hermanastro necesita una buena paliza, o mejor, una bala entre los ojos._ Andrew dijo esto con una expresión absolutamente seria en el rostro. Le gustaba pelear. Siempre le había gustado. Le gustaba pelear y también trabajar, pero no compartía la pasión de Nicolás por las prostitutas. Al menos no que Darien supiera. Los hermanos cabalgaron en silencio. Al poco tiempo llegaron a las atestadas calles de Londres. —Estamos causando revuelo, como de costumbre —observó Andrew—. ¿Qué esperarán? ¿Que nos salgan garras y colmillos y empecemos a perseguirlos?

Darien le echó un vistazo a las abarrotadas calles del entorno. Los hombres y mujeres dejaban de dar sus paseos, de cargar sus carromatos, de vender sus cebollas, para quedarse mirándolos boquiabiertos cuando ellos pasaban a su lado. Su mirada se fijó casualmente en una joven que había visto hablando con Serena en la velada de los LeGrande. Creía que su nombre era lady Lita Kino. La hija de un noble. La joven se quedó mirando descaradamente a los dos hombres cuando pasaron junto a ella, y recibió un coscorrón de su madre… o de su carabina. Darien no sabía quién era la mujer que la acompañaba.

—¿Quién era esa chica?

—¿Quién? —le preguntó Darien a Andrew.

—La castaña guapa de ojos grandes.

—Creo que es una amiga de Serena. Las vi conversando en una reunión social a la que asistí hace poco._ Andrew se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Dios santo, pero si hasta has estado yendo a fiestas últimamente! ¿Qué bicho te ha picado, Darien? Sabes bien que cuanto más retirados vivamos, menos problemas tendremos todos._ Él no estaba de humor para otro interrogatorio, y menos viniendo de su propio hermano.

—Me sentía solo —reconoció—. ¿Nunca te sientes solo, Andrew?

—No —le respondió—. No me siento solo porque no me lo permito. No tengo relaciones con mujeres porque no les permito que se acerquen mucho a mí. Habrías hecho bien en seguir mi ejemplo, Darien. Ser el mayor no te hace necesariamente el más sensato.

A Darien le alegraba divisar finalmente un extremo de la ciudad. En poco tiempo llegarían al burdel de Queenie. Lo que menos quería en aquel momento era tener que oír un sermón de Andrew. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza de que preocuparse, suficientes problemas que resolver ahora que se había casado con Serena. ¿Cómo demonios haría para guardar las distancias con ella cuando lo que más quería era acercársele?

Queenie en persona abrió la puerta cuando Darien y Andrew llegaron. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que Darien fue a aquella casa. Sin la ayuda del maquillaje y de una iluminación tenue, la mujer parecía bastante mayor. A juzgar por los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, la media tarde era demasiado temprano para que estuviera levantada.

—¡Ah! Vuelvan por la noche —refunfuñó al verlos frente a la puerta—. Las chicas deben descansar un poco, ¿saben?_ La mujer se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero Darien se lo impidió interponiendo una bota.

—Estamos buscando a nuestro hermano. Pensamos que podría estar aquí._ La mujer entornó los ojos para mirarlos con más atención.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no os veo, chicos. Vuestro hermano está arriba.

—¿Podemos hablar con él? —preguntó Darien. Queenie dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Entrad, pero no hagáis ruido. Todos en la casa están durmiendo._ Los llevó a un salón en el que el terciopelo rojo predominaba hasta en el más oculto rincón. —Ya conocéis el camino —indicó, señalando en dirección a las escaleras—. La primera puerta a la izquierda. Vuestro hermano tiene mucha energía. Todas las chicas se vuelven locas por él. Pero temían que no les pagara a menos que yo me cerciorara de que lo hiciera.

—Ese tiene que ser Nicolás —dijeron Darien y Andrew al unísono.

—Salid solos cuando queráis —les propuso Queenie, rascándose el voluminoso trasero—. Yo voy a volver a la cama._ Se dirigió sin ninguna prisa a la parte de atrás de la casa. Darien empezó a subir las escaleras.

—No hace falta que los dos nos inmiscuyamos en lo que estoy seguro será una situación embarazosa —le expuso a Andrew—. Espérame aquí._ Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Date prisa. Este lugar huele a vino avinagrado y a… bueno, tú sabes a qué huele.

Andrew estaba en lo cierto. Sus extraordinarios dones hacían que los olores parecieran aún más intensos. Darien subió las escaleras. La habitación donde Queenie dijo que podía encontrar a Nicolás estaba oscura cuando el entró. Habría llamado a la puerta, pero desde el pasillo se percibían los fuertes ronquidos y dudaba de que los ocupantes de la habitación pudieran oír sus golpes en medio de aquel espantoso ruido.

Vio a su hermano en la cama, con su pelo castaño despeinado y su aspecto irónicamente inocente, dado el lugar en el que se encontraba y el hecho de que una mujer estaba durmiendo a su lado. Una mujer que roncaba tan fuerte que Darien no entendió cómo Nicolás lograba dormir… hasta que vio a las otras dos mujeres que estaban en la cama. Sólo un hombre exhausto podría conciliar el sueño con semejante ruido. Darien observó que a ninguna de las mujeres se le notaban los efectos del cansancio tras haber pasado toda la noche con su hermano. Se dirigió al borde de la cama y sacudió suavemente a Nicolás.

—Nicolás, despierta._ Unos soñolientos ojos castaños lo miraron.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero es más que obvio. —Señaló con la cabeza a las mujeres dormidas—. Ya sé que nos ganamos la reputación que tenemos gracias a ti._ Nicolás sonrió. Sus hoyuelos de chiquillo no contribuían en nada a atenuar su aspecto inocente.

—Me gustan las mujeres. ¿Cuál es el pecado?

—Creo, hermano, que el pecado es tener a tres mujeres al mismo tiempo en la misma cama y la misma noche. Vístete. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —preguntó Nicolás, teniendo cuidado al incorporarse de no despertar a sus compañeras.

—Andrew está abajo. Hawkins os mandó llamar a los dos por un asunto que discutiremos cuando lleguemos a casa. Cuando Andrew se dio cuenta de que no estabas en nuestra casa de la ciudad y que, de hecho, yo no te había visto, nos imaginamos que estarías aquí, o en algún lugar muy parecido a este._ Nicolás se estiró.

—Estaba aburrido —explicó—. Y he estado pensando en emprender una búsqueda. Quería saciarme de mujeres y de alcohol antes de marcharme._ Los ronquidos de la mujer no permitían que Darien oyera muy bien las palabras de Nicolás.

—Vístete. Te esperaremos abajo. —Sin esperar a que su hermano le contestase, salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Nicolás tardó mucho más tiempo de lo previsto en llegar a la planta baja. Darien supuso, al oír desde abajo el chirrido de la cama, que por lo menos una de las mujeres se había despertado antes de que su hermano se hubiera levantado. Finalmente, Nicolás bajó las escaleras, intentando recobrar la compostura mientras lo hacía.

—Ya era hora —le gruñó Andrew—. No creo que hayas tenido en cuenta que estábamos aquí oliendo la pestilencia que dejaron los asquerosos actos que tuvieron lugar en este sitio anoche, mientras tú tratabas de impresionar a una puta, ¡por amor de Dios!_ Con la intención de fastidiar a Andrew, Nicolás esbozó una de esas sonrisas que le dibujaban hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—El deber me estaba llamando. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Y no estaba tratando de impresionar a la dama, simplemente le estaba dando placer.

—¿Por qué? —bramó Andrew—. ¿Acaso no es ése su trabajo?

—Vamonos. —Lo último que quería Darien era que sus hermanos comenzaran una de sus peleas. Sabía que estaban muy unidos, quizá demasiado, pues ambos permanecían en la finca la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos hasta que Nicolás decidió rebelarse.

Durante casi todo el viaje a casa, Nicolás no hizo más que quejarse de que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Confesó con regocijo que se había emborrachado tanto la noche anterior, que pensó que las tres mujeres eran una sola y que simplemente estaba viendo triple, y se preguntó por qué la chica era tan insaciable. Normalmente, a Darien le habrían parecido graciosas las historias de su hermano, pero los sombríos pensamientos que se adueñaron de él le impidieron disfrutar el viaje. No habló de los acontecimientos recientes con Nicolás. Era mejor que esa conversación tuviera lugar en su estudio al llegar a casa. Hawkins les abrió la puerta antes de que ellos se acercaran. Los mozos de cuadra salieron corriendo a atender a los caballos.

—¿Lady Serena se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Darien al mayordomo.

—Creo que está durmiendo la siesta —le respondió el hombre—. No ha habido ningún problema hasta el momento, lord Chiba._ Nicolás se paró en seco, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quién demonios es lady Serena? —preguntó.

—Vamos al estudio —ordenó Darien.

—Haré que le preparen un baño enseguida, lord Nicolás —dijo Hawkins, arrugando la nariz. Una vez que sus hermanos entraron en el estudio, Darien cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio. Nicolás de inmediato se acercó al mueble bar.

—Ahora decidme quién es la tal lady Serena y qué está haciendo aquí._ Darien se armó de valor.

—Serena es mi esposa._ A Nicolás se le resbaló la copa de la mano. Ésta rebotó contra la gruesa alfombra sin romperse.

—¿Tu esposa?_ Rara vez Darien había visto que Nicolás no supiera qué decir. Pero en esta ocasión se quedó sin habla; lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue mirarlo fijamente como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Antes de que empezara a hacerle las preguntas del caso, Darien le dio las mismas explicaciones que le había dado a Andrew la noche anterior, y también le habló del hermanastro de Serena y de sus sospechas respecto a él. Nicolás cogió otra copa y se sirvió una bebida. —Pensé que era yo el que causaba todos los problemas en esta casa. ¡Por Dios, Darien! Hasta yo tengo la sensatez de mantener la promesa que hicimos de no casarnos nunca. No te habrás enamorado de esa mujer, ¿verdad? ¿No estarás sufriendo las consecuencias de ello?

—No —le aseguró Darien a su hermano menor—. Ella no me dejó otra opción. La protegeré, le daré mi nombre, pero eso es todo lo que le daré._ Nicolás observó el líquido de color ámbar de su copa antes de apurar su contenido.

—Eso espero, Darien. Espero por tu bien que no llegues a tener ningún sentimiento profundo por esa mujer. Eres un hombre demasiado responsable para que la maldición recaiga sobre ti. No creo que te vaya muy bien a merced de la Luna._ Puesto que Nicolás había planteado el tema, Darien le preguntó:

—¿Y qué puedes decirme de ti, Nicolás? Andrew me ha expresado su preocupación acerca de tu comportamiento desde que regresaste del extranjero. ¿Te pasó algo cuando estabas en París?_ El hermano menor le lanzó a Andrew una mirada asesina antes de responderle a Darien.

—Sólo lo de siempre. Jugar, ir de putas y cazar, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden._ Darien no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente.

—¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Alguien especial para ti?

—¿Me estás preguntando si me enamoré? —Nicolás arqueó una ceja con actitud de chulo—. ¡Maldita sea, yo me enamoro todas las noches! No debes preocuparte por mí, Darien. Al fin y al cabo, no soy yo quien se ha casado._ Sus hermanos no se habían tomado nada bien la noticia de su matrimonio, cosa que él ya se esperaba, pero… ¿pensarían pasarse toda la vida reprochándoselo? Con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro, Nicolás preguntó: —¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu esposa? No me vendría nada mal una siesta. Tal vez deba subir a su dormitorio y meterme en la cama con ella para presentarme —sugirió, sonriéndole a Darien de oreja a oreja. Darien le lanzó a su hermano menor una mirada que hubiera hecho que hombres mucho más grandes y robustos que él corrieran a ponerse a cubierto. Nicolás simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Veo que el matrimonio te ha hecho perder el sentido del humor —observó—. Espero que eso sea todo lo que pierdas, hermano._ Andrew, que había permanecido en silencio durante gran parte de la conversación, dijo:

—¿Qué haremos con el desagradable hermanastro de tu esposa? Yo propongo que todos vayamos a su casa esta noche y le pongamos fin a sus amenazas.

—¿Es necesario que vayamos todos? —quiso saber Nicolás—. La pelea no es mi fuerte. Me desenvuelvo mejor como amante, pero, claro, si se requieren mis servicios en esa área, estaré a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo tratando de estar a la altura de las circunstancias, Nicolás —rezongó Andrew—. Quizá lo mejor sea que Darien y yo nos ocupemos de este asunto._ De repente, Darien logró vislumbrar por qué su hermano menor era tan irresponsable. Comprendió que Andrew y él habían pasado gran parte de sus vidas adultas encargándose de todos los asuntos trascendentales de la familia. A Nicolás, por el contrario, no le habían dado nada importante que hacer.

—Sé pelear —aseguró Nicolás. En aquel preciso instante, Darien tomó una decisión, quizá no la más acertada, pero que iba de la mano con su posición de jefe de la familia.

—Éste es mi problema. Lo resolveré yo solo. Quiero que vosotros regreséis a la finca mañana y no os acerquéis por aquí._ Los dos hermanos enseguida protestaron. Darien levantó la mano para detenerlos. —Tengo el desagradable presentimiento de que aquí van a seguir cometiéndose asesinatos. Yo seré el principal sospechoso, al menos hasta que logre atrapar al responsable de esos crímenes. Si os quedáis en Londres, también seréis sospechosos. Pensaré mejor si no tengo que preocuparme por vosotros.

—Querrás decir si no tienes que preocuparte por mí —corrigió Nicolás—. Contrariamente a lo que vosotros dos pensáis, yo también puedo ser responsable si hace falta, Darien._ Darien comprendió que era preciso que hablara a solas con su hermano menor.

—Andrew, ¿podrías salir un momento? Debo hablar con Nicolás._ Andrew estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al final, como segundo en la línea de sucesión, reconoció la autoridad de su hermano mayor y salió del estudio. Darien se dirigió al escritorio con paso resuelto y se apoyó en el borde. Luego, le señaló a Nicolás la silla que estaba frente a él. Su hermano se dejó caer en ella.

—¿Me vas a sermonear ahora, Darien? ¿Bebo demasiado? Sí, supongo que así es, ¿y qué? Muy pocas cosas en mi vida me hacen ilusión. ¿Soy mujeriego? Sí, pero tomo medidas para prevenir las enfermedades y, por supuesto, para que ni una sola gota de nuestra simiente maldita llegue a la fértil matriz de una mujer. Como ves, puedo ser un hombre responsable, al menos en lo que de mí depende.

Por un momento, Darien estuvo tentado de alargar la mano para acariciar la castaña cabeza de su hermano. Nicolás era muy niño aún cuando la maldición cayó sobre su padre, y cuando perdieron a su madre como consecuencia de la misma. Pero ya era un hombre, y Darien acababa de caer en la cuenta de que Andrew y él casi siempre lo trataban como si aún fuese un chiquillo.

—Debo hacerte una pregunta muy importante, Nicolás. —Darien no quería hacerla. No quería creer ni por un segundo que su hermano menor pudiera tener algo que ver con el asesinato de Berjerite O'Conner, ni con el de la mujer que encontraron hacía poco en la caballeriza, pero tenía que saberlo con certeza—. Es acerca de los asesinatos._ Nicolás, que se había hundido en su silla, se enderezó.

—¿Crees que he podido tener trato con el asesino debido a las compañías con las que ando últimamente? ¿Que he podido ver algo sin darme cuenta de que era importante?_ Darien no pudo mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

—No. Debo preguntarte si tuviste algo que ver con los asesinatos._ Al ver que Nicolás no le respondía, Darien lo miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de entender la pregunta. De repente, sus ojos castaños se posaron en Darien.

—¿Crees que yo maté a esas mujeres?

—Estabas aquí cuando el primer asesinato tuvo lugar. Y ahora también estás aquí. Además, Andrew piensa que no te estás comportando de manera normal. ¿Que si yo creo que mataste a esas mujeres? No, el Nicolás que yo conozco no lo habría hecho. El Nicolás que quiero no lo haría. —Se sintió impulsado a añadir—: Pero si no me estás diciendo la verdad, y…

—Soy un borracho y un mujeriego, ¿por qué no habría de ser también un asesino? Es eso lo que piensas, ¿verdad? —Nicolás se levantó de su silla. Su cara había perdido aquel aspecto de inocencia infantil que sus hoyuelos falsamente le daban—. Esto es lo que tengo para responder a tus acusaciones. ¡Vete al diablo, Darien! ¡Y Andrew también!

Nicolás se dirigió furioso a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Un momento después, la cerró de un portazo. Darien se frotó la frente. No había sabido manejar la situación. Nicolás tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado. Él debía confiar en su hermano, independientemente de lo que a Andrew o a él pudiera parecerles sospechoso. Nunca volvería a cometer el mismo error. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta, y enseguida Hawkins asomó la cabeza.

—Supongo que lord Nicolás no se quedará a darse el baño que le mandé preparar —observó—. Se acaba de marchar de la casa.

—Yo me bañaré en su lugar —enunció Darien. Le pediría a Andrew que fuera a buscar a Nicolás. Con un poco de suerte, su hermano menor se dirigía en aquel momento a la finca. Con Andrew y Nicolás lejos de allí, podría ocuparse de otros asuntos. Como de su esposa, y de todos los problemas que le había traído su matrimonio con ella.


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Serena estaba durmiendo cuando él entró en la habitación para ver cómo se encontraba. Su pelo rubio se abría en abanico como un río de color dorado sobre el lino blanco de las sábanas. Sus pestañas creaban sombras del color del carbón sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Ella era la viva imagen de la inocencia y de la tentación. Sus labios abiertos lo llamaban, aun si su boca no emitía sonido alguno. El quería inclinarse y besarla, desabrochar la pudorosa hilera de botones de su cuello y saborear su piel. Quería meterse en la cama con ella y pasar el resto de la tarde haciéndole el amor.

Mientras la miraba dormir, se aflojó el alzacuellos y desabotonó su camisa. Antes de que la tentación le ganara la batalla o de que su creciente adoración se hiciese demasiado dolorosa, cruzó la habitación para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Un humeante baño le estaba esperando en el centro de aquel cuarto. Dejaría que el agua le aliviara la tensión, aunque preferiría aliviarla entre las largas piernas de Serena. No podía sacarse la imagen de sus piernas de la cabeza, tras haberla visto casi desnuda aquella mañana.

¿Qué sentiría al tener aquellas largas y esbeltas piernas alrededor de su cuerpo? ¿Al sumergirse en su blandura femenina y olvidarse de las preocupaciones que lo acosaban? Andrew había guardado en un baúl sus escasos objetos personales para ir a buscar a Nicolás. Darien esperaba que éste hubiera obedecido la orden que le había dado de regresar a la finca. De nuevo, él se encontraba solo en casa… bueno, casi.

Miró a Serena a través de la puerta abierta que separaba los dos dormitorios. No se había movido. Parecía estar durmiendo profunda y plácidamente por primera vez en muchos meses. Sintió que una actitud protectora para con ella se adueñaba de él. Ningún hombre volvería a hacerle daño… esperaba. Parecía irónico que debiera temerle más a él mismo que a su cruel hermanastro. Pero nada pasaría, trató de autoconvencerse. El sabía muy bien cómo controlarse. Podía controlar sus sentimientos por Serena, cerciorarse de que no fueran más allá del deseo físico. Debía hacerlo. De lo contrario, las consecuencias serían inimaginables.

Serena no estaba durmiendo. Miraba fijamente a Darien, con los ojos entornados, a través de la puerta abierta. Se había quitado la camisa, y no llevaba puestos más que unos pantalones ajustados y sus largas botas. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo como él. Era verdad que no tenía mucha experiencia en ver hombres semidesnudos, pero aun así, intuía que lo que estaba viendo era extraordinario.

Lo había comparado con un gran felino cazador la primera noche que lo vio, pues tenía un cuerpo esbelto hecho para correr; pero había músculos bajo sus finas ropas. Muchos músculos. Y una maravillosa piel dorada los envolvía. Su cara era agradable a la vista para una mujer. Hacía que ella quisiera dar un suspiro para agradecer que existiera un hombre semejante; para agradecer, de hecho, que aquel hombre fuese suyo. Pero en realidad no era suyo, tuvo que recordarse antes de perder su capacidad de razonar. Él le había dicho claramente que compartiría con ella la parte exterior de su ser, pero no su parte interior. No su corazón. Su corazón perdió importancia cuando se quitó las botas y dirigió su mano a los broches de sus pantalones. Serena sabía que debía cerrar los ojos, pero él la tenía completamente embelesada.

Se bajó los pantalones exponiendo sus esbeltas caderas. Su color también era dorado, lo que significaba que o bien permitía que el sol cayera de lleno sobre él cuando estaba desnudo o que éste era el color natural de su piel. Tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Sus piernas eran largas y musculosas, y estaban cubiertas de un vello de color negro. Ella imaginaba que en una carrera lo llevarían a la victoria con relativa facilidad. Su mirada subió lentamente por sus piernas, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar que ella había evitado mirar, el lugar que definitivamente lo catalogaba de varón. Aunque no había nada femenino en él. Él se volvió antes de que ella alcanzara su objetivo y le enseñó, en cambio, el deslumbrante panorama de la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Y era realmente deslumbrante. Desde los músculos de su espalda, que se tensaron levemente cuando alargó el brazo para coger una copa que había dejado sobre la repisa de la chimenea, hasta el lugar en el que sus caderas se estrechaban y desembocaban en sus bien formadas y firmes nalgas. Serena tenía la mirada fija en este punto en el momento preciso en el que él se volvió de nuevo y se quedó justo frente a ella. Hubiera podido gritar en ese momento, y, aunque de su garganta no salió sonido alguno, si gritó en silencio.

«Todo en mí es generoso, lady Serena». Recordó en aquel preciso instante las palabras que él le dijera en el baile de los Greenley, y con justa razón. Su miembro viril sobresalía de su cuerpo. Era largo y grueso. De hecho, era más bien amedrentador, pero al mismo tiempo era fascinante contemplarlo. Lo curioso era que cuanto más lo miraba, más duro parecía ponerse.

—¿Ya has visto suficiente, Serena?

Rápidamente alzó la vista hacia su cara, y descubrió que él la estaba mirando. La estaba mirando mirarlo. Sintió un calor quemando su rostro. Un calor que no era ni con mucho tan ardiente como el húmedo fuego que sentía entre las piernas. Los pezones se le habían endurecido hasta convertirse en dolorosos picos que se asomaban, sospechaba ella, por entre el gastado algodón de su vestido. Se había puesto el traje más viejo que tenía, pues había pasado toda la tarde trabajando en su nuevo dormitorio, quitándole el polvo al armario vacío y poniendo en orden las prendas de vestir que había llevado consigo.

—No._ ¿Había dicho que no? Había estado pensando que debía responder que sí y apartar la vista, pero en realidad le gustaba mucho mirar su cuerpo, y había descubierto que aún no estaba preparada para abandonar aquella exploración visual.

—Podría quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que tú quisieses para que siguieras comiéndome vivo con tu mirada, pero hay una parte de mí que, obviamente, no puede permanecer impasible ante tu curiosidad._ Ella sabía de qué parte le estaba hablando, y le costó mantener sus ojos fijos en el precioso rostro de Darien. Sí, tenía curiosidad, y no veía razón alguna para no ser sincera.

—Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo —le explicó.

—Y no verás a ningún otro —le contestó él. Serena no estaba muy segura, pero le pareció que una actitud posesiva se había reflejado en su voz. Él pareció darse cuenta de su error y apartó la mirada. —Si ya has acabado de mirarme, me meteré en el baño antes de que se enfríe. A menos que haya alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti._ Ella no sabía qué implicaban exactamente las palabras «alguna otra cosa», pero se estaba portando como una idiota. Sintió que un rubor teñía sus mejillas.

—No, eso es todo. —Quiso gruñir. Lo había despedido como si él fuese un criado—. Es decir, muchas gracias._ Los labios de Darien esbozaron una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué —dijo, y luego salió del campo visual de Serena.

Serena se acostó de espaldas y miró hacia el techo. ¿Le había dado las gracias? ¡Dios bendito! La cabeza le dolía cuando estaba cerca de el, especialmente cuando estaba completamente desnudo. Oyó el sonido que hizo su cuerpo al entrar en el agua. ¿Por qué no habría cerrado la puerta? Después de permanecer acostada en la cama durante un momento, se dio cuenta de que quizá ése no fuese el lugar más indicado para estar mientras su atractivo y muy bien dotado esposo, o al menos esto suponía, se bañaba en la habitación contigua.

Había empezado a fantasear, a imaginar su mojada piel dorada deslizándose contra ella en la cama cubierta de sábanas de lino blanco. Se levantó, se dirigió al espejo que se encontraba sobre la cómoda y empezó a toquetearse el pelo. Un instante después se dio cuenta de que podía ver el reflejo de Darien en el espejo. Enseguida apartó la mirada. Pero cayó en la cuenta de que él estaba de espaldas. No sabría que ella lo estaba observando de nuevo.

Gotas de agua corrían por su musculosa espalda. La humedad hacía brillar su piel dorada, y un denso vapor flotaba en el aire en torno a él. Tenía las rodillas ligeramente recogidas, debido a que la bañera no era lo suficientemente grande. Era la misma bañera que Serena había utilizado por la mañana. Ella desnuda. El también desnudo. Ambos en la misma bañera. De repente, empezó a abanicarse la cara con una mano.

—Puesto que aún despierto tu curiosidad, ¿te importaría enjabonarme la espalda, Serena?_ Ella se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso tenía él ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza?

—¿Cómo dices? Estaba simplemente ordenando algunos objetos personales en la cómoda.

—Puedo verte.

Se alejó de la cómoda, se dirigió hacia la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones y asomó la cabeza. Entonces vio que en la otra habitación había un espejo dispuesto de tal manera que era posible ver el reflejo del espejo que se encontraba en el dormitorio de ella. En aquella ocasión se negó a ruborizarse y a decir cosas sin sentido. En cambio, entró valientemente en la habitación de Darien, se dirigió a la bañera y se arrodilló detrás de él.

—El jabón, por favor —pidió con la voz entrecortada. Darien no se volvió para mirarla, simplemente le pasó la misma pastilla que ella se había visto obligada a utilizar por la mañana. Aquélla que olía a él. Serena respiró hondo y empezó a enjabonarle la espalda. La textura de su piel era suave y caliente al tacto. Le gustaba tocarlo.

—¿Qué otra cosa despierta tu curiosidad, Serena?_ Le hablaba en susurros, penetrando todos sus sentidos y haciendo que el corazón le empezara a latir con violencia.

—¿Qué despierta mi curiosidad en general?

—Respecto a mi cuerpo —precisó él.

—Nada —mintió. Darien tenía los hombros inclinados y los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de la bañera. Serena pensó que, si él tuviera algún pudor, debería haber puesto sus manos en un punto más estratégico, para cubrirse. Pero era obvio que Darien no tenía pudor alguno.

—Mentirosa —articuló él en voz baja—. No sería muy normal que no fueras curiosa. No tengo ningún inconveniente en que explores cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que quieras conocer mejor._ No caería en esa trampa.

—Y seguramente de esa manera tendrías motivos para hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—No si no quieres que lo haga. Ya te dije que eras tú quien debía tomar las decisiones. Seguirá siendo así, hagas lo que hagas con mi cuerpo._ Serena no le creía. Quería creerle, pues, en efecto, quería continuar con sus exploraciones.

—Eso no estaría bien…_ Él se encogió de hombros, y sus músculos se tensaron bajo la piel húmeda.

—Estamos casados. Nada de lo que decidamos hacer juntos en estas habitaciones a partir de este momento estaría mal._ Casi había olvidado que era su esposa. Las cuestiones morales, al menos hasta cierto punto, ya no tenían mucha relevancia. Pero ella estaba tratando de evitar todo contacto físico con Darien hasta que él estuviese dispuesto a darle algo más que eso.

—No creo que sea justo —expuso—. No estoy lista para… para consumar el matrimonio, y si te toco de manera íntima podrías pensar que sí lo estoy. Sería como… como…

—Provocarme —afirmó él—. Como un juego amoroso.

—¿Un juego amoroso? ¿Qué significa eso?_ Ella le oyó reír quedamente.

—Ven, ponte frente a mí y te enseñaré.

¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? Entonces recordó que ya se había atrevido a hacer muchas cosas con él. Había osado salir con él del baile de los Greenley. Había osado dar un paseo en su carruaje que los había llevado a tener un contacto mucho más íntimo del que habían tenido después de aquella noche. Se había atrevido a casarse con él, y a prometerse a sí misma que lograría que él la amara algún día. Y cuando eso sucediera, la amaría con el corazón, y no solamente con su cuerpo.

—¿Me juras que puedo hacerte cualquier cosa que quiera y tú no querrás hacerme nada a tu vez?

—No —le respondió él—. Estoy seguro de que querré hacerte el amor. Quiero hacerte el amor en este mismo instante; pero sí, juro abstenerme de seguir los deseos de mi cuerpo hasta que tú estés preparada para ello. Tengo un excelente dominio de mí mismo. Si no fuese así, ya hace tiempo que serías mía. Habrías sido mía aquella primera noche en el baile de los Greenley.

Ese comentario fue como una bofetada para Serena, pues era evidente que había sido hecho con la única intención de recordarle que en aquella ocasión ella había estado dispuesta a entregarse, y que fue él quien la rechazó. Pero entonces ni siquiera lo conocía, simplemente había querido utilizarlo para que la ayudara a huir de Rubeus. Y la había ayudado a escapar, después de todo. Pero ¿a qué había huido? ¿A un matrimonio sin amor? ¿A un matrimonio sin futuro, basado únicamente en la atracción física que sentían el uno por el otro? Por otra parte, la suficiencia que él mostraba al hablar de su dominio de sí mismo le crispaba los nervios. Serena, por el contrario, perdía por completo el control cuando tenía que enfrentarse con los sentimientos que su esposo despertaba en ella.

Darien le había dado un motivo para hacer exactamente lo que ella quería hacer y para poner a prueba su confianza en él. Serena se puso de pie. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y aunque él intentó ocultarlo, ella pudo ver que le había sorprendido que ella hubiera aceptado el reto. Se arrodilló junto a la bañera sin apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento.

Serena aún tenía el jabón en su mano. Alargó el brazo para frotar la pastilla contra su pecho, y se formó una espuma con la que empezó a hacer dibujos sobre su cuerpo. El vapor hizo que el pelo de la joven se enroscara alrededor de su cara, pero no pudo apartar la vista de su esposo el tiempo necesario como para recogérselo.

Las yemas de los dedos de Serena rozaron sus pectorales, y oyó su brusca respiración, pero en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse. Ella quiso echarle un vistazo a su pecho, pero ya lo había visto antes. Sus músculos, sus pectorales redondos y de color cobrizo. Su pecho era muy suave, salvo por la oscura senda de vello que empezaba debajo del esternón y se abría paso hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Pasaba de largo por su estómago, que a ella le recordaba a una tabla, y llegaba al lugar en el que el vello adquiría un color más oscuro alrededor de su prominente miembro. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que su mano había seguido sus pensamientos… había seguido la delgada senda de oscuro vello, hasta que vio los ojos de Darien mirarla con mayor intensidad.

La mano de Serena había desaparecido bajo la superficie del agua, y se encontraba justo sobre el agujero de su ombligo. ¿Se atrevería a tocarlo allí? Cayó en la cuenta de que eso era lo que quería. Quería sentir la textura y el peso de la parte de su cuerpo que lo definía como varón. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo y se cerraron en torno a él. Darien inspiró trémulamente y sus ojos empezaron a despedir rayos de luz.

Sus dedos no pudieron cerrarse por completo en torno a él. Ella se maravilló con la suave piel que cubría aquella vara tan dura como el acero. Su punta era más ancha que el resto, y la piel de esta parte tenía la textura del suave terciopelo. Serena deslizó su mano hacia abajo, y luego de nuevo hacia arriba. El cuerpo de Darien dio una sacudida involuntaria, pero aun así, no apartó su mirada de la de ella.

—¿Esto te duele? —le preguntó ella en voz muy baja, pues él apretaba con fuerza el músculo de la mandíbula, y su curiosidad ya no parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

—Me vuelve loco. Tú me vuelves loco. Sólo con verte, con olerte, me vuelvo loco._ Ningún hombre que la mirase tan fijamente a los ojos podría mentirle. Serena se inclinó hacia él, acercándose tanto que sus alientos se mezclaron. De repente, él llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, y la besó.

Allí, en medio del vapor y el calor que salían del agua, él saboreó su boca, metió su lengua en ella para provocar, danzar y saquear. Serena no se dio cuenta de que la mano que estrechaba el sexo de Darien seguía los movimientos de su golosa lengua. No se dio cuenta de que él alargaba la mano para desabrochar los botones del cuello de su vestido y abrirlo hasta la cintura, hasta que sintió la mano de él dentro de su canesú.

Su dolorido pecho se hinchó en la palma de la mano de Darien. Su pezón se puso duro de deseo. Él lo frotó con su callosa palma, hasta formar un apretado ovillo de sensaciones. Luego, llevó su boca al cuello de ella, y abrió por su cuerpo un camino de besos ardientes y suaves mordiscos hasta llegar a su pecho. Entonces abrió de un tirón su vestido y le bajó la camisa interior para dejar al descubierto sus senos.

—¡Precioso! —le oyó decir antes de que su boca se cerrara con gula alrededor de su pezón. Serena arqueó su cuello hacia atrás, al tiempo que lo estrechaba contra ella con su mano. En aquel momento oyó el profundo gemido que él lanzó contra sus pechos. De repente, Darien apretó la mano de ella bajo el agua, deteniendo así su movimiento sobre el húmedo miembro. —¿Qué me estás haciendo? —preguntó, echándose hacia atrás para mirarla—. ¿Qué me has hecho ya?_ Ella no entendió lo que él le estaba preguntando.

—No lo sé.

—Sabes lo suficiente. Sabes lo suficiente como para hacer flaquear mi control. Debes detenerte ahora mismo, Serena. Detente antes de que me veas estallar bajo tu inocente exploración.

¿Estallar? ¿Qué querría decir Darien? Ella lo deseaba. No sólo en sus pechos, ávidos de que él siguiera volcando su atención sobre ellos, sino también entre sus piernas. Había creído que al tener el control podría dominar también sus propias emociones. Se había equivocado. Después de todo, aquello era una trampa. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que al permitirle que lo acariciara, ella también terminaría deseando sus caricias? Serena apartó su mano del hinchado miembro de Darien y se alejó de él a tropezones. Se salpicó el vestido de agua al cerrarlo de un tirón.

—Lo siento —susurró—. No… no puedo. —Fue todo lo que logró decir antes de levantarse con dificultad, correr a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, luchando contra la tentación de abrirla y volver a entrar en el dormitorio de Darien a exigirle que «estallara», fuese lo que fuese que hubiera querido decir con esta palabra. En parte temía, en parte deseaba, que él intentara abrir la puerta, o que quizá pusiese todo su peso sobre ésta y la lanzara hasta el centro de la habitación.

Se había portado como una desvergonzada, independientemente de que él la hubiese incitado a hacer justamente eso. Independientemente de que ella fuera su esposa y, suponía, tuviese derecho a ser atrevida si decidía serlo. ¿Qué podía esperar? Sólo que Darien entrara en su habitación como un vendaval y revelara lo peor de él… o quizá lo mejor.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Darien resistió el impulso de irrumpir en la habitación de Serena y terminar lo que habían empezado. En lugar de esto, se vistió y salió. Estuvo vigilando la cochera de Ayakashi, y cuando vio que éste se marchaba en su calesa, decidió seguirlo. Ya era de noche, muy tarde, y a Darien no le sorprendió que Ayakashi se dirigiera a Covent Garden. Esta zona era conocida como un lugar de reunión de prostitutas.

Darien se había enterado hacía ocho meses de que Berjerite O'Conner solía frecuentar la zona. Y sospechaba que la mujer que encontraron hacía pocos días en su caballeriza también era una prostituta callejera. Le sorprendía que Ayakashi no tuviera gustos más caros en lo que a compañía femenina se refería. Pero suponía que estas mujeres le servían mejor para su propósito, si bien era cierto que les pegaba, ya fuera antes o después de tener relaciones con ellas.

Delante de Darien, la calesa redujo la velocidad cerca de una esquina en la que se encontraban cuatro mujeres. Una de ellas se separó del grupo y se acercó a Ayakashi con paso lento pero decidido. Su vestido dejaba ver gran parte de su pierna, como era habitual en la vestimenta de las mujeres de su profesión. Darien cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en lo que hablaban. Ese era uno de los curiosos dones que poseía, y en aquel momento le era de gran utilidad.

—¿Estás buscando compañía, cariño? —le preguntó la mujer a Ayakashi.

—Así es —le respondió Ayakashi—, pero no la tuya. Dile a la mujer de pelo rubio y vestido rojo que se acerque. Está más delgada, y es más mi tipo de chica.

—Está muy flaca —observó ella—. Yo estoy más llenita, y atraigo más a los hombres que ese espantajo. Querrás una mujer de carnes abundantes para tener algo a lo que agarrarte, cariño.

—Coge esta moneda y haz lo que te ordeno —le soltó Ayakashi bruscamente—. Ve a decirle a la chica de pelo rubio que se acerque. ¡Date prisa!_ Se hizo un repentino silencio. Darien abrió los ojos y, penetrando la oscuridad, siguió con la mirada a la mujer que había estado hablando con Ayakashi. La vio acercarse a otra prostituta, una rubia delgada que llevaba un vestido de color rojo chillón. La rubia se acercó a Ayakashi.

—Molly dice que estás interesado en mí. —La mujer miró por encima de su hombro y farfulló—. ¡Gorda arpía! Tengo una buhardilla…

—Nada de buhardillas. —Ayakashi interrumpió a la mujer—. Tengo un lugar a donde podemos ir._ La rubia se llevó una mano a la cadera.

—¿Y cómo haré para regresar aquí? No pienso caminar por toda la ciudad…

—Yo me aseguraré de que alguien te traiga —afirmó Ayakashi—. ¡Sube ya!_ La rubia no vaciló. Dio la vuelta rodeando a la calesa y luego entró en el vehículo. Ayakashi había encontrado el lugar perfecto para ir a buscar mujeres que estaban dispuestas a acompañarlo sin rechistar, y que no tenían el suficiente sentido común como para saber que no debían hacerlo, pensó Darien.

Suponía que muchas personas en Londres, incluyendo a las autoridades, pensaban que mujeres como aquella rubia tentaban a la suerte y, por lo general, se llevaban su merecido por vender sus cuerpos en las calles. Esta manera de pensar le convenía a Ayakashi, si es que en realidad había asesinado a Berjerite O'Conner y a la mujer que hacía poco habían encontrado en la caballeriza de Darien.

Ayakashi puso en marcha la calesa. Darien lo siguió, manteniéndose lo suficientemente alejado del hombre, esperaba él, como para pasar desapercibido. No se dirigían a la residencia de Ayakashi. De hecho, los barrios por los que pasaban eran cada vez peores. Si hubiese tenido los ojos clavados en la calesa que Ayakashi conducía y no estuviese tratando de seguirle el ritmo, posiblemente se habría dado cuenta del peligro que lo acechaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando los vio. Cinco hombres salieron de las sombras y se abalanzaron sobre él. Su caballo se asustó, y mientras Darien intentaba mantener a la bestia bajo control, un hombre logró agarrarlo de una pierna y bajarlo de un solo tirón del caballo. Darien cayó pesadamente en la calle adoquinada, golpeándose la cabeza con las piedras.

—Busca su monedero —oyó decir a un hombre—. No tendría ningún sentido correr todo este riesgo, y encima no ganar algo de dinero adicional.

Unas manos hurgaron en los bolsillos de Darien. Él permitió que ese manoseo continuara hasta que se le despejó la cabeza. Las figuras de los hombres que se erguían imponentes ante él aún eran algo borrosas debido al golpe que acababa de darse, pero alargó el brazo y agarró a uno de ellos por el cuello. Luego, le dio un puñetazo directamente en la nariz. La sangre empezó a manar a raudales, salpicando la ropa de Darien. El hombre retrocedió a trompicones.

—¡Maldición! ¡Me ha roto la nariz!

Algo en la sangre, probablemente su olor, enardeció a Darien y le dio la fuerza suficiente para apartar de un empujón a los cuatro hombres y ponerse de pie. Había aprendido las técnicas del boxeo cuando apenas era un niño. Pero eso no sería suficiente en aquella ocasión. No con aquellos hombres. Todos eran tipos fornidos y curtidos en la calle. Lo rodearon como una manada de lobos hambrientos.

—Atácalo por la espalda —le gritó un hombre a otro. Darien se volvió, lanzó una patada en dirección al que se encontraba detrás de él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El ladrón se cayó, y entonces Darien se volvió hacia los hombres que estaban frente a él, levantó los puños y esperó.

—¿Veis cómo se mueve? —indicó un hombre a los demás—. Nunca había visto a un hombre moverse de esa manera.

—¡Atrapadlo! —gritó alguien, y dos hombres atacaron a Darien por delante, mientras otro saltaba sobre su espalda e intentaba inmovilizar sus musculosos brazos.

Recibió un golpe en la mandíbula, pero con la cabeza le pegó violentamente en la cara al hombre que lo estaba sujetando por detrás. El otro dio un alarido de dolor y soltó a Darien. Libre de toda restricción, Darien le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a uno de los hombres. El aire salió de los pulmones del agresor con un fuerte silbido. Cuando otro individuo quiso acercarse, él le puso una zancadilla para hacerlo caer. La sangre de Darien cantaba en sus venas, y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba peleando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus sentidos estaban tan alerta que se sentía como si pudiese adivinar las intenciones de aquellos hombres antes de que las llevaran a cabo. Sabía que el hombre que estaba frente a él iba a atacarlo; pero no esperaba que se detuviese de improviso, ni que su rostro palideciera en medio de la oscuridad.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Mirad sus ojos! Nunca había visto unos ojos como ésos.

Darien tampoco esperaba que, mientras él estaba centrando toda su atención en este ladrón y preguntándose por qué se habría asustado al ver sus ojos, el que se encontraba detrás arrojara algo con violencia contra su cabeza. El dolor hizo que cayera de rodillas. Las figuras de los hombres que lo rodeaban se hicieron borrosas. Poco después no vio más que tinieblas.

* * *

Serena estaba intentando recogerse el pelo en un moño cuando vio las marcas. Se inclinó hacia el espejo. Luego, pasó su cabello por encima de uno de sus hombros para poder ver mejor su cuello. ¡Qué curioso!, pensó. Dos marcas rojas destacaban en su pálida piel. Marcas de dientes, quizá, pero ella no creía que unos dientes normales pudiesen hacer aquellas dos hendiduras rojas. Parecían, más bien… bueno, pues, marcas de mordiscos. Marcas que unos colmillos caninos sí podrían hacer.

Recordó a Darien besándola y mordisqueándola en el cuello el día anterior, mientras ella lo asistía en el baño sin pudor alguno. Ese recuerdo hizo que se sonrojara. Había esperado que Darien entrara en su habitación a empujones y exigiese ejercer sus derechos en el lecho conyugal, pero no lo había hecho. En realidad, no había visto a su esposo desde el incidente que había tenido lugar entre ellos.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada que comunicaba las dos habitaciones, o que las separaba, dependiendo de cómo quisiera mirarse. No había oído a Darien moviéndose en su dormitorio. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y pegó la oreja a ésta para intentar oír algo. Nada. Llevó una mano al pomo y lo giró despacio para no hacer ruido. La puerta chirrió ligeramente cuando ella la abrió. Entró en el dormitorio. Su esposo no se encontraba allí.

Los restos del baño del día anterior habían desaparecido. La habitación estaba ordenada, y la cama hecha. Se sentó en la cama. Era allí donde Darien dormía; donde, cuando decidiese que era el momento adecuado, y suponía que eso sería cuando pensara que Darien sentía por ella algo más que atracción física, consumarían su matrimonio. Al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Darien, se abanicó la cara con la mano, pues de repente sintió mucho calor.

Esperaba que no fuese pecado pensar en un hombre y preguntarse qué se sentiría al abrazar su cuerpo desnudo. Luego recordó que ese hombre era su esposo. De modo que suponía que no era pecado pensar en él de esa forma. Serena se levantó de la cama y alisó una arruga que evidenciaba su presencia en aquella habitación. Recorrió el cuarto, deteniéndose para examinar el cepillo de Darien, sus artículos de afeitado y algunos de sus objetos personales. Se oyó un golpe suave en la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera, y luego Hawkins apareció en el umbral.

—Buenos días, lady Chiba —saludó con fría formalidad. No parecía sorprendido de verla en el dormitorio de su señor. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Serena. —Quería decirle a lord Chiba que el desayuno está servido.

—No está aquí —informó Serena—. ¿No se encuentra en la planta baja?_ El hombre frunció el ceño.

—No, milady. No lo he visto desde que salió de casa anoche._ Serena dirigió la mirada hacia la cama.

—¿Suele Darien… lord Chiba, hacerse su propia cama?

—Casi nunca —le respondió el hombre.

La insinuación se quedó en el aire. Darien no había dormido en su cama la noche anterior. Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar. No conocía a su marido lo suficiente para saber si aquél era su comportamiento habitual o si debía preocuparse por él. No obstante, se le pasó por la cabeza que, puesto que era su esposa, debería preocuparle el hecho de que él no hubiera pasado la noche en su habitación. Si no había dormido en su cama, ¿entonces en la de quién?

—¿Dice usted que el desayuno ya está servido? —preguntó, pues la situación se había vuelto bastante embarazosa.

—Sí, milady. ¿Bajará usted al comedor, o prefiere que le suba el desayuno?

—Bajare al comedor —decidió Serena. Siguió a Hawkins, sin importarle que no le hubiera dado tiempo a peinarse. Si se recogía el pelo, atraería la atención sobre las extrañas marcas que tenía en el cuello.

Al entrar en el comedor se percató de que esperaba que Darien apareciese de repente. Su asiento estaba vacío. Se sentó e intentó desayunar. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con la comida, que no la estaba comiendo. Hawkins pasó por delante del comedor dando grandes zancadas.

—Hawkins. —El mayordomo volvió sobre sus pasos. Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Ya ha vuelto lord Chiba?_ Hawkins apartó la mirada.

—No, lady Chiba.

—Gracias —dijo, dejándolo ir. Estaba algo avergonzada de tener que preguntar dónde se encontraba su esposo apenas dos días después de casarse con él.

Serena desistió de intentar tomarse el desayuno. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin tener noticias de Darien, más se le revolvía el estómago. Sus pensamientos se centraron de repente en la casa vecina. Esperaba que Rubeus no fuera responsable de alguna manera de la desaparición de su esposo. Si Darien no llegaba a casa pronto, quizá se armase de valor para ir a hablar con su hermanastro. Inquieta, Serena salió del comedor y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Cogió su costurero, esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido mientras trabajaba en sus labores. No pudo concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y, por lo tanto, se equivocó en varias puntadas. Se oyó un golpe suave en la puerta.

—¿Sí?_ Hawkins abrió la puerta, y ella contuvo la respiración, esperando que le dijera que Darien finalmente había vuelto a casa. Sus palabras la sorprendieron.

—Una visita la está esperando en el salón, lady Chiba. —Entró en la habitación y le dio una tarjeta de visita. El simple roce de una pluma habría hecho caer a Serena.

—Bajare enseguida. —Y antes de que el sirviente saliera de la habitación, le indicó—: Si no es demasiada molestia, Hawkins, le agradecería que sirviera el te en el salón._ Él inclinó la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Serena le echó un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo antes de bajar. Entró en el salón y vio a una figura envuelta en una capa frente al retrato familiar que colgaba sobre la enorme chimenea.

—¿Lady Lita?_ La joven se volvió, quitándose la capucha de la capa, y sonrió a Serena.

—No podía creer los rumores que corrían acerca de tu matrimonio con lord Chiba. Quise cerciorarme por mí misma._ Serena miró a su alrededor, buscando a la carabina de la joven dama y preguntándose por qué le habría permitido a lady Lita visitarla o, más exactamente, por qué le habría permitido visitarla en casa de Darien Chiba. —Me he escapado —reveló la joven, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Dio un paso adelante y cogió las manos de Serena entre las suyas—. Debo ser franca y decirte que la sociedad te rechaza por haber tenido la osadía de casarte con Darien Chiba, y porque se dice que fuiste su amante antes de que se celebrara el matrimonio, pero yo aplaudo tu valentía. —Sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaron—. Sabía que había pasado mucho más entre lord Chiba y tú la noche del baile de los Greenley de lo que tú me contaste. Y la manera como él te miraba desde el otro lado del salón en la velada de los LeGrande… —Se detuvo para suspirar de manera histriónica—. Había tal pasión en su mirada…

Serena se habría reído de la actitud teatral de lady Lita, si no hubiera sentido de repente que estaba a punto de partírsele el corazón. Pasión, sí; amor, no. Hawkins entró en el salón con el juego de té. El hecho de que aquella casa en la que normalmente sólo habitaban hombres de repente hubiese sido invadida por mujeres, no cambiaba la expresión de aburrimiento de su rostro.

—¿Desea usted que yo sirva el té, lady Chiba?

—No, yo lo serviré —propuso Serena—. Gracias, Hawkins._ El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Lady Lita se rio tontamente.

—Si enderezara un poco más la espalda, creo que se la rompería. —La hermosa castaña miró a su alrededor—. Tu esposo no se encuentra en casa, ¿verdad?_ El recordar que Darien había desaparecido hizo que el placer que le producía la visita de lady Lita se esfumara.

—No, en este momento no —le respondió Serena. Luego, sirvió el té. El silencio se extendió por el salón. Finalmente, lady Lita se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a la chimenea, donde ardía un pequeño fuego.

—Debo confesarte que tengo otro motivo para venir a visitarte, además de querer consolidar nuestra amistad._ Desilusionada, Serena suspiró. Había esperado poder contar con una amiga, pero sospechaba que lady Lita solamente quería enterarse de chismes interesantes para luego ir a contárselos al resto de su grupo social.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, lady Lita? —le preguntó con un tono de voz frío. La joven evitó mirarla a la cara.

—Primero, quiero pedirte el favor de que me llames Lita. No hace falta que utilicemos títulos formales entre amigas. Luego, me gustaría que me hablaras de él —demandó, señalando el retrato de la familia Chiba. A Serena le alegraba que Lita quisiese consolidar su amistad, pero también estaba un poco confundida.

—¿De lord Andrew? —preguntó. Lita se volvió para mirar a Serena. La joven tenía las mejillas rojas.

—Lo vi con tu marido en la ciudad. Es tan guapo que me quede sin respiración. No he podido dejar de pensar en él. Y esto no está bien, pues pienso en él incluso cuando estoy con lord Collingsworth, quien sé que tiene la intención de proponerme matrimonio._ El conflicto de la joven habría despertado la compasión de Serena, si no hubiera un hombre en el que ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar: su esposo. ¿Dónde estaría Darien?


	19. Capítulo 17

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Espero que la historia os esté gustando. Hoy os dejo 4 capítulos más, el 18 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

**Capítulo 17**

Darien abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar y estaba totalmente aturdido. Le costó recordar dónde se encontraba y cómo había llegado a su cama. No recordaba siquiera haber regresado a casa la noche anterior. Por un momento, no pudo acordarse de nada de lo que había sucedido. Se volvió y vio a Serena durmiendo a su lado. Estaba acostada de espaldas a el. Su pelo rubio estaba completamente despeinado y enredado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su cama? Alargó el brazo para tocar su hombro desnudo e intentar despertarla.

—¿Serena?_ Ella no reaccionó, y entonces notó que su cuerpo estaba frío. Darien se medio sentó en la cama. Se apoyó sobre Serena para poder mirarla. Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba fijamente hacia el infinito. Un hilito de sangre salía por una de las comisuras de su boca y bajaba por su barbilla. Un cardenal cubría toda su mandíbula inferior. —¡Santo cielo!

Darien se alejó rápidamente de aquel cuerpo. Aquella mujer no era Serena. Aquella mujer estaba muerta. Escrutó con la mirada la desconocida habitación. Estaba vacía, salvo por el colchón que habían tirado en el suelo y donde, obviamente, había pasado la noche durmiendo… junto a una mujer muerta. Se levantó con dificultad. El martilleo de su cabeza se hizo más fuerte.

Miró de nuevo la habitación vacía, intentando recordar cómo había llegado allí, dondequiera que estuviese, y cómo aquella mujer había llegado también a aquel mismo lugar. Dirigió la mirada hacia su cuerpo sin vida. Estaba desnuda bajo la fina manta con la que alguien la había cubierto. Darien respiró hondo y rodeó el colchón para inclinarse frente a la mujer. Cerró sus ojos sin vida. De repente, recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Había seguido a Ayakashi a Covent Garden. Lo había visto marcharse con una prostituta… una rubia, como aquella mujer. Darien llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde sintió una protuberancia que le dolió al rozarla. Unos ladrones lo habían agredido. Palpó sus bolsillos en busca de su cartera. Había desaparecido.

Uno de los hombres le había pegado en la parte posterior de la cabeza con algo, probablemente con una piedra. Pero ¿cómo había ido a parar allí? ¿Por qué había ido a parar allí? Se oyó ruido fuera. Darien se dirigió a una ventana mugrienta y miró hacia el exterior. Se encontraba en el segundo piso de una casa que parecía estar abandonada. Abajo, en el jardín, había tres personas, un hombre y una joven pareja que se dirigían directos a la puerta de la casa. Darien intentó abrir la ventana con cuidado, pero la mugre la había atascado por completo. Cerró los ojos e intentó oír la conversación que tenía lugar debajo de él.

—La casa está en muy mal estado, pero claro está, precisamente por eso el alquiler es tan barato. Yo creo que a una joven pareja tan encantadora como vosotros puede irle muy bien aquí. Sólo tendréis que limpiar un poco y arreglar unas cuantas cosas, ¡y ya veréis qué lugar tan agradable y encantador puede ser éste!

—Pero el barrio no es muy agradable —comentó la mujer en voz baja—. Me gustaría vivir en una casa donde pueda irme a dormir sin tener miedo de que se metan unos ladrones y me corten el pescuezo.

—No es tan terrible, Emma —puntualizó el hombre más joven—. Tiene mucho más espacio que las demás casas que hemos visto por el mismo precio._ Darien oyó el tintineo de unas llaves.

—¡Qué extraño! No está cerrada con llave —observó el hombre de mayor edad, riendo nerviosamente—. Seguramente olvidé cerrarla la última vez que enseñé la casa.

—¿Ves, Emma? —insistió el joven—. Ni siquiera está cerrada con llave, y no hay una sola ventana rota. El barrio no es tan malo.

Darien comprendió que estaba en apuros. También entendió que alguien lo había puesto deliberadamente en aquella situación. Oyó los pasos de las tres personas recorriendo la planta baja. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que subieran a la habitación donde él se encontraba… y lo encontraran allí con una mujer muerta. Intentó abrir la ventana de nuevo. El era un hombre excepcionalmente fuerte, pero no pudo mover la maldita cosa. Mirando por la ventana, vio que el techo debajo de él estaba completamente inclinado. Aunque lograra abrirla y subir al tejado, caería directamente al suelo.

—Hay dos dormitorios en el piso de arriba. Uno de ellos sería un estupendo cuarto para los niños.

Las tres personas empezaron a subir las escaleras. Si sólo había dos habitaciones, el pasillo no debía ser muy grande. No habría ningún lugar donde Darien pudiera esconderse, y luego tratar de salir a hurtadillas una vez que el hombre mayor y la pareja hubieran entrado en una de las habitaciones. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea de escabullirse, pero alguien lo había puesto en aquella situación para implicarlo en aquel nuevo asesinato. No podía permitir que lo encontraran allí. No podía consentir que aquellas personas lo encontrasen. En esta ocasión no tenía ningún testigo que le ofreciera una coartada. Sería su palabra, en la que los inspectores no confiaban mucho, contra la irrefutable evidencia en su contra. Intentó abrir la ventana una vez más, pero fue inútil.

* * *

—¿Dónde está mi hermanastro?_ Molly se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a Serena frente a la puerta.

—En su despacho, lady Chiba, pero pensé que no quería usted venir aquí si él estaba en casa.

—Necesito hablar con él. —Serena entró en la casa y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás, donde Rubeus tenía un pequeño despacho. Temía la situación de verlo de nuevo, y sobre todo estando sola, pero Darien la tenía muy preocupada. Aún no había regresado a casa, y ya era muy tarde. Hawkins también parecía estar preocupado, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien. Tenía la terrible sensación de que algo le había pasado a Darien. Y no le faltaban motivos para sospechar que Rubeus tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su esposo. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta. Rubeus se encontraba en su escritorio examinando unos papeles. Serena se irguió y entró. —¿Qué le has hecho a mi marido? —preguntó. Rubeus alzó la vista.

—Serena —nombró—. Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, sin dejarse engañar en lo más mínimo por la cordialidad de su hermanastro—. Sé que le has hecho algo._ Rubeus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

—No he visto a tu marido desde nuestro último encuentro, la mañana después de que huiste para casarte con ese bastardo. Y debo añadir que me dejaste en una situación muy embarazosa, Serena. Pero a ti no te importan mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?

—No —espetó ella con franqueza—. Así como a ti tampoco te importan los míos. Darien no vino a casa anoche, y creo que de alguna manera tú eres el responsable de su desaparición._ Rubeus arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ya tienes problemas, Serena? No tengo la menor idea de dónde se encuentra tu marido, y me importa un comino. Casi no conoces a ese hombre. A lo mejor tiene la costumbre de merodear por ahí. A lo mejor prefiere enredarse con mujeres más experimentadas que tú, Serena. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar en eso antes de irrumpir en mi despacho para acusarme de haberle hecho algo? Aunque sí me gustaría habérselo hecho —añadió—, pues me ha quitado algo que me pertenece._ Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Yo no te pertenezco, Rubeus. Nunca te he pertenecido. —Comprendió que Rubeus no iba a darle ninguna información con respecto a su marido. Había sido una tonta al pensar que quizá lo hiciese. Sin embargo, estaba tan preocupada por Darien que no había podido pensar con claridad. Se volvió para marcharse del despacho, pero Rubeus le bloqueó el paso.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo furioso que puedo llegar a ponerme contigo?_ Desdichadamente sí la tenía. Sintió el enfado que él irradiaba, y vio la vena de su frente latiendo con fuerza.

—Déjame pasar. Ya no estoy bajo tu dominio. Tendrás que salir tú solo de los aprietos en que te encuentras, Rubeus. Ya no puedes utilizarme para que te saque de apuros.

—¡No eres más que una puta! —masculló él. Levantó la mano para pegarle. Serena de inmediato se puso tensa para recibir el golpe, pero éste no llegó. Rubeus miraba detrás de ella, con la mano lista para asestar el golpe y los ojos como platos.

—Si llegas a pegarle, eso será lo último que hagas en la vida, Ayakashi.

—¡Darien! —Serena dio media vuelta rápidamente: su esposo estaba allí, y ella sintió tal alivio que las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle. Darien llevaba la ropa muy arrugada y tenía una herida en la sien, pero a Serena nunca en su vida le había alegrado tanto ver a alguien—. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Yo…

—Ve a casa, Serena. —Darien no apartó su dura mirada de Rubeus ni por un segundo—. Ve a casa en este mismo instante._ Rubeus se repuso de la sorpresa.

—No quiero que usted entre en esta casa, Chiba. Lárguese de aquí.

—Y yo no quiero que maltrate usted a mi esposa —replicó él—. Nunca más. Si se atreve siquiera a respirar sobre su cuello, lo mataré._ El hermanastro de Serena se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó muy tranquilo, como si no hubiera sido amenazado de muerte.

—¿Durmió usted bien anoche, Chiba? —preguntó. Serena no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando Rubeus, pero pudo sentir la ira de Darien.

—Usted mató a esa mujer —lo acusó. Su hermanastro se limitó a sonreír.

—Pruébelo.

—Lo haré —le aseguró Darien—. Vamos, Serena._ Darien la cogió de la mano y la llevó fuera de aquel despacho. Varias preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, pero esperó hasta que Molly les abriese la puerta, salieron de aquella casa y se dirigieron hacia la propiedad vecina para poder hablar.

—¿Qué pasó, Darien? ¿Adonde fuiste anoche? ¿De qué mujer estabas hablando?

—Ahora no —le respondió Darien con la voz entrecortada—. Cuando lleguemos a casa.

Serena no sentía que la casa de Darien fuera su hogar, al menos aún no. Esperaba que algún día lo fuese. La terrible experiencia de vivir con Rubeus había hecho que se diera cuenta de lo sola que estaba en la vida y de hasta qué punto necesitaba querer y ser querida de nuevo. Sabía en el fondo que ésa era la razón por la que había aceptado tan fácilmente acompañar a Rubeus a ver a su madrastra. La duquesa era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo que podría sentir un afecto sincero por ella. Hawkins les abrió la puerta cuando llegaron a la casa. Aunque intentó aparentar indiferencia al ver regresar a su patrón, Serena se dio cuenta de que se sentía enormemente aliviado.

—Necesito una jofaina de agua para lavarme —le pidió Darien al hombre—. Llévala a mis aposentos.

—Enseguida, señor —le respondió Hawkins. Serena siguió a Darien al piso de arriba. Apenas entraron en el dormitorio, él cerró la puerta y la miró enfurecido.

—¿Acaso no te dije que no fueras a la casa vecina sin mí, o al menos sin tener la plena certeza de que Ayakashi no se encuentre allí?_ Su ira la dejó atónita.

—Bueno, sí… Pero estaba preocupada por ti. Pensé que Rubeus…

—No me interesa conocer los motivos que tuviste para ir allí —la interrumpió él—. Te pusiste en peligro, Serena. Fue una insensatez por tu parte._ La preocupación que se había adueñado de ella a lo largo de la mañana y el hecho de que Rubeus hubiese estado a punto de agredirla habían dejado las emociones de Serena a flor de piel. Las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

—Perdóname por preocuparme por lo que te sucede. —Se dirigió a la puerta que unía las dos habitaciones, la cruzó y la cerró de un portazo. Darien abrió la puerta un segundo después y entró en el dormitorio de ella como un vendaval.

—No puedo perdonarte. Si no hubiera ido a hacerle frente a Ayakashi apenas regresé a casa, él te habría pegado, Serena. Ha podido incluso hacerte algo peor. ¿No te das cuenta de que no se trata solamente de un bravucón, que ese hombre es un asesino?_ El corazón de Serena golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Es decir, ¿cómo lo sabes con tanta certeza? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—¿Milord? —llamó Hawkins desde la habitación contigua—. Le he traído la jofaina. ¿Quiere usted que le asista?

Sin responderle, Darien salió de la habitación de Serena y regresó a la suya. Serena lo siguió, pero se detuvo en la puerta al ver que Darien se quitaba el abrigo arrugado y la camisa manchada. Dio un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de que tenía varías heridas llenas de sangre en el cuello y las manos. ¿Qué le había pasado? No soportaba no saber, pero Hawkins había mojado un paño en la jofaina y parecía disponerse a curar las heridas de Darien. Dudaba que él le fuera a contar lo que había sucedido en presencia de Hawkins. Decidió entonces hacerse cargo de aquella tarea. Se acercó al mayordomo.

—Permítame ocuparme de mi esposo, por favor —le dijo al hombre. Hawkins le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Darien.

—No hay ningún problema, Hawkins —afirmó Darien—. Serena puede limpiarme.

—Muy bien, señor._ Tan pronto como Hawkins le dio a Serena el paño húmedo y salió de la habitación, ella se volvió hacia Darien.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Cómo sabes que Rubeus es un asesino de mujeres?

Darien aún estaba intentando dominar sus emociones. Por lo general, eso no le resultaba difícil, pero nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a desafíos semejantes a los que se le habían presentado desde que Serena llegó a su vida. Comprendió que para un hombre es fácil mantener el dominio de sí mismo cuando todo le es indiferente. Pero de repente las cosas habían empezado a importarle.

—Me vi obligado a lanzarme a través del cristal de una ventana desde un segundo piso, y luego tuve que saltar al suelo._ Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—Es increíble que no te hayas matado, o al menos que no hayas quedado gravemente herido.

Esto también le inquietaba a Darien. No había tenido más remedio que lanzarse a través de una ventana que la mugre acumulada a lo largo de los años había cerrado herméticamente. Luego, rodó por el tejado y cayó en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas. Sorprendentemente, no se rompió nada. El salto fue completamente natural, pero la caída fue… antinatural. Al darse cuenta de que Serena estaba esperando que le contara con mayor detalle los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y que ella tenía que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar las heridas de su cuello, la llevó a la cama para que ambos pudieran sentarse.

—¿Por qué te viste obligado a arrojarte a través de una ventana, Darien? Dime qué pasó, por favor.

El antiséptico que Serena le estaba aplicando hizo que le escocieran las heridas. Los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza; así como los de aquella mañana, cuando se despertó en un lugar desconocido junto a una mujer muerta. ¿Por dónde empezar? Empezó por el principio. Pero poco después se preguntó cuánto debía contarle a Serena.

¿Le contaría acaso que pensaba que Ayakashi había utilizado a una mujer que se parecía a ella como una especie de metáfora retorcida? ¿Le diría que pensaba que su hermanastro planeaba matarla e implicarlo a él en el asesinato, tal y como había hecho con la prostituta? ¿O estaría acaso equivocado? Ayakashi había planeado que lo descubrieran junto al cadáver de la mujer aquella mañana.

—¡Dios santo! —susurró Serena—. Apenas puedo creer que… Es decir, ha podido perfectamente matarte a ti también, Darien. Estabas inconsciente. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?_ Darien de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo que antes no se le había pasado por la mente.

—Fue una trampa —concluyó—. Sabía que yo iba a seguirlo. Contrató a los hombres que me robaron. Recuerdo ahora que uno de ellos dijo que me robarían para ganar algo de dinero adicional._ Se tocó el chichón que tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza, quizá simplemente con la intención de asegurarse de que iba por buen camino. Tenía otra sospecha. —Esto se ha convertido en un juego para él. Ha convertido el asesinato en un juego…

Serena se estremeció, y él pudo ver el terror en sus ojos de color celeste intenso. Se había enfadado tanto con ella por ir a casa de Ayakashi, poniendo en peligro su vida, que no se había detenido a pensar en cuánto valor había tenido al ir allí. Se había tenido que enfrentar a un hombre al que le tenía pánico. Y lo había hecho por él. Su mirada se posó en las preciosas facciones del rostro de su esposa. Habría podido ser la mujer que encontró junto a él aquella mañana. Muerta. Extendió la mano para tocar sus labios, recorrer sus líneas, acariciar su mejilla. Quería sentir el calor bajo su piel para comprobar que estaba viva. Acarició su largo pelo y lo apartó de su cara, pasándolo sobre uno de sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando vio la marca.

—¿Qué tienes en el cuello?_ Serena se llevó una mano hacia la marca y la frotó por un momento.

—No estoy segura. Parece una mordedura._ Darien apartó la mano de ella para mirar detenidamente.

—¿Una mordedura de qué?_ No le respondió y, cuando él dio un paso atrás para mirarla, sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

—Creo que tuya.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando Darien llegó a Covent Garden de nuevo. Ayakashi lo había retado a demostrar que él había matado a la prostituta la noche anterior, y Darien creía conocer una manera de hacerlo. Puesto que era un poco más temprano que la noche anterior, había más mujeres recorriendo la zona. El estaba buscando a una en particular. Mary era su nombre. La vio hacia la mitad de la calle, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia él. Meneaba las caderas al andar y, una vez más, enseñaba una pierna. Darien instó a su caballo a acercarse a ella. Cuando se detuvo a su lado, la mujer también se paró y lo miró de una manera descarada.

—Sería demasiada suerte que estuvieras buscando compañía, cariño… —consultó—. Un hombre tan guapo como tú…_ Darien se apeó, tomando las riendas de su caballo mientras la mujer seguía caminando junto a él con paso lento.

—¿Tu nombre es Mary, verdad?_ La prostituta se detuvo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Lo miró de arriba abajo—. Nunca he estado contigo. Me acordaría de ti, cariño.

—Quiero hacerte unas preguntas._ La mujer dejó escapar un resoplido.

—No tengo tiempo para responder preguntas. Soy una mujer trabajadora.

—Te pagaré —Darien metió la mano bajo el abrigo y sacó su nueva cartera. Se la había comprado esa mañana para sustituir a la que le habían robado la noche anterior. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es más fácil hablar que tener que permanecer acostada, aunque no me importaría acostarme contigo. Hasta te pagaría para que me dejaras pasar los dedos por esos preciosos mechones negros._ La propuesta no tentó a Darien lo más mínimo.

—Anoche estabas con otra mujer en esta esquina. Una rubia delgada que llevaba un vestido rojo._ Mary puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué a los hombres les gusta tanto ese costal de huesos, cuando yo tengo curvas tan hermosas y rollizas? No puedo entenderlo.

—Ha sido asesinada._ Esperaba que Mary reaccionara ante la noticia, sólo que no de la manera en que lo hizo. Se echó a reír.

—Entonces supongo que es su cadáver el que sube por la calle._ Darien se volvió hacia donde Mary estaba mirando. Una mujer se acercaba a ellos con aire despreocupado. Era la rubia, y llevaba el mismo vestido rojo de la noche anterior.

—Oye Lily, se supone que estás muerta. ¿Qué haces andando por mi calle? —le gritó Mary a la mujer. Lily, se acercó a ellos con paso lento. Luego, miró a Darien de arriba abajo, tal y como Mary lo había hecho.

—¿Quién dice que estoy muerta?_ El desarrollo de los acontecimientos cogió a Darien desprevenido.

—Anoche vi cómo te marchabas con un hombre que conducía una calesa.

—¡Canalla! —balbuceó Lily entre dientes—. Todo lo que hizo fue dar vueltas en la calesa. Luego me trajo aquí y me pidió que me apeara. Ni siquiera me pagó por mi tiempo.

¿Otro ardid? Si Ayakashi sabía que Darien lo estaba siguiendo, también debía saber que él podría haber convencido a la prostituta, Maryy, de que le contara al inspector que Ayakashi fue el último hombre con el que había estado la chica muerta. Ayakashi lo había hecho caer en una trampa, había dejado a aquella mujer en el mismo lugar en el que la encontró y había elegido matar a otra para dejarla en la cama junto a él. Todo aquello parecía demasiado trabajo para un solo hombre, un hombre que estaba jugando a un juego mortal.

—Está claro que me he equivocado —reconoció Darien—. Siento mucho haberlas molestado, señoras. —Sacó unas cuantas monedas y las repartió entre las dos mujeres.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un poco de diversión, cariño? —le preguntó Mary—. No me molestaría en absoluto trabajar para ganarme el dinero que me has dado.

—Gracias, pero no. Tal vez en otra ocasión —añadió, sólo para no herir sus sentimientos.

Estaba pensando en Serena en aquel instante, y en que quería volver corriendo a casa para estar junto a ella. Le había dicho a Hawkins que cogiera su pistola, que la mantuviera siempre a mano mientras él estaba ausente y que disparara a cualquier hombre que intentara entrar en la casa, salvo a él, por supuesto. Hawkins le había respondido: «Será todo un placer, milord».

El viaje a casa le dio a Darien un poco de tiempo para pensar. Ayakashi se había tomado muchas molestias para tenderle una trampa que lo incriminara en el asesinato. Además del hecho de que él se había casado con Serena, ¿qué tenía ese hombre en su contra? Ya no podía casar a su hermanastra con Tomoe a cambio de una alta suma de dinero y de quedar exento de pagar sus deudas de juego… a menos que Serena se quedara viuda.

Iría a ver a sus abogados al día siguiente para cerciorarse de que Serena estuviera protegida, al menos económicamente hablando, en caso de que él muriera. Esperaba que sus hermanos se ocuparan de la protección física de su esposa si algo llegara a sucederle. Al tiempo que atendía este asunto, indagaría otras cosas. Quería saber qué propiedades se vendían o alquilaban en Londres. Y tenía la intención de averiguarlo muy pronto.

No quería pensar en la manera en que había saltado por una ventana situada en un segundo piso hacía apenas unas horas, ni tampoco en cómo había hecho para caer sobre sus pies… como un animal. No quería pensar en cómo se habían asustado sus agresores la noche anterior antes de que uno de ellos le golpeara en la cabeza. No pensaría tampoco en la extraña marca de mordedura que había en el precioso cuello de su esposa.

* * *

Serena estaba en el salón tratando de leer un libro, cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta principal. Luego vio a Hawkins, quien se había apostado frente a la puerta del salón, sacar una pistola de su abrigo, y acto seguido relajarse.

—Buenas noches, milord. —Hawkins volvió a guardar la pistola en su abrigo—. Lady Chiba está aquí en el salón. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?_ Darien entró en el salón.

—Me apetece un coñac. ¿Quieres tú también uno, Serena?_ Salvo una copa de champán en alguna ocasión relevante, Serena nunca bebía alcohol, pero había tenido un día muy agitado, igual que Darien, cuyo precioso rostro enseñaba ya las marcas del cansancio. Así que le pidió a Hawkins:

—Tráigame una copa de coñac a mí también._ El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y salió del salón. Darien se dejó caer en la silla de terciopelo que se encontraba frente a Serena. Se restregó la cara.

—Ayakashi no parece haber dejado rastro alguno de lo que hizo anoche._ Serena dejó a un lado su libro. Un agradable fuego ardía en la chimenea y ella se había quitado las zapatillas, llevando sus pies al sofá y sentándose sobre ellos.

—¿Que pasó cuando fuiste a Covent Garden? ¿Viste a la mujer con la que Rubeus habló primero?_ El asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, y también hablé con la mujer muerta.

—¿Qué?_ Darien suspiró cansado.

—En algún momento, Ayakashi volvió a llevar a la mujer a Covent Garden, la dejó allí y fue a algún otro lugar, donde abordó a otra rubia, y luego de asesinarla, la llevó a una casa abandonada y la dejó en un colchón sucio junto a mí._ Serena se enderezó en su asiento. Aquella historia era increíble.

—Es demasiado trabajo para un solo hombre._ Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensé._ Hawkins llegó con dos copas del líquido de color ámbar sobre una bandeja. La puso en la mesa que se encontraba cerca de Serena y salió de nuevo de la habitación. Darien se levantó, tomó una copa y se la dio a Serena. Luego, tomó la otra y le echó un vistazo al libro que ella había dejado a un lado.

—Espero que no te moleste que lo haya cogido. Fui a tu despacho. Hawkins me dijo que tenías una excelente biblioteca, y necesitaba algo que me ayudara a pasar el tiempo._ Su esposo se encogió de hombros.

—La casa está a tu entera disposición, Serena.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Tomó un sorbo de coñac y estuvo a punto de asfixiarse. Darien sonrió—. Quema —masculló una vez que logró respirar de nuevo.

—Calienta —la corrigió él, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá—. Hay un par de cosas que quiero hacer mañana, pero no me gusta dejarte aquí sola. No con Ayakashi viviendo tan cerca.

—¡Ah! —Serena de repente recordó algo. Extendió la mano para coger la invitación que había guardado en el libro—. La duquesa viuda de Brayberry me ha invitado a tomar el té mañana. Lady Lita estuvo aquí y me dijo que ella también había recibido una invitación, que por supuesto fue enviada hace ya varias semanas.

—¿Lady Lita?

—Lady Lita Kino —le explicó Serena—. La hija del duque de Ravenhill. Es una buena amiga mía._ Quizá fuera cosa del coñac, pero Darien pensó que el brillo de sus ojos no se debía al alcohol, sino al placer que le producía poder decir que tenía una amiga.

—La castaña guapa de grandes ojos verdes —afirmó Darien—. Sí, sé de quién me estás hablando._ Una criatura de un color muy parecido al verde de los celos asomó su horrible cabeza.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Me fijé en ella en la velada de los LeGrande y le pregunté a la duquesa viuda de Brayberry quién era.

—¿Te fijaste en ella? —Serena dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza el pie de su copa y tomó otro sorbo de coñac. Él sonrió.

—Sólo porque estaba hablando contigo. Entonces quería saber a quién estabas tratando de impresionar la noche del baile de los Greenley. Por supuesto, ahora sé que no estabas tratando de impresionar a nadie.

—¡Ah! —Serena sintió que un cálido rubor subía a sus mejillas. Agitó la bebida en la copa, y decidió que le gustaba el coñac. De improviso, Darien se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Ya te he dicho hoy que te deseo?_ Serena acababa de beber otro trago y, al oír estas palabras, estuvo a punto de asfixiarse de nuevo. Justo cuando suponía que ya habían dejado a un lado los temas relacionados con el asesinato y la sociedad, él empezaba a seducirla una vez más. Y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que vaya al té mañana? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema. El le metió la lengua en la oreja.

—Sí, allí no correrás ningún peligro._ Serena casi se muere del susto. Cuando él empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo, preguntó:

—¿Te he dicho que a Lita le gusta mucho Andrew? Me dijo que lo vio en la calle en una ocasión en que cabalgaba junto a ti._ Su lengua trazó un ardiente camino por el cuello de Serena.

—Está perdiendo su tiempo —aseguró él—. A Andrew lo único que le interesa es ocuparse de nuestra finca. Le pedí que regresara allí, y espero que cuando llegue encuentre a nuestro hermano menor, Nicolás, en casa._ Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no estremecerse de placer, ella dijo:

—Supongo que lo mejor es que Andrew se haya marchado. De todos modos, Lita va a casarse con un joven llamado lord Collingsworth._ La mano de Darien subió por el costado de Serena, deteniéndose justo debajo de sus pechos.

—Lo conozco. De hecho, la heredad de los Collingsworth linda con Wulfglen. Cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos juntos, aunque, si mal no recuerdo, a él le costaba seguirnos el ritmo. Era bastante enfermizo._ Intentando controlar la respiración, Serena le preguntó:

—¿Sois amigos?

—Éramos amigos. —Su mano subió hasta uno de los pechos de Serena—. Ya no lo somos._ Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué ya no lo sois?_ El dedo pulgar de Darien acarició su pezón, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un grito ahogado.

—Por lo que pasó con mis padres. Aquéllos que antes nos acogían en el seno de la sociedad, poco después nos volvieron la espalda. A la sociedad no le gusta el escándalo, tú lo sabes._ Su pezón se puso duro, y le resultó muy difícil ignorar las continuas caricias que su dedo pulgar le prodigaba a través del vestido.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes amigos?_ Su mano siguió subiendo hasta rodear su cuello y posarse sobre los botones que estaban debajo de su nuca.

—No._ El corazón de Serena lo compadeció, al tiempo que, más abajo, otra parte de su cuerpo lo deseaba con vehemencia.

—Bueno, yo tampoco he tenido muchas amigas —confesó—. Pero ahora tengo a Lita y a la duquesa viuda de Brayberry, si ella me permite ser su amiga. Yo podría ser tu amiga._ Darien la miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras desabrochaba la hilera de botones de la espalda de su vestido. A Serena le pareció descubrir un brillo de ternura en su mirada. Se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Acaso los amigos hacen esto?_ La besó. El cálido sabor del coñac en sus labios aumentó el ardor que Serena sentía en su vientre. Fue un beso placentero, tan agradable como el fuego y el entorno hogareño. Luego, él inclinó su boca sobre la de ella para poder entrar aún más, y entonces todo cambió. El agradable fuego de repente se convirtió en un incendio.

Era todo un experto en besos. Tiró suavemente de su labio inferior con los dientes y lo metió en su boca. Acto seguido, soltó su labio y empezó a provocarla con la lengua. Cuando vio que Serena aceptaba su reto, metió la lengua en su boca, en lo más profundo de su boca… Y a ella le gustó tanto que, cuando él finalmente la soltó y su lengua entró furtivamente en su boca una vez más, le respondió haciéndole lo mismo. Darien dejó escapar un sonido grave desde el fondo de su garganta. Había distraído tanto su atención con sus besos, que Serena no se había dado cuenta de que su esposo había logrado desabrocharle el vestido. No se dio cuenta hasta que él apartó la tela de su piel y las mangas cayeron de sus hombros. Él les dio un cálido beso.

—Darien… La puerta está abierta. Hawkins…

—¡Hawkins! —gritó de repente Darien—. ¡Que nadie venga a molestarnos!_ Ella oyó que Hawkins le respondía desde algún lugar de la casa:

—¡Muy bien, milord!_ Serena soltó una risita nerviosa. Darien se levantó para ir a cerrar las puertas del salón. Le sonreía a Serena mientras se dirigía hacia ella con paso lento, como un gato perezoso; pero luego, cuando se sentó de nuevo a su lado, sus ojos despidieron aquel extraño brillo.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó—. Ah, sí, ya recuerdo, íbamos por aquí._ Se inclinó y besó de nuevo su hombro desnudo. La sensación de la boca de Darien contra su piel hizo que Serena se estremeciera. Los pocos sorbos de coñac que había tomado la ayudaron a relajarse, pero el alcohol no se le había subido a la cabeza. Darien sí se le subió a la cabeza. Su perfume embriagador, el calor que irradiaba e incluso el tenue brillo de sus ojos. —Me gusta tu sabor —declaró él—. Quisiera probar todo tu cuerpo._ Darien bajó aún más su vestido y abrió un camino de besos hacia sus pechos. Luego, él se amamantó suavemente a través de la tela de su camisa. Esta sensación era casi más erótica que si le hubiera quitado esa prenda junto con el vestido. Los húmedos círculos que la boca de él dejó, hicieron que sus pezones se pusieran más duros aún. —Quiero verte desnuda.

Estas palabras le recordaron a Serena que ella lo había visto desnudo. Y no olvidaba en absoluto que él era espléndido. ¿Le gustaría a él su cuerpo tanto como a ella le había gustado el suyo? Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que su mujer estaba pensando demasiado, la besó de nuevo. No podía pensar cuando el la besaba, pero podía sentir. Al tiempo que su boca la despojaba de su capacidad de razonar, sus manos bajaban su camisa. Acto seguido, se posaron en sus pechos, haciendo que sus dedos pulgares empezaran a hacer dolorosos trucos de magia en sus expuestos pezones. Ella gimió quedamente y se apretó contra él. Darien la levantó para sentarla sobre su regazo, de modo que las rodillas de la joven quedaran a ambos lados de sus musculosos muslos, cosa que era sumamente indecente.

Quiso decírselo, pero él la levantó de nuevo, haciendo que su boca quedara a la altura de los pechos de Serena. Allí se dio un festín, acallando las protestas de ella en el momento en que su boca tiró con fuerza de su pezón. Serena enroscó las manos en el pelo de él y sujetó su cabeza contra sus pechos. Darien mordisqueó, provocó y chupó sus pezones hasta que ella no pudo seguir respirando normalmente, sólo pudo enroscar sus dedos en lo más profundo de su pelo y agarrarse con fuerza. La hizo sentarse de nuevo sobre él, y empezó entonces a saborear y a provocar sus labios. Ella se dio cuenta de que él le había recogido el vestido de tal manera que muy poco los separaba debajo de la cintura: las bragas de ella tocaban sus pantalones. Y éstos ostentaban la prueba definitiva de que él estaba excitado. Muy excitado. Se apretó contra Serena, que estaba muy sorprendida por la extraña sensación que experimentó entre sus piernas. Un hormigueo que no era desagradable, sino más bien algo frustrante. Como una picazón que era necesario aliviar.

Cuando se apretó de nuevo contra Serena, ella le respondió haciendo lo mismo. Darien empezó a respirar con dificultad y llevó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de su esposa, sosteniéndola mientras la besaba. Al parecer, ella no podía controlar la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Cuanto más se apretaba contra él, más picor sentía… un picor que perfectamente podía hacerla enloquecer.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —susurró ella jadeando contra su boca.

—Esto —le dijo él, soltándole la cara.

Enseguida, bajó una mano, la metió en sus bragas y llegó a la fuente misma de su frustración. Las caricias de sus dedos en un lugar al que ningún hombre se había atrevido a llegar antes, hicieron que ella se sobresaltara por un instante. Quiso protestar, y ciertamente intentó liberarse de sus dedos, pero éstos eran mágicos. Él la estaba tocando en un lugar en el que parecían centrarse todas sus sensaciones, y esto, sumado al movimiento oscilatorio de su cuerpo al apretar su duro miembro contra el suave punto femenino, era el cielo y el infierno reunidos en un mismo sitio. Ella se movía contra su mano y contra su regazo, y la presión que sentía en su interior crecía de manera incontenible. Darien no dejaba de besarla, aunque no era fácil mantener los labios unidos cuando ninguno de los dos podía respirar bien.

—No te sigas conteniendo, Serena —susurró con una voz tan grave y aterciopelada que la llevó al borde de la locura.

La presión que había estado creciendo dentro finalmente se liberó. Serena se dejó llevar por una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, y abajo, seguía agitándose y retorciéndose contra él. Sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Darien, sus dientes en su cuello, y el mundo, tal y como lo había conocido, se le vino abajo. No pudo impedir que los débiles gemidos y las palabras ininteligibles siguieran escapándose de sus labios. No pudo dejar de temblar. Se aferró a Darien como si él fuese la única cosa sólida que pudiera ayudarla a mantener la cordura. Él le acarició el pelo y sacó sus dedos de sus bragas. Acto seguido, subió su mano por su estómago y tocó sus senos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —logró preguntar en voz baja.

—Acabas de estallar en mil pedazos —le respondió él—. Y has estado a punto de hacerme estallar a mí también; cosa que habría sido realmente vergonzosa, pues desde que dejé los pantalones cortos nunca he explotado fuera de una mujer.

¿Cómo había pasado de hablar y tomar unos cuantos sorbos de coñac a abrir las piernas sobre su regazo, desnuda hasta la cintura y sin poder dejar de agitarse entre sus muslos? ¿Y qué pasaría a partir de aquel momento? Pues él seguía duro y pulsando bajo ella. ¿Decidiría consumar su matrimonio aunque aún no contara con su consentimiento? Una parte de Serena sentía que, por muy maravilloso que fuese lo que acababa de ocurrirle, le faltaba algo… El amor, se dijo a sí misma. Eso era lo que le faltaba. Darien le subió la camisa y el vestido, la levantó y logró ponerse de pie con ella en sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Serena con recelo.

—Te estoy llevando a la cama —le respondió.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho mientras Darien la llevaba en brazos al piso de arriba. Sin duda, entonces sí la poseería, quisiese ella consumar definitivamente su matrimonio o no. Lo había provocado demasiado, le había permitido que se tomase demasiadas libertades, que la engañase, y ahora sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Darien le había hecho darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que era el amor cuando un hombre y una mujer sabían dar y recibir. Pero ¿sería mucho más maravilloso si el hombre y la mujer se amaban? Quizá nunca llegase a saberlo. Las puertas de las dos habitaciones estaban abiertas. Era evidente que Hawkins había entrado en los aposentos para encender los fuegos de las chimeneas y doblar las mantas de las camas. Darien llevó a Serena a su cama, no a la de él. La acostó con cuidado, y luego se inclinó para darle un beso. La joven casi no pudo responderle, pues se preguntaba en qué momento él se quitaría la ropa y se abalanzaría sobre ella.

—Buenas noches, esposa —se despidió él, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Serena se incorporó en la cama apoyándose sobre un codo.

—¿Buenas noches? ¿Piensas dejarme sola?_ Él se volvió, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Bu… bueno… no —tartamudeó—. Quiero decir… sí. Bueno… no sé._ La boca de él esbozó una sensual sonrisa.

—Cuando lo sepas, dímelo. Estaré en la habitación contigua._ Cerró la puerta al salir. Serena se quedó mirándola fijamente durante largo rato. Luego, la sangre empezó a hervirle. Estaba tentada de entrar violentamente en la habitación de Darien y exigirle que le hiciera el amor, que consumara su matrimonio, sin importar que ella no estuviese preparada mentalmente para dar este paso. Ya estaba a punto de bajar de la cama cuando pensó que quizá todo fuera una treta. Darien le había dicho que no jugaría limpio, y, en efecto, no lo estaba haciendo. En lugar de abalanzarse sobre ella, se había marchado. Quizá se había imaginado que reaccionaría precisamente de esa manera si la rechazaba.

—Listo —le expresó a la puerta cerrada—. Pero no lo bastante listo.

Volvió a meterse en la cama, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de no haber caído en su trampa. Después de un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida y tendría que levantarse para ponerse la ropa de dormir. Podía hacerlo, se animó mentalmente. Podía hacerlo sin sentir la tentación de abrir la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones. Después de unos minutos de tratar de convencerse a sí misma, se bajó de la cama. Se dirigió directamente a la puerta y la abrió. Darien, que se encontraba inclinado sobre el lavabo, se volvió. Se había quitado la camisa, y unas gotas de agua corrían por su pecho. Cogió la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuello y se secó la cara.

—¿Necesitas algo?_ Sus ojos recorrieron la dorada piel de Darien. Tragó saliva.

—Olvidé darte las buenas noches. Buenas noches… esposo._ Cerró la puerta. Enseguida se apoyó contra ella, diciéndose mil veces que era una tonta. Él no parecía estar al acecho. No parecía estar esperando su visita tras haberla rechazado. Quizá sí fuese verdad que podía controlarse. De repente, sintió que el pomo de la puerta empezaba a girar lentamente. Contuvo la respiración. El movimiento del pomo se detuvo. Serena le oyó maldecir en voz baja al otro lado.

* * *

Darien no estaba de buen humor. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, y el martilleo que sentía en la cabeza no hacía más que empeorar su mal genio. Serena lo estaba volviendo loco. La deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado a nadie en el mundo. No podía olvidar sus débiles gemidos de placer cuando él alivió el hormigueo de su cuerpo, y hasta llegó a arrepentirse de haberle dado la posibilidad de ser ella la que decidiera cuándo dormirían juntos.

La noche anterior había estado tan desesperado por poseerla, que estuvo a punto de destruir la poca confianza que Serena tenía en él. Casi se deja vencer por la tentación, sin importarle la promesa que le había hecho. Puesto que no podía ser honesto con ella en cuanto a sus sentimientos, y no podía amarla como merecía, decidió que una relación física sería suficiente. Pero incluso eso le había sido negado. Y todo por aquellas malditas palabras que él mismo había pronunciado y que dejaban en manos de su esposa la potestad de elegir cuándo consumarían el matrimonio.

Darien entró en el despacho de un agente inmobiliario. Era el quinto establecimiento de este tipo al que iba aquel día. Antes había ido a ver a su abogado para asegurarse de que, si algo llegara a sucederle, Serena no tuviera ningún problema económico. Lo recibió un hombre delgado, que tenía las gafas puestas en la punta de la nariz y que llevaba un enorme llavero colgado de su cinturón.

—Buenas tardes, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ Darien reconoció aquella voz. Era el mismo hombre que le había enseñado a la joven pareja la casa en la que había sido encerrado el día anterior.

—Estoy interesado en comprar varios inmuebles —anunció Darien—. ¿Qué tiene usted disponible?_ Los ojos del hombre despidieron un brillo de codicia detrás de las gafas.

—Siéntese, por favor, señor. —Señaló una silla que se encontraba frente a un escritorio que debía haber conocido días mejores. Darien se sentó. El hombre se dirigió de prisa al escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó un libro de gran tamaño. —Como puede usted ver, tenemos varios inmuebles en venta —le indicó, señalándole la lista—. Simplemente es cuestión de saber qué le interesa. El barrio, el precio que está dispuesto a pagar por la propiedad… esa clase de cosas.

Darien sabía bastante bien dónde había estado la noche anterior. Como había tenido que huir precipitadamente, no había tenido tiempo de mirar qué calle era exactamente; pero conocía el barrio, pues había tenido que recorrer varias calles hasta llegar a una zona en la que pudo encontrar un simón que lo llevara a casa. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué le había pasado a su caballo, pero suponía que estaba en poder de los hombres que lo habían agredido.

—Quisiera algo en el East End —precisó—. No quiero pagar mucho dinero, pero el alquiler que pueda cobrar debe hacer que el inmueble sea rentable.

—Desde luego. —El hombre empezó a mirar en su lista—. Tengo varios inmuebles en la zona que a usted le interesa —informó—. Los obreros de las fábricas u otras personas por el estilo son quienes generalmente alquilan esas casas. Algunas de ellas están en muy mal estado —añadió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Hay algún inmueble cuyo precio de venta haya bajado en estos últimos días? —preguntó él con indiferencia. Darien estaba casi seguro de que la joven pareja había salido gritando de aquella casa. Alguien habría llamado a las autoridades, y no habría tardado en correr el rumor por todo el barrio de que allí habían encontrado a una mujer muerta. Lo cual no resultaba nada conveniente para el propietario del inmueble. El hombre se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. La mano le temblaba de manera visible.

—De hecho, tengo una propiedad de la que el vendedor quiere deshacerse lo antes posible, y acaba de bajarle el precio esta mañana. Un desafortunado incidente tuvo lugar allí ayer._ Darien arqueó una ceja para incitar al hombre a seguir hablando. —Un asesinato —musitó en voz baja—. Encontraron a una prostituta muerta allí dentro. Yo estaba enseñando la casa a unos posibles arrendatarios. La joven pareja se quedó sumamente consternada al ver el cadáver. El asesino escapó por una ventana del piso de arriba. —El hombre se estremeció—. ¡Imagínese! ¡Yo estuve en esa casa al mismo tiempo que él!

—¿Vio usted al hombre? —preguntó Darien.

—No —le respondió el agente—. Me quedé demasiado horrorizado con lo que estaba sucediendo, y no se me ocurrió correr a la ventana para tratar de verlo mientras huía. La pobre mujer a la que le estaba enseñando la casa se desplomó totalmente inconsciente.

—¡Qué pena! —exclamó Darien con compasión—. ¿Ha habido algún otro comprador que haya mostrado interés en esa casa?_ El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Ha habido una o dos personas que han solicitado información, pero nada serio. De hecho, tenía una cita para enseñar la casa hoy. Se la habría enseñado ayer a la persona interesada, pero le dije que tenía unos arrendatarios que querían ver el inmueble y que él podría ir después de que ellos lo hubieran visitado, u hoy. Mi cliente no acudió a la cita. Supuse que ya se había enterado del funesto incidente que tuvo lugar en la casa y ya no le interesaba comprarla._ Darien comprendió cuan fácil había sido para Ayakashi elegir una casa, pedir información sobre la misma y averiguar cuándo iría alguien a verla. Ahora venía la parte más delicada.

—¿La persona interesada en comprar la casa era un hombre llamado Rubeus Ayakashi?_ El hombre no dio ninguna señal de reconocer aquel nombre antes de ruborizarse.

—Yo no puedo revelar esa información —afirmó—. Tengo varios clientes que suelen comprar y vender propiedades, y todos mis negocios con ellos se mantienen en secreto.

—Desde luego —dijo Darien con un tono seco—. Se trata de un vecino mío, y sé que hace esa clase de negocios. No quería verme en la incómoda situación de hacer ofertas por la misma casa que él, dado que somos vecinos —le explicó.

—Entonces, ¿está usted interesado en comprar la casa? —Los ojos del hombre volvieron a brillar de ambición.

—Tal vez —vaciló Darien, levantándose—. Voy a pensarlo, y cuando haya tomado una decisión, regresaré para hablar de nuevo con usted.

—¿Y usted es el señor… ?_ Darien no le respondió. Salió del despacho de aquel hombre y se dirigió con paso lento a su carruaje. Había llevado a Serena al té de la duquesa viuda de Brayberry hacía ya una hora. Se había puesto muy nerviosa. No había hecho más que toquetear su vestido y decir que estaba pasado de moda y que esperaba que nadie lo notase. Iría a una tienda en Bond Street y pediría una costurera para Serena antes de ir a buscarla a casa de la duquesa.

Darien no había hecho este tipo de cosas antes, pero no toleraría que su mujer se sintiera avergonzada en público porque su guardarropa estaba pasado de moda. Ella estaba ahora bajo su responsabilidad, y si no podía darle su corazón, al menos le daría todo lo que pudiera. Se preguntó de repente cómo le estaría yendo en la primera reunión social a la que asistía en calidad de su esposa.

* * *

El té era un completo desastre. Serena deseó haber rechazado la invitación de la duquesa. Ahora entendía cómo se sentía Darien cada vez que decidía ir a una reunión social. Las mujeres cuchicheaban llevándose las manos a la boca, al tiempo que le lanzaban miradas maliciosas. Se sentó sola en un rincón del enorme salón de la duquesa, bebiendo el té a sorbos y deseando que Darien fuese a buscarla.

Aunque despreciaba a Rubeus, debía reconocer que su hermanastro tenía razón. Su guardarropa estaba terriblemente pasado de moda, y ella se sentía como una lechera en medio de la realeza. Lita le había lanzado un par de miradas suplicantes. Le suplicaba que la perdonara por no tener el valor de reconocer su amistad abiertamente, y menos en presencia de su madre. Serena trataba de entender su situación y ser compresiva, pero le resultaba muy difícil para ella cuando las mujeres que se encontraban en la reunión la trataban como a una indeseable.

—¿Cómo está Darien? —La duquesa viuda de Brayberry se acercó a Serena y se sentó junto a ella—. Yo sabía que se había quedado locamente enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vio en el baile de los Greenley. Nunca había visto que se esforzara tanto por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Le dije que vosotros dos haríais una buena pareja._ Llena de curiosidad, Serena le preguntó:

—¿Y qué contestó él?_ La mujer frunció el ceño.

—Recuerdo que dijo alguna vulgaridad. Le encanta hacer que me ruborice, y con mis años, ése es un verdadero logro._ Serena podía imaginar qué clase de respuesta indecente le había dado Darien a la duquesa.

—¿Cómo se hicieron amigos Darien y usted? —quiso saber ella—. Es una amistad bastante curiosa.

—Yo era una muy buena amiga de su madre. Y su padre también me agradaba mucho. Ambos eran muy guapos, como puedes imaginar por el resultado de aquella unión. Cuatro hijos, y todos endemoniadamente apuestos. Es una pena que las cosas terminaran tan mal._ Serena sabía que estaba siendo descortés al monopolizar el tiempo de la duquesa, especialmente porque la dama era la anfitriona, pero tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle acerca de Darien y su familia. Y aún no se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto con Darien como para hacerle estas preguntas a él.

—¿Su madre realmente estaba loca?_ La duquesa suspiró.

—Estaba completamente loca al final de sus días. Sin embargo, en mi opinión, fue el dolor lo que le hizo perder la razón. No creo que ninguno de los padres de Darien estuviese loco por naturaleza, ni a causa de algún defecto heredado. Simplemente no eran lo bastante fuertes para capear la tormenta que se desató, y ésta terminó destruyéndolos._ Fascinada, Serena se inclinó hacia la duquesa.

—¿Qué clase de dificultades tuvieron?_ ¿Qué podría llevar a un hombre a quitarse la vida y a su pobre esposa a la locura?

—Es mejor que esa historia te la cuente Darien, querida —declaró la duquesa—. ¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado! Lady Lita me pidió que te dijera que te esperaba en la habitación de huéspedes de arriba. Parece que le dijo a su madre que necesitaba refrescarse. —La mujer frunció el ceño—. A Lita Kino le hace falta algo de temple. Tiene el potencial para convertirse en una mujer perturbadora y, por consiguiente, interesante, pero no tiene el valor de hacerlo. Es una pena.

—No he debido mantenerla alejada de sus demás invitados durante tanto tiempo —se disculpó Serena. Dejó su taza a un lado y se levantó—. Iré a buscar a lady Lita.

—Tú eres la única invitada que me interesa hoy —le confesó la viuda—. Quería asegurarme de que Darien estuviera bien y, desde luego, mostrarle a la sociedad que te acojo con los brazos abiertos, igual que a él, aunque a nadie le guste.

—Le estoy muy agradecida —aseguró Serena—. Es usted todo un hallazgo en medio de esta sociedad mezquina. Le agradezco la devoción que ha demostrado por Darien. Él no merece el trato que se le ha dado. Es un hombre honorable, y una buena persona, aunque no creo que él lo sepa._ La duquesa le sonrió.

—Lo amas —observó en voz baja—. Puedo verlo en tus preciosos ojos cuando hablas de él. Se merece que lo amen, pero me temo que, igual que su padre, quizá no se dé cuenta de que el amor verdadero es incondicional. A lo mejor tú puedes ayudarlo a entender eso.

Las palabras de la duquesa la pusieron tan nerviosa, que no pudo darle una respuesta. ¿Amaba a Darien? ¿Podía haberse enamorado en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué mensaje oculto habría tratado de darle la viuda? Serena farfulló unas palabras de despedida y salió del salón. Tan pronto como llegó al piso de arriba, Lita asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la primera habitación y le hizo señas frenéticamente para que se acercara. Serena entró en la habitación de huéspedes. Lita cerró la puerta enseguida.

—Dime, por favor, que no me odias —le rogó a su amiga—. Mi madre me prohibió incluso que te saludara hoy. Intenté hacerle frente, y le dije que tú eras mi amiga. Ella me dijo que el hecho de ser tu amiga arruinaba las posibilidades que tenía de casarme con lord Collingsworth. Me vi obligada a obedecer sus órdenes. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?_ Serena no estaba de humor para ocuparse de otro de los dilemas de Lita. Sospechaba que a esa chica el drama le daba alas. Pero su propia educación no le permitía crucificar a Lita por el simple hecho de haber nacido en la alta sociedad. Había ciertas normas que seguir. Y si su padre o su madre aún estuviesen vivos, también ella se vería obligada a obedecer dichas reglas.

—Te perdono —le confirmó a Lita—. No debes indisponerte con tu familia a causa de nuestra amistad, Lita. Nunca sabes lo importantes que son para ti ni cuánto los amas hasta el día en que los pierdes._ Los grandes ojos verdes de Lita se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Tienes un corazón muy grande, Serena, y también eres muy valiente. No merezco que seas mi amiga._ Aquel encuentro se había vuelto demasiado emotivo, y Serena aún no se había recuperado de la impresión que le había causado la posibilidad de estar enamorada de su esposo.

—Claro que seguiremos siendo amigas. —Cogió la mano de Lita entre las suyas y la apretó—. Aunque tengas que salir de tu casa a hurtadillas para ir a verme.

—Me siento malvada cuando hago eso. —La chispa de picardía había vuelto a los ojos de la joven—. De hecho, me gusta sentirme malvada. —Se dirigió al espejo y fingió arreglarse sus perfectos rizos castaños—. ¿Andrew Chiba aún se aloja con vosotros? —preguntó con indiferencia. Serena sonrió. Lita era una pésima actriz.

—No. Me temo que ya ha regresado a la finca. ¿Sabías que la finca de Colligsworth linda con Wulfglen, la finca de los Chiba?_ Lita se volvió.

—No, no lo sabía. Robert nunca me lo había mencionado.

—Si te casas con lord Collingsworth, serás la vecina de lord Andrew Chiba. ¿No te parecería encantador?_ Lita puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Estás siendo sarcástica. Y al parecer sí me voy a casar con lord Collingsworth. Justamente anoche pidió mi mano. Mis padres están felices._ Serena intuía que los padres estaban más emocionados con la propuesta que Lita.

—¿No lo amas?

—Casi no lo conozco. A pesar de ser un hombre joven, es demasiado estirado. No ha intentado besarme ni una sola vez. ¿Acaso no soy atractiva, Serena? ¿No soy guapa?

—Desde luego que eres guapa —le aseguró Serena—. Es obvio que lord Collingsworth es un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra… Debe sentir un gran respeto por ti para no haber intentado propasarse nunca._ Lita frunció el ceño.

—¿Respeto? ¡Qué palabra tan gélida! —Sus ojos de repente empezaron a bailar con picardía—. Imagino que Andrew Chiba no es tan caballeroso. Imagino que besaría a una mujer si quisiera hacerlo y le importaría un bledo que eso pudiera parecer indecoroso.

¿Debería advertirle a Lita que a Andrew Chiba le interesaba más ocuparse de la finca que besar a las chicas? Al menos eso era lo que Darien le había insinuado. Quizá no, decidió Serena. Lo mejor sería dejar que Lita siguiera teniendo aquellos oscuros sueños con Andrew Chiba y se casara con el hombre que sus padres habían elegido para ella. Su vida sería mucho menos complicada que la de Serena si seguía las normas. Se oyó un golpe suave en la puerta.

—Serena, querida, Darien ha llegado y se encuentra fuera caminando de un lado a otro de mi césped mientras te espera. Mis invitadas de repente han sentido la imperiosa necesidad de tomar el sol que entra a raudales por las ventanas abiertas. El hombre distrae la atención de todas ellas. Pensé que quizá querrías marcharte ya._ Serena se dirigió a la puerta y, al abrirla, le sonrió afectuosamente a la viuda.

—Muchas gracias por haberme invitado hoy. Espero que lleguemos a tener una amistad tan buena como la que usted tiene con mi marido.

—Por favor, ven a visitarme cuando quieras —invitó la mujer—. Siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa.

—Y usted en la mía —le respondió Serena, sintiéndose algo extraña al decir estas palabras. La duquesa dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras de nuevo. Serena se volvió hacia Lita—. ¿Irás a visitarme pronto?

—Te lo prometo. Te mandaré una nota para avisarte antes de ir.

—La estaré esperando —aceptó Serena.

Luego, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Pasó por delante del salón, donde las mujeres seguían cuchicheando, reunidas sospechosamente cerca de las ventanas que ofrecían la mejor vista de la extensión de césped que se encontraba frente a la entrada principal, y salió por la puerta que el mayordomo de la viuda le había abierto. La rubia cabeza de Darien brillaba bajo el sol mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Parecía estar sumido en sus reflexiones, y Serena se preguntó de qué asuntos se habría ocupado mientras ella tomaba el té con la duquesa viuda de Brayberry.

Darien alzó la vista, como si hubiese sentido la presencia de su esposa antes de que estuviese cerca de él. La duquesa tenía razón. El lograba distraer la atención de cualquier mujer. Le sonrió de una manera inconscientemente sensual. Todo en él era sensual. Imaginaba que las damas que se habían reunido frente a las ventanas estarían abriendo sus abanicos de un golpe y creando una fuerte corriente de aire en el salón de la duquesa. Sintiendo que la maldad también se adueñaba de ella a causa de la hipocresía de aquellas mujeres, Serena se puso de puntillas y besó a Darien en plena boca. Los ojos de su esposo se llenaron de pasión cuando ella se alejó y pudo mirarla.

—¿Ya te he dicho hoy que te deseo? —le preguntó.


	22. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Entonces fue Serena quien necesitó un abanico.

—Vamos a casa —sugirió. Y por primera vez estas palabras no le sonaron extrañas. El la cogió del brazo y la llevó al carruaje. Un hermoso par de caballos zainos tiraban de éste. Sus pelajes brillaban con luz trémula bajo el sol. «Deberíamos montar a caballo uno de estos días», quiso sugerir ella. En cambio, preguntó: —¿Mi potranca tiene nombre?

—Andrew la llama Sahara por su gloriosa herencia —le respondió él—. Si quieres, cuando lleguemos a casa podemos salir a pasear a caballo por Hyde Park. Rotten Row es un sendero muy agradable._ Se emocionaba sólo de pensarlo. Hacía ya varios meses que no montaba a caballo.

—Montrose tiene una buena caballeriza —le aseguró—. Es una finca preciosa. ¿Sabes que las utilidades de la heredad serán tuyas ahora y que… ? Bueno, supongo que también la finca si no tenemos hijos. Deberías hablar con los abogados de mi madrastra.

—Lo haré —asintió él. Luego ayudó a Serena a subir al carruaje. Una vez dentro, Darien se sentó junto a ella—. ¿Qué tal la reunión?_ Aunque hizo esta pregunta con aparente indiferencia, la joven intuyó que la respuesta era importante para él. Decidió que no le diría la verdad. No era culpa de Darien que se hubieran casado. Todo lo que él había hecho, incluso romper el juramento que se había hecho a sí mismo, había sido por ella. No le haría sentirse mal porque la sociedad ahora también la rechazaba.

—Lo he pasado estupendamente —mintió—. La viuda y yo nos llevamos bien, y Lita estaba allí con su madre. Tuvimos una charla muy agradable.

—Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien —expresó él—. Esta mañana fui a una de esas tiendas escandalosamente caras de Bond Street y le pedí hora a la costurera para tomarte las medidas. Pensé que querrías encargar algunos vestidos. Puedes hacerte todos los que quieras._ Aunque Darien era egoísta con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella, era absolutamente generoso en todo lo demás. Primero le regaló la fina potranca, y ahora le daba un nuevo guardarropa, cosa que Serena realmente necesitaba. Puso sus manos sobre las de el.

—Gracias, Darien. No me había dado cuenta de lo gastado y pasado de moda que estaba mi guardarropa. No necesitaba vestidos elegantes en el campo, y los pocos trajes que Rubeus mandó hacer para mí no eran de mi gusto. Los dejé en su casa el día que fui a buscar mis cosas.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Serena —expuso Darien, tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos—. Redecora la casa si quieres. Sé que los muebles son bastante anticuados, pero los hombres solteros no se preocupan mucho por esas cosas.

Al parecer, estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella quisiese. Todo menos su corazón. Pensó que éste era un trato bastante lamentable, pero no dijo nada. Serena aún estaba tratando de entender lo que sentía por Darien. ¿Acaso lo amaba? Sabía que se había preocupado muchísimo la noche que él no regresó a casa. Sabía que podrían consumirla los celos si pensaba que estaba interesado en otra mujer. Sabía que lo deseaba. Pero ¿acaso estos sentimientos podrían convertirse en amor?

El carruaje pasó frente a la casa de su madrastra, y Serena evitó mirar por la ventanilla. Aquella casa hacía que una gélida sensación la recorriera por dentro, como si el mismo diablo viviera allí. El diablo resuelto a hacerle daño a su esposo y, suponía Serena, a ella también. Le molestaba tener que resolver tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Con su matrimonio ya era suficiente. ¡Ojala su única preocupación fuera como lograr que Darien se enamorase de ella! Pero su búsqueda de una vida feliz junto a él tendría que esperar hasta que aquel asunto con Rubeus estuviese resuelto, y su madrastra se repusiera o falleciese. Al recordar las instrucciones que le había dado a Molly, Serena miró por la ventanilla una vez que el carruaje tomó la curva que los conduciría a Darien y a ella a la puerta principal. Pudo ver la parte de atrás de la casa vecina. Una sábana blanca colgaba de la barandilla del balcón de su antigua habitación.

—Molly ha puesto la señal —le indicó a Darien—. Rubeus no está en casa y puedo ir a visitar a la duquesa. ¿Podríamos posponer nuestro paseo por el parque hasta después de que haya ido a ver a mi madrastra?

—Prepararé los caballos mientras tú la visitas —anunció Darien—. No perderé de vista la casa en ningún momento. Si Ayakashi regresa y tú aún estás allí dentro, iré a buscarte enseguida._ El carruaje se detuvo pesadamente frente a la casa. Serena decidió ir deprisa a ponerse su traje de montar antes de visitar a su madrastra. Quería estar lista para dar el paseo a caballo tan pronto como terminase su visita. Darien la esperó en la planta baja. Le estaba diciendo algo a Hawkins cuando ella bajó. Apenas la vio, se ofreció a acompañarla a la casa de al lado.

—No tardaré mucho —le aseguró Serena—. La duquesa se encuentra tan débil que no puede hablar conmigo. Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo durmiendo o mirando fijamente hacia el infinito, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte. Es una situación muy triste, pero espero que al menos se dé cuenta de que voy a visitarla y me preocupo por ella. La duquesa fue muy amable conmigo.

—Me extraña que una mujer tan amable haya podido tener un hijo tan cruel —observó Darien—. Pero supongo que incluso la pareja más normal podría engendrar al hijo del diablo._ A ella le molestó su forma de hablar.

—Espero que no te estés refiriendo a ti mismo —le dijo medio en broma—. Tú no eres precisamente la bestia que la sociedad ha querido ver en ti. Me lo has demostrado en repetidas ocasiones.

—Sólo he cumplido con mi deber para contigo —le respondió él—. Ten cuidado de la mascota que mimas en tu regazo y a la que le das de comer con tu mano. Podría morderte uno de estos días.

Ese hombre podía decir las cosas más siniestras y deprimentes cuando le convenía, se dijo Serena mientras se dirigían en silencio a la casa vecina. Cuanto más se acercaba, más sentía las tinieblas cerniéndose sobre ella. Cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera, Serena tocó el timbre que utilizaban los repartidores y los criados. Molly abrió la puerta y sonrió al verla.

—Empezaba a preguntarme si habría usted visto la señal. —Cuando vio a Darien, adoptó una expresión sería—. Espero que él no piense entrar.

—Iré a preparar todo lo necesario para nuestra excursión —le comunicó Darien a Serena—. No tardes mucho. No me gusta que estés aquí._ Serena asintió con la cabeza y entró en la casa. Le lanzó una mirada tétrica a Molly.

—Molly, no toleraré que seas grosera con mi esposo. No es en absoluto como dicen los rumores que corren sobre él. Es un buen hombre._ Molly se puso colorada de vergüenza.

—Lo siento, milady, supongo que se ha convertido en un comportamiento habitual desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

—Bueno, pues ya es hora de que ese comportamiento cambie. ¿Cómo está la duquesa?

—Igual —contestó la mujer—. Justamente estaba a punto de subirle el té.

—Yo se lo llevaré —se ofreció Serena—. No es necesario que ambas subamos al tercer piso.

—Que Dios la bendiga. Mis piernas están agotadas de tanto subir y bajar esas escaleras. No dejo de esperar que el señor Ayakashi encuentre la oportunidad de contratar a una criada para que me ayude; pero ahora que usted se ha marchado, sospecho que piensa que yo puedo hacerlo todo sola._ Era un hombre tacaño y cruel, y, si Darien estaba en lo cierto, también un asesino. Serena alzó la bandeja con la tetera, la taza y el platillo. —Asegúrese de que lo beba todo —le recomendó Molly—. El señor Ayakashi me dijo que es lo único que la mantiene viva, y yo me inclino a pensar lo mismo. Últimamente es muy difícil lograr que tome al menos un poco de caldo.

—Haré todo lo posible —garantizó Serena al empezar a subir las escaleras. Llevó la bandeja al tercer piso, y agradeció encontrar la puerta de la habitación de su madrastra abierta, pues tenía las manos ocupadas. La duquesa se encontraba sentada en la silla de siempre junto a la ventana, con la mirada extraviada. —Buenas tardes, su excelencia —saludó Serena con alegría—. Le he traído el té._ La dama no le respondió. Pero en realidad, Serena no esperaba que lo hiciese. Puso la bandeja en una mesa cercana y sirvió el té.

No salió humo de la taza. De modo que Serena supo que no estaba tan caliente y que no le quemaría la boca a su madrastra, pero quiso cerciorarse de que estuviese siquiera a una temperatura agradable. A menos que decidiera meter el dedo en la taza, no tenía más remedio que tomar unos pocos sorbos. El té tenía un extraño sabor a clavo que no le gustó nada. Tomó otro sorbo, pero le siguió pareciendo bastante insípido e incluso un poco amargo. Se dirigió hacia su madrastra con paso lento. Acto seguido, llevó la taza a los labios de la dama.

—Beba un poco, su excelencia. Necesita alimentarse con algo. Está muy flaca.

Para su sorpresa, la dama bebió de la taza; de hecho, bebió casi ávidamente. Serena se dedicó con paciencia a la tarea de hacer que su madrastra se bebiera todo el contenido de la taza. Intentó encontrar algún tema ligero del que hablar, pero el deteriorado estado de salud de la dama hacía que eso fuese prácticamente imposible. Serena aún continuaba confundida por las palabras de la duquesa viuda de Brayberry. ¿Estaría realmente enamorada de Darien?

—Cuánto me gustaría que se encontrara usted bien, su excelencia. Me gustaría que pudiera hablar conmigo. ¡Estoy tan confundida! Echo de menos la presencia de una madre. Echo de menos los consejos que usted podría darme y su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para confortarme y hacerme saber que todo estará bien._ La duquesa había cerrado los ojos. Seguramente se había quedado dormida. Serena se dirigió a la mesa para dejar la taza vacía de la dama. —Quizá esté enamorada —murmuró Serena en voz baja—. Me he casado y, por lo tanto, debería estar enamorada. Pero, desde luego, no todos los matrimonios son la consecuencia de ese delicado sentimiento. Me gustaría que pudiera usted decirme qué cree que es el amor. O que yo pudiera decirle qué siento, y usted pudiese darme su opinión. Me siento muy sola a veces._ Serena se frotó los brazos para calentarse. Recordó que Darien la estaba esperando y se animó un poco. Alzó la bandeja, se dirigió hacia la silla en la que la duquesa se había quedado dormida y se quedó mirando a la pobre mujer con afecto. —Debo irme, pero regresaré pronto. Trate de mejorar, por favor. Yo la necesito._ Estaba segura de que su madrastra era completamente ajena a sus súplicas. Serena se volvió para alejarse, pero de repente se dio la vuelta de nuevo para mirar a la mujer. Una lágrima se abría camino por la mejilla hundida de la dama.

* * *

Darien ya había tomado la decisión de ir a buscarla, cuando la vio cruzar el césped para dirigirse a la caballeriza. Al verlo, Serena lo saludó con la mano. A él le inquietaban sus visitas a la casa vecina, aunque Ayakashi no se encontrara allí. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que no estaba porque, después de dejar a Serena, se dirigió a hurtadillas a la cochera de Ayakashi y echó un vistazo en su interior. Ni el carruaje ni el cochero se encontraban allí. Serena tropezó, y Darien quiso dirigirse hacia ella de inmediato, pero enseguida se enderezó para ir a reunirse con él. Los caballos estaban ensillados, y él llevaba en un brazo una cesta con la comida que Hawkins había preparado.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó Serena.

—Hawkins metió aquí nuestra comida. Pensé que podríamos ir de picnic. Hace un día estupendo._ A ella se le iluminó su hermosa cara.

—Me encantan los picnics. De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de excursión. Desde que era una niña.

—¿Estás lista?_ Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó. El dejó la cesta en el suelo para ayudarla a montar en el caballo. Serena estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás al apoyar el pie en el estribo, pero Darien la agarró con fuerza. Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Vaya por Dios! Otra vez lo mismo.

—¿Qué te pasa?_ Parecía algo aturdida cuando alzó la vista para mirarlo.

—El mareo. Lo sentí hace un momento cuando tropecé, pero se me pasó enseguida._ Su palidez alarmó a Darien. Decidió entonces descartar sus planes.

—Debes entrar en casa y acostarte un rato —aconsejó.

—No —protestó Serena—. No quiero echar a perder la excursión. Estaré bien._ Darien no quería correr riesgos con su salud.

—Iremos otro día —le aseguró—. Es peligroso montar a caballo estando tan mareada. Podrías caerte y hacerte daño.

—Pero yo… —Serena se tambaleó de nuevo antes de terminar la frase. Suspiró—. Supongo que tienes razón. Me echaré un rato._ Henry, uno de los mozos de cuadra, sujetó el caballo. Darien se acercó al chaval y le dio la cesta de comida que Hawkins había preparado para ellos.

—Guarda los caballos, y coge la cesta. Hoy tus compañeros y tú vais a daros un banquete._ Se acercó a Serena, la levantó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la casa.

—Puedo caminar sola, Darien —protestó Serena—. No sé qué me ha pasado. Normalmente estoy tan sana como una rosa.

—El camino a la casa es algo pedregoso, como tú bien sabes —observó él—. No quiero que te caigas si la cabeza comienza a darte vueltas de nuevo. Probablemente estás agotada, Serena. Has tenido que pasar por muchas cosas en estos últimos días.

—Supongo que sí. De repente me siento muy cansada, y suena muy tentador el echarme una buena siesta.

No pesaba mucho, y él la llevó con facilidad a la casa. Además de sus hermanos, Darien nunca había cuidado de ninguna otra persona. Esta responsabilidad era nueva para él, así como la preocupación que la acompañaba. Hawkins corrió hacia ellos en el momento en que Darien se acercaba a las escaleras para llevar a Serena a su habitación.

—¿Necesita algo la señora? —preguntó—. ¿Mando a buscar un médico?

—Estaré bien, Hawkins —le confirmó Serena por encima del hombro de Darien—. Sólo me hace falta descansar un rato. Siga ocupándose de sus tareas habituales, por favor.

—¿Milord?

—Creo que lady Chiba estará bien después de que haya descansado un poco. Te llamaré si te necesito, Hawkins.

—Muy bien, lord Chiba —contestó el mayordomo.

Darien subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Serena. Luego, la sentó en la cama con todo cuidado. Su traje de montar no sólo estaba pasado de moda, sino que además le quedaba un poco ajustado en ciertas partes. Darien no quiso decir nada, pero sabía que el conjunto no sería muy cómodo para echar una siesta. Se sentó junto a ella y empezó a desabrocharle los botones del traje.

—¿Puedo preguntarle qué está usted haciendo, milord? —preguntó la joven, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

—La estoy preparando para que pueda meterse en la cama, milady —respondió él. Cuando ella se quedó en silencio, Darien siguió ocupándose de los botones. Abrió la primera prenda, luego desató las cintas de la parte delantera de su corsé.

—Pareces todo un experto en desvestir mujeres —observó ella. Él sonrió.

—No soy ningún santo. Tú lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo._ Ella frunció el ceño.

—Es una de las pocas cosas que sé de ti. ¿Era ésta la habitación de tu madre?

—Sí. A veces, cuando cierro los ojos y me concentro, aún puedo oler su perfume._ Estuvo a punto de revelarle a Serena que el no era como los demás hombres. Tenía dones. Dones que parecían estar fortaleciéndose. Pero Darien no quería pensar en eso. No en aquel momento.

—Qué suerte tienes —exclamó ella—. Yo no puedo recordar a mi madre porque murió al darme a luz. La duquesa es lo más parecido que he tenido a una madre en toda mi vida, y su estancia en la finca fue bastante corta.

Darien se levantó, se arrodilló frente a ella y le quitó las finas botas de cabritilla. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y le bajó el traje de montar, sacándoselo por las piernas. Ella permaneció sentada frente a él, vestida apenas con una camisa, el corsé y unas enaguas muy delgadas. Él alzó los brazos para quitarle las horquillas del pelo. Serena se lo había recogido, dejando que sólo unas hileras de tirabuzones cayeran sobre su espalda. En aquel momento se desplomó por completo sobre sus hombros. Seda doradra. El quiso hundir su cara en su pelo y acariciar su piel desnuda.

—Eres muy guapa._ Sabía que aquél no era el momento adecuado para hacerle un cumplido, pero no pudo evitar decirle lo que sentía. Ella sonrió, llevó una mano a la mejilla de Darien y recorrió con sus dedos un lado de su cara.

—Tú también eres muy guapo.

Luego, su mano cayó lánguidamente. Serena empezó a moverse a uno y otro lado, y Darien la acostó con cuidado en la cama. Pensó que seguramente se había quedado dormida antes de que él pudiera cubrirla con las mantas. Se quedó mirándola fijamente durante un rato, atento al movimiento de su pecho, con el fin de cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien. Sólo para estar completamente seguro, cogió su muñeca y le tomó el pulso. Al sentir que le latía con fuerza, se tranquilizó. Cuando se disponía a soltarla, Serena metió su mano en la de él.

Sus manos eran diferentes. Las de ella eran suaves y blancas. Las de él eran grandes y morenas, y a pesar de todos sus títulos de nobleza y de su fortuna, estaban acostumbradas a trabajar duro. Se le nubló la vista mientras se fijaba en ese contraste, y por un momento le pareció que su mano se había transformado, que se había cubierto de un grueso pelo negro y le habían salido garras de las yemas de los dedos. Alarmado, puso la mano frente a sus ojos. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Empezó a ver con claridad, y su mano le pareció normal de nuevo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había saltado de una ventana situada en un segundo piso y había caído sobre sus pies sin hacerse daño alguno. Sus ya muy desarrollados sentidos se habían agudizado aún más cuando tuvo que pelear con los ladrones, y había visto las caras de terror de estos hombres al alejarse de él. Sentía que algo estaba pasando en su interior, era como si se estuviera preparando para convertirse en otra persona, o más bien, en algo distinto. Pero ¿por qué le estaba pasando eso? Miró a Serena. Estaba profundamente dormida. Su aspecto era inocente y a la vez seductor. Aunque sabía por qué se cernía sobre él la amenaza de la maldición, no quería reconocer la verdad. No podía. Las consecuencias eran demasiado funestas.


	23. Capítulo 21

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Os dejo 4 capítulos más. Rubeus y Tomoe van a dar muchos dolores de cabeza a nuestra parejita. El 21 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

**Capítulo 21**

El ruido hizo que Serena se despertara sobresaltada. Ráfagas de luz invadieron su dormitorio; luego se oyó un estruendo y una explosión que la asustó. Por un momento se sintió desorientada. Recorrió con la mirada la oscura habitación, intentando explicarse dónde se encontraba y por qué. Enseguida clavó los ojos en la figura de un hombre que estaba junto a la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia el exterior. Unos destellos de luz lo iluminaron. La rápida sucesión de relámpagos deformaba sus facciones y le daba una apariencia siniestra. Creía conocerlo.

—¿Darien?

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó él, dirigiéndose hacia las sombras y acercándose a la cama—. Llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo._ Ella empezó a recordar lentamente los acontecimientos del día. Recordó el mareo que le había impedido salir de excursión, y también a Darien subiéndola en brazos a su dormitorio y ayudándola a desvestirse.

—¿Es muy tarde? —preguntó.

—Ya es casi medianoche. —Él se encontraba entonces junto a su cama—. Pensé que dormirías hasta mañana.

—La tormenta me despertó. —Tembló cuando un trueno retumbó de nuevo—. No me gustan las tormentas. Me asustan.

Darien se dirigió hacia el débil fuego que ardía en la chimenea y echó unos troncos para hacer que las llamas cobraran fuerza. El resplandor amarillo ayudó a expulsar las sombras de la habitación y Serena de inmediato se sintió mejor. Bañado por aquella tenue luz, Darien parecía de nuevo el hombre apuesto con el que se había casado.

—¿Tienes hambre? No has comido nada desde el desayuno._ Al oír estas palabras, las tripas le hicieron ruido.

—Estoy muerta de hambre —reconoció.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Fue a su dormitorio, y regresó un momento después con otra cesta de picnic. Ella rio de alegría cuando él llevó la cesta a la cama—. No quería decepcionarte hoy, así que he traído el picnic a la habitación —apuntó. Comer en la cama la hacía sentirse como una niña traviesa, y querer que un hombre la acompañara en aquel festín la hacía sentirse aún más traviesa. Pero debía recordar que Darien no era cualquier hombre, era su marido.

—Comerás conmigo, ¿verdad? Esa cesta es enorme, y estoy segura de que tiene mucho más de lo que yo puedo comer._ Él se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas.

—No puedo traer la caballeriza a tu cama —declaró él, tomándole el pelo—, pero un picnic para una sola persona no es muy divertido, ¿verdad?_ Ella se rio de nuevo. Luego se incorporó y se metió el pelo detrás de las orejas.

—No, pero veamos ahora qué me has traído._ Darien hurgó en la cesta.

—Tengo dos pasteles de carne, queso, pan, vino y unas manzanas._ Las tripas le hicieron un ruido aún más fuerte. —¿Eso ha sido un trueno? —Darien siguió tomándole el pelo—. ¿Qué comerá usted primero, milady?

—El pastel —contestó ella—. Y un poco de vino. Tengo la boca muy seca.

—No parece seca —advirtió él, cogiendo una copa de la cesta y una garrafa de vino. Le sirvió un poco, y alzó la vista antes de darle la copa—. Tus labios siempre me hacen pensar en bayas maduras que las gotas de rocío hacen brillar. Y además son igual de dulces._ Ella sintió un rubor de placer subiendo por su cuello.

—Me mentiste el día del té en casa de lady Pratt —lo acusó con suavidad—. Eres un poeta. O simplemente un seductor de chicas inocentes —añadió, tomándole también el pelo.

—Probablemente lo último —ratificó con un tono de voz seco, pasándole el pastel con un tenedor muy fino. Serena empezó a comer enseguida. Darien no la acompañó. Se sirvió una copa de vino, se tendió en la cama y la miró comer. Parecía un felino de gran tamaño al que el resplandor del fuego envolvía con su color dorado.

—¿Has salido esta tarde? —le preguntó ella.

—No, la tormenta empezó al atardecer. No creí que pudiera encontrar muchas mujeres caminando por la calle durante el aguacero. Además, primero debo cumplir con mi deber para contigo, Serena. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien._ La palabra deber podía ser tan gélida como respeto, pensó ella.

—Ya estoy bien —afirmó—. Probablemente me exigí demasiado, aunque nunca antes me había sentido así. Bueno, salvo una vez que me bebí una copa de coñac… —añadió, sonriéndole con picardía.

—No tiene nada de malo que una mujer beba un poco de coñac —reveló él—. Disfruté mucho dándote coñac anoche._ El tema del coñac no era el más conveniente, comprendió Serena. Le pareció que Darien pensaba que una mujer no debía beber demasiado coñac.

—No estás comiendo —observó ella.

—No, pero me estoy regalando los ojos —dijo Darien, recorriéndola con la mirada—. Me estoy regalando la vista contigo._ Serena recordó que se encontraba sentada junto a él vestida tan sólo con su ropa interior y el pelo cayéndole desordenadamente sobre los hombros. Pensó, además, que después de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, un repentino ataque de pudor le parecería ridículo a Darien.

—¿Intentas seducir a mujeres enfermas con frecuencia, Darien?_ El se estiró como un felino perezoso.

—Dijiste que ya te sentías mejor.

Serena ocultó su sonrisa tomando otro sorbo de vino. El silencio se extendió entre los dos mientras ella terminaba de comer el pastel y mordisqueaba una manzana. No podía olvidar la noche anterior, ni la manera tan hábil en que los dedos de él la habían acariciado y la habían llevado a una cumbre de placer que ella nunca pudo imaginar que existiese. Tampoco podía olvidar la batalla que, más tarde, Darien había librado consigo mismo para vencer la tentación de entrar en su dormitorio. Serena hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y le pregunto:

—¿Por qué no tomas lo que quieres sin más?_ Él bebió un sorbo de vino antes de responderle.

—¿Es eso una invitación?

—No —respondió ella con firmeza, dejando atrás las bromas—. Pero tú eres mi esposo. Si decidieras exigir tus derechos conyugales, nadie podría culparte por ello.

—Salvo tú —puntualizó él, mirándola fijamente por encima del borde de su copa—. Te hice una promesa. No pienso incumplirla, aunque esté muy tentado de hacerlo —añadió él, y el ya familiar brillo de pasión empezó a bailar en sus ojos—. Parece sacarte de quicio el hecho de que yo pueda resistirme a tus encantos. ¿Es ésta la razón de tu repentino enfado?

¿Acaso estaba enfadada? Sería una tontería molestarse porque él quisiera cumplir la promesa que le había hecho. Quizá simplemente fuese a causa de aquel dominio de sí mismo que él parecía ejercer con tanta facilidad, mientras ella perdía la cordura cuando se encontraba en sus brazos. Quizá fuese porque sospechaba que lo amaba, y él había jurado que no correspondería nunca ese amor. Serena dejó la copa en una mesilla que se encontraba junto a su cama.

—¿Por qué dijiste que nunca me amarías? —Deseó no haberlo dicho. Sus preguntas ponían demasiado de manifiesto sus necesidades, sus deseos y sus sueños. Él apartó la mirada.

—Ya te dije por qué.

—Me diste un pretexto —replicó ella—. Luego dijiste algo acerca de la maldición, y descaste que yo nunca tuviera ninguna razón para descubrir de qué se trataba realmente.

—Deja ese asunto en paz —le pidió él de manera tranquila—. Toma lo que puedo darte y no me pidas más.

—¿Qué puedes darme? —preguntó ella—. ¿Protección? ¿Deber? ¿Vestidos finos y una casa decorada con elegancia? ¿Por qué no puedes darme hijos, Darien? ¿Por qué no puedes darme amor? Todo lo demás parece simplemente un frío intercambio…

—¿Frío? —Dejando su actitud de felino perezoso, Darien se incorporó y puso la copa de vino en la mesilla. Acto seguido, se quitó la camisa de un tirón y cogió la mano de Serena para apretarla contra su pecho—. ¿Me sientes frío? Ardo de pasión por ti. Tú también ardes de pasión por mí. No ha habido más que fuego entre nosotros desde la noche en que nos conocimos. ¿Por qué no puedes conformarte con eso?

La piel de Darien estuvo a punto de quemarle los dedos. Su olor llegó a las ventanas de su nariz para seducirla. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y apresó su boca, como si quisiera probarle que aquello que intercambiaban, fuese lo que fuese, no era frío en absoluto. Él sabía a vino: sus labios eran tan fuertes como esa bebida. Darien arrojó la comida de la cama con un amplio movimiento de brazo, y luego se puso encima de ella, apretándola, dándole todo su calor.

Acariciaba su cuello con la boca al tiempo que sostenía sus pechos entre las manos, haciéndola enloquecer. Si él quería enseñarle una lección, Serena se convirtió en una alumna aplicada. Las manos de ella recorrían su ancha espalda, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse cuando lo acariciaba. La piel de Darien era tan suave como el terciopelo. De repente, algo extraño pasó. Mientras recorría su espalda con los dedos, sintió que su columna vertebral se movía. La sintió expandirse y luego volver a su lugar bruscamente.

Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en este extraño acontecimiento, él bajó por su cuerpo, subiéndole el canesú de un tirón para poder darse un festín con sus pechos. Serena entrelazó sus dedos con su pelo, estrechándolo contra ella. Los excitantes círculos que su lengua trazó alrededor de sus pezones estuvieron a punto de volverla loca. Arqueó la espalda, elevándose contra él, ávida de sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos al moverse el uno contra el otro.

Darien había logrado quitarle el corsé de alguna manera, y estaba a punto de quitarle el canesú, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para que la dejara completamente desnuda. Desnuda y dócil, tal y como él quería. A lo mejor también como ella quería. ¿Tendría él razón? ¿Sería el amor tan importante cuando podían compartir aquel fuego, aquella pasión, aquella locura?

—No —susurró Serena—. No es suficiente.

Los dedos de él apretaron los tirantes de su camisa por un instante, y ella pensó que se la arrancaría del cuerpo. Alzó la vista para mirarla: sus ojos no estaban simplemente brillantes, estaban en llamas, y, de repente, Serena tuvo miedo. Miedo del fuego que ardía en sus ojos, de la apariencia de salvajismo puro grabada en sus rasgos. Darien abrió la boca para tomar aire, y entre sus labios abiertos Serena vio un destello… vio lo que parecerían ser unos colmillos. El cerró los ojos, tomó aire con dificultad y luego se apartó de ella.

—Perdóname —musitó él en voz baja—. Algún demonio ha debido adueñarse de mí. Ése no era yo. Yo nunca te haría daño, Serena. Nunca cogería nada que tú no quisieras darme.

Ella permaneció acostada junto a él con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Su mente se negaba a aceptar que había visto algo antinatural. Quizá el Darien que conocía no la amase, pero no tenía nada que temer de él. Se obligó a volverse para mirarlo a la cara. El fuego ardía lentamente, y bajo su tenue resplandor él tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Estaba apuesto, sensual e irresistible, como siempre le había parecido.

—Mírame —le ordenó Serena dulcemente. Hizo lo que ella le pedía; ya no había llamas ardiendo en sus ojos, sólo el suave reflejo de la luz del fuego que bailaba en la chimenea. —Dime algo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ Sus dientes estaban blancos y parejos, y su aspecto era bastante normal.

—¿Me odias?_ El se rió, alargó el brazo y cogió la mano de ella para llevarla a la protuberancia que tenía en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—¿Te parece que te odio?

—Pero no me amas.

—_Él_ te ama —le aseguró Darien.

Pudo haber apartado la mano, pero descubrió que no quería hacerlo. La tarde en que lo acarició, cuando él estaba desnudo en el baño, ella se maravilló al sentir lo suave que su cuerpo era al tacto. Él le había dicho entonces que su inocente exploración lo haría estallar. ¿Estallar de la misma manera en que él había hecho que ella reventara bajo sus dedos la noche anterior?

—¿Puedo tocarte? —le preguntó con valor. Él se quejó.

—¿Por qué quieres torturarme?

—Te estoy preguntando si puedo hacer por ti lo que tú hiciste por mí anoche._ Él se puso de lado para poder mirarla a la cara.

—Sólo si eso es lo que verdaderamente quieres. No te obligaría a hacer nada que no estuvieras dispuesta a hacer, Serena. Ya te lo he dicho. No me debes nada. Yo empecé todo este asunto entre nosotros.

—Tengo curiosidad —reconoció. Y era verdad. Sentía curiosidad por su cuerpo y por saber si ella podría darle la misma clase de placer que él le había dado. Aunque no era la consumación del matrimonio, Serena no era tan inocente como para pensar que era un acto inofensivo. —Dime qué tengo que hacer —le pidió.

Si Darien hubiera tenido una pizca de sentido común, se habría levantado de la cama, habría ido a su habitación y habría cerrado la puerta. No, ni siquiera eso habría sido lo suficientemente prudente. Se habría marchado de la casa del todo, a pesar de la tormenta que bramaba fuera. La tormenta que bramaba dentro de él era mucho peor. Hacía un momento, algo extraño se había adueñado de él. La lujuria. La lujuria animal. La lujuria irreflexiva e insensible. Había estado tentado, no, había sentido el impulso de poseerla aunque ella no quisiera. Había sentido el impulso de copular. Le había costado enormemente salir del abismo al que lo había llevado el deseo devorador que sentía por Serena. Por un instante, no la vio como una mujer con un rostro, un corazón y sentimientos que él podría destruir con toda facilidad. Simplemente la vio como una mujer de la que él podía disponer a su antojo. Eso le asustaba. Perder el dominio de sí mismo le asustaba. Y en aquel momento Serena le ofrecía otra oportunidad de perder el control. Casi le daba miedo aceptarla.

—He sido demasiado atrevida —reconoció, algo avergonzada. Y cuando estaba a punto de retirar la mano, él puso la suya sobre la de ella.

—Soy tu esposo. Puedes ser tan atrevida como quieras conmigo._ Le permitió desabrochar los botones de su pantalón. Le permitió meter su mano y liberarlo. La sensación de sus dedos delgados y delicados envolviéndolo, casi hizo que perdiera el control sin estar preparado.

—Eres enorme —dijo ella—. Si nosotros… cuando nosotros… ¿me matará?_ Darien se rio, a pesar de no estar precisamente de ánimo para ello.

—No, te prometo que no lo utilizaré para matarte —bromeó—. Tu cuerpo está hecho para albergarme. Ya lo verás cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Cómo puedo complacerte? —Serena empezó a mover su mano a lo largo de su pene, con la misma inocencia con la que lo había hecho mientras él se bañaba.

—Sólo sigue haciendo eso._ Y ella le obedeció.

Sentir el cuerpo de Darien en su mano, duro como el acero, largo y grueso, excitó a Serena. Siguió haciendo lo que él le había dicho, mirándolo todo el tiempo, igual que él la miraba a ella. Impulsada por su repentina valentía, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, lo provocó con su lengua hasta que él se abrió para ella. Su esposo le concedió el embriagador poder de ser la seductora en lugar de la seducida. Serena le arrebató un gemido de su garganta, un sonido profundo y gutural que despertó su propio deseo.

Gracias a la orientación de Darien, ella entendió el ritmo de su mano moviéndose a lo largo de su pene. Entendió, asimismo, la reacción de su propio cuerpo al darle placer. Se puso ardiente y húmeda, y respiraba con dificultad mientras lo observaba. La intensidad de la mirada de él al clavar sus ojos en ella avivó las llamas que lamían su cuerpo; así como la visión de sus labios firmes y carnosos, que tenía ligeramente abiertos para intentar tomar un poco de aire. La luz de la lumbre arrojó un resplandor amarillo sobre su piel dorada, y nunca le pareció tan apuesto como en aquel momento. Primitivo, masculino, fuerte. Suyo. Al menos por un instante.

Instintivamente, Serena aumentó la presión y el ritmo de su mano. El cerró los ojos. Sus largas pestañas bajaron para formar negras medialunas contra sus mejillas. Su mandíbula se puso tensa, y la joven supo que Darien estaba luchando contra ella, estaba luchando contra el poder que tenía sobre él. Apretó con más fuerza, se movió más rápido. Los labios de él dejaron escapar un gemido. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con el pelo de Serena, y acercó la boca de ella a la suya. Su beso fue salvaje, doloroso, pero el dolor no se prolongó demasiado. Un momento después, se separó, alejó su cuerpo de ella y agarró con fuerza las frescas sábanas blancas de la cama con sus manos grandes y bronceadas.

—No te detengas —logró farfullar. Y no se detuvo.

Él pareció hincharse aún más en su mano, ponerse aún más duro, si eso era posible. Luego, dejó escapar de su garganta un sonido grave… un sonido animal, antes de ponerse tenso y estremecerse de manera violenta. Ella lo sujetó, tanto con su mano como contra todo su cuerpo mientras él seguía agitándose; entonces Serena supo que había derramado su simiente allí, en sus sábanas virginales.

Permanecieron acostados durante un rato. Serena lo estrechaba entre sus brazos de manera protectora, mientras él yacía agotado y vulnerable. Ella tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre su suave espalda. Oía el ruido sordo de su corazón al latir. La tormenta seguía bramando fuera, pero dentro se sentía abrigada y, curiosamente, contenta. Aquella noche había robado un pedazo de él. Lo sentía con su instinto femenino, lo sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Darien se enamoraría de ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


	24. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo que Darien sentía que se le estaba acabando. Se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Serena. Despertó poco antes del amanecer y se fue de su cama sigilosamente, como un cobarde. Aunque la noche anterior se había preocupado momentáneamente por haber perdido el control, en realidad estaba más preocupado por los sentimientos que cobraron vida en él cuando se despertó y descubrió que ella aún lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. Sintió que aquel instante era perfecto. ¡Dios santo! ¡Sintió que era perfecto tenerla allí a su lado! Y los sentimientos que despertaron en el no eran sexuales. Eran emociones que se encontraban sepultadas en lo más profundo de su corazón. Un corazón que no podía entregarle. Un corazón que era posible que ella hiciera suyo aunque él no quisiera dárselo.

Aquella mañana, además de pedirle a Hawkins que protegiera a su esposa durante su ausencia, le ordenó que pusiera una cerradura en la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones. Darien había pensado que podría amarla con su cuerpo sin que su corazón se involucrara. Sospechaba que había cometido un grave error al pensar así. Nunca se había visto a sí mismo como un cobarde. No obstante, se marchó de la casa muy temprano para no encontrarse con ella a la hora del desayuno. Se marchó porque temió que Serena lo mirara a los ojos y descubriera lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella o, peor aún, que viera a un monstruo devolviéndole la mirada.

En aquel momento Darien paseaba por Bond Street sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular. Los periódicos no daban ninguna noticia acerca de asesinatos de prostitutas el día anterior. Volvería a seguirle la pista a Ayakashi aquella noche, pero tendría más cuidado de las celadas que él pudiera tenderle. De hecho, estaba planeando ponerle una trampa al hermanastro de Serena. Un carruaje se detuvo junto a él.

—Darien, hijo mío, ven a hablar conmigo —le gritó la duquesa viuda de Brayberry. Sonrió al ver a la dama, y se acercó a su carruaje con paso lento. El lacayo se bajó de un salto del vehículo y abrió la portezuela. —Entra —le ordenó ella.

—¿Y su reputación? —le preguntó él, conteniendo la risa—. Veo que hoy no la acompaña su carabina._ Ella extendió el brazo para darle un golpe, no con un abanico, sino con una mano que la edad había llenado de manchas.

—Deja ya de tomarle el pelo a esta anciana, Darien, y sube al carruaje._ Aceptó su solicitud con una reverencia antes de entrar en el vehículo.

—¿Y cómo está usted en un día tan estupendo como éste, señora?

—¿Piensas que es un día estupendo? —preguntó la anciana entre dientes—. Estoy organizando mi próximo baile, y acabo de darme cuenta de que ya estoy muy vieja para estas cosas. Es demasiado trabajo.

—Sus reuniones siempre son espléndidas —le aseguró él.

—¿Recibiste mi invitación hace ya unas cuantas semanas, verdad?_ Seguramente la había tirado en algún lugar de su estudio.

—Sí, gracias por invitarme. Creo que Serena estará encantada de ir.

—¡Me alegra saberlo! —exclamó la dama, respirando aliviada—. Temía que lo que pasó en mi casa durante el té haría que no quisiera volver a ninguna reunión social._ Confundido, le preguntó:

—¿A qué se refiere usted?

—A la manera en que todas las damas le hicieron el vacío, por supuesto —le respondió la duquesa—. Pero ella se mantuvo firme en todo momento. Tu esposa es una mujer inquebrantable. Incluso puso en su sito a la fastidiosa de Lita Kino por no querer hablarle a menos que fuera a puerta cerrada. Tu Serena tiene un corazón de oro._ Así era, tuvo que reconocer él para sus adentros. No le había dicho la verdad. No había querido disgustarlo ni avergonzarlo. Se había enfrentado a Ayakashi por él; le había hecho frente a la deshonra por él. ¡Dios santo! Se merecía mucho más de lo que él podía darle.

—Sí, es toda una dama —reconoció a la duquesa—. ¿Me haría usted un favor?

—Lo que quieras, salvo acostarme contigo —apuntó ella—. Ahora eres un hombre casado —explicó—. ¡Ay, qué diablos! Me acostaré contigo, pese a quien pese._ La duquesa sonrió. Él se rió, y luego fue directo al grano.

—Serena necesita vestidos nuevos. Puesto que es objeto de habladurías y las damas decentes la rechazan por miedo a que mancille su reputación, me gustaría evitarle la molestia de tener que ir a las tiendas para que le tomen las medidas. ¿Sería posible que la costurera fuera a verla a su casa? Dudo de que alguna acceda de buena gana a ir a la mía, aunque yo estuviera dispuesto a pagarle todo el dinero del mundo._ La duquesa lo miró con dulzura.

—Por supuesto, Darien. Yo me ocuparé de que la costurera vista a tu esposa como a una reina.

—Cuando la conocí pensé que parecía una princesa —observó él, haciendo memoria. La duquesa de improviso cogió la mano de Darien entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza.

—Me alegra mucho que la hayas encontrado, Darien. Ella te ama. Ámala tú también._ El corazón de Darien dejó de latir por un segundo.

—¿Cómo sabe usted que me ama? —preguntó en voz baja. La mujer alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de ello. Y hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de que tú también estás enamorado de ella. No tardes mucho en decírselo._ Estuvo a punto de ser presa del pánico. Sintió como si se le cerrara la garganta y no pudiese respirar.

—¡No puedo decírselo! —bramó—. ¡No puedo amarla!

—Claro que puedes —afirmó la duquesa—. Tu padre era un hombre débil. Tú no lo eres._ La mujer lo miró con dureza. Darien sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

—Usted conoce toda la historia mejor que yo.

—Yo era la mejor amiga de tu madre —relató la viuda—. Yo fui testigo de cómo se dejaba morir de pena. Tu padre no le dio otra opción. El asumió lo peor, tanto de sí mismo como de ella. No cometas el mismo error._ La sensación de asfixia empeoró. Darien agarró con fuerza su fular; luego, abrió la portezuela y se bajó de un salto del vehículo. No le dijo nada a la duquesa al marcharse. Tenía que huir. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que correr.

* * *

Serena sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Su esposo había desaparecido de nuevo. Y para empeorar aún más las cosas, Hawkins le había ordenado a uno de los mozos de la caballeriza que le pusiera una cerradura a la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Darien. Cerradura que el mozo estaba poniendo del lado del dormitorio de su esposo, no del suyo. Se dijo que podría entender perfectamente que Darien temiera perder el control de nuevo y entrar a hurtadillas en su habitación, pero sugerir que era él quien necesitaba protegerse de ella… bueno, pues era ofensivo.

Serena se encontraba en el salón tratando de leer, pero las palabras no tenían sentido alguno para ella. Sólo podía pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior; ¿y si su comportamiento le había parecido impropio a Darien? ¿Y si se había aburrido de ella? ¿Qué pensaría Darien de todo lo sucedido? ¿Que debería pensar ella? Ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca.

—Lady Chiba, lady Lita ha venido a verla._ ¡Gracias a Dios por la distracción que le enviaba!

—Hágala pasar, Hawkins.

—¿Quiere usted que sirva el té de nuevo?_ Serena tenía la intención de contestar que sí, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

—No, tráiganos dos copas de coñac._ El sirviente nunca expresaba emoción alguna en su rostro.

—Muy bien, lady Chiba._ Lita entró aceleradamente un momento después, envuelta en su capa. Parecía la muerte personificada.

—Siento mucho no haberte enviado una nota antes —se disculpó—. No estaba segura de poder escabullirme sin que ni mi madre ni la carabina me siguieran. Le dije a mi madre que tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y que quería acostarme toda la tarde. ¿Sabes que tuve que bajar por un árbol para venir a verte?_ Asombrada, Serena arqueó una ceja. —Vale, no era un árbol muy grande… en realidad, era un arbusto… mi habitación está en la planta baja de la mansión… pero aun así, estuve a punto de empezar a sudar._ Serena se rio. Lita era una chica verdaderamente única, incluso aunque no tuviera el temple que la viuda deseaba que tuviera.

—Siéntate, Lita. He echado de menos tu compañía._ Después de quitarse la capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza, Lita se sentó junto a Serena en el sofá.

—Y yo te he echado de menos a ti. —Cogió las manos de Serena entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza—. Además, necesito que me des un consejo._ Hawkins entró con una bandeja que exhibía dos copas de coñac. La puso junto a Serena y salió del salón. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lita inmediatamente.

—Coñac —le respondió Serena.

—¿Para nosotras?_ Serena cogió una copa y se la dio a su amiga.

—He tenido un día muy duro —le explicó. Lita olió la bebida, frunciendo la nariz.

—No me permiten beber, salvo alguna copa de vino o de champán en ocasiones muy especiales.

—Te aconsejo que bebas despacio —recomendó Serena—. Puede quemarte la garganta._ Lita se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió su contenido de un solo trago, cosa impropia de una dama. Dejó la copa a un lado sin toser ni hacer el más mínimo gesto. Serena se limitó a mirarla con sorpresa.

—Bueno, ahora hablemos del consejo que necesito que me des —expuso Lita—. Es de índole personal. Puesto que eres una mujer casada, pensé que podía acudir a ti para plantearte mi dilema._ Serena tomó un sorbo de su coñac. Sabía que cualquier respuesta que le diera sería inútil. Lo más probable era que Lita siguiera hablando sin parar. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. —Anoche me quedé a solas un momento con lord Collingsworth. Planeamos dar a conocer nuestro compromiso antes de que termine la temporada. Pensé que ahora que estamos a punto de prometernos, seguramente intentaría darme un beso. No hizo nada, así que decidí dar yo el primer paso, y lo besé. El pareció quedar completamente horrorizado. Y aún más cuando le metí la lengua en la boca. Los franceses hacen esto al besar —le explicó a Serena, como si ella no supiera nada acerca de esas cosas—. El dijo que yo era una descarada. Dijo que una esposa decente no besa a su marido cada vez que siente el impulso de hacerlo. ¿Es eso verdad, Serena? ¿Tú no besas a lord Chiba cuando sientes el deseo de hacerlo? ¿Debes pedirle permiso antes?_ Lo irónico de aquella situación estuvo a punto de hacer que a Serena le diera un ataque de risa histérica. Intentó contener sus sentimientos.

—Yo creo que una esposa debe poder besar a su marido cuando le apetezca y viceversa, por supuesto. Lord Chiba dice que cuando dos personas están casadas, nada de lo que hagan juntos está mal. —Obviamente el había mentido, porque al parecer ella había hecho algo que no debía; pero no quería hablar de eso con Lita.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —asintió Lita—. Soy una persona apasionada, Serena. Creía que a los hombres les gustaban las mujeres apasionadas, pero parece ser que no. Al menos, no le gusta al hombre con el que voy a casarme. ¿Qué debo hacer?_ Serena tomó otro sorbo de coñac para cobrar fuerzas.

—Tal vez no debas casarte con él —sugirió. Lita reflexionó acerca de estas palabras durante un buen par de segundos.

—Debo casarme con él. Ya he consentido en hacerlo. Mis padres finalmente están contentos conmigo. Además, empezarían a correr rumores de la peor clase si yo de repente decidiera romper el compromiso. ¿Crees que Roben puede volverse más apasionado una vez que nos hayamos casado?_ Serena no conocía a lord Collingsworth y no sabía qué decirle a su amiga. No obstante, Lita era una joven hermosa. Tenía el tipo de figura que gustaba a los hombres. No creía que el futuro esposo de Lita pudiera resistirse a sus encantos por mucho tiempo… lo que le hizo recordar a Darien y la cerradura en su puerta.

—Estoy segura de que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le aseguró a su amiga—. Es obvio que es muy tímido. No me cabe la menor duda de que apenas os hayáis casado te besará hasta el cansancio._ Su amiga suspiró.

—Espero que tengas razón, Serena. —Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento antes de que Lita dijera—: ¿Podrías darme otra copa de coñac? Estaba muy bueno. Me dejó una sensación cálida en el estómago, igual a lo que siento cuando pienso en Andrew Chiba.

Una vez más, Serena se preguntó si Lita debería casarse. Y se hizo las mismas preguntas que su amiga parecía estar haciéndose. ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior para que Darien saliera corriendo aquella mañana y para que tomara la decisión de poner una cerradura en su puerta con el objetivo de impedirle entrar en su dormitorio? En un primer instante, trataba de seducirla; al instante siguiente, se portaba como si fuera él quien estuviese en peligro de perder la virginidad. ¿Y si era algo así lo que le pasaba? Quizá, sólo quizá, fuese su corazón lo que intentaba proteger de ella. Esta posibilidad la reconfortó mucho más de lo que podría hacerlo el coñac.

—Cuando te cases, Lita —decidió preguntar de repente—, ¿te parecerá extraño compartir el lecho conyugal con un hombre al que apenas conoces?_ Lita cogió la copa de Serena, y bebió un sorbo de coñac antes de responder.

—Yo pensaba que ése sería uno de los placeres del matrimonio —soltó ella—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Mi madre me dio un sermón acerca del deber y me dijo que simplemente debía permanecer acostada mientras mi esposo satisface su deseo conmigo, pero yo también tengo deseos, y tengo muchas ganas de satisfacerlos.

—Entonces, ¿no le pedirías un poco de tiempo? —Serena quería que le aclarara ese punto—. ¿No le pedirías tiempo para conocerlo mejor?

—¿Para que? —preguntó Lita—. Tendré todo el resto de mi vida para conocerlo mejor. Quiero disfrutar de él mientras esté joven y vigoroso. Ya lo conoceré mejor cuando se le hayan caído los dientes y le crezca la panza._ Serena soltó una risita nerviosa. No sabía si era a causa de la escandalosa franqueza de Lita o porque el coñac se le había subido a la cabeza. Lita le sonrió, luego adoptó una actitud seria, un aire pensativo que la hizo fruncir sus arqueadas cejas. —¿No me digas que tu guapísimo marido y tú aún no habéis consumado el matrimonio?_ No, no se lo diría, pero temía que el rubor que empezaba a sentir ardiendo en sus mejillas la delatara. Y estaba en lo cierto al suponer que así sería. Lita suspiró de manera histriónica. —Los rumores me hicieron creer que vosotros fuisteis amantes antes de casaros. ¿Qué diablos estás esperando, Serena?

—El amor —respondió con voz débil. Lita vació el contenido de la copa de Serena.

—¿El amor? ¡Dios santo! Yo ni siquiera creo en el amor. Creo en la pasión, en el deseo, en la atracción física. Todas estas cosas son reales. Pero no creo en el amor._ Serena estaba horrorizada. Creía que una mujer que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones de aquella manera, se enamoraría fácilmente, quizá todos los días.

—¿Tus padres no se aman?

—No —gruñó Lita de una manera impropia de una dama—. Mi madre se casó con mi padre porque era un buen partido. Se respetan el uno al otro, pero no se aman. Mi madre me asegura que el amor no es más que un sentimiento efímero y que no tiene nada que ver con la felicidad. Dice que, en cambio, creer en el amor pude causarle a una persona la peor clase de dolor. Ella quiere evitarme ese sufrimiento._ Aunque Serena lamentaba que la madre de Lita tuviera esa opinión del amor, reconocía que a la mujer no le faltaba razón. Quizá ella sí estuviese enamorada, pues se sentía muy triste. —Ya debo marcharme —decidió Lita súbitamente—. He gastado mi asignación mensual en sobornar a nuestro cochero para que me trajera aquí en secreto. Estoy segura de que mi madre llamará a la puerta de mi habitación en algún momento, pues querrá ver cómo me encuentro.

—Gracias por venir, Lita. Tu visita ha sido muy instructiva.

Serena se levantó para acompañar a Lita a la puerta principal. Las dos jóvenes se abrazaron antes de que Lita se pusiera la capa y corriera a su carruaje. Hacía sol y el aire olía a fresco debido a la tormenta de la noche anterior. Serena no quiso volver a la casa y quedarse allí dentro sin hacer nada hasta que Darien decidiera regresar y ella pudiera plantearle la cuestión de la cerradura cara a cara. Decidió, entonces, dirigirse a la caballeriza. Miró la casa vecina. Una sábana blanca colgaba de la barandilla del balcón. La señal de Molly.


	25. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

La salud de la duquesa no había mejorado. En realidad, Serena esperaba encontrarla en el mismo estado de apatía en el que había estado desde que ella llegó a Londres. Pero suponía que en el fondo de su corazón abrigaba la esperanza de que al entrar en aquella habitación encontraría a la dama completamente restablecida, llena de vida y dispuesta a reanudar la relación que habían empezado hacía muchos años. Sin embargo, era evidente que eso no iba a pasar. Serena tomó el té con la duquesa, intentando despejar su cabeza de los efectos del coñac que había bebido con Lita. El té, en lugar de servir para este propósito, la hizo sentirse aún más aletargada. Puesto que no había una conversación animada que la mantuviera despierta, se quedó dormida en varias ocasiones mientras su madrastra roncaba débilmente en la silla que estaba junto a la ventana.

—Será mejor que se marche, lady Chiba. —Molly le dio un golpe suave con el codo a Serena—. Ya se está haciendo tarde, y no sé a qué hora regresará el señor Ayakashi. _Serena no podía abrir los ojos, era como si las pestañas se le hubieran quedado pegadas. Finalmente logró abrirlos, y vio que en efecto ya no había mucha luz y la noche se acercaba rápidamente.

—He debido quedarme dormida —balbuceó con voz somnolienta. Cuando intentó levantarse, sintió como si sus huesos fuesen líquidos. Logró ponerse de pie y se dirigió a tropezones hacia la puerta.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó Molly, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Serena—. Se me han dormido las piernas. Eso es todo.

—¡Molly!_ Las dos mujeres se quedaron paralizadas. —¡Molly! ¡Quiero que me prepare la cena inmediatamente! ¡Voy a salir esta noche!

—¡Huy Dios! ¡Ya está aquí! —exclamó Serena con voz ronca.

—No debe saber que yo he estado enviándole señales cuando él está ausente —pidió Molly preocupada.

—No debe encontrarme en esta casa —replicó Serena, manifestando su propia preocupación.

—Pero ¿cómo va a hacer usted para salir? —preguntó Molly—. El se encuentra en la planta baja y, a menos que suba para entrar en su habitación, podrá verla con facilidad cuando usted intente marcharse._ A Serena sólo se le ocurrió una manera de escapar.

—La espaldera que está junto a mi balcón —advirtió—. Una vez bajé por ella. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —exclamó Molly, terriblemente inquieta—. No he debido permitir que se quedara usted tanto tiempo. Parecía tan cansada, que me imaginé que el bruto de su marido la había mantenido despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, exigiendo de usted mucho más de lo que su delicada constitución le permite. Pensé que necesitaba descansar.

—Lord Chiba no es ningún bruto —reprendió Serena a Molly. Era un hombre que pensaba cerrar su puerta con llave para que ella no pudiese entrar, pero no podía pensar en eso en aquel momento. Debía escapar—. Molly, ve a apostarte en el descansillo del segundo piso para asegurarte de que Rubeus no suba._ El ama de llaves asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación. Serena miró a la duquesa, quien seguía durmiendo profundamente y roncando en su silla. —Adiós, su excelencia —le dijo en voz baja, y luego se dirigió al rellano del segundo piso.

No fue una tarea fácil. Sus ojos le estaba jugando malas pasadas, y los escalones a veces parecían moverse bajo sus pies. Avanzaba con lentitud, pero finalmente logró llegar al descansillo. Al echar un vistazo hacia abajo, vio a Molly apostada en los escalones que conducían a la planta baja. La mujer le hizo señas para que siguiera avanzando. Serena intentó una vez más moverse rápidamente, pero sus pies se negaban a cooperar.

—¡Dése prisa! —profirió Molly entre dientes.

—Molly, ¿acaso no oye que la estoy llamando?_ El ama de llaves se volvió bruscamente y miró hacia abajo.

—Lo siento, señor Ayakashi, estaba en la habitación de su madre.

—Bueno, pues baje y prepáreme la cena. Voy a salir esta noche y quiero cenar antes de marcharme.

—Sí, señor Ayakashi. —El ama de llaves empezó a bajar la escalera—. ¿Va usted a subir, señor? —preguntó en voz muy alta.

—Por supuesto que voy a subir —declaró Rubeus bruscamente—. Quiero cambiarme de ropa antes de cenar.

—Muy bien, señor.

Serena se obligó a avanzar deprisa. Rubeus estaba subiendo la escalera, y si ella no lograba llegar a su habitación y al balcón antes de que él se encontrara en el rellano del primer piso, podría verla. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo y tuvo que apoyar su mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Serena oyó al ama de llaves preguntarle a Rubeus qué le apetecería cenar, suponía ella que con el fin de darle más tiempo para escapar. Finalmente, logró llegar a su habitación, abrir la puerta y entrar. Los únicos recuerdos amables que tenía de aquel dormitorio eran las visitas nocturnas de Darien. Molly había dejado las puertas del balcón abiertas tras colgar la sábana en la barandilla. Serena se dirigió a un costado del balcón, donde había suficiente espacio para pegarse bien al muro lateral de la casa que se encontraba junto a la espaldera.

Esperó un momento, intentando tranquilizar su acelerado corazón y despejar su cabeza, que seguía dándole vueltas. Miró hacia abajo por encima de la barandilla. El descenso parecía bastante largo. De repente, oyó unos pasos. ¡Dios santo! Había dejado la puerta abierta. Era muy posible que Rubeus hubiese decidido entrar simplemente porque, cuando ella vivía allí, solía dejar la puerta de su dormitorio cerrada, y suponía que Molly seguía haciendo lo mismo. Lo oyó recorrer la habitación, abriendo cajones y volviendo a cerrarlos. Serena se apretujó contra la pared, esperando que su hermanastro no pudiera ver que ella se encontraba en el balcón, paralizada de miedo. Unos instantes después, oyó sus pasos de nuevo, pero esta vez alejándose. Permaneció inmóvil otro rato, casi sin atreverse a respirar. Cuando dejó de oír sus pasos, se dirigió a la barandilla. Cada vez que miraba hacia abajo, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas nuevamente.

Era peligroso intentar bajar con la cabeza dándole vueltas, pero más peligroso era quedarse allí. Sabía por experiencia propia que las dos enaguas que llevaba debajo del vestido sólo harían el descenso aún más difícil. Por consiguiente, metió las manos debajo de su vestido y se las quitó, dejándolas amontonadas a sus pies antes de extender los brazos para agarrarse de la espaldera. Pasó una pierna por encima de la baranda e intentó encontrar dónde apoyar el pie. Una vez que lo hizo, se agarró con fuerza y subió a la barandilla para poder pasar la otra pierna por encima de ésta. Se le fue un pie, y sus piernas se balancearon en el aire durante un momento. Empezó a patalear, haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a encontrar dónde apoyar los pies. Miró hacia abajo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba a punto de caerse y romperse el cuello.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se aferró a la espaldera hasta que de nuevo logró meter los pies en las tablas cubiertas de hojas de parra. Descendió lentamente. Las hojas aún estaban húmedas a causa de la tormenta de la noche anterior y los pies le resbalaban en las tablas con gran facilidad. La cabeza siguió dándole vueltas y pensó que vomitaría en cualquier momento, lo que no haría más que complicar su descenso. Ya casi había llegado al suelo cuando se le fue el pie de nuevo. La sensación de mareo se hizo tan fuerte que las barras de madera de la espaldera se le escaparon de las manos y, de repente, empezó a caer. Unos brazos fuertes la recibieron.

—¿Que demonios estás haciendo, Serena?

—Darien —dijo ella. Luego, empezó a forcejear para liberarse de sus brazos, coger su mano y obligarlo a pegarse al muro de la casa.

—Serena, te pregunte…

—¡Cállate! —lo amonestó—. Rubeus está en casa —le informó en voz baja—. Tuve que escapar sin que me viera.

—Me importa un bledo si me ve —le hizo saber Darien, y quiso alejarse del muro. Serena tiro de él para impedírselo.

—Pero a mí sí me importa. Si sabe que he venido aquí, no podré regresar. Y por consiguiente, ya no podré visitar a la duquesa. Y, además, sería muy peligroso.

—Ya es lo bastante peligroso —observó él—. Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando te he visto balanceando las piernas en el aire hace un momento. Pensé que no podría correr lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarte antes de que cayeras y te rompieras tu precioso cuello.

—Estás hablando a voz en grito —volvió a amonestarlo Serena—. Más tarde hablaremos de eso.

—De eso no te quepa la menor duda —le aseguró Darien.

Esperaron allí, pegados a uno de los muros de la casa, hasta que Serena sintió que ya era seguro escapar. Durante su desenfrenada carrera por el césped que separaba las dos casas, ella no hizo más que tropezar, y Darien en todo momento acudió a ayudarla. Terminó llevándola en brazos, tal y como había hecho el día en que se disponían a dar un paseo a caballo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, él se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de arriba. Hawkins acudió enseguida para preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero al ver la cara de su patrón, se retiró de inmediato. Darien entró en la habitación de Serena y la llevó a su cama, poniéndola con todo cuidado en el suave colchón, aunque la expresión de su rostro no era muy afectuosa.

—Hawkins no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde te encontrabas… Pensó que a lo mejor te habías marchado con tu amiga. Yo me dirigía a la caballeriza a ensillar un caballo, cuando vi la señal del ama de llaves en el balcón. Luego te vi colgando de la espaldera.

—Me quedé dormida —le explicó Serena—. No le dije a Hawkins adonde iba porque no pensaba tardar mucho. Luego Rubeus llegó a casa y no tuve más remedio que salir de allí bajando por la espaldera. La cabeza me daba vueltas como el otro día y perdí el equilibrio._ Las facciones del rostro de Darien se relajaron un poco.

—Voy a mandar a buscar un médico, Serena. Esos mareos te dan con demasiada frecuencia.

—Sólo me han dado en dos ocasiones —afirmó Serena. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo bastante extraño—. Las dos veces justo después de visitar a mi madrastra. —Su mente empezó a buscar algún tipo de relación entre estos hechos. Sólo pudo pensar en una—. El té —susurró. Darien se sentó junto a ella.

—¿El té? ¿De qué estás hablando?_ Empezó a entender por qué le daban aquellos mareos, y si lo que estaba pensando realmente estaba sucediendo, entonces era muy posible que la duquesa no estuviese enferma en absoluto.

—Él la está drogando —afirmó—. Hay algo en el té que le pide a Molly que prepare para ella todos los días.

—Explícame qué está pasando —demandó Darien. Serena se sintió mareada de nuevo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Darien la acostó con cuidado en la cama. —Creo que debes descansar un poco.

—No —insistió ella—. Quiero decirte lo que creo que le ha pasado a la duquesa.

—De acuerdo.

—Creo que las hojas del té que él le ordena a Molly que prepare para su madre tienen algo que es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla en estado de aletargamiento. El día que íbamos a dar un paseo a caballo, yo tomé un sorbo del té para asegurarme de que no estuviese muy caliente. Hoy me serví una taza, pues Lita había venido a visitarme y bebimos coñac. Pensé que el té me ayudaría a despejar la cabeza, pero sólo hizo que me sintiera peor. Poco después me dormí y me quedé allí mucho más tiempo del que quería. El té tiene un sabor amargo que no pude tolerar, así que sólo bebí media taza. A mi madrastra le dan dos o tres tazas al día.

—Pero ¿por qué querría Ayakashi drogar a su madre? —le preguntó Darien. Serena reflexionó un momento.

—A lo mejor para que le otorgaran mi custodia —sugirió ella.

—Es posible —asintió él—. O tal vez tu madrastra sepa algo.

—¿Te refieres a los asesinatos?

—Quizá sepa qué le sucedió a Berjerite O'Conner. —Miró a Serena—. Si tu madrastra se hubiese enterado de que su hijo mató a una mujer, ¿qué habría hecho?_ Serena no estaba segura.

—Ella siempre adoró a Rubeus, sin importarle cuan miserable fuese con las demás personas. Pero sé que es una mujer de principios. No puedo decir con certeza qué habría hecho —concluyó.

—A lo mejor él tampoco estaba seguro —observó Darien. Ella empezó a sentir que las pestañas le pesaban. Parecía que había algo más que quería contarle a Darien. En aquel instante lo recordó.

—Rubeus va a salir esta noche —articuló ella arrastrando las palabras—. Lo oí cuando se lo decía a Molly.

—Entonces yo también voy a salir —decidió Darien—. Quiero que duermas para que te repongas de los efectos de la droga que Ayakashi está utilizando para mantener sedada a su madre.

—¿Por qué la está drogando? —se preguntó ella—. Si temía que denunciara sus crímenes, ¿por qué no la mató?_ Darien le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—A lo mejor porque es su madre. A lo mejor porque matarla inmediatamente después del asesinato de Berjerite O'Conner habría hecho que sospecharan de él. Era más inteligente mantenerla drogada, decirle a todos que ella se estaba muriendo y, cuando llegara el momento oportuno, matarla. A nadie le extrañaría su muerte si hacía ya bastante tiempo que se encontraba enferma._ Serena se estremeció, y Darien la cubrió con un edredón.

—Debo salvarla —susurró ella.

—Duerme, Serena._ La oscuridad llegó precipitadamente para llevársela consigo, pero aún había algo que quería preguntarle a Darien. No recordaba bien lo que era. Al fin lo recordó.

—¿Por qué me has cerrado la puerta, Darien? ¿Por qué me has cerrado la puerta de tu dormitorio y de tu corazón?

No pudo abrir los ojos para ver la expresión de su rostro. No pudo mantenerse despierta el tiempo suficiente para oír su respuesta. La oscuridad la llamaba.


	26. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Quizá sí estuviese loco, como todos creían. Darien apretó los dientes y se agarró con fuerza de la parte inferior de la calesa de Ayakashi. Era la única manera de que Rubeus no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo. La única manera de asegurarse de que no le hubiera tendido otra trampa. Sus músculos se hincharon debido al esfuerzo que tenían que hacer para agarrarse de la calesa, pero lo logró de alguna manera. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que era totalmente imposible que mortal alguno hiciera lo que él estaba haciendo.

Pero no pudo ignorar con la misma facilidad las preguntas que Serena le había hecho en voz baja antes de quedarse dormida. ¿Qué respuesta podría darle para que no se volviera en su contra? ¿Para que no se sintiera rechazada? Le había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio, pero no podía cerrarle la puerta de su corazón. Ella había entrado sigilosamente en él la noche en que la conoció. Estaba perdido, y si Serena de verdad lo amaba, también estaba perdida. La calesa se sacudió de improviso, haciéndole volver al presente. El carruaje ya se había detenido una vez para recoger un pasajero. Darien supo por el olor de la mujer y por su acento vulgar que era una prostituta. En aquel momento volvían a parar en una calle oscura. Una calle en la que Darien no oía más que silencio.

—¿Quieres que entre allí? —Era la voz de la mujer—. Ese sitio parece estar abandonado.

—Eso nos conviene para lo que queremos hacer —contestó Ayakashi en tono seco—. ¿Acaso importa dónde abras las piernas con tal de que te dé el dinero que te prometí?

—No tienes que ser tan grosero —opinó ella—. Pero no, supongo que no importa.

Las ballestas de la calesa saltaron cuando Ayakashi y la mujer se bajaron. Darien esperaría hasta que entraran en la casa para salir sigilosamente de su escondrijo. No quería ahuyentar a Ayakashi, no cuando finalmente estaba a punto de atraparlo. Darien planeaba utilizar a la prostituta como testigo contra el hermanastro de Serena. Quizá no pudiese imputarle todos los asesinatos que habían tenido lugar, pero al menos podría probar que había intentado asesinar a aquella mujer.

Mirando hacia la casa desde debajo de la calesa, Darien vio que un resplandor salía de la ventana de una de las habitaciones traseras de la planta baja. Se soltó y salió de su escondrijo. Estiró los brazos para relajar sus músculos, que le dolían por el esfuerzo que había hecho para viajar colgado de la parte inferior de la calesa. La calle estaba desierta. La mayoría de las casas parecían tan abandonadas como aquélla. Había tomado nota mentalmente del viaje, calculando la distancia que recorrieron y la dirección que tomaron. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la casa, y luego hacia el lugar donde había visto el débil resplandor que salía de la ventana. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

—¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —preguntó la mujer—. ¿Para qué?

—El caballero que vendrá a acompañarnos quiere que representes el papel de una dama.

—¿Qué caballero? No me dijiste nada acerca de eso.

—¿No te lo dije? —La voz de Ayakashi sonaba sarcásticamente inocente—. Bueno, pues sí, un caballero vendrá a acompañarnos.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió la mujer—. En ningún momento acepté estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Yo no hago esa clase de cosas.

—Esta noche lo harás. Y no estarás con nosotros dos al mismo tiempo. Al caballero le gusta mirar primero, y luego toma su turno.

—¡Pues que se vaya al diablo! Yo me marcho._ Un instante después se oyó una fuerte bofetada. Darien apretó los puños con furia. Requirió de todo su dominio de sí mismo para no entrar en la casa como un vendaval y golpear a Ayakashi por atreverse a pegar a una mujer. El recordar que le había hecho eso mismo a Serena hizo que le hirviera la sangre de rabia.

—¡Ahora ponte ese maldito vestido! —gruñó Ayakashi—. ¿O quieres que te dé otro golpe para convencerte?

—¡No! —Se oyó la voz asustada de la prostituta—. Haré todo lo que quieras, pero no me vuelvas a pegar.

—Eso está mejor —estimó Ayakashi con voz suave—. Las mujeres desobedientes me hacen perder los estribos. No te haré daño si haces todo lo que te ordene._ Hubo un silencio. Darien supuso que la mujer se estaba poniendo el vestido que Ayakashi quería que llevara. Se preguntó cuándo llegaría el «otro» caballero. Siempre había pensado que había dos hombres involucrados en aquellos crímenes, y pronto tendría la prueba de que estaba en lo cierto. —Quítate las horquillas y déjate el pelo suelto —le ordenó Ayakashi—. De hecho, si te cubre la cara, él podrá fingir que está con otra persona.

—¿Quién es el caballero al que estamos esperando?_ Ayakashi le dio otra fuerte bofetada a la mujer por preguntar.

—No debes hablar, a menos que uno de nosotros te pida que lo hagas, ¿entiendes? No tienes el acento propio de una dama culta, y eso es lo que él quiere: hacer guarradas con una dama. Pero, desde luego, no puede hacerlo. Al menos hasta que se haya casado con ella.

—Entiendo —claudicó la mujer, y Darien pudo oír el miedo que se reflejaba en su voz.

—Levántate el vestido y enséñame tu cuerpo —le ordenó Ayakashi—. Quiero asegurarme de que no tienes sífilis.

—Ya te dije que no —aseguró la mujer. Él le dio otra bofetada.

—¡Hazlo! —rugió Ayakashi. Estaba humillándola. Estaba presionando a Darien para que actuara antes de tiempo. Él necesitaba conocer la identidad del otro hombre; pero juró que si Ayakashi la golpeaba una vez más, no seguiría esperando. —¿Crees que a mí me gusta esto? —le preguntó Ayakashi a la mujer—. ¿Actuar para él? ¿Bailar a su ritmo? Preferiría cortarle su escualido pescuezo.

—¿Por qué nosotros dos no…?

—¿Te he dado permiso para hablar? —la interrumpió Ayakashi. La prostituta respondió gimoteando. Un momento después soltó un grito, haciendo que Darien se sobresaltara. —¡Vuelve aquí, puta!_ Se oyeron los sonidos de una riña dentro de la casa. La mujer gritó de nuevo, y los hipersensibles oídos de Darien oyeron un puño golpear un cuerpo blando. Soltó una maldición, y dando saltos se dirigió a la puerta principal, echándola abajo a patadas.

—¡Ayakashi! —rugió—. ¡Quítele las manos de encima a esa chica!_ Una pistola se disparó en medio de la oscuridad, astillando la pared junto a la cabeza de Darien, quien de inmediato se tiró al suelo.

—Venga aquí, Chiba —lo provocó Ayakashi—. Nada me gustaría más que meterle una bala en la cabeza.

Darien había guardado una pistola en la pretina de su pantalón, pero aunque estuvo muy tentado de utilizarla, aún no tenía ninguna prueba sólida de que Ayakashi hubiera matado a las dos mujeres que encontró en su propiedad; de que, de hecho, tenía la intención de matar a la joven que había llevado allí aquella noche. Ni siquiera le había oído decir que tuviera la intención de hacerlo. Sólo podía dar su palabra, la cual no tenía mucho valor ni para los inspectores ni para la sociedad.

—¡Deje que ella se marche, Ayakashi! —gritó—. Déjela que se marche, o lo mataré de un tiro._ Ayakashi no le respondió, pero la inusual visión nocturna de Darien le permitió ver su figura: estaba obligando a la aterrorizada mujer a caminar delante de él, utilizándola como escudo.

—¡Adelante, dispare, Chiba! —lo desafió Ayakashi. Eso era lo que quería que hiciera. No sabía que Darien podía verlo. No sabía que él sabía que si disparaba, mataría a la mujer, y no a Ayakashi, y entonces lo acusarían de su asesinato.

Darien apretó la mandíbula y esperó a que Ayakashi diera el siguiente paso. Obligó a la mujer a dirigirse hacia la puerta abierta y, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, la apartó de un empujón. La mujer avanzó a tropezones y cayó sobre Darien. Luego, empezó a sacudir las manos frenéticamente y a gritar. Darien intentó apartarla para poder levantarse, pero cuando finalmente lo logró, oyó el restallido de una fusta y el traqueteo de una calesa al ponerse en marcha. Darien salió de la casa corriendo y vio la calesa alejarse por la calle, moviéndose a una velocidad a la que él nunca habría creído que Ayakashi pudiera hacer avanzar a sus desdichados caballos. Empezó a correr detrás del vehículo. Sus botas aporreaban las calles adoquinadas. Una parte de él sabía que era inútil perseguir a un hombre que avanzaba a toda velocidad en una calesa tirada por dos caballos fustigados; otra parte de él sospechaba que si se esforzaba un poco, podría alcanzarlos.

Instó a sus piernas a moverse más rápido, llevó aire a lo más profundo de sus pulmones, y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Las siluetas oscuras de las casas abandonadas y los apestosos callejones pasaban de largo por su lado a una velocidad increíble. Se le alteró la visión, y en lugar de formas, veía colores. Los caballos que corrían delante de él se convirtieron en una masa de color rojo brillante contra la noche. Veía su sangre a través de sus cuerpos. Miró hacia su izquierda y distinguió las formas rojas de unas ratas que hurgaban en la basura de los callejones. Se exigió mucho más, obligándose a correr aún más rápido, y en su mente dejó de verse a sí mismo como un hombre. Tenía cuatro patas, en lugar de sus dos piernas; colmillos largos, en lugar de dientes; garras, en lugar de uñas; pelo, en lugar de piel. Se fundió con la noche, con el fuerte latido de su corazón y con la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Ya estaba a punto de alcanzar la calesa, estaba preparado para lanzarse sobre el vehículo y agarrarse con fuerza a él. Estaba igualmente preparado para abalanzarse sobre Rubeus Ayakashi y desgarrarle la garganta. Pero alguien se le vino encima desde la izquierda. No pudo detenerse a tiempo para esquivar al hombre y tropezó con él, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Darien dio varias vueltas, raspándose la piel con la áspera superficie de la calle adoquinada. Permaneció tirado en el suelo un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¡Gilipollas! —El hombre con el que había tropezado se levantó del suelo y empezó a tambalearse una vez que logró ponerse derecho—. ¡Mire por dónde camina! ¡Me ha golpeado usted tan fuerte que me siento como si estuviera a punto de expulsar a chorros toda la ginebra barata que he bebido esta noche!

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo el desconocido, tras caer de rodillas y empezar a vomitar sobre una alcantarilla. Darien intentó tranquilizar su salvaje corazón para que no latiera con tanta violencia. Era un hombre, no la bestia que había tomado forma en su mente. Una vez que logró recuperar el aliento que salió de un golpe de sus pulmones al tropezar con el desconocido, se puso de pie.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó al hombre.

—¡No precisamente gracias a usted! —espetó él entre dientes. Y luego siguió vomitando.

Darien regresó a la casa abandonada. Quería ver cómo se encontraba la mujer. La casa estaba vacía. Ella había huido de aquel lugar, y con toda la razón. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que estaba en la parte de atrás, donde dos velas aún chisporroteaban. Había un vestido tirado en un rincón. Era evidente que la mujer había querido deshacerse de él, quizá para que Ayakashi no tuviese motivo alguno para ir a buscarla. Darien recogió el vestido. Sus sentidos se despertaron de inmediato. Conocía aquel olor. Sacudió el vestido y lo miró a la luz de una vela. Era el traje que Serena llevaba la noche en que la conoció en el baile de los Greenley.


	27. Capítulo 25

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Os dejo 4 capítulos más. El 27 contiene lemon. La maldición está a punto de hacer su aparición, y el pobre Darien va a pasarlo francamente mal. Espero que os guste. Besos y abrazos para todas.  
**

**Capítulo 25**

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos vio que un hombre se encontraba junto a ella mirándola fijamente. El resplandor del fuego formaba una aureola luminosa alrededor de su cabeza, y en un primer instante pensó que era Darien que había ido a ver cómo se encontraba. Cuando logró distinguir con claridad sus facciones, se dio cuenta de que el hombre no era su esposo. Dio un grito ahogado e intentó incorporarse.

—No se asuste —dijo el hombre en voz baja—. No tenga miedo. Soy lord Nicolás, su cuñado._ No fue difícil creerlo. Al mirarlo detenidamente, notó que se parecía mucho a Darien y a Andrew en su constitución, y además tenía los hoyuelos que identificaban a uno de los jóvenes representados en el retrato de la familia Chiba que se encontraba en la planta baja.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? —La pregunta le pareció muy oportuna.

—Esta es la casa de mi familia —le recordó él.

—Quiero decir, en mi dormitorio —precisó Serena, tirando de las mantas para cubrirse mejor. No obstante, se dio cuenta por las mangas de su canesú que no estaba vestida con su ropa de dormir, y que aún llevaba el vestido que se había puesto por la mañana. Tan absolutamente descarado como su hermano mayor, Nicolás se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—No pude conocerla la última vez que estuve aquí. Entonces también estaba usted acostada. Debe pasar mucho tiempo en la cama. ¡Sin duda si fuera mi mujer también sería así! De modo que si quería presentarme, no podía hacer otra cosa que venir a verla a su habitación.

—¿Darien sabe que está usted aquí?_ Él sonrió, y sus hoyuelos formaron hendiduras profundas en sus mejillas.

—¿Aquí en la casa o aquí en su dormitorio?

—Cualquiera de las dos cosas —respondió ella.

—Pues ninguna de las dos —le aseguró él—. Supongo que no le agradaría que yo estuviera aquí, en su dormitorio, quiero decir. La última vez le sugerí subir, meterme en su cama y presentarme, pero él me gruñó._ Serena estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—¿Le gruñó?

—Nunca le ha gustado compartir —le confió Nicolás—. Pensé que debía conocerla antes de empezar mi búsqueda.

—Darien piensa que usted regresó a la finca.

—Darien se equivoca con frecuencia —le comunicó Nicolás—. ¿Le ha hablado de mí?_ Serena negó con la cabeza. —Me lo suponía —refunfuñó él entre dientes. Clavó en ella la mirada más profunda y sombría que Serena jamás hubiera visto—. Yo soy la oveja negra de la familia —le informó Nicolás, frunciendo el ceño—. Bueno, como todo el mundo piensa que todos nosotros somos ovejas negras, supongo que yo soy la más negra del rebaño. Me gusta beber, jugar, y además soy perezoso y mujeriego. ¡Ah! Y ahora Darien cree que también soy un asesino._ A Serena no pudo menos que resultarle simpático el hermano menor de Darien. Suponía que la mayoría de las mujeres no podían evitar enamorarse de él. Era un hombre que podría definirse como descaradamente sensual. Sólo los hoyuelos lo salvaban de la impudicia, pero éstos también eran muy atractivos.

—A Darien ni se le ocurriría pensar que es usted un asesino. Es de mi hermanastro de quien sospecha.

—Me preguntó si yo tenía algo que ver con las mujeres asesinadas que encontraron en nuestra propiedad. Yo estaba en Londres las dos veces, ¿sabe? Supongo que eso automáticamente me convierte en sospechoso a ojos de mi hermano.

—¡Se comportó como un bellaco! —exclamó Serena. El ostentó sus hoyuelos.

—Es un bellaco. Definitivamente no es el hombre que usted se merece. Debió conocerme a mí primero._ Serena se incorporó y se arregló el pelo.

—Me atrevo a decir que probablemente lo mejor es que no haya sido así. —Sospechaba que, de haber conocido a Nicolás en lugar de a Darien, nunca habría podido salir del carruaje con su virtud intacta la noche del baile de los Greenley.

—Sólo estoy pensando por los dos —declaró él. La expresión de su rostro era entonces de absoluta seriedad—. Supongo que Darien se enamoró de usted a primera vista._ A Serena se le encendieron las mejillas. ¿Debía decirle que se equivocaba? Por alguna razón, sintió que podía confiar en Nicolás Chiba. Quizá fuese debido a que era un hábil mujeriego y las mujeres eran presa fácil de sus atenciones.

—Estoy segura de que ya le dijo por qué se casó conmigo, que ya le contó que yo arruiné mi reputación al proporcionarle una coartada la mañana en que encontraron a otra mujer muerta en la caballeriza.

—Sí, me contó todo eso —corroboró Nicolás—. Y yo le creí, pero eso fue antes de conocerla._ Ella se ruborizó de nuevo.

—¿Siempre intenta usted seducir a una mujer, aunque sea la esposa de uno de sus hermanos?_ Él pareció reflexionar durante un segundo.

—Es usted la primera esposa en nuestra familia, así que supongo que tendría que responderle que no._ Ella se rió tontamente. Él volvió a exhibir sus hoyuelos. —¿Ama usted a Darien?_ Se había puesto serio de nuevo. Serena miró fijamente sus ojos negros, y sintió una vez más que podía ser sincera con él.

—Sí, pero él se niega a entregarme su corazón. Ahora ha decidido incluso cerrar su puerta con llave. Pensé que podría hacer que llegara a amarme, pero…_ Él llevó el dedo índice a sus labios.

—Algunas veces un hombre no expresa su amor con palabras, sino con la manera de mirar a una mujer a los ojos, con las cosas que hace por ella. Preste más atención, Serena._ Ella sintió el extraño impulso de abrazarlo. Pero era lo suficientemente lista para saber que ninguna mujer abrazaba a Nicolás Chiba, a menos que quisiera que él le diera mucho más a cambio.

—Usted me agrada —le confesó. Él sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Usted es una mujer. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó en la frente—. Usted también me agrada, Serena. Merece ser feliz. Y Darien también, aunque en este momento estoy muy enfadado con él. Ahora, más que nunca, estoy resuelto a emprender la búsqueda para salvar a mi familia. Darien siempre ha sido el más responsable de todos nosotros y Andrew el más trabajador. Yo no he sido nada. A mí no se me ha asignado ninguna tarea importante, hasta ahora.

—¿De qué piensa usted que debe salvar a sus hermanos? —le preguntó Serena. Nicolás la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de responder.

—Con un poco de suerte, usted nunca lo sabrá —dijo, levantándose de la cama. Era alto, como todos los Chiba, pero no tan robusto como Andrew, y era aún más delgado que Darien. Aun así, era un hombre muy apuesto. —Dígale a Darien que estuve aquí. Dígale que he emprendido la búsqueda de la bruja y que tengo la intención de matarla._ Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Matar a una bruja? ¿Acaso ese tipo de cosas existen?_ El volvió a inclinarse hacia ella. Su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de Serena.

—Se sorprendería si supiera qué clase de cosas existen en medio de las tinieblas, Serena. Si logro lo que quiero, usted nunca tendrá que enterarse._ A ella le pareció que Nicolás estuvo a punto de besarla. Y cayó en la cuenta, con algo de pánico, de que quizá le hubiese permitido aquel atrevimiento. Era como si él la hubiera hechizado, y ese encanto sólo perdió fuerza cuando Nicolás salió de la habitación y desapareció.

* * *

Darien acarició la suave mejilla de Serena. Ella aún dormía con la ropa que se había puesto el día anterior. Agitó las pestañas, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y fijar la vista en él.

—¿Nicolás?_ La mano de Darien se paralizó sobre su mejilla.

—¿Me has llamado Nicolás?_ Ella sacudió la cabeza como queriendo despejarla.

—¿Ya es por la mañana?

—¿Me has llamado Nicolás? —volvió a preguntar él. Serena se incorporó y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana. La luz del sol se filtraba por entre las persianas.

—Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que tu hermano Nicolás estaba aquí, en mi habitación, hablando conmigo.

—Es verdaderamente curioso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tú aún no conoces a Nicolás._ Serena se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Por lo menos creo que estaba soñando. ¿Interrogaste a Nicolás acerca de los asesinatos?_ A Darien lo acometió un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Sí, y se enfadó mucho conmigo. Por eso se marchó antes de que pudiera presentártelo.

—Entonces no fue un sueño. Yo no sabía lo que ocurrió —sostuvo ella—. Me pidió que te dijera que iba a emprender una búsqueda. Una búsqueda que lo llevaría a matar a una bruja y salvar a la familia. —Lo miró con sus ojos de color celeste intenso—. Eso no tiene sentido, Darien. Por eso pensé que estaba soñando._ Quizá las revelaciones de Nicolás no tuviesen sentido para Serena, pero Darien entendía perfectamente el recado de su hermano. Era una misión imposible, pensaba. Y su hermano menor no podía haber tomado esta decisión en un peor momento.

—Quería mandarte a la finca —le reconoció Darien—. Pensé que correrías menos riesgos junto a Andrew y a Nicolás. Pero obviamente Nicolás no se encuentra allí, y no me sorprendería que Andrew, al llegar a casa y encontrar que nuestro hermano no ha regresado, haya decidido volver aquí para seguir buscándolo.

—¿Querías mandarme a la finca? —Serena apartó las mantas y se sentó—. Pero yo no puedo marcharme, Darien. Aún no. Debo ayudar a la duquesa.

—¡Corres peligro, Serena! —Darien no quería decirle estas palabras con tal brusquedad, pero estaba muy preocupado por ella. Había empezado a unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas relacionado con Ayakashi y su hasta entonces desconocido cómplice. El vestido y las mujeres, todas escogidas por su parecido con Serena, le habían dejado bastante claro que o bien su hermanastro o su cómplice estaban obsesionados con ella. Y además estaban todas aquellas cosas extrañas que le estaban pasando. Quizá Serena no estuviese a salvo viviendo con él en la misma casa. Quizá no estuviese a salvo en Londres.

—¿Qué pasó cuando saliste anoche? —le preguntó. No quería decírselo. No quería hablarle del vestido. No quería contarle lo que le había pasado; ni la manera como había perseguido una calesa tirada por caballos que corrían al galope por una calle desierta; ni tampoco que, de no ser por el borracho que salió tambaleándose de un callejón y se cruzó en su camino, la habría alcanzado.

—No logré pillarlo. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Se sobresaltó al sentir la suave mano de Serena acariciando su mejilla y, luego, haciéndolo alzar la cabeza para que la mirara a la cara.

—Pareces exhausto, Darien. ¿No dormiste nada anoche?

—No —reconoció él. Y pensó que ella estaba preciosa con su ropa arrugada y su pelo despeinado alrededor de sus hombros.

—Pues debes dormir. Le pediré a Hawkins que te prepare un baño, y luego deberías pasar todo el día en la cama._ Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me asistirás de nuevo en el baño?_ A ella no le hizo gracia su broma. En lugar de sonreír, lo miró a la cara con sus ojos de color celeste.

—¿Me cerrarás la puerta con llave?_ Él comprendió que su decisión la había herido. Serena no sabía que había mandado poner aquella cerradura en su puerta para protegerla. No sabía cómo explicarle que quizá hubiese sido más prudente poner la cerradura del lado de ella.

—Algunas veces soy bastante reservado —se disculpó él. Ella seguía mirándolo fijamente, pero las lágrimas se le saltaron por un momento.

—¿Mi atrevimiento de la otra noche te asqueó? ¿Te repugno ahora?_ El alma estuvo a punto de partírsele en aquel instante. Serena no debería pensar que la decisión de resistirse a sus encantos era culpa suya.

—Tú nunca podrías repugnarme —la tranquilizó, pasando sus dedos por la maraña de su pelo—. Eres la mujer más atractiva que jamás haya conocido. Y también la más valiente._ El precioso arco que formaban sus cejas rubias se frunció.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?_ Por lo menos debía ser sincero.

—Porque te mereces mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte. Y porque no te pediré que te conformes con menos. Tú me propusiste ser mi amiga. Tal vez eso sea lo mejor._ Ella apartó la mirada, pero no antes de que una lágrima trazara un camino por su mejilla. Aquella lágrima le royó el alma. Aquella lágrima que él le había hecho derramar. —¡Maldita sea esta desgraciada vida! —susurró él.

Y porque no podía soportar ver sus lágrimas, se levantó, atravesó la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones y la cerró con llave.


	28. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Suponía que Darien estaba durmiendo. Él le había cerrado la puerta con llave, de modo que Serena no tenía manera alguna de saberlo con certeza. El asunto de su hermanastro debía recibir atención inmediata, y Darien se pondría furioso con ella si decidiera actuar por cuenta propia. Aun así, cuanto antes le dijera a Molly que no siguiera dándole a la duquesa aquella mezcla especial de té que Rubeus insistía en hacerle beber, antes esperaba Serena que se recuperara la dama. Tras tomar una decisión, fue a buscar a Hawkins. El sólo era un criado y no podía impedirle salir, pero esta vez quería que le dijera a Darien dónde se encontraba. Serena se dio cuenta de que él quería discutir con ella, pero sabía el lugar que le correspondía, y se limitó a decir que si no regresaba rápidamente, despertara a lord Chiba.

Aún era temprano, y Serena supuso que Rubeus no estaría despierto a aquella hora de la mañana. Todo lo que quería hacer era entrar por la puerta de atrás, esperando encontrar a Molly en la cocina para darle instrucciones acerca del té de su madrastra. Serena se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo cerca del seto que separaba las dos propiedades, pero llegó un momento en el que tuvo que armarse de todo su valor para cruzar el césped a la vista de ambas casas. Se dio prisa. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando llegó a la puerta de atrás de la casa vecina. Sólo tuvo que tocar el timbre de repartos una vez para que Molly abriera la puerta. La mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí, milady? —le preguntó en voz muy baja—. No he colgado la sábana. El señor Ayakashi está durmiendo en la habitación de arriba.

—Debo hablar contigo —le respondió Serena también en voz baja. Entró en la cocina. Echando un vistazo en derredor suyo, vio el bote de hojas de té que Molly utilizaba para preparar la infusión de la duquesa. Se dirigió hacia la encimera donde se encontraba y abrió la tapa. Despedía un olor acre.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo, milady? —volvió a preguntar Molly.

—El té —indicó Serena en voz baja—. Sospecho que contiene algo que causa el estado de aletargamiento de su excelencia. Creo que Rubeus la ha estado drogando._ Molly la miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer una cosa así?_ Serena no podía ponerse a hablarle con lujo de detalles acerca de sus sospechas con respecto a Rubeus, y llegó incluso a preguntarse si Molly creería todo lo que Darien y ella pensaban de su hermanastro.

—Quiero que vacíes este bote y lo llenes de hojas de té normales. Sólo veamos si yo tengo razón y la salud de la duquesa mejora cuando deje de beber el té que su hijo te ha ordenado que le prepares. Entonces te lo explicaré todo. Ahora no tengo tiempo.

—No sé, milady —dudó Molly retorciéndose las manos—. Desobedecer las órdenes de mi patrón…_ Serena se mantuvo firme.

—Por favor, Molly. Si mis sospechas no son ciertas, no le habremos hecho daño alguno a la dama. Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, su salud mejorará mucho en poco tiempo._ Molly se mordió los labios.

—De acuerdo. Pero si el señor Ayakashi descubre que desobedecí sus órdenes, me echará de aquí, y entonces, ¿quién cuidará de la pobre mujer?

—Espero que la duquesa pueda cuidar de sí misma dentro de muy poco tiempo._ Y Serena también esperaba que si su madrastra realmente estaba enterada de los crímenes que había cometido su hijo, se ocupara de que pagara por ellos. Entonces Serena ya no tendría que preocuparse de lo que pudiera hacerles a Darien o a ella cuando se le presentara la oportunidad.

—¡Molly! ¡La he llamado dos veces! ¿Dónde demonios está?_ Serena dio un grito ahogado. Molly palideció. Rubeus se dirigía a la cocina. Lo oyeron andando por la casa haciendo ruido.

—¡Váyase! —la instó Molly.

—Me verá cruzando el césped y sabrá que estuve aquí —le respondió ella frenéticamente, hablando en voz muy baja. Molly la empujó para que se dirigiera hacia una puerta que conducía al sótano y a las dependencias del servicio. Allí sólo había dos habitaciones, una de las cuales fue ocupada por Mimet cuando trabajó en la casa.

—Quédese allí abajo hasta que yo haya terminado de hablar con él —le ordenó Molly. Serena cruzó la puerta justo en el momento en que oyó a Rubeus entrar en la cocina.

—¡Por fin la encuentro! —rugió él—. Tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar y no puedo dormir. Creo que una taza de té, esa mezcla especial que compro para mi madre, me podría servir mucho. Prepare una taza y llévela a mi habitación._ Hubo un silencio breve. Serena apretó la oreja contra la puerta. —¿Dónde está el bote? No está donde usted normalmente lo pone._ Horrorizada, Serena se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el bote en sus manos.

—Seguramente lo puse en otro lugar, eso es todo —balbuceó Molly entre dientes—. Lo encontraré, señor, no se preocupe. Le subiré el té enseguida.

—Espero que lo encuentres —le advirtió Rubeus—. Esa mezcla es muy cara, y si la has perdido, lo pagarás con el pellejo.

—No la he perdido —le aseguró Molly—. Como ya le dije, debí ponerla en otro lugar. Vuelva a la cama, señor Ayakashi.

Serena contuvo la respiración hasta que oyó los pasos alejarse. Miró las oscuras escaleras que conducían al sótano. Molly también se había alojado allí, o por lo menos eso le había dicho el ama de llaves. Cuando la duquesa cayó enferma, Molly se mudó a la pequeña habitación contigua a la de la dama. Había telarañas en las escaleras debido a que ya nadie las utilizaba. Serena se sintió atraída hacia la habitación donde Mimet durmió alguna vez. Quería asegurarse de que Rubeus tuviera tiempo suficiente para subir a su habitación antes de salir de su escondrijo. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Mimet. Sólo había una ventana pequeña, y muy poca luz entraba en el parduzco cuartillo. Un armario lleno de desconchones cubría una de las paredes. Había una pequeña mesa en un rincón y un catre que servía de cama. Esta estaba sin hacer. Las mantas se encontraban tiradas por toda la habitación de una manera bastante extraña.

Serena se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. La ropa de Mimet estaba guardada allí. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el bote de hojas de té. Le turbaba ver los objetos personales de Mimet. ¿Por qué no se los habría llevado consigo cuando Rubeus la despidió? A lo mejor porque Mimet nunca se había marchado de la casa. O si lo hizo, no fue por voluntad propia. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena. Intentó recordar la noche en que se despertó al oír unos gritos. Pero Rubeus no pudo haber colgado a Mimet de las vigas del techo. Estaba con Serena aquella noche en la velada de los LeGrande.

—Lady Chiba —susurró Molly desde la parte superior de la escalera—. Salga rápido. Ya se ha marchado, ¡y yo necesito ese bote!_ Serena salió corriendo de la habitación. Luego, subió las escaleras, entró en la cocina y le dio a Molly el bote de té.

—¿Has entrado al dormitorio de Mimet después de que ella se marchara?

—No. —Un sentimiento de culpabilidad hizo que las mejillas se le pusieran rojas al ama de llaves—. Estoy segura de que necesita una buena limpieza, pero hasta que el patrón no contrate a otra chica para remplazaría, no veo para qué hacerlo, sobre todo con todo el trabajo que tengo.

—Por supuesto —asintió Serena—. Prepárale a mi hermanastro una taza de té con estas hojas, pero recuerda que no debes utilizarlas para la infusión de su madre.

El ama de llaves asintió con la cabeza, y Serena salió de la casa a hurtadillas. Mientras corría a través del césped, empezó a preocuparle algo que no tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que Mimet hubiese dejado toda su ropa en la casa. Rubeus pensaba que una taza de aquel té podría ayudarle a dormir. Ahora tenía la certeza de que estaba en lo cierto al sospechar que estaban drogando a su madrastra. Le contaría esto a Darien cuando se despertara. Sus ánimos flaquearon al acercarse a la casa. Él quería que ella se marchara de allí. Quería mantener la puerta que unía sus dormitorios cerrada con llave. Quería ser su amigo. Su futuro juntos no parecía muy prometedor. Y si Rubeus lograba salirse con la suya, no tendrían ningún futuro en absoluto.

Serena se sintió como si hubiera perdido de nuevo el control de su vida. Y se sentía incapaz de volver a conducirla por el camino correcto. Su recuerdo de la visita nocturna de Nicolás era bastante vago, y suponía que se debía a que aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del té adulterado. ¿Le había dicho que amaba a Darien? Temía que sí, y el haberle confesado sus sentimientos a otra persona y, posiblemente, el dolor que sentía porque Darien no la correspondía, hacían que se sintiera aún más triste.

Pero luego recordó lo que Nicolás le había dicho. Le había dicho que algunas veces un hombre no expresa con palabras el amor que siente por una mujer, sino con su mirada y con las cosas que hace. Pensó en eso. Pensó en cuánto se preocupaba Darien por ella, en su determinación de protegerla y en las palabras que él mismo le había dicho con respecto a la cerradura de la puerta. Se había centrado en las últimas palabras que le había dicho, en su propuesta de que fueran amigos, y debido a eso, le había restado importancia al verdadero motivo de que hubiese puesto una cerradura entre ellos.

Darien pensaba que ella se merecía mucho más de lo que él podía darle, y le había dicho que no le pediría que se conformara con menos. Había renunciado a tener la relación física que quería con ella por respeto a sus necesidades, a sus deseos y a sus sueños. ¿Qué clase de hombre haría algo semejante por una mujer? Sólo parecía haber una respuesta, y esta respuesta la llenó de repente de tal alegría y tal afecto por él, que quiso llorar. Darien la amaba. Quizá no quisiese, pero el hecho era que la amaba. ¿Cómo derribar el muro que él mismo había erigido entre ellos? ¿Cómo hacer que se diera cuenta de que no había nada de malo en que ella lo amara y él correspondiera a ese sentimiento? Ninguna ridícula maldición podía privarlos del futuro de felicidad que les esperaba. No había ningún motivo para que no pudieran ser amigos, compañeros y amantes.

La horrorizada pregunta de Lita con respecto al matrimonio no consumado de Serena, de repente resonó en su cabeza: «¿Qué diablos estás esperando, Serena?». Ella le había respondido que estaba esperando el amor, y el amor ya la había encontrado. No seguiría esperando. Aquella misma noche derribaría el muro que Darien Chiba había erigido en torno a su corazón. Aquella misma noche lo reivindicaría como suyo.

* * *

Darien durmió intranquilo todo el día. Tuvo una pesadilla recurrente. Veía a Serena en una casa abandonada, llevando el vestido que se había puesto la noche del baile de los Greenley y tendida en un colchón sucio que había tirado en el suelo. A veces, el contenido de sus sueños cambiaba. Veía su propio reflejo en un espejo. Tenía colmillos, pelos en todo el cuerpo y un brillo azul intenso en los ojos.

Su mundo había cambiado desde la noche en que conoció a Serena, y no podía menos que sentir que bajaba a toda velocidad por un camino de autodestrucción, sin riendas que le permitieran aminorar la marcha, sin control alguno para impedir lo inevitable. Tenía que detener a Ayakashi. Tenía que detenerlo aunque eso implicara matarlo sin tener pruebas de que el hermanastro de Serena era un asesino. Darien salvaría a Serena, aunque eso supusiera su propia destrucción. La hora de la brujería ya casi había llegado. Negar la verdad no lo salvaría. Era consciente de ello. Oyó un suave golpe en la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones.

—Darien, ¿estás despierto? Debo hablar contigo. _Pensó que lo mejor sería ignorarla. —¿Darien? —volvió a gritar ella—. He descubierto algo en la casa de al lado que debes saber.

¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo en la casa vecina? Tenía la intención de decirle que no debía aventurarse a entrar allí de nuevo, aun cuando Ayakashi no se encontrase en casa. Darien no quería tener que imaginar qué podía estar sucediendo allí dentro. Aquel era un buen momento para decirle que no se le ocurriera volver a entrar en aquella casa. Aunque estaba desnudo, Darien envolvió la sábana alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió a la puerta que había cerrado con llave hacía unas horas. La puerta se abrió con un crujido. Serena se abrió paso de un empujón.

—Fui a la casa vecina a ordenarle a Molly que no siguiera utilizando el té que Rubeus insiste en que se le dé a su madre todos los días —le explicó—. Yo… —No terminó la frase. Lo recorrió con la mirada—. ¿Por qué estás desnudo?_ Él le sonrió, esperando que se ruborizara, y se quedó algo sorprendido cuando esto no sucedió.

—Duermo desnudo —le respondió—. Llevo todo el día durmiendo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella—. Bueno. Como te estaba diciendo, fui a la casa vecina y descubrí algo acerca de Mimet._ ¿Acaso había dicho «bueno»? Darien se alejó de la puerta para volver a la cama, donde se sentó.

—Quiero hablar contigo acerca de tus visitas a la casa de al lado. Sé que estás preocupada por tu madrastra, pero no puedo permitir que sigas poniéndote en peligro por ayudarla.

—¿No quieres saber qué he descubierto? Es sobre Mimet.

Ella le había preguntado acerca de su indumentaria; ahora él se encontraba distraído preguntándose mentalmente acerca de la suya. Llevaba una especie de capa, y sus manos, por lo general muy expresivas, se encontraban entonces dedicadas a la tarea de agarrar esta prenda para impedir que se abriera, y lo hacían con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

—¡Darien! —llamó Serena para atraer su atención—. Los objetos personales de Mimet aún estaban en su dormitorio. No creo que se marchara. Es muy posible que la hicieran salir de allí en contra de su voluntad. Yo oí unos gritos aquella noche, pero pensé que estaba teniendo pesadillas. El apartó la mirada de aquellas manos que agarraban con fuerza la capa.

—Siempre he sospechado que Ayakashi fue el hombre que la golpeó —enunció—. Pero no puedo entender cómo podría ser el responsable de que se ahorcara, pues estuvo contigo toda la noche en la velada de los LeGrande._ Serena frunció el ceño.

—Es verdad. Pero ¿no sospechas que Ayakashi podría tener un cómplice para realizar sus tenebrosas acciones?_ Más que sospecharlo, lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Sí, estoy seguro de ello —le confirmó—. Pero ¿por qué alguien asociado con Ayakashi querría simular el ahorcamiento de una mujer bajo su techo?_ Serena se encogió de hombros, y al hacer esto, la capa se resbaló, dejando al descubierto su piel pálida y cremosa. A Darien se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. De alguna manera lo tragó para poder preguntarle: —Serena, ¿qué llevas puesto?_ En lugar de responderle, Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Luego, se acercó a él, quedando justo delante de él. Darien notó que estaba descalza, igual que él.

—La noche en que nos casamos me dijiste que no me obligarías a consumar nuestro matrimonio. Dijiste que la decisión de cuándo lo haríamos dependía enteramente de mí. —Tomó aire trémulamente y soltó la capa. Esta se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo—. Ya he tomado una decisión. Esta noche, Darien.

No podía entender lo que ella estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Serena se encontraba tan desnuda como él lo estaba debajo de la sábana. Sus ojos contemplaron con deleite su belleza. Desde sus delicados piececillos; pasando por sus piernas largas y esbeltas, y su monte femenino cubierto de un nido de rizos dorados; hasta sus delgadas caderas, su cintura pequeña y sus pechos firmes y redondos. Era una obra de arte. Era el sueño de todo hombre, y estaba allí, dispuesta a ser suya si él así lo quería. Pero ¿podía aceptar lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo, a sabiendas de que Serena aún no conocía realmente a qué clase de hombre se entregaría?

—Dijiste que querías mucho más —le recordó—. ¿Por qué este repentino cambio de opinión?_ Serena alzó la cabeza.

—Sé lo que hay en mi corazón. Y creo saber lo que hay en el tuyo. ¿Me rechazarías, Darien?_ Se vio obligado a apartar la vista. Su fuerza de voluntad estaba en peligro, pero eso no era lo peor. Sentía que la bestia empezaba a acechar bajo su piel. La bestia que olfateaba la atracción que ella sentía por él. La bestia que sólo sabía de lujuria y a la que no le importaba el amor.

—Regresa a tu habitación —le ordenó en voz baja—. Haya lo que haya en tu corazón, lo estás desperdiciando conmigo._ Serena permaneció un instante en silencio, y a él le dio miedo mirarla. Miedo de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de nuevo y de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Tocarla sería su perdición. Pero fue ella quien lo tocó. Cogió la mano de Darien y la puso contra su pecho, así como él lo había hecho la otra noche.

—¿Estás seguro?_ Su mano se amoldó al suave montículo, y un provocador pezón quedó bajo su palma. Serena hizo que la sangre le empezara a bullir de deseo. El pene se le había puesto duro desde el momento en que ella entró majestuosamente en su habitación. Serena una sirena; y él, el marinero adormecido por su canto.

—No sabes muchas cosas de mí —le advirtió, pero sin retirar la mano de su pecho—. He sido maldecido, Serena._ Ella lo miró con dulzura.

—Entonces yo también he sido maldecida. Entrégate a mí, Darien. Te amo. Quiero ser tuya de corazón.

Las palabras que salían de sus labios eran dulces y amargas a la vez. Una parte de él se regocijaba; otra parte lloraba. Lloraba por la injusticia de la vida y el dolor que le causaba un amor cuyo futuro sería sombrío y funesto. Decidió entonces que la dejaría en libertad. Y una vez que lo hiciera, y lo haría… pronto, él desaparecería. Quizá ella amase al hombre al que con tanta dulzura miraba en aquel momento, pero no podría amar aquello en lo que no tardaría en convertirse. Ninguna mujer podría. Ni siquiera su propia madre pudo. La mano de Darien bajó lentamente a su cintura. Tiró de ella para que se sentara en la cama junto a él, y poco después la tumbó de espaldas.

—Pensé que lo que pasó la noche en que nos conocimos te había enseñado a ser más prudente con lo que pedías —le dijo—. Podrías conseguir lo que quieres.


	29. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

—Eso es lo que siempre me dices —le echó ella en cara—. Esta noche no habrá ningún juego, y tampoco nos preocuparemos por las consecuencias. Esta noche es nuestra, y sólo nuestra.

El cuerpo de Darien se deslizó sobre el de Serena. La sábana que lo cubría se enredó entre los dos. Su piel era suave y firme, y ardía bajo los dedos que recorrían su espalda. Su pecho apretaba los voluptuosos senos de la mujer, y ella podía sentir el ruido sordo de sus corazones. Entonces la besó, despacio, frugalmente, y su moderación contrastaba de manera radical con los salvajes latidos de su corazón. Era un beso dulce y posesivo al mismo tiempo. La tranquilizó con su boca, la llevó a un estado de relajación total, hasta hacer más profunda su reivindicación, hasta obligarla a sentir más que una simple sensación agradable. Su lengua acarició la suya hasta lograr que ella respondiera, hasta hacer que se uniera a él en aquella danza. Luego, las puertas de la pasión se abrieron de par en par.

Serena empezó a gemir en su boca abierta, y sus uñas se clavaron en la suave piel de los hombros de Darien. Reconoció cada una de las partes del cuerpo de él, apretado contra el suyo. La manta que lo cubría desapareció misteriosamente. Su impresionante y duro miembro empujaba contra su estómago, y algún instinto que su naturaleza femenina había heredado sin saberlo, la hizo responder levantando la pelvis para también presionar, la hizo moverse contra él.

—Aún no —susurró Darien—. Quiero prepararte para mí.

Le besó el cuello, y sus dientes mordisquearon suavemente su piel. Luego descendió por su cuerpo, y sus manos rodearon sus doloridos pechos antes de meter cada uno de sus pezones en su boca y mamarlos. La excitó sin piedad. Su lengua trazó indolentes círculos alrededor de sus pezones antes de volver a meterse uno entre los labios. La cálida succión de su boca creó un vínculo con la presión que ella sentía crecer en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Las uñas de Serena se clavaron aún más en la piel de su esposo, y nuevamente le fue imposible controlar la necesidad de arquearse contra él.

La mano de Darien se deslizó entre sus cuerpos para tocarla donde ya una vez lo había hecho, y la acarició de la misma manera que cuando logró hacerla estallar bajo sus hábiles dedos. Ella ya entendía el ritmo y lo que luchaba por alcanzar, y estaba más que dispuesta a moverse con él, contra él; a hacer lo que fuese necesario para aumentar la presión y ponerle fin al dolor que crecía cada vez más en su interior. El deslizó un dedo dentro de su cuerpo, y Serena se quedó momentáneamente paralizada.

—No te haré daño —le aseguró Darien al oído—. Necesito abrirte un poco, prepararte para mí._ Su temor disminuyó paulatinamente. Darien siguió acariciando el botón de su sensibilidad con el dedo pulgar, mientras su otro dedo entraba cada vez más dentro de ella.

Esta combinación no hizo más que acentuar su sensibilidad, y la llevó al borde de la locura. Poco después, empezó a moverse de nuevo contra él, acogiendo la solidez adicional que le brindaban los dos dedos que, en lugar de uno, la penetraban. Serena arqueó la espalda e intentó hacer que los dedos entraran en lo más profundo de ella. Sabía que estaba húmeda allí, caliente hasta el punto de encenderse, hinchada contra la palma de su mano, dolorida, deseando con ansia ser llenada.

—¡Darien! —exclamó—. Necesito… —No sabía con certeza qué necesitaba—. Quiero…

—Lo sé —declaró él con voz grave y ronca. El sacó sus dedos con todo cuidado de su cuerpo, dejando un vacío. Luego, se alzó sobre ella y abrió sus piernas con las rodillas. Serena sintió su rígida virilidad frente a su entrada. Sintió la resistencia de su estrecho pasadizo en el momento en que la enorme cabeza de su miembro intentó penetrarla. Se apartó; una reacción inconsciente, suponía, el instinto de supervivencia. El no le permitiría huir. Sus manos rodearon su cintura y la sujetaron con firmeza para que no pudiera moverse. —No te pongas tensa —le indicó—. Relájate. Déjame entrar. Sólo te dolerá por un instante._ ¿Le dolería? ¿Quería él hacerle daño? Al haberse criado sin una madre, Serena era completamente ignorante con respecto a todo lo que tuviera que ver con las relaciones íntimas entre un hombre y una mujer. Sabía apenas lo esencial. No sabía que pudiera haber dolor.

—¿Me dolerá? —le preguntó—. ¿Vas a hacerme daño?_ La miró fijamente, y ella notó que sus ojos estaban incandescentes.

—Voy a hacerte mía —le respondió, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Antes de que ella pudiera comprender todo lo que implicaba el hecho de que Darien la hiciese suya, él la penetró de un empujón, llegando al centro mismo de su ser. Serena sintió el dolor, tan agudo como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo, arrancándole un grito de los labios. Labios que él calmó con sus besos un instante después, aunque le costó enormemente lograr que sus bocas se fundieran sin tener que desprenderse una que otra vez para soltar gritos ahogados. Él apretó su frente contra la suya, como si también estuviese luchando con el impacto de la invasión.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El dolor trajo efectos desagradables: la despojó de toda pasión, mitigó el placer que había encontrado en los brazos de su esposo hasta el momento en que la hizo suya. Le alegraba que aquello hubiese terminado, y se lo dijo. Los labios de Darien encontraron la oreja de ella, y mordisquearon suavemente su lóbulo.

—No hemos terminado ni mucho menos, Serena —expuso—. Apenas estamos empezando.

Se movió, y Serena se armó de valor para soportar más dolor. Pero ya no volvió a sentir dolor. La llenó por completo, la llenó hasta el borde. El tamaño y la fuerza de Darien la dejaron sin aire en los pulmones, haciéndole dar boqueadas cada vez que él se retiraba ligeramente para empujar de nuevo. Pero lo que estaba haciendo no era doloroso. No sentía ninguna clase de dolor que pudiera entender ni que hubiese sentido antes. La humedad de su cuerpo hacía que él pudiese deslizarse en su interior y moverse con relativa facilidad; lo que, dado su tamaño, la sorprendió.

Una vez que comprendió que ya no volvería a sentir aquel dolor punzante, pudo concentrarse en ellos dos: en la sensación que él creaba con sus movimientos, en el cosquilleo en el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían, en la presión que de nuevo crecía dentro de ella cada vez que él se retiraba para volver a llenarla con sus pausados y regulares empujones. El sexo de Darien excitaba el hinchado botón de su sensibilidad, y Serena descubrió que si se movía de cierta manera, el contacto era aún mayor y la sensación más fuerte. Y con este fin se entregó completamente a él.

Toda inhibición desapareció. Se dio cuenta de que algo primario dentro de ella había tomado el mando. Darien no volvió a susurrarle palabras de amor al oído. Parecía tener un único objetivo en mente, uno solo: terminar lo que habían empezado juntos. El comenzó a respirar con dificultad y el sudor volvió su cuerpo resbaladizo, mientras seguía moviéndose con aquel ritmo pausado y regular que rápidamente la llevó a un lugar en el que sólo existía la necesidad, sólo el deseo; en el que sólo se encontraban ella y él, en aquella habitación, ocultos del mundo. Las uñas de Serena marcaban su espalda mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia los fuertes músculos de sus nalgas. Lo estrechó contra sí, lo rodeó con sus piernas, como si hubiera hecho aquel acto con él cientos de veces, como si supiera lo que quería, y también lo que él deseaba.

Darien susurró el nombre de ella. No, gruñó su nombre; un sonido grave y gutural que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta y que la hizo alcanzar las vertiginosas cumbres del éxtasis. Sus dientes se clavaron en el cuello de Serena, no con la intención de causarle dolor, sino como un acto posesivo, semejante al que ella había visto que los machos del establo de su finca realizaban con las hembras en época de celo. Era una demostración de su dominio; una demostración de que la poseía de manera absoluta. Y así era. Poseía su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma, todo junto, y cada uno luchando por establecer su dominio dentro de ella.

El cuerpo ganó. Sus regulares empujones la excitaron hasta llevarla a un punto casi doloroso y en cierto modo obsesivo. Serena no podía pensar más que en la manera en que sus cuerpos se movían, en la manera tan perfecta en que encajaban, a pesar de que antes habría jurado que él nunca podría entrar en ella. Pero lo había hecho, y de un modo que era mucho más que placentero.

La llenó por completo, la llenó hasta el tope, y cuando Serena arqueó sus caderas para acelerar el ritmo, descubrió que él ni siquiera la había penetrado por completo. Lo hizo en aquel instante, empujando con tal fuerza para penetrar en las profundidades de su cuerpo, que ella pensó que alcanzaría su matriz. Y sintió una clase diferente de dolor, un dolor agradable, un dolor que no le dejó más alternativa que cruzar la delgada línea divisoria que separaba la sensatez de la locura. Se aferró a él. Su cuerpo también se volvió resbaladizo debido a su propio sudor. Se torció y arqueó hasta que la sensación que crecía en sus entrañas se intensificó aún más, sin que fuera posible contenerla.

De repente, Serena estalló en mil pedazos, se hizo añicos bajo él. Las oleadas de éxtasis que la invadían eran redobladas por los continuos empujones de Darien dentro de ella. Sus uñas se clavaron aún más en el cuerpo de él, haciendo brotar sangre. Gritó su nombre, se retorció y convulsionó de placer, e incluso le dio un mordisco en el hombro.

—No me aprietes con tus piernas._ Su voz le llegó desde muy lejos. No podía moverse, no podía hacer más que aferrarse a él como si fuese la única cosa sólida en el mundo. Tenía miedo de soltarlo, miedo de escabullirse a algún lugar remoto del que nunca pudiera regresar. —¡Serena! —bramó él de nuevo, penetrando aún más, moviéndose más rápido, con más fuerza. Él intentaba desenredarse solo, y ella cayó en cuenta demasiado tarde que quería liberarse de sus piernas, que con tanta fuerza lo estrechaban.

Luego se puso tenso, y se enterró tan profundamente dentro de Serena, que ella se preguntó si podría volver a encontrar la manera de salir de allí. Darien soltó una palabrota en su oído. Una palabra indecente. De hecho, era la palabra más indecente que ella jamás hubiera oído. Él se estremeció, y ella sintió que estaba derramando su simiente en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Serena comprendió, demasiado tarde también, que ésa era la razón por la que Darien había querido liberarse de ella. Para derramar su simiente en otro lugar. En un lugar inocuo. Sentía como si su matriz se hubiese abierto para él, invitándolo a entrar para que sembrase allí su simiente, como si ése fuese el propósito de su vida, y el de ella recibirla. Darien salió lentamente de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se acostó de nuevo en la cama, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos y su pecho moviéndose aún agitadamente.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Qué he hecho? —murmuró al fin entre dientes. A pesar de su poca experiencia, Serena intuía que aquélla no era la clase de cosas que una mujer quería oírle decir a un hombre después de hacer el amor. Puesto que la audacia parecía regir sus emociones aquella noche, le respondió:

—Creo que has hecho lo que te pedí. Y a pesar de mi ignorancia en estos asuntos, creo que lo has hecho extraordinariamente bien._ Él guardó silencio por un momento. Luego dijo:

—Cuando vuelva a poseerte, no debes permitir que «estalle» dentro de ti, Serena. Mi simiente está contaminada, y no quiero que eche raíces._ Éstas tampoco eran las palabras que una mujer quería oírle decir a su esposo después de hacer el amor. Pero de repente captó algo que él acababa de decir.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez? —Se incorporó para mirarlo—. Es decir, ¿esta misma noche?_ El bajó el brazo que cubría sus ojos. Aún había un tenue brillo en ellos. Cuanto más los miraba, más brillaban en medio de la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—Quiero poseerte de nuevo —anunció él—. Y después de un rato volver a hacerlo, y a lo mejor hacerlo una vez más antes del amanecer. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que pedías._ Serena suspiró en tono soñador, y luego se acostó junto a él.

—Bueno, pues si eso es lo que quieres…_ De improviso, Darien se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella.

—Es lo que quiero —le aseguró.


	30. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

La poseyó otras dos veces antes de que el dolor lo atacara por primera vez. Darien se encontraba entonces acurrucado en un rincón del dormitorio, cubierto de sudor y temblando de manera incontrolable, mientras su esposa dormía el sueño de los exhaustos en su cama. A pesar del dolor que retorcía su cuerpo, quería poseerla de nuevo. ¿Era el hombre quien no se cansaba de estar con ella, o la bestia que se negaba a saciarse?

La amaba. Lo sabía desde mucho antes, desde antes de que se fundieran en un solo ser. Lo supo desde el instante en que la vio en el primer baile de la temporada de los Greenley. Creyó que negar lo que sentía lo salvaría de la maldición. Pero finalmente ésta había caído sobre él. Dirigió la mirada hacia las ventanas. Una suave brisa movía las cortinas como si estuviesen bailando en medio de la oscuridad. Vio la Luna, y notó que casi estaba llena. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría? ¿Una noche? ¿Dos? Tres como mucho.

Serena se movió y musitó su nombre entre sueños. El no podía ir a la cama, no en el estado en el que se encontraba, no mientras intentaba combatir aquello en lo que estaba a punto de convertirse. Entonces pensó en su padre, y entendió su desesperación. Cuánto temía hacerle daño a su esposa o a sus hijos. La pistola fue su única amiga al final. Luego, Darien pensó en lo que la duquesa viuda de Brayberry le había dicho de su madre.

Su madre había muerto de pena. Su marido no le dejó otra alternativa el día que se quitó la vida. Darien tampoco le daría otra alternativa a Serena una vez que se viera obligado a desaparecer de su vida. Pero antes de marcharse, había algo que debía hacer. Tenía que matar a Ayakashi. Y también a su cómplice. Había estado pensando en esto. Creía saber quién había ayudado a Ayakashi a llevar a cabo sus siniestras acciones en contra de las mujeres. Era obvio, en realidad. Al día siguiente, siempre que el dolor disminuyera y tuviese un aspecto normal, lo sabría con certeza.

—¿Darien? —Serena se incorporó en la cama. La vio buscarlo con la mirada en la oscura habitación. Bajo su piel, vio la sangre que corría por sus venas. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. Obligándose a tomar aire y exhalar, intentó detener el temblor de su cuerpo, intentó hacer caso omiso del dolor que le retorcía las tripas. Una mano delicada tocó su frente. —¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo?_ ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad? Ella no podría entender la verdad. La mayoría de la gente no podría. Parecería egoísta, pero quería dejarla teniendo la plena certeza de que aún lo amaba.

—Tratando de contenerme para no hacerte el amor una vez más —le contestó—. Creerás que soy una especie de bestia.

—Si lo eres, entonces también me has convertido en una —le confió en voz baja. Luego, se inclinó para besarlo, pero antes de que llegara a hacerlo, él la tumbó en el suelo…

¡Dios bendito! Serena se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera. En algún momento de la noche, Darien la llevó a su dormitorio, suponía ella que para que no tuviera que dormir entre las sábanas manchadas de sangre de la cama de él, o quizá simplemente pensando en su bien. ¿Eran todos los hombres así de… viriles? Cuando la poseyó en el suelo, fue insaciable. Fue primitivo, casi salvaje, e hizo que algo semejante despertara en ella.

No obstante, también hizo algo que la dejó muy confundida. Hizo lo que le había dicho que no debía suceder de nuevo. Tras hundirse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, depositó su simiente en ella una vez más. ¿Por qué lo hizo si no quería tener hijos? Quizá hubiese cambiado de opinión, al menos eso esperaba ella. ¿Podía una noche de pasión hacer que todo cambiara? De ser así, tal vez hubiese debido incitarlo a consumar su matrimonio mucho antes. Se oyó un golpe suave en su puerta. Hawkins gritó:

—Lord Chiba ordenó que le preparase un baño, y he dejado la bañera en los aposentos de milord, pues él me dijo que no debía molestarla en las primeras horas de la mañana.

A Serena le pareció muy agradable poder darse un largo baño. ¿Había dejado la bañera en la habitación de Darien? ¿Querría esto decir que él se bañaría con ella? Se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata y abrió la puerta que unía los dos dormitorios. Tal y como Hawkins le había dicho, una tina de agua caliente se encontraba en medio de la habitación. La cama ya había sido hecha, e imaginó que habían cambiado las sábanas, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse. Hawkins sabría sin el menor asomo de duda lo que Darien y ella habían hecho en aquel dormitorio la noche anterior y hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Todo parecía perfectamente ordenado en la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, excepto una cosa… su marido.

La desilusión ahuyentó la felicidad que sentía. Esperaba que Darien por lo menos desayunara con ella antes de salir a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Se dirigió a la bañera, se quitó la bata y metió con cuidado su dolorido cuerpo en el agua caliente. Hawkins había puesto todos sus jabones junto a la bañera, y el olor de la lavanda la ayudó a tranquilizarse. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. El recuerdo de la noche de pasión con Darien hizo que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa.

Ella lo había hecho suyo, y él a ella. El hecho de que el día no hubiese empezado como deseaba no quería decir que su relación no tuviese futuro. Intentó darse ánimos. Intentó no pensar en la casa vecina y en la oscura mancha que estropeaba su felicidad. Si al menos tuviera una prueba irrefutable de que Rubeus era culpable, Darien y ella podrían ir a hablar con las autoridades y hacer que castigaran a su hermanastro. Serena se preguntó cómo se encontraría su madrastra sin su dosis diaria de té mezclado con droga. ¿Ya habrían empezado a pasarse los efectos? ¿Se recuperaría pronto la duquesa para poder hablar con Serena? ¿Sería suficiente su declaración contra Rubeus para convencer a las autoridades de la culpabilidad de su hermanastro? ¿Declararía la duquesa en contra de su propio hijo?

El torbellino de pensamientos que pasó por la cabeza de Serena hizo que le fuera imposible relajarse en el baño. Se enjabonó el cuerpo, se lavó y enjuagó el pelo, y acto seguido salió y se secó con la toalla suave y esponjosa que Hawkins le había dejado. Volvió a ponerse la bata y fue a su habitación para vestirse. Una vez que lo hizo, regresó al dormitorio de Darien. Recorrió el aposento, tocando los objetos personales de su marido, aunque nada podía sustituir la presencia de Darien junto a ella aquella mañana.

Encontró un libro que alguien había dejado en la parte posterior de un anaquel de la cómoda de su esposo. Parecía muy antiguo, y, curiosa, lo cogió, pensando que quizá quisiese tomarlo prestado. El que había cogido en el estudio de Darien no había logrado interesarle. Mientras hojeaba las páginas gastadas del libro, un papel amarillo descolorido cayó revoloteando al suelo. Serena se agachó para recogerlo. Estaba escrito en latín. Pero su padre le había permitido tener profesores particulares cuando vivió en el campo, y no tendría dificultad alguna en descifrar los garabatos de aquel manuscrito. Parecía un poema. Hawkins llamó a la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Está usted vestida, lady Chiba?_ Serena metió el papel en el libro, y lo volvió a poner en la cómoda de Darien.

—Sí, Hawkins, puede entrar._ El mayordomo entró.

—Lord Chiba me pidió que la informara de que en las horas de la mañana la duquesa viuda de Brayberry mandará su carruaje para recogerla. Tengo entendido que una costurera le tomará las medidas en su casa. Milord pensó que podría agradarle que otra mujer le diera su opinión acerca de los vestidos que usted desea encargar.

—Gracias, Hawkins —farfulló Serena—. Es muy considerado por su parte. —Pero no tan considerado como si se hubiera quedado a desayunar con ella—. ¿Puede usted subirme el desayuno, Hawkins? Ahora que sé que saldré por la mañana, debo arreglarme un poco mejor.

—Muy bien, lady Chiba —respondió Hawkins.

Una vez que el criado de Darien se marchó, Serena dirigió la mirada hacia el libro. Darien le había dicho que podía disponer de las cosas de la casa como mejor le pareciese. ¿Le importaría que se llevara aquel libro? Lo cogió rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí, lo puso en la mesilla de noche que se encontraba junto a su cama, pero el poema doblado en su interior parecía estar llamándola. Una vez más hojeó las páginas y encontró el viejo pergamino. Sólo había logrado traducir el primer verso, cuando Hawkins volvió a llamar a su puerta.

—Su desayuno, lady Chiba —gritó desde el otro lado—. ¿Puedo entrar?_ Serena metió de nuevo el poema en el libro y fue a abrirle la puerta al mayordomo. —El carruaje estará aquí en media hora, milady. Espero que tenga usted tiempo suficiente._ Por la manera como él miró su pelo despeinado, Serena supuso que Hawkins le estaba insinuando que debía cuidar más su apariencia personal. Asintió con la cabeza. No tenía mucho tiempo para desayunar y arreglarse el pelo. No podría terminar de leer el poema, pero lo haría tan pronto como regresara. El primer verso la dejó intrigada.

_Maldita sea la bruja que me maldijo._

Ese verso le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez mientras mordisqueaba una tostada untada con mermelada, y luego, bebía el chocolate caliente al tiempo que se peinaba. Una bruja. ¡Qué curioso! Nicolás había dicho que iría a buscar a una bruja para matarla. Una maldición. Se decía que los Chiba habían sido maldecidos con la locura, pero Darien le había dicho que eso no era verdad. La duquesa viuda de Brayberry también le dijo que no creía que la locura que había aquejado a los padres de Darien fuese congénita, que probablemente había sido ocasionada por la tormenta que habían tenido que capear.

¿Qué clase de tormenta sería aquélla? ¿De qué clase de maldición se trataría? Le picaba la curiosidad. Quería ir corriendo a casa de la viuda, tomarse las medidas y regresar deprisa para leer el poema. Quizá lograse entender el misterio que rodeaba a Darien en relación con la maldición. No obstante, no tenía manera de saber si el descolorido pergamino tenía algo que ver con Darien o con sus hermanos.

—El carruaje de su excelencia acaba de llegar —le gritó Hawkins a través de la puerta.

Serena se dirigió al armario para coger un chal. Esperaba que éste lograra ocultar su anticuado vestido. Cruzó la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta, pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una última mirada al libro. Abrió la puerta y siguió a Hawkins a la planta baja. Él la acompañó al carruaje, pero tan pronto como el lacayo se apeó del vehículo y abrió la portezuela, Hawkins se despidió deseándole que tuviera un buen día, y entró de nuevo en la casa para proseguir con sus tareas. Serena aceptó la ayuda que le ofreció el lacayo para subir al carruaje, pensando que el vehículo de la viuda era realmente precioso. Algo hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia la casa vecina, y allí, sacudida por el viento, vio la sábana colgando del balcón de su antigua habitación.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —susurró.

—¿Milady? —inquirió el lacayo.

Sentimientos encontrados batallaban dentro de ella. Darien le había ordenado que no volviera a ir sola a la casa vecina. Pero aquel tonto nunca se quedaba en casa el tiempo suficiente para ocuparse de que su esposa no se viera en aquel aprieto. ¿Y si Molly necesitaba ayuda con la duquesa? ¿Y si la dama había salido de su estado de aletargamiento y quería hablar con ella? Serena rechazó la ayuda que le ofrecía el lacayo.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso previo —le comunicó al hombre—. Por favor, dígale a su excelencia que lo siento mucho._ Puesto que a él no le correspondía cuestionar las decisiones de una dama, el lacayo inclinó la cabeza ceremoniosamente, cerró la portezuela y rodeó el vehículo para decirle al cochero que regresara a casa.

Una vez que el carruaje se alejó con gran estruendo, Serena se encontró de nuevo en un dilema: no sabía qué hacer. Sospechaba que Darien le había dicho a Hawkins que ella no podía volver a la casa vecina. El mayordomo podría pensar que era su deber prohibirle ir. Serena decidió que iría, y le diría a Molly que no volviera a colgar la sábana a menos que se tratase de una emergencia. Cuando quisiera ver a su madrastra, simplemente tendría que hablar con Darien para que la acompañara, siempre que su apretada agenda se lo permitiese. Sin embargo, Rubeus no estaría precisamente encantado de recibirlos en su casa. Siguió dándole vueltas a diversas posibilidades mientras caminaba por el sendero pedregoso, pasaba por delante de la caballeriza, rodeaba el seto y finalmente cruzaba el césped.

Molly había dejado la puerta de atrás abierta. Serena entró en la casa a través de la cocina. A pesar de que la criada había colgado la sábana, prefería tomar precauciones. Cruzó la planta baja y subió las escaleras tan sigilosamente como le fue posible. La puerta de Rubeus estaba abierta. El dormitorio estaba vacío. Subió deprisa al siguiente piso y entró en la habitación de su madrastra. Una vez dentro, vio a Molly forcejeando con la mujer.

—¡Tranquilícese, su excelencia! —vociferaba el ama de llaves—. ¡Se hará daño si sigue retorciéndose de esa manera!

—¡Caramba! —susurró Serena, y acto seguido fue a ayudar a Molly—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—No sabía qué hacer. No me quedó más remedio que poner la señal en el balcón —dijo Molly a voces—. Dejé de darle el té todo el día de ayer y la mañana de hoy, como usted me ordenó, ¡y la señora se ha vuelto loca! No me atrevo a decirle al señor Ayakashi lo que está sucediendo, pues temo que se dé cuenta de que desobedecí sus órdenes._ Serena logró sujetar los delgados hombros de la duquesa contra la cama. Luego, le dijo:

—Su excelencia, debe tranquilizarse. Se hará daño.

—El té —susurró ella. Tenía la voz áspera por haber permanecido tantos meses en silencio—. Debo tomar mi té._ A pesar de lo preocupada que estaba Serena por haber encontrado a la duquesa en aquel estado, el corazón le dio un brinco de alegría al oír que la dama finalmente estaba hablando.

—No debe usted beber ese té, su excelencia —le explicó—. La han mantenido drogada durante los últimos meses._ La frente de la duquesa estaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor. No obstante, empezó a temblar.

—Él me ha convertido en una adicta. —Los dientes le castañeteaban—. Siento que me volveré loca sin el té._ Cuando Serena le ordenó a Molly que dejara de darle aquella bebida, no había tenido en cuenta que el cuerpo de la duquesa empezaría a sufrir las reacciones del síndrome de abstinencia. Comprendió que debió haberle ordenado a Molly que redujera paulatinamente las dosis de té. Se volvió hacia el ama de llaves.

—Molly, ¿aún tienes las hojas que mi hermanastro trajo para que preparases el té de su madre?_ La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—No me atreví a tirarlas por temor a que él quisiera beber una taza y se diera cuenta de que no era el mismo té.

—Muy bien —observó Serena—. Ve a hacerle una taza a la duquesa, muy poco cargada —le ordenó—. No hemos debido dejar de darle la bebida del todo. Esto es lo que ha causado esta reacción.

—La prepararé enseguida —le aseguró Molly—. Acabo de hacer el desayuno, de modo que la cocina aún está caliente. No tardaré mucho.

Después de que Molly salió de la habitación para ir a preparar el té, Serena empezó a acariciar el pelo de la duquesa, intentando decirle palabras tranquilizadoras. Aunque la reacción de su madrastra había sido terrible, era la primera vez que Serena veía señales de vida en la dama desde que llegó a Londres. Esto le daba esperanzas, pero también le trajo una gran preocupación. ¿Y si su decisión terminaba haciéndole más daño a la mujer que la droga?

—Lo siento mucho —le susurró a la duquesa al borde de las lágrimas—. Sólo quería ayudarla._ Para su sorpresa, la mujer cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Me daba cuenta de que estabas aquí conmigo —le declaró con voz áspera—. Tu presencia ha sido un consuelo para mí._ Tras levantar la delicada mano de la duquesa, Serena la frotó contra su mejilla.

—No se saldrá con la suya —le garantizó a su madrastra—. Yo me aseguraré de ello._ Un violento temblor sacudió el delgado cuerpo de la duquesa.

—Tu vida corre peligro —susurró la anciana—. Mi hijo es un monstruo. Pensé que podía hacer que cambiara, pero no lo logré.

—No trate de hablar ahora —sugirió Serena—. Ahorre energías._ Molly entró afanosamente con una taza de té.

—Aquí está, milady._ Serena y Molly ayudaron a la duquesa a beber el té, y apenas terminó la taza, se calmó y se quedó dormida.

—Creo que ahora descansará más tranquila —le dijo Serena al ama de llaves—. Dale otra taza más tarde, pero prepárala cada vez menos cargada, hasta que su cuerpo deje de necesitar la droga.

—Al menos ya está hablando —advirtió Molly—. Y se mueve como no la he visto hacerlo en muchos meses._ Serena sentía mucho tener que dejar a la duquesa, pero ya se había quedado demasiado tiempo en aquella casa.

—Molly, no vuelvas a colgar la sábana en el balcón, a menos que tengas que verme con urgencia. De lo contrario, sólo podré venir cuando Darien me acompañe. Mi hermanastro es peligroso. Debes tener mucho cuidado con él, y no se te ocurra contarle lo que tú y yo estamos haciendo con su madre.

—Siempre pensé que él no estaba bien de la cabeza —le confesó Molly a Serena—. Me he quedado aquí sólo por la señora.

—Debo marcharme. —Serena se levantó de la cama de su madrastra—. Si llega a empeorar, cuelga la sábana. Vendré tan pronto como pueda.

El ama de llaves asintió con la cabeza. Serena salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras. No respiró tranquila hasta que llegó al seto que separaba las dos propiedades y empezó a andar por el camino pedregoso que conducía a la casa. Esperaba que Darien ya hubiera regresado. Pero por el silencio que allí reinaba, supo que no era así. Hawkins pareció sorprenderse al verla.

—¿Ya está usted de vuelta, lady Chiba?

Ella apenas pudo farfullar un vergonzoso «sí» y corrió a su habitación. Una vez allí dentro, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. ¿Dónde estaría Darien? Necesitaba hablar con él. Había decidido que quizá lo mejor fuese sacar a la duquesa de aquella casa sin la autorización de Rubeus. Serena quería cuidar de ella y poder llamar a un doctor en caso de que fuera necesario. No podía hacer nada de esto en aquellas circunstancias. Seguían pasando las horas y Darien no regresaba. ¿Dónde se encontraría?


	31. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Darien se encontraba sentado en su carruaje vigilando el despacho del agente inmobiliario. Muchas personas habían entrado y salido de aquel lugar, pero no el hombre que estaba buscando. El dolor que le retorció las tripas la noche anterior había disminuido, y hasta el momento había podido tener un día normal. Se preguntó cuándo volvería el dolor. Cuándo dejaría de ser capaz de conjurar los efectos de la maldición que se cernía sobre él. Sentía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo y tenía que resolver el asunto de Ayakashi y su cómplice deprisa y de manera eficiente. Tras agacharse para coger una bolsita de cuero, Darien descendió del carruaje y se acercó al despacho. El hombre alzó la vista cuando entró, y detrás de sus gafas, sus ojos enseguida manifestaron que lo reconocían.

—Conque ha regresado usted…_ Darien se dirigió con paso enérgico al escritorio del hombre y se sentó frente a él. Decidió ser directo.

—¿El vizconde Soichy Tomoe es uno de sus clientes?_ El hombre lo miró con sorpresa antes de hablar.

—Ya le dije que no puedo darle información acerca de mis clientes._ Demasiado tarde. Darien se dio cuenta de que había reconocido el nombre de Tomoe antes de que le respondiera.

—¿Qué propiedad le interesa actualmente? —siguió preguntando Darien.

—No puedo decírselo —insistió el agente inmobiliario—. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué derecho tiene para…?

—Soy lord Chiba, marqués de Wulfglen y conde de Bumont —interrumpió antes de que el hombre terminara su frase. Luego, se agachó y abrió la bolsita. Sacó varios fajos de dinero y los puso sobre el escritorio del hombre—. Quiero comprar la propiedad que más le ha interesado a Tomoe en estos últimos días._ El hombre lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—Pero ni siquiera me ha preguntado el precio.

—Estoy seguro de que esto es más que suficiente, ¿no es verdad?_ Relamiéndose, el empleado cogió un fajo de dinero.

—Sí —asintió.

—Quiero la dirección y las llaves, y los quiero ya mismo.

—Por supuesto. —Sacudió su pelo grasiento alrededor de sus hombros al asentir con la cabeza. Darien de repente puso su mano con fuerza sobre la del hombre.

—Y no le dirá a nadie, y mucho menos al vizconde Tomoe, que ya ha vendido la propiedad.

—En todo caso, él nunca compra nada —se quejó—. Sólo le interesa saber qué casas se encuentran desocupadas._ Y Darien sabía por qué quería Tomoe esa información. Les tendería una trampa a Ayakashi y a Tomoe. Esta vez, Darien se ocultaría en la casa en la que planeaban llevar a cabo sus actos siniestros. Esta vez, no lograrían escaparse.

Se marchó del despacho del agente inmobiliario con la escritura de la propiedad y las llaves. Pasaría rápidamente por el lugar que acababa de comprar antes de ir a casa de la duquesa para ver cómo le estaba yendo a Serena con la costurera. Serena. De sólo pensar en ella le hervía la sangre. Le acometía un sentimiento de culpabilidad por la manera como la había tratado la noche anterior. Su cuerpo virginal no estaba acostumbrado a las exigencias que él le había impuesto. Se había obligado a salir de la casa muy temprano por miedo a encontrarse con ella. Ahora que se le había entregado, no podía resistirse a sus encantos. No podía saciarse de ella. Se preguntaba si alguna vez lo haría. Pero lo cierto era que dentro de poco ya no tendría esa opción. Dentro de poco perdería a Serena. En muy poco tiempo perdería la vida que había llevado hasta entonces.

Su vida no había tenido mucho valor, comprendió, hasta que Serena llegó a ella. Tan pronto como cayera, la abandonaría. Se refugiaría en la finca, con la esperanza de que sus hermanos no le revelaran a nadie su paradero. Andrew lo sustituiría en el trabajo, y Darien recibiría con resignación la pena que tendría que soportar durante el tiempo que le quedase de vida. Serena podría volver a casarse, siempre que encontrara a un hombre que estuviese dispuesto a pasar por alto su inadmisible primer matrimonio. La sola idea de que Serena se casara con otro hombre hizo que su mano se enroscara con fuerza alrededor de la bolsa de cuero que aún llevaba. No quería que ningún otro hombre la tocase, pero ésa era una pretensión egoísta. Ella debía tener todo lo que se merecía en la vida: un matrimonio feliz, hijos… Este último pensamiento hizo que volviera a enroscar su mano con fuerza alrededor de la bolsa. ¿Qué lo habría poseído para que derramase su simiente dentro de ella por segunda vez la noche anterior? Sabía perfectamente qué lo había poseído. Y ya no le quedaba más que esperar que lo poseyera por completo.

* * *

Serena volvió a sacar el poema del libro. Su preocupación por la duquesa casi la había hecho olvidarlo. La traducción resultó mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Ya estaba cayendo la noche, y la luz empezaba a atenuarse. Se acercó a la ventana. Algunos versos estaban menos borrosos que otros y llamaron su atención. Los leyó en voz alta.

_Traicionado por el amor, mi propia pérfida lengua,_

_a la Luna ella pidió que me transfigurase._

_El apellido de mi familia, que alguna vez mi orgullo fue,_

_en la bestia que me atormenta se convierte._

¿Qué apellido? Su mirada se desplazó hacia la parte inferior del arrugado pergamino para buscar la firma. No había tenido en cuenta el nombre del autor porque era la parte más borrosa del poema y, por consiguiente, la más difícil de descifrar. Serena entrecerró los ojos hasta que finalmente logró leer la firma.

—Chiba *—enunció en voz baja. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y empezaron a saltársele las lágrimas. Parpadeó, mirando a través de la ventana, con la intención de despejar sus ojos antes de seguir leyendo. Una vez que lo logró, algo llamó su atención fuera. La sábana que colgaba del balcón de la casa vecina le hacía señas.

Si Molly había vuelto a colgar la sábana era porque algo había pasado. Quizá la duquesa se hubiese puesto peor. Tal vez se estuviera muriendo y Molly no supiese qué hacer. Serena se dirigió deprisa a su mesilla de noche y dejó el poema encima del libro. La preocupación ahuyentó momentáneamente las inquietantes palabras que acababa de leer. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió volando de la casa. Siguió corriendo por el camino pedregoso, pasó frente a la caballeriza, rodeó el seto y cruzó el césped.

Se quedó sin aliento al llegar a la casa vecina. La puerta trasera se encontraba abierta, tal y como Molly la dejaba cada vez que ponía la señal. Debía encontrarse entonces junto a su madrastra. Serena entró y corrió a través de la cocina y del comedor, pasó frente al salón principal y subió volando las escaleras. Ya casi había terminado de cruzar el rellano del segundo piso y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras que conducían al tercero, cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Hola, Serena._ Dio un grito ahogado y se volvió. Rubeus se encontraba en el pasillo, cerrándole el paso hacia la planta baja.

—¿Dónde está Molly? —preguntó ella jadeando, al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento y ocultar su repentino terror.

—Insistí en que debía ir a ver a su hermana —respondió él—. Le dije que yo cuidaría de mi pobre madre esta noche._ La mirada de Serena se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de la duquesa. —Está durmiendo, como siempre —informó su hermanastro, adivinando la silenciosa pregunta de Serena—. Quería verte. Sabía lo de la sábana. ¡Ah!, no debes dejar tus enaguas en el balcón. Las vi aquel día cuando me disponía a salir. Esta mañana fingí marcharme de la casa, pero me quedé esperando en un escondrijo para ver si Molly volvía a colgar la sábana. Cuando lo hizo, y muy poco después te vi corriendo por el césped, comprendí que habías estado visitando a mi madre cada vez que yo salía.

—¡Me has engañado!.—masculló ella en voz baja. El sonrió, pero como siempre, su mirada permaneció inmutable.

—No me dejaste más remedio. Tomoe ya se está cansando de las chicas que te sustituyen. Te quiere a ti.

—¿Tomoe? —¿Acaso aquel repugnante hombre era el cómplice de Rubeus? Entonces comprendió que eso tenía mucho sentido. Tomoe tenía mucho más que las deudas de juego pendiendo sobre la cabeza de Rubeus. No era de extrañar que el vizconde lo dominara a su antojo—. El es tan culpable como tú —acusó ella. El se encogió de hombros.

—Pero su título de nobleza y su fortuna hacen que su palabra valga más que la mía. Le gustan los juegos. Dejó el cadáver de Mimet como un recordatorio de que debo darle todo lo que pide, tú incluida. Luego me obligó a salir para dejar el cadáver de otra mujer en la caballeriza de Chiba y distraer la atención de las autoridades después de que la chica apareciera muerta en mi propia casa. Es despiadado cuando quiere conseguir algo, Serena. ¡Qué pena que te quiera a ti!

—¿Por qué me trajiste a Londres? —Los motivos que le había dado Rubeus ya no tenían sentido. No era posible que sólo quisiera pagar sus deudas de juego con el dinero que le dieran por ella al entregarla en matrimonio, pues Tomoe aún podía utilizar el asesinato de Berjerite O'Conner en su contra.

—Tenía un plan para escapar de él —confesó Rubeus—. Pensé que si me daban un buen dinero por ti cuando te entregara en matrimonio, vendía la casa y cogía la herencia que tu padre le dejó a mi madre, una vez que ella hubiese muerto tras la enfermedad que ha venido aquejándola desde hace tanto tiempo, podría huir. Podría irme al extranjero con el dinero suficiente para comprarme un título nobiliario y vivir la clase de vida que tu padre no quiso darme. No esperaba que Tomoe te viera y decidiese que debías ser suya._ Sus confesiones la dejaron lívida. Rubeus utilizaría a cualquier persona para provecho propio. No tenía corazón.

—Si eres capaz de matar a tu madre para obtener un simple beneficio económico, eres un monstruo igual que él.

—Lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. El mundo está lleno de monstruos, Serena. Mi padre era uno de ellos. Aunque tú no lo sabías, ¿verdad? Le pegaba a mi madre, y también a mí. ¡Qué triste fue aquel día que me llevó de caza a la tierna edad de diez años! Yo le apunté con mi fusil y lo maté de un tiro. Supongo que mi madre pensó que yo aún tenía una oportunidad en la vida, pero estaba equivocada. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había aprendido que la única manera de sentirme bien era dominando a las demás personas, aprovechándome de los débiles, de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho.

Rubeus la consideraba una persona débil. Siempre lo había hecho, cayó en la cuenta Serena. Suponía que a las mujeres en general. Pero, a pesar de que él la había intimidado hasta casi llegar a desmoralizarla por completo poco antes de que Darien la rescatara, ella no era débil. No podía recordar si la habitación de la duquesa tenía una cerradura en la puerta. Merecía la pena intentarlo, aunque sólo lograra mantenerlo a distancia por un rato. Quizá encontrase algo en la habitación que pudiera utilizar a modo de arma contra él. Corrió hacia las escaleras.

Rubeus la alcanzó antes de que hubiera subido la mitad de los escalones. Enroscó el pelo de Serena alrededor de su mano y la obligó a regresar a rastras. Ella soltó un grito, y él le tapó la boca con su brutal mano. Con gran dificultad, la hizo regresar al rellano del primer piso. Se enfrentó a Rubeus con todas sus fuerzas, e intentó arañar la mano que él había puesto sobre su boca. Luego, le dio un mordisco en la palma, y él maldijo a voz en grito y la soltó. Sólo logró alejarse unos cuantos pasos antes de que su hermanastro la agarrara del pelo una vez más. Después, hizo que Serena diera media vuelta y la golpeó. La golpeó tan fuerte que vio unas manchas rojas cubriendo sus ojos antes de que la oscuridad descendiera sobre ella.


	32. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Darien regresó de muy mal humor. Había ido a buscar a Serena a casa de la duquesa viuda de Brayberry, y se enteró de que no había estado allí. El lacayo de la viuda le dijo que su esposa le aseguró que tenía un compromiso previo que había olvidado. ¿Qué compromiso? Hawkins lo recibió en la puerta.

—¿Lady Chiba se encuentra en casa?_ El hombre parpadeó.

—Creo que sí, milord. No la he visto desde que fui a su habitación hace un rato a informarle de cuándo serviría la cena.

Darien pasó a toda prisa frente al mayordomo y se dirigió al piso de arriba. El olor de la lavanda persistía en su habitación después del baño matutino de Serena. Inhaló el perfume por un segundo, y luego fue al dormitorio de ella. No se encontraba allí. Miró en derredor suyo y vio que había un libro sobre la mesilla de noche, y sobre éste, un descolorido papel. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Respiró hondo y se acercó a la mesilla. Sabía perfectamente lo que era antes de cogerlo para cerciorarse. El poema. El poema escrito hacía mucho tiempo por el primer Chiba sobre el que recayó la maldición.

Se había enterado de todo. Sin duda había leído el poema y había comprendió que se refería a él, a sus hermanos, a la maldición familiar. Su mano empezó a temblar al dejar el descolorido pergamino sobre el libro. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que explicarle lo que sabía, advertirle lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pedirle que lo perdonara por no habérselo contado antes. Le suplicaba al cielo que Serena no lo odiara o, lo que sería peor aún, que no le tuviera miedo. Pero ¿dónde estaría? ¿Había huido aterrorizada? Y de ser así, ¿dónde buscaría refugio?

Decidió que primero la buscaría en la casa. Si Hawkins no la había oído marcharse, era posible que simplemente se estuviese escondiendo. Sólo pensar en esto hacía que se sintiese físicamente mal. Pensar que ella querría esconderse de él, como si creyera que él podría hacerle daño. Y él sabía a ciencia cierta que no le haría daño una vez que la bestia lo poseyera por completo. Darien emprendió una minuciosa búsqueda por toda la casa, intentando ocultarle a Hawkins su creciente preocupación. No pudo encontrar a su esposa, no sentía su olor en ninguna de las habitaciones, ni en los cuartos que sus hermanos habían escogido utilizar cada vez que iban allí.

Regresó al dormitorio de ella para buscar alguna clave que le revelara dónde podía haber ido. Recorrió toda la habitación rastreando su olor, que era mucho más fuerte en aquellas partes en las que había estado. Uno de esos lugares se encontraba justo frente a la ventana. Darien, totalmente confundido, dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior. Había esperado tener al menos otra noche junto a ella, otro día en que ella lo mirara y no viera más que a un hombre. Si había huido, ¿cómo se había marchado? Lo más lógico era pensar que Serena había ido a la caballeriza a por su yegua. Sí, si se hubiera marchado, se habría llevado un caballo. Se disponía a alejarse de la ventana cuando algo atrajo su atención: una sábana colgando del balcón de la casa vecina. La señal que le dejaba el ama de llaves a Serena para que fuera a visitar a su madrastra cuando Ayakashi no se encontraba allí.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras deprisa. Se dio cuenta de que iba prácticamente corriendo. Empezó a correr de verdad una vez que abandonó la casa, tomó el camino pedregoso y pasó por delante de la caballeriza. La puerta trasera estaba cerrada con llave. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y descubrió que también estaba cerrada con llave. Darien usó, entonces, la pesada aldaba para anunciar su presencia. Nadie acudió a abrir la puerta. Corrió hacia la cochera y miró en su interior. El carruaje estaba allí, pero la calesa no. No había ningún criado deambulando por la propiedad.

Darien dirigió la mirada hacia el balcón donde la sábana seguía siendo agitada por el viento. Se acercó a la espaldera y empezó a escalarla. Las puertas del balcón no estaban cerradas con llave. Cruzó la antigua habitación de Serena y salió al pasillo. La casa estaba envuelta en un silencio sepulcral. No había nadie allí dentro. ¡Pero tenía que haber alguien en casa! La duquesa, la madrastra de Serena. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse al tercer piso. La puerta estaba abierta y una luz tenue iluminaba la habitación. Encontró a la mujer dormida en su cama. Se acercó a ella y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Algo dentro de él le decía que Serena estaba en peligro. Podía sentir su olor en la casa… y también el de Ayakashi. Sacudió a la mujer con cuidado. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—¿Serena, su excelencia? ¿Sabe usted dónde está? —le preguntó. La dama volvió a cerrar los ojos. Darien se alejó de la cama. Decidió buscar en toda la casa.

—Él se la llevó —dijo una voz áspera desde la cama—. La oí gritar. No pude hacer nada para ayudarla. Debe salvarla. El es un monstruo._ A Darien se le heló la sangre de las venas. ¿Ayakashi se había llevado a Serena? Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

—¿Dónde está su ama de llaves? No puedo dejarla aquí sola.

—Supongo que le dio la tarde libre —fue su ronca respuesta—. Le dio la tarde libre para poder hacer sus sucios asuntos. Debe detenerlo. Está loco. Tan loco como lo estaba su padre. Yo esperaba que cambiara. Quise salvar su alma, pero no pude. Me di cuenta de ello cuando le dio una paliza a esa pobre mujer en mi propia casa. Oí sus gritos. Fue en una de sus desenfrenadas fiestas. Quiso culpar a otra persona. Le dije que no podía hacerlo. Le dije que debía confesar sus crímenes y asumir su responsabilidad. Entonces la emprendió contra mí.

—Puedo llevarla a mi casa, su excelencia —le propuso Darien.

—No —insistió la mujer—. Mi vida ya está terminando. La de Serena apenas empieza. Está enamorada. Le oí decírmelo, aunque ella no sabía que yo podía entender lo que me estaba diciendo. Debe usted marcharse en este instante. Encuéntrela y sálvela de él._ La dama tenía razón. No había tiempo que perder. Por fortuna él sabía adonde llevaría Ayakashi a Serena. Por fortuna tenía la llave. Mataría a Ayakashi aquella misma noche. Lo mataría por atreverse a tocar a Serena de nuevo. Lo mataría para que no siguiera amenazándola.

* * *

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos vio a Rubeus apoyado contra una pared, mirándola fijamente. Unas velas parpadeaban dentro de una habitación vacía. Ella se encontraba acostada en un colchón sucio. Le dolía la mandíbula. Supuso que estaba llena de cardenales y quiso levantar la mano para frotarla e intentar aliviar un poco el dolor punzante que sentía, pero tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda. Intentó mover los pies, pero sus tobillos también estaban atados.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —le preguntó, y le disgustó oír aquel temblor en su voz. Hizo sonreír a Rubeus.

—No creo que quieras saberlo. Pero de todos modos te lo voy a decir. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que Tomoe tenía un problema con sus partes viriles?_ Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, pues no te lo dije todo. —Se alejó de aquella pared que estaba a punto de desmoronarse y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frente al colchón—. La verdad es que sí tiene un problema, pero la noche en que lo invité a casa para hacer una fiesta con Berjerite O'Conner, descubrió por pura casualidad que había algo que podía ayudarlo enormemente._ Serena intentó mover las manos. Estaba acostada sobre ellas y estaban a punto de quedarse sin circulación. Rubeus le puso una bota sobre las costillas y la empujó suavemente. —Préstame atención. No puedes escaparte. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. Estábamos bebiendo y jugando a las cartas. De pronto yo decidí que quería poseer a Berjerite O'Conner, así que lo hice allí mismo, en el salón. Parece que Tomoe se excitó mucho al verme poseer a la chica, pero cuando él quiso hacer lo mismo, Berjerite no accedió. Yo le di unos cuantos golpes para convencerla de que complaciera a Tomoe, pero esa zorra empezó a gritar y a oponer resistencia. Mi madre estaba durmiendo en su habitación, así que no podía permitir que la chica siguiera gritando. Seguí pegándole…_ Rubeus suspiró. —Le pegué con fuerza, y también le apreté el cuello. A Tomoe le excitó mucho más verme golpear a la mujer que verme copulando con ella. Pensé que la había matado. Tomoe la poseyó creyendo que estaba muerta. Mi madre empezó a llamarme desde las escaleras. Tenía que impedirle que bajara al salón y viese el cadáver de la mujer, así que subí para hablar con ella. El imbécil de Tomoe fue a servirse una bebida y le volvió la espalda al cuerpo golpeado y manchado de sangre de Berjerite O'Conner.

—Pero ella no estaba muerta. —Serena ya lo sabía. Rubeus de repente se agachó y rodeó el cuello de la asustada joven con sus manos.

—¡Soy yo quien está contando la historia! ¡Cierra la boca!_ Serena empezó a respirar con dificultad. Rubeus pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba matando y le soltó la garganta. Luego, se puso de pie, se arregló el cuello de la camisa y volvió a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. —La puta se escapó por la puerta trasera, y logró arrastrarse hasta la casa vecina y entrar en la caballeriza de tu marido. Yo la seguí, pero de pronto vi que ese cabrón estaba a punto de llegar a su casa. Entonces comprendí cuánta suerte tenía. Todo el mundo sabe que los Chiba son peligrosos, que han sido maldecidos con la locura. Lord Chiba parecería mucho más sospechoso que yo si tenía la insensatez de llamar a las autoridades, cosa que por supuesto hizo. Y yo pensé que ése sería el fin de la historia._ Tomoe quería más, quiso decir ella, pero no se atrevía a volver a hablar. No con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda y sin poder defenderse. —Tomoe disfrutó tanto con lo sucedido que me dijo que si no volvíamos a hacerlo, haría que me mandaran a la horca por asesinato. Después de todo, fui yo quien golpeó a Berjerite O'Conner, y yo soy el responsable de su muerte. De modo que me tenía en sus manos, no sólo debido al dinero que le debía por deudas de juego, sino también al asesinato._ Rubeus hizo una pausa para secarse el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa. —Intentamos durante un tiempo repetir aquella noche sin tener que matar a las putas. Pero esto no era suficiente para Tomoe. Su miembro viril volvía a ponerse flácido, y teníamos que inventar nuevos juegos para mantenerlo entretenido. Le gustaba disfrazar a esas mujeres de damas de la alta sociedad. Le gustaba fingir que podía hacerles de todo, algo que de otra manera hubiera tenido serias consecuencias… por lo menos hasta que tú llegaste. Debí imaginar que pasaría algo así…_ Reconoció, como si lo que estaba diciendo no fuese más que una inocente travesura que sólo requería de un tirón de orejas. —Él sabía que mi madre y yo éramos tu única familia. A propósito de mi madre, me vi obligado a drogarla para que no me delatara. Cuando oyó que habían encontrado a una mujer muerta en la casa vecina, supo que yo era el culpable. Intentó convencerme para que fuera a las autoridades y les confesara la verdad, para que asumiera la responsabilidad de mis actos. Fingí considerar esta posibilidad, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para convertirla en adicta a una mezcla especial de té que mandé a preparar para ella. Té mezclado con una buena dosis de opio. Tú ya conoces el resto de la historia.

—¿Por qué quería casarse Tomoe conmigo?

—Porque quería el oro y el moro, querida hermana. Una jovencita de la alta sociedad a quien pudiera tratar como a una puta. ¿Quién acudiría en tu defensa? Tus padres están muertos. No tenías a nadie, excepto a mí. Yo habría sido el hombre que, sin duda, habría engendrado a tus hijos. Tomoe cree que, aun en el caso de que fuera capaz de concluir el acto, su simiente no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para echar raíces._ Serena tembló, no de miedo, sino de indignación. Estuvo a punto de decirle que había descubierto lo del té mezclado con droga que le servía a su madre, pero no lo hizo porque no quería poner en peligro a la duquesa, y no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Rubeus si se enteraba de que ella conocía su secreto.

—¿Qué me vais a hacer? —volvió a preguntarle. Él se agachó de nuevo junto a ella.

—Todo lo que queramos._ De repente oyó unos pasos acercándose a la habitación. Tomoe entró un momento después. Le sonrió a Serena de oreja a oreja.

—Lady Serena —saludó, y luego corrigió—. ¡Ah! Lady Chiba, encantado de tenerla aquí esta noche.

—No os saldréis con la vuestra —les espetó Serena a los dos hombres—. Mi esposo conoce vuestros planes. Y también sabe que usted está involucrado en los asesinatos, Tomoe. —No sabía si eso era así, pero sospechaba que Darien ya había descubierto la verdad.

—Su marido es una peste —manifestó Tomoe haciendo un mohín—. Y nunca le perdonaré que me quitara lo que en justicia me pertenecía. Lo echó todo a perder.

—Os matará si alguno de vosotros llega a tocarme siquiera —les aseguró. Los dos hombres se miraron y sonrieron.

—Lo gracioso es que nosotros planeamos hacer las cosas de tal manera que no quepa la menor duda de que él la mató a usted —le explicó Tomoe—; que, de hecho, fue él quien mató a todas las mujeres que han encontrado asesinadas recientemente. Usted pudo haberse salvado de morir —prosiguió Tomoe, haciendo otro poco atractivo mohín con sus labios de pez—, si no se hubiera casado con Chiba. Entonces habría podido ser mi esposa y simplemente verse obligada a entretener a su hermanastro y a mí hasta que nos cansáramos del juego. Desde luego, creo que no nos hubiéramos cansado en mucho tiempo. Es usted muy guapa, Serena.

—Y usted está loco —soltó ella—. Los dos estáis locos.

—Empecemos, Ayakashi —ordenó de improviso Tomoe—. Ya me he cansado de hablar. Quiero probar los encantos de la dama y no necesito ningún estímulo adicional._ Rubeus se agachó junto a ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos, y Serena le suplicó:

—Rubeus, por favor no lo hagas… Soy tu hermanastra. Soy tu pariente._ Él pareció entristecerse un instante. Luego, recorrió con su mirada apagada el cuerpo de Serena.

—He estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo —confesó—. ¿Recuerdas el día aquel en que estabas jugando en el establo y yo te pregunté si te gustaría jugar a un juego especial conmigo?_ Ella intentó recordar.

—No —le respondió.

—Pues tu padre sí lo recordaría si aún estuviera vivo. Te habría poseído aquel día, pero un imbécil mozo de cuadra nos oyó hablar y fue corriendo a buscar a tu padre. Fue entonces cuando me ordenó que me marchara de su finca y dijo que no quería volver a verme en su vida._ La confesión asqueó a Serena.

—Yo era una niña, Rubeus.

—Una niña preciosa —alegó él—. Y una mujer más hermosa aún. Voy a disfrutar mucho con esto.

Llevó sus manos al canesú de su vestido y lo abrió de un rasgón. Serena dio un grito ahogado. Intentó oponer resistencia, pero el hecho de tener las manos atadas hizo que todos sus esfuerzos fuesen inútiles. Su hermanastro tiró de los bordes rasgados de su vestido, y acto seguido sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón. Ella pensó que quería cortarle el pescuezo y acogió con agrado esta posibilidad: era preferible a tener que soportar los abusos de esos dos degenerados. Pero en lugar de cortarle el cuello, Rubeus empezó a cortar las cintas de su corsé; luego, deslizó el cuchillo a través de los finos tirantes de su camisa interior y también los cortó. Ella se quedó desnuda hasta la cintura en cuestión de segundos.

—Déjame verla —ordenó Tomoe jadeando—. Quiero mirar su cuerpo._ Humillada, Serena vio que Rubeus se apartaba para que Tomoe pudiera contemplarla a su antojo. Las babas habían inundado las comisuras de su boca, y sus ojos redondos y brillantes recorrían su cuerpo desnudo. —Perfecto —dijo con voz ronca—. Tal y como pensé que sería.

Rubeus rodeó con sus manos los pechos de Serena. El doloroso apretón la hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Luego, él cogió su cuchillo y cortó la delgada cuerda que ataba los tobillos de su hermanastra. Una vez que quedó libre, Serena lo apartó de una patada. Logró darle un golpe en el brazo y el cuchillo se le resbaló de la mano. El maldijo y agarró con fuerza las piernas que la joven agitaba frenéticamente. Acto seguido, la obligó a abrirlas antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

El peso de Rubeus la dejó sin aliento. No intentó besarla. No intentó acariciar sus senos ni fingir de ninguna manera que sentía algo que no fuera el deseo de degradarla, violarla y ejercer todo su poder sobre ella. Alzó su cuerpo sólo el tiempo suficiente para levantarle el vestido y ponerlo alrededor de su cintura. Luego, intentó rasgarle las cintas de las bragas. A Serena le dolían los brazos a causa del peso del cuerpo de Rubeus apretujándolos contra el suelo. Este dolor le pareció insignificante cuando él logró soltarle las cintas e intentó quitarle las bragas. Empezó a sacudirse contra él.

—¡Quédate quieta, imbécil! —le gritó Rubeus.

—Golpéala —le exhortó Tomoe—. ¡Castígala como se lo merecen todas esas putitas de alta sociedad!_ Rubeus echó los brazos hacia atrás con los puños cerrados. Ella cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

—Si llega a pegarle, sólo conseguirá que lo haga sufrir más antes de matarlo._ Serena sintió que Rubeus se paralizaba. Abrió los ojos y vio que Tomoe también estaba paralizado en su sitio. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. Darien estaba allí. Darien la rescataría. Tal fue el alivio que sintió al oír su voz, que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. —Aléjese de mi esposa, Ayakashi —le ordenó Darien—. No quisiera que la pistola con la que le estoy apuntando a la cabeza se disparara y salpicara el cuerpo de Serena de sangre._ Rubeus se levantó y se alejó de Serena.

—Tomoe, vaya con Ayakashi a ese rincón, y no se atrevan a moverse de allí —exigió Darien.

—Hay un cuchillo en el suelo —le advirtió Serena a su marido—. Le di una patada a Rubeus para hacer que se le cayera de las manos.

—Y estoy seguro de que al menos uno de vosotros tiene una pistola oculta en alguna parte —expuso Darien arrastrando las palabras—. Abríos los abrigos.

Los dos hombres obedecieron. Tomoe tenía una pistola. Darien le ordenó que la sacara de su pretina, la pusiera en el suelo y luego se la pasara de una patada. Un instante después, Darien cogió el arma. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia otro punto de la habitación, sin dejar de apuntar a los dos hombres con la pistola, y se agachó para recoger el cuchillo. Sólo entonces le lanzó una mirada a Serena. La rabia llameó en sus ojos cuando la vio acostada en el suelo con los pechos expuestos y el vestido recogido alrededor de la cintura. Darien se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado, sin apartar la mirada de los dos hombres que se encontraban en el rincón. Le bajó la falda del vestido hasta las rodillas y puso el cuchillo junto a ella. Luego, se quitó el abrigo para cubrir el torso desnudo de su esposa, antes de ayudarla a incorporarse.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —le preguntó ella.

—Compré esta casa hoy. No fue muy difícil convencer al agente inmobiliario de que me dijera qué propiedad le había interesado a Tomoe últimamente. Tuve que pagarle el doble del valor real de la casa._ Rubeus le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Tomoe, obviamente por no haber previsto que eso pudiera pasar, y luego, envalentonado, dio un paso hacia ellos. Darien levantó la pistola. —Me encantaría que uno de vosotros intentara hacer algo mientras corto la cuerda de las muñecas de mi esposa. Es todo lo que necesito para matarlos en este instante, aunque no quiero que Serena tenga que presenciar vuestras muertes.

—Permíteme que vaya a buscar a un agente de policía, Darien —sugirió Serena—. No quiero que te manches las manos con su sangre._ El la miró a los ojos un instante, y ella notó el sudor que cubría su frente y que la mano con la que estaba cortando las cuerdas enrolladas alrededor de sus muñecas estaba temblando. Parecía estar muy enfermo.

—Sí, quizá debería permitírtelo. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Rubeus y Tomoe—. Tu madre ya se siente mucho mejor, Ayakashi. Serena se dio cuenta de que la estabas drogando y le pidió al ama de llaves que dejara de darle el té. Fue ella quien me dijo que te habías llevado a mi esposa._ Serena sintió una gran satisfacción al ver que Rubeus palidecía y empezaba a temblarle la mandíbula.

—Rubeus me contó lo sucedido con Berjerite O'Conner —le contó Serena a Darien, sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a correr por sus manos cuando él finalmente logró quitarle las cuerdas. Volvió la espalda a los dos hombres mientras se ponía el abrigo de Darien—. También me habló de la implicación de Tomoe en los crímenes. Ellos mataron a Mimet. —Se le quebró la voz al decir estas palabras.

—Quiero que te vayas de aquí —le pidió Darien—. Coge mi caballo y vete.

—¿Voy a buscar a las autoridades?

—No —articuló él en voz baja—. Ve a casa de tu madrastra y cuida de ella. Está sola allí. Yo iré a buscarte dentro de poco._ Iba a matar a Rubeus y a Tomoe. Los iba a matar por ella. ¿Quería tener ese cargo de conciencia? ¿Podría soportar que la sangre de aquellos hombres manchara las manos de su esposo? Los odiaba, y a Rubeus mucho más que a Tomoe. Pero matarlos…

—Darien —dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su brazo—. Sus muertes nos perseguirán el resto de la vida. Deja que los tribunales decidan cuál debe ser su castigo.

—¡Yo decidiré cuál será su castigo! —afirmó bruscamente. Luego, se volvió hacia ella para mirarla, y Serena dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Vio en sus ojos un brillo azul. Y cuando habló, vio que sus colmillos se habían vuelto más largos y puntiagudos.

—Darien —le susurró—. ¿Qué te pasa?_ Él de repente se dobló de dolor. Dio un grito ahogado e intentó enderezarse. Luego, la obligó a coger las dos pistolas, recogió el cuchillo del suelo y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Vete ya!_ Rubeus dio un paso hacia ellos. Serena lo vio de reojo y se volvió bruscamente hacia él, apuntando con las dos pistolas a Tomoe y a su hermanastro. Sabía cómo usar un arma, pues su padre le había enseñado. Amartilló primero una pistola y luego la otra.

—No te acerques —le advirtió.

—¡Vete Serena! —le ordenó Darien, pero el agudo dolor hizo que se doblara de nuevo.

—No me iré —anunció ella. Miraba alternativamente a su marido y a los dos hombres, quienes los matarían a ambos si tenían la oportunidad—. ¡No te abandonaré aquí ahora que te encuentras tan mal!_ Él jadeaba de dolor, pero logró alzar la vista para mirarla. Por un momento los ojos se le despejaron.

—Te amo, Serena. Siempre te he amado. Pero la maldición ha recaído sobre mí. Vete, por favor.


	33. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

Los ojos le empezaron a escocer a causa de las lágrimas, pero parpadeó tratando de contenerlas y de mantener a Rubeus y a Tomoe dentro de su campo visual. ¿La maldición? Recordó los pocos versos que había logrado leer de aquel poema. Decían algo acerca de la luna transfigurándolo y acerca de una bestia. ¿Acaso podía creer en tales cosas? Serena sintió que ambos eran demasiado vulnerables en aquellas posiciones: ella sentada en el colchón y él agachado cerca del suelo. Se levantó rápidamente del colchón, sin dejar de apuntarle a Tomoe y a Rubeus con las pistolas. Los hombres miraban fijamente a su marido, como buitres esperando la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre un animal agonizante.

De repente, el cuerpo de Darien empezó a agitarse. Él gimió, cerró los ojos y empezó a rasgarse la ropa. Sólo entonces vio ella sus manos… vio que las uñas ahora le salían de las yemas de los dedos como si fuesen garras. Dio un grito ahogado y se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación, pero sin dejar de apuntar con las pistolas a sus asesinos en potencia.

—¿Qué demonios le está pasando? —preguntó Tomoe.

Obviamente, Rubeus estaba demasiado atónito para responderle. Serena miraba horrorizada mientras algo extraño poseía a su esposo. El empezó a retorcerse en el suelo. Su cuerpo parecía estar cambiando de forma. Le empezó a crecer pelo ante sus ojos… y le creció hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. Se había caído al suelo con el cuerpo de un hombre, pero cuando se levantó a cuatro patas, era un lobo. Un lobo de resplandecientes ojos azules y largos colmillos que exhibía al gruñirle a Rubeus y a Tomoe.

—¡Dispárale, Serena! —gritó Rubeus. Ella dirigió una de las pistolas hacia la gruñidora bestia. El lobo se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para volver su cabeza hacia Serena. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y supo que en alguna parte del cuerpo del animal vivía Darien. Atrapado. Maldecido. ¡Dios santo! Temía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Volvió a apuntarle a Rubeus con la pistola.

—No —gimió ella en voz baja—. No lo mataré.

Tomoe corrió hacia la puerta. La bestia dio un salto, abalanzándose sobre él. Sus gritos resonaron en la casa vacía. Rubeus se lanzó de improviso sobre Serena para quitarle una de las pistolas. Ella sabía que si lo lograba, le dispararía al lobo, lo mataría, y a Darien junto con él. Le sorprendió su propia fuerza. La adrenalina había invadido su cuerpo, e intentó apuntar a Rubeus con la otra pistola para dispararle. Él le hizo tirar una de las pistolas de la mano, y Serena temió que le hubiera roto la muñeca para conseguirlo. Gimió de dolor, pero logró rechazarlo con una patada.

El le dio una bofetada y la tiró contra la pared. La otra pistola también se le cayó de la mano. Rubeus se disponía a agacharse para cogerla, pero el lobo se le acercó de repente, gruñendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta y mirándolo con el iridiscente azul de sus ojos. En lugar de coger la pistola, Rubeus se lanzó sobre Serena y la puso frente a él a modo de escudo, de manera que la joven se encontró cara a cara con la bestia. Ésta enseguida dejó de gruñir. Ella miró fijamente los ojos del lobo.

—Darien —susurró—, no me mates.

Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia Tomoe, quien se arrastraba por el suelo con gran dificultad, apretándose con fuerza el cuello, de donde la sangre salía a borbotones por una profunda herida. La bilis subió a la garganta de Serena, y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el lobo. Éste miraba fijamente a Rubeus, arrugando el hocico para enseñar sus mortíferos colmillos. Rubeus utilizaba a Serena como escudo, manteniéndola entre la bestia y él al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta que conducía fuera de la habitación. El lobo gruñía desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Los seguía, pero no atacaba, por miedo a hacer daño a Serena. A pesar de lo aterrorizada que estaba, ella sabía que el lobo no la atacaría. Tomoe hacía sonidos que denotaban que se estaba asfixiando e intentaba arrastrarse hacia ellos.

—No me dejéis aquí —rogó. Su voz era apenas un grito sofocado.

Una vez que Tomoe volvió a atraer la atención del lobo, el animal se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el hombre. Rubeus sacó provecho de la desgracia de Tomoe, y sin perder tiempo, tiró de Serena para obligarla a cruzar la puerta. Luego, la apartó de un empujón y cerró la puerta antes de que el lobo pudiese reaccionar. Ella oyó los fuertes golpes que daba el animal al lanzarse contra la puerta. Rubeus se volvió, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró tras él a través de la casa. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y de repente ellos se encontraron fuera, dirigiéndose hacia la calesa que él había dejado en una calle lateral. Había otra calesa junto a la de Rubeus: la de Tomoe, supuso ella. Y también vio uno de los caballos de Darien con las riendas tiradas en el suelo.

Rubeus la llevó a su calesa y la obligó a subir de un tirón. Cogió las riendas y azotó con ellas las ancas de los caballos. Los animales emprendieron camino. Avanzaban a toda velocidad por una calle desierta, cuando Serena cayó en la cuenta de repente de que se había marchado con el hombre que planeaba matarla aquella noche. Estaba conmocionada, comprendió. La calesa avanzaba demasiado rápido para poder saltar. Aunque suponía que si de todos modos iba a terminar muerta, sería mejor por su propia voluntad que por la de Rubeus. Se había preparado mentalmente para saltar, pero su cuerpo vaciló, cosa que pagaría muy caro. Como si su hermanastro se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones, le dio un golpe tan fuerte que la dejó atontada. Se tambaleó, y antes de perder la consciencia, pensó que se desplomaría a un lado de la calesa y que, después de todo, sí encontraría la muerte.

Cuando despertó, Serena estaba acostada en la cama de una habitación que conocía. El dormitorio de la casa de Rubeus. Se incorporó con gran dificultad, haciendo una mueca tanto por el dolor que sentía en la muñeca, como por el que sentía en la cara en el lugar en que Rubeus la había golpeado. No era la primera vez que la pegaba desde que la engañó para que fuera a visitar a la duquesa. El causante de su dolor se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la apagada chimenea, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Con quién demonios te casaste? —preguntó él—. ¿Con un monstruo?

Serena preferiría olvidar lo que sus ojos habían visto hacía un momento. Fuese lo que fuese su marido, pues en ese momento no estaba segura de lo que podía ser, no era tan monstruoso como el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Darien la reconoció, en ningún momento la atacó, y trató de protegerla, incluso cuando la bestia lo poseyó por completo.

—Es la maldición —entendió ella de repente. Aquélla que él había intentando ocultarle. Aquélla sobre la cual escribió su antepasado en un poema. Deseó haber podido leerlo. No sabía a qué estaba enfrentándose, a qué se estaba enfrentado Darien.

—Pensé que había sido maldecido con la locura. Pero lo de anoche… Es increíble, jamás lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos —enunció Rubeus. Ella se dio cuenta de que lo que él acaba de presenciar había logrado traspasar incluso su diabólica alma. Sus manos temblaban visiblemente cuando las pasó por su pelo—. Si alguien supiera la verdad, lo perseguiría como el animal que es y lo mataría —siguió deliberando—. Todo esto me resulta muy ventajoso._ Su hermanastro no tardó mucho en volver a centrar su atención en lo que más le interesaba en el mundo… él mismo.

—¿Cómo piensas sacar partido de esta situación, Rubeus? —le preguntó ella bruscamente—. Eres un asesino. Yo puedo dar fe de eso, y tu madre también._ Rubeus hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Ninguna de vosotras es una persona de peso. Ya he obligado a mi madre a beber más té, y ha vuelto a quedarse dormida. Cuando Molly llegó hace un momento, le pedí que se marchase. El único problema que me queda por resolver eres tú, Serena._ Serena se preguntó si Rubeus se habría dado cuenta de que el té que había en el bote ya no era la mezcla especial que él había comprado. Dirigió la mirada hacia las ventanas del balcón y le sorprendió ver que el alba empezaba a hendir el cielo. Debió haber estado inconsciente durante muchas horas. —Estoy completamente seguro de que Tomoe ya no se encuentra entre los vivos —afirmó Rubeus—. Encontrarán su cadáver en una casa que le pertenece nada más y nada menos que a tu marido. Lord Chiba es ahora un animal. Y nunca volverá a ser hombre, ¿no es verdad?

¡Dios, ella no había pensado en eso! ¿No volvería a convertirse en hombre? Pero no, la maldición también había recaído sobre el antepasado de Darien que escribió el poema. Un animal no podía escribir un poema. La maldición también recayó sobre el padre de Darien. Éste se suicidó. Un animal no podía apuntar a su propia cabeza con una pistola y apretar el gatillo. No tenía la menor idea de qué sería Darien en aquel instante. Si aún era un lobo, o si ya había vuelto a ser hombre. Sin embargo, tenía la plena certeza de que, si podía, iría a buscarla bajo cualquiera de aquellas dos formas. Pero ¿cómo haría para permanecer viva hasta que él fuera a rescatarla?

—Nadie sabía que Tomoe y tú compartíais algo más que la pasión por los juegos de azar —comentó ella—. Pero si nos matas a tu madre y a mí, despertarás las sospechas de las autoridades.

—Mi madre permanecerá a las puertas de la muerte durante un tiempo —informó él. Luego clavó su fría mirada en ella—. Pero si alguien te encuentra muerta, y el cadáver de Tomoe es hallado en la casa que tu marido acaba de comprar, todos supondrán que no sois más que otras dos víctimas de Chiba._ Y los asesinatos de Rubeus quedarían impunes. Tenía que logar ganar un poco de tiempo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero quedarme con un hombre… un hombre que ya no es hombre? —Una maraña de sentimientos luchaban en su interior: el miedo, la conmoción y, sobre todo, la preocupación por Darien y lo que habría podido sucederle. ¿Qué sería de él en el futuro?—. Quizá tú y yo podamos llegar a algún acuerdo._ Rubeus arqueó una ceja.

—Buen intento, Serena —dijo él—. Pero tú no quisiste dispararle, a pesar de que tu propia vida corría peligro. Estás enamorada de un monstruo.

Reflexionó acerca de las palabras de Rubeus. Sus emociones habían quedado en carne viva, heridas y con magulladuras, igual que su rostro. Tenía que mirar en lo más profundo de su corazón; tenía que juzgar a Darien por lo que había conocido de él antes de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Él no le había dicho la verdad, pero ¿acaso le habría creído de no haber visto aquella transformación con sus propios ojos? La había protegido, había cuidado de ella, le había hecho el amor. Había jurado que no la amaría nunca, pero en su fuero interno Serena sabía que se había enamorado de ella. Hizo todo lo que era necesario hacer cuando Rubeus y Tomoe amenazaron su vida, primero bajo la forma de un hombre y luego bajo la de un lobo.

—Él podrá ser un monstruo —reconoció—, pero no tanto como tú.

—Las cosas no tenían que terminar de esta manera. —Rubeus se puso en pie y se acercó a la cama en la que ella estaba sentada—. Nunca debiste dejarme, Serena. Si te hubieras quedado en mi casa, al menos podrías seguir viviendo._ Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No creo que merezca la pena vivir bajo tu dominio, y permitir que me maltrates y me utilices a tu antojo para sacar provecho de mí en todo lo que consideres que puede beneficiarte._ Él le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Entonces no te importará mucho morir.

* * *

Se despertó desnudo y temblando. Se encontraba tendido junto al cadáver de un hombre. Darien se alejó enseguida de Tomoe, asqueado por sus ojos sin vida y la herida abierta de su garganta. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación vacía, donde las velas habían quedado reducidas a cera derretida, y un colchón sucio y una manta habían sido tirados en el suelo. Entonces recordó. A Serena. A Ayakashi. Y la maldición que recayó sobre él en el instante mismo en que estaba tratando de salvar a su esposa de ser asesinada.

Darien cogió rápidamente la manta y la envolvió alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo. La preocupación le retorcía las tripas, lo cual se sumaba a la sensación de asco que le revolvía el estómago. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué encontraría del otro lado? Tenía miedo de descubrirlo. No podía recordar qué pasó una vez que la maldición lo transfiguró. ¿Habría muerto Serena de la impresión de ver a su marido convertirse en un monstruo?

La madera de la puerta estaba cubierta de arañazos profundos, y bajó la vista para mirar sus manos. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban manchadas de sangre, sus uñas rotas y con los bordes irregulares. Recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo a Serena. Le dijo que la amaba, pero ¿la habría matado después? Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la puerta cerrada. La abrió y le echó un vistazo al corto pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal, que había quedado abierta. La luz de la mañana intentaba penetrar las oscuras sombras del interior. Al dirigir la mirada hacia fuera, vio una calesa y un caballo al lado de la casa. Su bestia aún lo estaba esperando con la cabeza inclinada y las riendas arrastrándose por el suelo. No vio la otra calesa que estaba allí cuando él llegó la noche anterior.

Rubeus había huido… y Darien tenía el presentimiento, el fuerte presentimiento, de que se había llevado a Serena. Su vida corría peligro, si Ayakashi no la había matado ya. Pero no, Darien no podía aceptar eso. Ella debía estar viva; él no permitiría que muriera. Y debía salvarla, aunque lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento era salir furtivamente de aquella casa y ocultarse del mundo. Sumirse en la autocompasión que amenazaba con adueñarse de él. Pero no podía hacerlo. Aún no. Serena lo necesitaba.

Se volvió y regresó a la habitación donde yacía el cadáver de Tomoe. La ropa de Darien estaba hecha jirones sobre el suelo. No le quedaba más remedio que quitarle a Tomoe sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Darien lo hizo deprisa, intentando no mirar al hombre. No se sentía culpable. Un animal había matado a otro. Era natural. Los pantalones de Tomoe eran demasiado grandes y cortos para él, pero hizo un improvisado cinturón con las cuerdas con las que habían atado los tobillos y las manos de Serena. Luego, le quitó el abrigo, pero no consideró necesario coger su camisa manchada de sangre. Darien se puso las botas, y luego envolvió a Tomoe en la manta. Levantó el peso muerto del hombre sobre sus hombros, lo llevó fuera, tiró su cuerpo dentro de la calesa y se dirigió a los caballos. Por fortuna no eran los rucios que le había vendido, sino un par de equinos negros que no eran ni con mucho tan hermosos como aquéllos.

Los caballos resoplaron asustados cuando él se acercó. Su caballo, el fino zaino que había llevado por ser el más rápido que tenía, también respingó. Darien cayó en cuenta de que su olor había cambiado. Los animales le tenían miedo. Y cuando encontrara a Serena y la rescatara… ¿también le tendría miedo? No podía pensar en esto. Sólo podía pensar en encontrarla, en asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Darien sospechaba que Ayakashi la había llevado a su casa. El hombre seguramente se había quedado tan sorprendido y horrorizado como Serena y Tomoe al verlo transformarse en bestia. Rubeus no habría podido pensar con la claridad suficiente para decidir llevar a Serena a otro lugar.

Darien ahuyentó los caballos de la calesa, y éstos se fueron a todo galope, llevándose el cadáver de su amo, esperaba él que de regreso a la casa de Tomoe, adonde los animales intentarían volver automáticamente. Acto seguido, se acercó al asustado zaino, y le empezó a hablar con voz tranquilizadora para que el bruto lo reconociera. Luego extendió la mano para que el zaino la olfateara. El caballo aún estaba inquieto, pero su dueño no tenía tiempo para seguir calmándolo. Saltó sobre el lomo del zaino, y poco después empezaron a avanzar a todo galope por las calles. Tenía que salvar a Serena. Ese era el único pensamiento que se permitía. Ese pensamiento y la plegaria de que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando la encontrara.


	34. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

—No me iré en silencio —le aseguró Serena a Rubeus—. No me encogeré ante el dolor que me causen tus puños; tampoco te daré el poder de mi miedo. No obtendrás satisfacción alguna de matarme, Rubeus. No lo permitiré._ A su hermanastro se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Palabras muy valientes para una mujer —manifestó con desdén—. Ya veremos lo valiente que eres cuando te tire sobre esa cama y te posea._ Palabras valientes, efectivamente. Pero la sola idea de Rubeus deshonrándola hizo que la invadiera un fuerte sentimiento de aversión. A pesar de esta reacción, alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—He sido amada y le he dado mi amor al hombre que elegí, al hombre que conquistó mi corazón. Nada de lo que me hagas podrá profanar el recuerdo de lo que Darien y yo hemos compartido.

Su hermanastro se puso rojo de ira. ¡Qué frustrante debía haber sido su vida desde que se casó con Darien! ¡Qué frustrante debía haber sido tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos del alcance de su crueldad! Ella tendría que pagar cara la rabia contenida de Rubeus. De esto no le cabía la menor duda. Serena se armó de valor para soportar el dolor que él le infligiría. Para afrontar la humillación que él la obligaría a sufrir. Buscaría la fuerza en lo más profundo de su ser y recobraría el orgullo del que él la había despojado. Y que Darien le había devuelto. Clavó su mirada en Rubeus cuando se dirigió hacia ella. Dobló sus dedos a modo de garras, esperando que sus uñas lo arañaran y rasgaran; deseando, en aquel instante, que sobre ella también hubiera recaído la maldición de Darien. Pues su maldición fue un don la noche anterior. Un don que la salvó de ser deshonrada por dos hombres, en lugar de sólo uno.

—No te atrevas a tocarla, Rubeus._ Aquella orden sorprendió a Serena, y también a Rubeus. El se giró sobre sus talones. La duquesa se encontraba en la puerta, cuyo marco le servía de apoyo a su frágil cuerpo.

—No debes estar aquí —gruñó Rubeus. Su madre pareció sacar aún más fuerzas para erguirse.

—Habría querido venir antes en ayuda de Serena —afirmó la mujer con la voz aún áspera—. Durante meses me has mantenido prisionera de la adicción que creaste en mí. Yo sabía que mi pobre niña estaba aquí. Sabía, cuando iba a visitarme, que su corazón estaba triste, que tú eras cruel con ella; pero no podía liberarme de las cadenas de la adicción para ayudarla, ni para decirle siquiera que entendía su sufrimiento.

A Serena se le saltaron las lágrimas. Siempre esperó que su madrastra supiera que estaba a su lado y que sentía un profundo afecto por ella. Cuan terrible debió ser para la dama permanecer atrapada en un cuerpo que no le respondía, mientras su mente seguía dándose cuenta de las injusticias que tenían lugar a su alrededor. Las injusticias que su propio hijo cometía incluso contra ella.

—Debí haberte matado hace mucho tiempo, madre —soltó Rubeus—. Acallé tu voz, que destilaba bondad y responsabilidad, para no tener que escucharte nunca más. Eres una mujer débil. Así como no le hiciste frente a mi padre cuando te pegaba, ni siquiera cuando me pegaba a mí, tampoco podrás hacerme frente hoy. Regresa a tu habitación. Más tarde me ocuparé de ti.

—No —refutó la duquesa, hablando con voz más fuerte—. Nunca más. Pensé que yo podía ayudarte, pero ya nadie puede hacerlo. Eres digno hijo de tu padre, y todo lo que alguna vez odiaste en él ahora está dentro de ti. Serena siempre ha sido un encanto de chica. Ella es inocente en todo esto, no tiene nada que ver con las tinieblas que nosotros hemos traído a su vida. No pude salvarte a ti, pero aún puedo salvarla a ella.

Tras decir esto, la duquesa alzó una pistola. Serena no sabía dónde había encontrado el arma, y tampoco le importaba. Sintió un gran alivio. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia su madrastra, cuando Rubeus atacó. Se movió con la rapidez de un rayo: se abalanzó sobre su madre antes de que ella pudiera amartillar la pistola y disparar, tirándola al suelo. Serena soltó un grito y enseguida se levantó de la cama. Se lanzó sobre la espalda de Rubeus y lo golpeó repetidamente con los puños para evitar que siguiera haciéndole daño a su madre.

Indignado ante el hecho de que dos mujeres lo atacaran, Rubeus lanzó un bramido y extendió los brazos hacia atrás. Logró agarrar a Serena del pelo y la arrojó al suelo. Ella sintió un fuerte escozor en la parte de su cuero cabelludo de la que Rubeus tiró. De repente, lo vio erguirse imponente ante ella, y la furia que se reflejaba en sus ojos le reveló que no la deshonraría. Ya no tenía paciencia para seguir prolongando su muerte. Se agachó para apretar el cuello de la joven con sus manos y cortarle el aire.

Serena se aferró a las manos de su agresor. Empezó a dar boqueadas, pero el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. El sonido de cristales rompiéndose hizo que él volviera la cabeza hacia las puertas del balcón. Dejó de apretar el cuello de Serena con tanta fuerza, y ella empezó a respirar con gran dificultad. A través de las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos vio a un hombre levantarse del suelo. Un hombre alto, cuyo desordenado pelo negro revoloteaba sobre su cara. Llevaba puesto un abrigo abierto que era demasiado pequeño para él, y ninguna prenda cubría su ancho pecho. Parecía un pirata. Parecía estar medio loco, y ella nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien.

—¡Chiba! —exclamó Rubeus. Se levantó apresuradamente tras soltar a Serena, y se volvió hacia Darien.

—Le dije que si alguna vez volvía a tocarla, lo mataría —espetó Darien—. Puede darse usted por muerto.

—U… u… usted se convirtió en lobo —tartamudeó Rubeus—. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Pero he vuelto a ser un hombre. —Darien se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia el hermanastro de su esposa—. Un hombre que va a asegurarse de que usted no vuelva a amenazar la vida de Serena.

Rubeus quiso correr, pero Darien se abalanzó sobre él en menos de un segundo. A pesar de que el esposo de Serena había dejado de ser una bestia y se había convertido en hombre de nuevo, no mostró compasión alguna. Le dio a Rubeus un puñetazo tan fuerte, que lo tiró al suelo. Darien enseguida lo levantó para seguir pegándole. A Serena no le cupo la menor duda acerca de la suerte que habría de correr Rubeus. Se dirigió gateando hacia la duquesa, que aún se encontraba tendida en el suelo.

—Su excelencia —sollozó. Apoyó la cabeza de su madrastra en su regazo—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_ La dama abrió los ojos.

—Perdóname, Serena —le suplicó—. Perdóname por haber sido el instrumento que Rubeus utilizó para encerrarte en esta casa. Me partió el alma verme obligada a abandonar a tu padre, y también a ti. Entonces aún era tan tonta como para creer que podía ayudar a mi hijo, que podía formar su carácter, pero hacía mucho tiempo que la violencia se lo había torcido.

—¡Chitón! —susurró Serena—. No debe sentirse culpable. Usted fue muy amable y afectuosa conmigo. Y, durante el tiempo en que estuvo a mi lado, fue la madre que toda la vida quise tener. Yo nunca le echaría la culpa de la crueldad de Rubeus. Me la llevaré de esta casa._ La duquesa cerró los ojos como si tuviera mucho dolor. Agarró a Serena de la mano.

—Mi vida ya esta a punto de llegar a su fin. La tuya apenas acaba de empezar._ Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Serena. Temía que la duquesa se estuviese muriendo. A juzgar por los sonidos de los puñetazos de Darien, Rubeus también estaría muerto en muy poco tiempo. Debía ir a buscar ayuda para su madrastra.

—¡Darien! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a un médico para su excelencia!_ Su esposo no pareció oír sus súplicas, pues no pensaba más que en matar a Rubeus a golpes. Su hermanastro parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. Serena se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Darien. Lo agarró con fuerza del puño que se disponía a asestar un nuevo golpe. —¡Darien! —gritó, intentando traspasar la bruma de rabia que obviamente le nublaba la mente—. ¡Mi madrastra se está muriendo! ¡Debemos ir a buscar ayuda!_ Darien se quedó mirándola durante un momento, como si no pudiera entender con claridad lo que le estaba diciendo. Finalmente, bajó el brazo y dejó que Rubeus cayera al suelo. Ella arrastró a su marido hacia donde se encontraba la duquesa. El se agachó frente a la dama. Serena hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—Rubeus le asestó un golpe mortal —le explicó ella a su esposo—. Temo que no logre salir con vida.

—¿Su excelencia? —dijo Darien con afabilidad—. ¿Puede oírme? Debe usted quedarse con nosotros._ La mujer abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Darien.

—Yo lo conozco —susurró muy débilmente—. Es usted nuestro vecino. Me han dicho muchas cosas de usted, pero si Serena lo ama, debe tener un buen corazón. Cuídela mucho.

—¡No! —exclamó Serena con la voz entrecortada—. ¡No me deje, su excelencia! Todas las personas que alguna vez he amado me han abandonado.

—Debéis marcharos. —Su madrastra hizo un débil esfuerzo por levantarse—. No quería que todo este asunto siguiera arruinándole la vida a Serena. Le he prendido fuego al piso de arriba._ Serena había estado demasiado enfrascada en lo que estaba ocurriendo para percibir el olor a humo. Pero en aquel instante podía sentirlo.

—Debemos sacarla de aquí —le indicó a Darien con desesperación.

Él asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente intentó levantar los hombros de la duquesa. Serena se preguntó qué estaría mirando la dama fijamente detrás de ella. Por qué habría abierto los ojos como platos. Al volverse vio a Rubeus, lleno de señales de los golpes y cubierto de sangre, alzando el atizador de la chimenea sobre su espalda.

—¡No! —gritó Darien, pero antes de que pudiera soltar a la duquesa y arremeter contra el hombre, se oyó un disparo. Un pequeño agujero apareció en la frente de Rubeus; inmediatamente después, cayó hacia atrás. Serena volvió bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Darien. No tenía una pistola en la mano. La duquesa había logrado levantarla para matar a su hijo. El dolor se reflejó fugazmente en su rostro. Luego fijó la mirada en Serena, y la joven vio que la luz de la vida se apagaba gradualmente en ella.

—Sé feliz —susurró la mujer antes de que su cuerpo se relajara por completo en los brazos de Darien. Sus ojos sin vida se clavaron en un punto del infinito.

—¡Su excelencia! —Serena se cubrió la cara con las manos. Un segundo después sintió las manos de Darien sobre sus hombros.

—Ya se ha ido, Serena. ¡Tenemos que salir de la casa ahora mismo!

El humo ya la estaba asfixiando, y empezó a toser. Un instante después, Darien la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja. Ella se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. El humo ya estaba propagándose por toda la casa, y los pulmones le ardían. El la dejó frente a la puerta principal, y acto seguido emprendió la tarea de abrir deprisa las cerraduras. Cuando logró abrir la puerta, la cogió de la mano y la hizo salir de un tirón. Volvió a tomarla en brazos y cruzó corriendo el césped que separaba las dos casas. Una vez en la caballeriza, se detuvo un momento para llamar a gritos a los mozos de cuadra y ordenarles que reunieran los caballos y los apartaran del camino. Luego, empezó a correr por el sendero pedregoso, y maldijo cuando Hawkins no le abrió la puerta. Tuvo que bajar a Serena para poder hacerlo él mismo. Serena entró rápidamente en la casa.

—¡Hawkins! —gritó Darien. El hombre llegó corriendo. —La casa vecina está en llamas. Debes permanecer ojo avizor. El incendio podría propagarse.

—Muy bien, milord —asintió Hawkins, y salió de la casa a toda velocidad. Darien la tomó de la mano y la llevó al piso de arriba. Una vez en sus aposentos, empezó a quitarse de inmediato la ropa que llevaba puesta. Serena enseguida comprendió por qué. Era la ropa de Tomoe. Cuando terminó de quitársela, la arrojó al suelo y dijo:

—Quémala, Serena._ El empezó a sacar ropa de su armario, mientras Serena, aún conmocionada por todo lo sucedido, estaba inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Darien mientras se vestía a toda prisa. —Le pediré al cochero que te lleve a casa de la duquesa viuda de Brayberry —sugirió él, poniéndose una camisa—. Deberás decirle a todo el mundo que una vez que te puse a salvo, regresé a la casa con la esperanza de rescatar a tu hermanastro y a tu madrastra. Y nunca más volviste a verme, ¿entiendes?_ Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? No, no entiendo._ Darien no quiso acercarse a ella.

—Eso será lo mejor, Serena. Ya sabes por qué no podía amarte, por qué no podía darte hijos. La maldición ha pasado de simiente en simiente, y yo no quisiera que recayera sobre mis hijos, ni tampoco sobre ti._ A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, de todo lo que había tenido que presenciar y soportar, ella aún no entendía lo que su esposo le estaba diciendo. De repente, lo entendió todo.

—¡Me vas a abandonar!

—Te voy a salvar —la corrigió—. Lleva todo lo que necesites a casa de la viuda. He asegurado tu porvenir, Serena. Ya eres libre. Tomoe y Ayakashi no volverán a amenazarte. Puedes vivir tu vida.

—Pero no contigo…_ El apartó la mirada. Por un momento ella creyó ver sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

—No, no conmigo. Adiós, Serena. Recuérdame como un hombre normal, y no como el monstruo en el que me he convertido.

Se alejó de ella y salió de la habitación. Serena se quedó paralizada. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Su mente aún tenía que asimilar todas las cosas que había visto, el terror de haber estado a merced de Tomoe y Rubeus, la transfiguración de Darien en el momento en que fue a rescatarla, la muerte de su madrastra. Aun así, había algo que Serena sabía con toda certeza. Las cosas no podían terminar de aquella manera. Salió corriendo de la habitación de Darien y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—¡Darien! —gritó con voz áspera a causa de la emoción que la embargaba. El ya se había marchado.


	35. Capítulo 33

**¡Hola a todas! La historia llega a su fin. Os dejo los 4 últimos capítulos. El 34 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas, espero que la historia os haya gustado. Si encuentro las demás, y si vosotras quereis puedo adaptarlas. Mil gracias a todas por seguirme.  
**

**Capítulo 33**

—Lo siento, mi querida Serena —la consoló la viuda, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—. Hace años que no nos veíamos, pero antes la duquesa y yo nos movíamos en el mismo círculo, y nos veíamos frecuentemente. Me caía muy bien, era una buena persona._ Serena tomó un sorbo del té que la viuda había pedido que prepararan tan pronto como ella llegó.

—Era una dama encantadora —respondió, casi de manera automática. El excesivo dolor que le habían producido los acontecimientos terminó por dejarla insensible.

—A tu hermanastro, por el contrario, no lo conocía muy bien —opinó la viuda con prudencia.

—No lamento su muerte. —Serena tomó otro sorbo de té, agradecida por el calor que descendía por su garganta y se extendía a su estómago—. No hablemos de él._ Siguió un momento de silencio.

—¿Dónde está Darien, Serena? —preguntó la viuda—. ¿Se está ocupando de todo por ti?_ Ella bajó la vista para mirar su taza de té, como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta adecuada.

—Me dijo que debo decirle a todos que está muerto._ La taza de la viuda repiqueteó contra el platillo cuando la dejó de lado.

—¿Qué está pasando, Serena?_ Ella alzó la vista lentamente.

—Darien es… no es el de siempre.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —exclamó la viuda en voz baja—. De modo que finalmente ocurrió. Tal y como él se lo temía._ Siendo aún muy cautelosa con sus palabras, Serena preguntó:

—¿Conoce usted la historia? ¿Sabe lo de la maldición de su familia?_ La mujer asintió con su calva cabeza.

—Sólo lo que su madre me contó en aquellos aciagos días mientras su vida se iba apagando. Una historia espeluznante. Cualquiera habría creído que estaba loca por decir aquellas cosas.

—Pero usted sabía que no estaba loca —observó Serena—. ¿Siguió amando a su marido?

—¿Quieres decir después de que la maldición recayera sobre él, o después de que se suicidara?

—Después de que la maldición recayera sobre él —precisó Serena. La triste sonrisa de la viuda conmovió a Serena.

—¡Ah, sí! Pero él no le dio tiempo para que le dijera que no le importaba. Se imaginó lo peor. Y creo que temía hacerle daño a ella y a sus hijos. Optó por la solución más fácil para su problema, como suelen hacer los hombres.

Como Darien obviamente también había hecho. Serena había aprendido algo en aquellos últimos meses que había pasado en Londres. La vida no era fácil, y al parecer, el amor tampoco lo era. No había tenido tiempo para asimilar del todo lo que le había pasado a Darien, ni tampoco sabía aún si eso había cambiado lo que sentía por él. Parecía absurdo pensar que no lo hubiera hecho, y sin embargo, el corazón le dolía mucho más que su cuerpo lleno de cardenales. Su corazón suspiraba por Darien y por el futuro que el destino insistía en arrebatarles.

—Pareces exhausta, querida —advirtió la viuda—. Además, estás llena de moratones, y hueles a humo. Permíteme ordenar que te preparen un baño caliente. Luego, debes descansar un poco. He pedido que te arreglen una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—Sí, estoy cansada —reconoció Serena—. Y le agradezco su hospitalidad, su excelencia.

—Darien hizo bien en hacer que te trajeran a mi casa. Ven, querida.

Serena dejó de lado su taza de té y se levantó. Siguió a la viuda a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. La cama la llamaba, pero esperó pacientemente mientras la duquesa daba instrucciones a sus criados para que lo prepararan todo y se cercioraba de que ella fuese a estar lo más cómoda posible. Una joven criada estaba allí para atenderla. Parecía que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Serena contó con aquel lujo. Desde que la pobre Mimet murió o, más bien, desde que fue asesinada por su hermanastro.

Se dejó mimar; dejó que la criada la ayudara a desvestirse y a entrar en el baño. Se había cambiado su estropeado vestido y la ropa interior antes de que el carruaje de Darien la llevara a casa de la viuda. En aquel momento, Serena entraba en una bañera de relajante agua caliente y dejaba que la criada la lavara de pies a cabeza. Poco después, se metió bajo las limpias sábanas de la cama. El cansancio no tardó en adueñarse completamente de ella. Durmió profundamente mientras la tarde se fundía con la noche. Cuando se despertó, pensó en Darien. ¿Qué estaría pensando en aquel instante? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Qué debería ella pensar y hacer? ¿Debía hacer lo que él le había pedido y decirle a todo el mundo que había perecido en el incendio? Aunque sabía que lo mejor sería que mintiera, al menos lo mejor para ella, no sabía si podría cortar para siempre el lazo que la unía a Darien Chiba.

Debía verlo de nuevo. Si lo veía, su corazón hablaría por ella. Le había dicho a su madrastra que todas las personas a las que amaba la abandonaban. Ahora su esposo también quería abandonarla. ¿Podía permitirle que le volviera la espalda a ella y al amor que aseguraba profesarle? ¿Podría ella volverle la espalda? Incluso ahora, cuando sabía que la maldición había recaído sobre él… ¿podría alejarse sin mirar atrás en ningún momento? Éstas eran preguntas que debía responderse. Preguntas que Darien también debía responder. Serena se levantó y encontró su ropa cuidadosamente extendida en el extremo de la cama. Se vistió deprisa, y luego bajó al salón a darle a la viuda las gracias por su hospitalidad y pedirle que le permitiera usar su carruaje.

—Olvidé decirte algo —le comentó la viuda mientras salía de la casa con ella—. Como ayer no viniste a la cita que tenías con la costurera para que te tomara las medidas, yo decidí escoger los modelos y las telas por ti. Soy buena para adivinar tallas. Espero que no te moleste, pero pensé que necesitabas que te hicieran unos cuantos vestidos enseguida. La costurera debe entregarlos en los próximos días, y te los haré llegar en cuanto me sea posible._ Tener vestidos bonitos ya no era tan importante para Serena. Ella no quería ponerse guapa más que para Darien.

—Gracias, señora.

—¿Estás segura de que no te quieres quedar aquí un tiempo, o por lo menos esta noche?_ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Siento que debo estar en casa._ La viuda cogió a Serena del brazo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás segura de que no correrás peligro allí, Serena?_ Su primer impulso fue responder que no, que no estaba segura, pero en el fondo de su corazón Serena sabía que Darien, independientemente de quién o qué fuese, nunca le haría daño.

—Estaré bien —intentó asegurarle a la viuda—. Pasaré a visitarla muy pronto.

La turbación de Serena creció cuando el carruaje cruzó las calles de Londres para llevarla a casa. Ya casi había oscurecido. ¿Volvería Darien a transformarse en bestia aquella noche? ¿Se transfiguraría todas las noches? Necesitaba hacerle muchas preguntas acerca de la maldición. Necesitaba leer el poema. La casa que su padre había comprado para su madrastra estaba en ruinas. Seguía saliendo humo de la ceniza negra que cubría el suelo. Serena vio con alivio que el fuego no se había propagado. La caballeriza de Darien estaba intacta, así como la casa. Hawkins le abrió la puerta. Su acartonada presencia era un consuelo para ella.

—¿Lord Chiba se encuentra en casa?

—Ha estado arriba desde que usted se marchó —le comunicó Hawkins—. Dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestara durante el resto de la noche… ¿Debo cambiar de planes, lady Chiba?

—No será necesario, Hawkins. Yo tampoco quiero que nadie me moleste.

—Muy bien, milady. He dejado una cena fría en la mesa, por si les entra hambre.

—Gracias, Hawkins. Buenas noches —dijo ella cuando él empezó a subir las escaleras. La puerta de Darien estaba cerrada con llave. Las dos puertas, no tardaría en descubrir. Serena se dirigió hacia su mesilla de noche. El poema aún se encontraba sobre el libro que había cogido en la habitación de Darien. Lo levantó y leyó:

_Maldita sea la bruja que me maldijo._

_Pensé que puro era su corazón._

_¡Ay!, ninguna mujer el deber entiende,_

_sea para con la familia, el nombre o la guerra._

_No encontré la manera de romper el hechizo,_

_no sirvió poción, rito ni canto alguno._

_A partir del día en que ella me embrujó,_

_de una simiente a otra pasará la maldición._

_Traicionado por el amor, mi propia pérfida lengua,_

_a la Luna ella pidió que me transfigurase._

_El apellido de mi familia, que alguna vez mi orgullo fue,_

_en la bestia que me atormenta se convierte._

_Cuando la hora de la muerte a la bruja le llegó,_

_a su lado me llamó._

_Perdida toda posibilidad de perdón, misericordia_

_tampoco mostró,_

_pero antes de morir, estas palabras dijo:_

_«Búscate, y encuentra a tu peor enemigo,_

_valiente sé, y no huyas._

_El amor es la maldición que te esclaviza,_

_pero también la llave de tu liberación»._

_La maldición y el enigma mi ruina son,_

_a causa de la bruja que amé, mas no pude desposar._

_Muchas batallas libré y vencí,_

_y aun así la derrota dejo en mi lugar._

_A los Chiba que mis pecados expían,_

_los hijos que ni hombres ni bestias son,_

_que resuelvan el acertijo les pido_

_y se liberen de esta maldición._

Serena leyó con sorpresa el último verso. ¿Que se liberen de la maldición? ¿Había entonces alguna esperanza? ¿Por qué Darien no le había dicho que él podría romper el hechizo? ¿Que no todo era tinieblas y fatalidad, como le había hecho creer? Serena decidió que se lo preguntaría. Se volvió hacia la puerta que los separaba, y se llevó una sorpresa al verlo allí, mirándola fijamente.

—Has debido quedarte con la viuda —expuso él—. Está a punto de oscurecer. Corres peligro junto a mí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era posible romper el hechizo? —le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia.

—Porque no hemos podido descubrir cómo romperlo._ Serena se dirigió hacia él con el poema en la mano.

—El poema indica el camino. Dice que debes buscar a tu peor enemigo; que debes ser valiente y no huir._ Él pasó una mano por su despeinado pelo.

—He buscado a mi peor enemigo. Me enfrenté a Tomoe y a Ayakashi, y en ningún momento huí. Cualquier persona que quiera hacerte daño es mi peor enemigo, Serena.

—Pero sólo anoche te enfrentaste a ellos. A lo mejor esta noche no vuelve a pasar._ Él la miró fijamente a los ojos con expresión severa.

—No quiero que te quedes en la casa —expresó—. No quiero que estés cerca de mí._ Sus palabras la hirieron, pues temía que no se refirieran sólo a aquella noche. Temía que se refirieran a toda la vida.

—¿Por qué no quieres luchar? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué no quieres luchar por nosotros?_ De improviso, la agarró de los hombros y la acercó a él.

—Romper el hechizo no es así de sencillo. ¿Has leído todo el poema?¿Has leído la parte en que dice: _«Muchas batallas libré y vencí, /y aun así la derrota dejo en mi lugar»?_ Si eso no te convence, sólo mírame. Mírame con atención, Serena._ Lo miró fijamente. Sus dientes estaban más largos. Le echó un vistazo a las manos que apretaban sus hombros. Sus uñas parecían garras.

—No —susurró ella, partiéndosele el alma.

—Sí —insistió él entre dientes—. Ya empieza a poseerme. Corres peligro junto a mí. Preferiría quitarme la vida a hacerte daño. Ahora entiendo por qué tomó mi padre esa decisión.

—Él no le dio a tu madre la posibilidad de elegir. Y tú también quieres quitarme esa posibilidad. Dices que tu peor enemigo es cualquier persona que quiera hacerme daño, Darien. Entonces, tú eres mi peor enemigo. El hecho de que estés tan dispuesto a renunciar al amor que sentimos el uno por el otro me hiere mucho más de lo que los puños de un hombre, o su puñal, podrían hacerlo. Si permites que el miedo te venza, si le permites que te arranque la vida de las manos, y con ella la mía, entonces tú eres tu peor enemigo._ Darien la soltó y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Vete ya, Serena. Regresa a casa de la viuda y quédate allí hasta que yo pueda encontrar a mis hermanos y contarles lo que ha pasado. —Se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una luz azul—. Te mereces mucho más que esto —señaló su cara con un amplio gesto de la mano. Serena soltó un leve grito ahogado y dio un paso hacia atrás al verlo. Su miedo le hirió, y ella se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Él agarró la puerta con fuerza, y estaba a punto de cerrarla, cuando Serena corrió hacia él.

—¿A qué le temes, Darien?_ Él se detuvo. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente en medio de la penumbra.

—Temo hacerte daño. Vi lo que le hice a Tomoe. No puedo recordar lo que hago cuando la bestia me posee, Serena. Si se adueña de mi mente, ¿cómo puedo controlarla? ¿Cómo sabré que no me abalanzaré sobre ti y te desgarraré la garganta?

—Pudiste haberme hecho daño anoche —razonó. Recordó entonces que Rubeus la utilizó a modo de escudo, pues a ella no la atacaba el lobo—. Tú nunca me harías daño, Darien, tomes la forma que tomes.

—¡Eso no lo sé! —le rugió él. Luego, dio un grito ahogado y se dobló de dolor. Entró en su habitación tambaleándose y cayó al suelo.

Serena recordó que la noche anterior el dolor también se había adueñado de él. Comprendió que cuando se presentaba el dolor, el lobo estaba a punto de aparecer. Le había pedido que tuviera confianza en sí mismo; en aquel momento ella también debía tener confianza. Tenía que confiar en Darien aunque él no confiara en sí mismo. Serena respiró hondo, entró en la habitación de su esposo y cerró la puerta, encerrándose con él allí dentro.


	36. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

El dolor dejó a Darien sin habla y le nubló la mente. Recogió sus piernas hasta poder abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho. Sentía que sus huesos se movían debajo de su piel, reorganizándose para adoptar una nueva forma. Había supuesto que, así como no había podido escapar de la habitación en la que Ayakashi lo había encerrado con Tomoe, no podría escapar de su propia habitación con las puertas cerradas. A pesar del dolor que sentía, logró quitarse la camisa. Luego, con sus deformes dedos, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó sacudiendo las piernas.

El dolor le impedía razonar, y en poco tiempo sus pensamientos ya no le pertenecerían. Aun así, por un momento, el olor de Serena invadió sus torturados sentidos, y comprendió que ella estaba con él en la habitación. Se quedó paralizado de terror. Hacerle daño lo destrozaría por completo. Durante años había resguardado su corazón, pero de repente ella llegó a su vida y se lo robó con una caída de ojos la noche en que la conoció en el baile de los Greenley. La amaba más que a la vida misma. Tenía que vencer el dolor y asegurarse de que ella se marchara… mientras aún pudiera hacerlo. Obligó a su garganta a funcionar, y a las palabras a salir de su boca, en el momento en que el dolor quería exigirle toda su atención.

—¡Déjame, Serena! ¡Huye mientras puedas!_ Desde muy lejos, la voz de ella llegó a sus oídos.

—Confío en ti, Darien. Sé que no me harás daño.

¡Maldición! La angustia de saber que Serena se quedaría con él, sin importarle en qué se transformase, era casi tan grande como la alegría de saber que ella lo amaba profundamente. Antes su vida había sido un lugar tenebroso y frío. La gente hablaba a sus espaldas y evitaba tener contacto alguno con él. Serena lo había cambiado todo, y sin embargo, no había cambiado nada. Ella no podía detener la maldición que en aquel momento lo estaba poseyendo.

Obligó a sus ojos a abrirse. Escudriñó la habitación con la mirada mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y se retorcía preparándose para la transformación. No pudo verla a ella, sólo un perfil de su cuerpo, la bruma roja de su sangre corriendo por sus venas. Imágenes del cuerpo sin vida de Tomoe aparecían fugazmente en su cabeza. La herida abierta en la garganta del hombre. Quiso gritarle a Serena que huyera de él, que se salvara, pero todo lo que salió de su garganta fue un aullido ahogado de frustración.

Serena lo había visto transfigurarse la noche anterior, pero había quedado en estado de shock, y el recuerdo de lo sucedido era bastante vago. En aquel momento la prueba de lo que él era parecía demasiado contundente. No podía imaginar el dolor que había tenido que soportar mientras sus huesos se movían para adoptar una forma que estaba muy alejada de la humana; mientras el pelo salía de su piel y su alto cuerpo se acortaba para tomar la forma de un lobo. Pero cuando se levantó en sus cuatro patas, una vez que el hombre desapareció por completo, ella no pudo negar que aun bajo aquella forma, Darien era hermoso.

Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca cuando la bestia arrugó el hocico para gruñirle. Esperaba que esa reacción no fuese más que un débil vestigio del enfado que Darien había sentido contra ella por haberse negado a huir como él le había pedido. Serena tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y miró fijamente los ojos resplandecientes de la bestia. En algún lugar dentro del animal se encontraba Darien, no debía olvidarlo. La puerta estaba a su espalda, y su mano se aferraba al pomo. Se necesitaba más fuerza de voluntad de la que tenía para no hacer girar el pomo, abrir la puerta, entrar disimuladamente en su habitación y volver a cerrar para impedir que el lobo se acercase a ella. Pero no era ése su objetivo. Su objetivo era probarle a Darien que él nunca le haría daño. Rogó que no tuviera que pagar con su vida la confianza que depositaba en él.

Los gruñidos del lobo cesaron poco a poco. El animal se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Ella también se quedó mirándolo fijamente hasta que el juego se volvió tedioso. A pesar de que el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y que una fina capa de sudor empezaba a cubrir su frente, ella hizo girar el pomo que se encontraba a sus espaldas y abrió la puerta que conducía a su dormitorio. Dio un paso atrás para entrar en su habitación, pero no cerró la puerta. Se retiró lentamente, poniendo distancia entre el lobo y ella. Dejó la puerta abierta, pero el animal no se atrevió a entrar. Se quedó en la habitación oscura de Darien, mirándola de lejos con sus resplandecientes ojos. Aquélla sería una larga noche.

* * *

Darien se despertó sobre el frío suelo de su habitación. Se había hecho un ovillo, y tenía las rodillas contra su pecho. Estaba desnudo y tiritaba, igual que la mañana anterior, cuando se despertó junto al cuerpo sin vida de Tomoe. Recordó lo sucedido la noche antes con escalofriante claridad; recordó que Serena estaba en su habitación cuando empezó a transformarse. Se levantó del suelo tan deprisa que se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y se tambaleó. Recorrió su habitación con la mirada, pero no vio a Serena por ninguna parte. Un instante después notó que la puerta que conducía al otro aposento estaba abierta. Entró en la habitación. El frío de la madrugada hizo que su cuerpo empezara a estremecerse. Serena estaba tendida en su cama. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho a medida que se acercaba a ella. Se quedó mirando fijamente su pálida belleza, su pelo rubio que se extendía sobre la blancura de su ropa de cama. De repente, sus pestañas empezaron a agitarse, y abrió los ojos.

Las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle ante el alivio que sintió al ver que estaba viva y, al parecer, ilesa. Los dientes empezaron a castañetearle con tal fuerza que no pudo hablar. Darien suponía que era la transición del pelaje animal a la piel humana lo que causaba aquella reacción. Eso sumado al hecho de que Hawkins había salido la noche anterior, y nadie había encendido las chimeneas para calentar las habitaciones. Ella no dijo nada, pero sus acciones expresaban mucho más de lo que jamás podrían decir las palabras. Echó atrás las mantas para acogerlo en su cama. Darien aceptó de buen grado, pero sólo porque necesitaba su calor para detener sus incontrolables convulsiones. Necesitaba poder gritarle por no obedecer cuando le pidió que se marchase. Ella aún llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior… una decisión bastante sensata, pues habría podido verse obligada a salir corriendo en la noche para huir de él. El calor del cuerpo de Serena estaba atrapado bajo sus ropas, y trató de desvestirla con sus manos temblorosas.

Serena pareció entender lo que él necesitaba, y apartó sus manos para poder levantarse, quitarse el vestido y volver a meterse en la cama junto a él. Tiró suavemente de Darien para que se acercara a ella y lo estrechó entre sus brazos para compartir con él el calor de su cuerpo. Darien recostó su cabeza sobre la turgencia de los senos de Serena; olía a lavanda, y bajo su oído, él oyó el latido regular de su corazón. El calor de ella penetró poco a poco en su cuerpo. Darien comprendió el sacrificio que había hecho la noche anterior por él. Había confiado en él poniendo en riesgo su vida, cuando ni siquiera él podía confiar en sí mismo. Su corazón se hinchió de amor por ella, y más abajo, reaccionó al hecho de que Serena apretara su cuerpo contra el suyo como lo haría cualquier hombre de sangre caliente. Al tener la cabeza recostada sobre sus pechos, parecía apenas natural que se volviera y apresara un pezón a través de la delgada tela de su combinación. Ella inhaló bruscamente, pero no lo rechazó.

Sus pezones eran pequeños y de color rosa. Empezaron a cubrirse de gotas bajo su lengua. Deseoso de más, le bajó su combinación para liberar sus pechos. Entonces empezó a mamar y a excitar los dos pezones de manera alternativa. Los dedos de Serena se entrelazaron con su pelo y su cuerpo se arqueó contra el de él. Los débiles gemidos de placer que escapaban de los labios de ella hicieron que la sangre le corriera con fuerza por las venas. Descendió lentamente por su cuerpo, quitándole la ropa interior a medida que avanzaba. Besó con ardor su estómago; luego, más abajo, inhaló su embriagador perfume femenino. Ella quiso cerrar sus rodillas; pero él se lo impidió, y se inclinó para saborearla, para buscar la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y darle placer.

La leve inhalación de Serena se transformó en un débil gemido de deleite. Él la acarició con su lengua, chupó suavemente su sensible centro y sintió los primeros estremecimientos de la liberación adueñarse del cuerpo de ella. Serena gritó su nombre, sacudiéndose bajo su boca, hasta que sus dedos, aún entrelazados con el pelo de Darien, lo apartaron para llevarlo a sus deseosos labios. Él la besó mientras su cuerpo emprendía la invasión. Serena estaba caliente, húmeda y estrecha, y sentir su cuerpo apretándolo era como alcanzar el cielo en la tierra. Empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, hasta hacer que volviera en sí y su cuerpo respondiera a la llamada del suyo. Bajo la fría luz del alba, Darien se dio la vuelta y la puso encima de él.

Los preciosos ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos y dio un grito ahogado al sentirlo tan profundamente enterrado en su interior. Él le enseño cómo moverse, cómo cabalgar sobre él, cómo darle placer y cómo buscar el suyo propio. Aunque él aún la consideraba una mujer ingenua, ella aprendía muy rápido. Serena sintió que adquiría poder al estar encima de Darien. Él le permitió marcar el ritmo de aquella unión, encontrar los movimientos que más la excitaban, y toleró su impericia con gran paciencia. Ella meció sus caderas, primero despacio, y luego, cuando vio el efecto que esto producía en su amante, empezó a moverlas más rápido. Los ojos de Darien destellaron de pasión, y apretó la mandíbula como si luchara por mantener el control.

Dejó que ella hiciera todo lo que quisiese con él durante un tiempo. Luego, llevó las manos a sus caderas y empezó a guiarla. Hizo que aminorara el ritmo para que la presión que sentía crecer dentro de ella tuviera tiempo para cocerse a fuego lento antes de alcanzar el incontrolable punto de ebullición. Serena encontró su liberación antes que él, arqueando la espalda cuando los espasmos de profundo placer se adueñaron de ella. Un instante después, él dio un repentino empujón para alcanzar la parte más recóndita de su ser, y luego la levantó para sacarla de su cuerpo. Serena se desplomó sobre él, y sintió su pulsante erección contra la parte inferior de su estómago en el momento mismo en que derramaba su simiente, de un modo inocuo, fuera de su matriz.

Mientras yacía sobre él, sintiendo los desenfrenados latidos de sus dos corazones, a Serena se le ocurrió pensar que no se habían dicho una sola palabra en todo aquel tiempo. También pensó que permitir que él le hiciera el amor aquella mañana, después de una noche en la que había puesto a prueba su confianza en él y en sí misma, le revelaba la verdad que guardaba en su corazón. Lo amaba. Siempre lo amaría. No permitiría que la maldición se interpusiera entre los dos, ni les arrebatara el futuro feliz que alguna vez soñó que podrían encontrar juntos. Pero ¿podría convencerlo de sentir lo mismo?

—Esto no ha debido pasar._ Ella suspiró y alzó la vista para mirarlo.

—Aunque eres un experto haciendo el amor, las palabras que dices después de terminar dejan mucho que desear. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme sentir como si te arrepintieras de estar conmigo, Darien?_ El levantó un mechón del pelo de Serena y lo enroscó alrededor de su dedo.

—A lo mejor porque la fuerza con la que hacemos el amor es una lección de humildad para mí. A lo mejor porque siento que no soy digno de ti ni de toda la alegría que me das.

—Bueno, eso está mucho mejor —reconoció ella. Luego, su cara adoptó una expresión seria—. Debemos hablar, Darien._ Tirando suavemente del mechón que había enroscado alrededor de su dedo, él acercó la cara de ella a la suya.

—Más tarde —propuso, y luego la besó.


	37. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

Hablaron más tarde, en efecto. Pero trataron temas relacionados con asuntos de los que debían ocuparse, en lugar de hablar de su futuro juntos. La casa vecina quedó reducida a cenizas. No se encontró ningún cuerpo que fuese necesario enterrar, pero Serena quiso que se erigiera una lápida en aquel lugar en memoria de su madrastra.

—También erigirás una en memoria de Ayakashi —le ordenó Darien de manera inesperada—. No hace falta que el mundo entero sepa que él no fue un buen hijo._ El gesto de Darien la sorprendió e hizo que lo amara más por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo. Podría disipar los rumores que afirmaban que todos los de su familia eran asesinos, si le contara a los inspectores lo que sabía; pero en lugar de hacer esto, había decidido honrar la memoria de su madrastra.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dijo Serena en voz baja.

—Cuando me marche, no quiero que nada, además de la mácula de ser mi esposa, estropee tu futuro, Serena._ Habría preferido que le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. La ira enseguida se adueñó de ella.

—¿Me haces el amor para luego decirme que aún piensas abandonarme? ¿Puedo ser tu puta, pero no tu esposa?_ La intensa mirada de Darien apresó la de Serena desde el otro lado de la mesa en la que se encontraban cenando.

—Te dije que fue un error._ Su respuesta no hizo sino enfurecerla aún más. Se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Y también fue un error la segunda vez que me hiciste el amor hoy, o la tercera?_ Darien apartó la vista y pasó una mano por su pelo.

—Quería sentir que era un hombre, y sólo un hombre.

—¿Tú querías? —repitió ella, poniéndose cada vez más furiosa—. ¿Y lo que yo quiero, Darien? ¿Y nuestro futuro juntos? ¿Y los hijos que quiero estrechar en mis brazos? ¿Y…?

—¿Y la maldición? —gritó él de repente—. ¡Por todos los demonios, Serena! ¡No puedo pedirte que sufras junto a mí a causa de mis pecados, o de mi vergüenza! Te amo demasiado._ Aunque su corazón debió elevarse al oír su confesión de amor, le fue imposible emprender el vuelo.

—Si de verdad me amas, entenderás que nada podría ser peor para mí que perderte. ¿Acaso no logré probarte anoche que tú nunca me harías daño, Darien? No puedes hacerme daño porque compartes tu corazón con la bestia.

—¿Y tú quieres compartir tu vida con ella? ¿Quieres que la maldición recaiga sobre nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo podrías querer estar conmigo, si podrías tener mucho más? ¿Si podrías tener un esposo normal y una vida normal?_ Ella rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? ¿Que encuentre otro hombre? ¿Que le entregue a él todo lo que quiero darte a ti? Tu padre cometió ese error con tu madre. No le dejó la posibilidad de elegir. Su decisión la destrozó.

—La maldición la destrozó —sostuvo Darien—. Lo que tuvo que presenciar, lo que comprendió que algún día les ocurriría a sus propios hijos. Fue eso lo que destrozó a mi madre._ Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, él le partió el corazón, así como tú quieres partir el mío. Él tomó una decisión por los dos. Y fue una decisión equivocada. Yo sólo espero que tú no cometas el mismo error._ Serena se alejó de Darien.

—¿Adonde vas? —le gritó él. Serena ya había dado su opinión. Darien sabía que lo amaba, que lo amaba a pesar de la maldición que el amor que sentía por ella había hecho recaer sobre él. Ella no podía obligarlo a salir a la luz. Su hombre tenebroso. Él tenía que luchar por encontrar su propia felicidad. Tenía que luchar por su futuro y el de ella. Tenía que enfrentarse a su peor enemigo: él mismo.

—Voy a casa de la duquesa viuda de Brayberry. Ella puede ayudarme con los preparativos para la lápida de mi madrastra. Ahora la decisión es tuya, Darien. Puedes marcharte, puedes desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, o salir a plena luz del día conmigo a tu lado. Sin lugar a dudas, la maldición que ha recaído sobre ti es un gran inconveniente, pero es posible que juntos podamos encontrar la manera de romperla. Separados, no podemos hacer nada._ Darien la vio alejarse. Dejar que se fuese era la cosa más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. Pero por ella estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad. Tras sólo dos noches teniendo que presenciar el momento en que la bestia lo poseía, quizá aquello aún no le pareciese tan aterrador. ¿Pero podría soportarlo toda una vida?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía ser egoísta? ¿Tomar aquello que quería por encima de todo lo demás, sin importarle lo que representara para Serena? Había jurado protegerla. ¿Acaso eso no significaba que debía protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño? La palabra dada podía rasgar y herir con la misma facilidad que un puñal. Él lo sabía muy bien. Impedirle tener hijos la heriría profundamente, pero ¿no sería peor si ella engendraba sus herederos sabiendo que habían sido maldecidos desde su nacimiento?

Su decisión parecía ser la más acertada. Serena encontraría otro hombre a su debido tiempo. Pero este pensamiento no le daba tranquilidad alguna. Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. No podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre la estrechara ente sus brazos, la acariciara, le hiciera el amor. ¡Ella era suya, maldición! Su amor. Su vida. Pero la felicidad de ella lo atormentaba. Quería que fuese feliz. Y para que pudiera vivir la vida que él deseaba que tuviera, debía dejar que se marchara.

—¿Lord Chiba? —Hawkins se encontraba en el pasillo, manteniendo la postura rígida que era habitual en él—.

—¿Qué pasa, Hawkins?

—Lady Chiba me ha pedido que le traiga el carruaje. Está poniendo algunas cosas en un baúl…

—Sí —asintió Darien con voz cortada—. Se va a quedar un tiempo con la duquesa viuda de Brayberry.

—¿Y usted no tiene ningún inconveniente en que lo haga, lord Chiba?_ Hacía ya casi diez años que Hawkins trabajaba para él, y el mayordomo nunca se había inmiscuido en los asuntos de Darien.

—¿Por qué habría de tener algún inconveniente, Hawkins? —le preguntó bruscamente.

—Simplemente pensé que… pensé que después de todo lo que la dama ha sufrido, querría quedarse junto a usted, milord. La casa parece bastante extraña cuando ella no se encuentra aquí._ Y se volvería aún más extraña.

—No quiero que nadie me moleste después de la cena durante las próximas noches. No debes subir a mis aposentos… oigas lo que oigas.

—Muy bien, milord. —Hawkins volvió a adoptar su acostumbrada formalidad. Empezó a alejarse, pero un instante después se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Darien—. ¿Está usted completamente seguro de que quiere que ella se marche?_ No, no quería que se fuera. Pero eso era lo mejor, al menos para ella.

—Sí —respondió él en voz baja. Era la primera vez que veía a Hawkins triste. El hombre se alejó.

Darien se quedó en el comedor hasta que oyó a Serena marcharse. La casa se quedó sumida en un silencio inquietante, pero supuso que siempre había sido así antes de que ella fuera a vivir con él. Le había enviado una nota a Andrew para que regresara, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Darien le había pedido que fuera a buscar a Nicolás. Si Andrew había decidido ir a darle caza, no era posible saber adonde lo llevaría su búsqueda.

Nadie había visto a Darien desde el día del incendio de la casa vecina. Sólo Hawkins sabía que estaba en casa, y suponía que cuando llegara el momento oportuno, también él podría ser sobornado con una buena cantidad de dinero para que viviera holgadamente cuando se viera obligado a retirarse. ¿Y luego qué? Iría a ocultarse en la finca. La idea de vivir allí no le parecía muy atractiva. A Andrew le gustaba la vida solitaria del campo, pero Darien siempre había necesitado sentir la vida bullendo a su alrededor, a pesar de que siempre había sido un espectador más que un participante.

Es decir, se corrigió, había sido un espectador hasta que Serena llegó a su vida y lo obligó a participar. Sonrió al recordar su atrevimiento al abordarlo la noche del baile de los Greenley. ¿Qué habría pasado si ella nunca se hubiera acercado a él? ¿La habría visto entre toda aquella gente? ¿Le habría robado el corazón aunque nunca le hubiera dicho una sola palabra? Sí, sabía que, de alguna manera, así habría sucedido. Sabía que de alguna manera el destino había querido que se conocieran. De no haber sido aquella noche, habría sido cualquier otra.

Y ahora el destino los separaba de forma violenta. Se dirigió a una ventana y se quedó mirando la caballeriza. Serena aún tenía que montar en su preciada yegua árabe. Aún tenían que ir de excursión al parque o asistir a alguna reunión social en calidad de esposos. Se sintió defraudado. Pero también se sintió agradecido de haberla conocido, de haberla amado, aunque sólo fuese por poco tiempo.

Serena le había pedido que saliera a plena luz del día junto a ella. ¿Podría la luz del día brillar para él? ¿Para un hombre que había sido maldecido? Siempre había creído que no… Nunca se había atrevido a soñar o a esperar que su vida fuera distinta de lo que había sido hasta el día en que la conoció. Y eso era lo que ella le pedía: que se liberara de la amargura que lo había hecho prisionero de sus propios temores.

Él la había rescatado del mundo tenebroso en que vivía, y ella lo había rescatado a él del suyo. ¿Podría él liberarse? ¿Podría aceptar el regalo que Serena le estaba ofreciendo? ¿El regalo de amarlo a toda costa? Eran preguntas que se haría a sí mismo y que intentaría responder durante los próximos días, mientras la Luna crecía y él quedaba a merced de la bestia.

* * *

Los rumores abundaban por todo Londres. Durante su estancia en casa de la duquesa viuda de Brayberry, Serena se había enterado de que el vizconde Tomoe había muerto. El cadáver del hombre llegó a su casa en una calesa tirada por dos asustados caballos. Le habían quitado toda la ropa y lo habían degollado. Era obvio que había sido víctima de los ladrones. A nadie pareció importarle demasiado la muerte del vizconde. Era un hombre adinerado, pero no gozaba de mucha simpatía entre la gente.

La viuda ayudó a Serena a elegir las lápidas de su madrastra y su hermanastro. Sabiendo lo que entonces sabía del pasado de la duquesa, Serena ordenó que pusieran su lápida en Montrose, junto a la de sus padres. Y decidió que la lápida de Rubeus debía erigirse junto a la del padre que odiaba. El padre del que había heredado su crueldad.

Ya habían llegado los paquetes que portaban sus vestidos nuevos, e incluso ropa interior, capas y mitones. Al parecer, la viuda no reparaba en gastos cuando se trataba de gastar el dinero de Darien. La dama había adivinado bastante bien la talla de Serena, y la costurera que llegó con los paquetes no tuvo que hacer más que unos pocos arreglos. Aquel día, Serena se había puesto justamente uno de esos vestidos: un traje de muselina de color verde manzana que le quedaba a la perfección y resaltaba su figura. Estaba tomando el sol en el jardín de la viuda. Las plantas en flor le recordaban que no había que perder la esperanza. Las flores, delicadas y vibrantes a la vez, le levantaban el ánimo cuando éste amenazaba con irse a pique. Había pasado una semana, y aún no había sabido nada de Darien.

No había querido ir a ninguna reunión social, y además le había pedido a la viuda que no dijera nada acerca de la suerte que había corrido Darien. Serena suponía que, de ser necesario, haría lo que él le había pedido y empezaría a decir que su marido había muerto en el mismo incendio en el que habían perecido su madrastra y Rubeus Ayakashi. La muerte de Darien implicaba que quedaba libre de los lazos matrimoniales que la unían a él, pero ésa era una libertad que no quería tener. Aún no le había llegado la menstruación, y sospechaba que la primera noche que hizo el amor con Darien había dado sus frutos. A pesar de la maldición que perseguía a la familia, no era capaz de sentirse triste ante la posibilidad de estar esperando un hijo suyo. Le rogaría a Dios que fuera una niña, pero amaría y protegería a un niño de la misma manera.

Serena se detuvo para admirar una perfecta rosa redonda, y luego se inclinó para inhalar su delicado perfume. Sintió una presencia en el jardín antes de alzar la vista y escrutar el lugar con la mirada. Un hombre se encontraba oculto en las sombras, mirándola fijamente. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Era alto, y cuando salió de las sombras, los rayos del sol bailaron en su pelo negro. ¡Dios santo, cuánto lo había echado de menos! Pero Serena aún no permitiría que la alegría la invadiera. ¿Por qué habría ido a buscarla? Al verlo acercarse a ella, volvió a pensar en un felino de color dorado, grácil y peligroso. Sus atormentados ojos azules se fundieron con los suyos, y su expresión no revelaba qué podría estar pensando. Se detuvo frente a ella de improviso, sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante.

—He decidido salir a la luz del sol, Serena._ Ella se arrojó en sus brazos. Lágrimas de felicidad le corrieron por las mejillas, y se apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, deseando no tener que alejarse nunca más de sus brazos, de su olor, de la textura grave y sonora de su voz.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo que tú me dijiste. —Le acarició el pelo, y luego la apartó un poco para poder mirarla—. Tenías razón, Serena. Yo soy mi peor enemigo. Durante años he resguardado mi corazón y me he regodeado en la autocompasión. No hice nada hasta que no me vi obligado a actuar. Esa no es la manera de vivir, y fue necesario que tú me enseñaras esto para que yo finalmente lo comprendiera. Mi padre tomó la decisión equivocada. Debió quedarse y luchar. El hecho de que él se dejara vencer por las tinieblas hizo que todos nos sintiéramos derrotados antes de que pudiéramos entender que para quedarse se requiere tener mucho valor. Tu valentía me infunde coraje, Serena. No le entregaré mi vida a la bestia, pero a ti sí te entregaré todo mi corazón._ El corazón de Serena remontó el vuelo. Él la había salvado, y ahora a ella le correspondía salvarlo a él.

—Sea lo que sea que nos depare el destino, Darien, lo afrontaremos juntos. Dos corazones son siempre más fuertes que uno solo._ El se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios apenas alcanzaron a rozar los suyos cuando él se vio obligado a tomar aire y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Acto seguido, cayó de rodillas, apretándose con fuerza el estómago. —¡Darien! —gritó Serena, agachándose junto a él—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Pensé que ya se había ido —balbuceó jadeando—. Hace dos noches que me he ido a dormir como hombre y también me he despertado como hombre. Pero el dolor… —Hizo una pausa para dar un grito ahogado—… es el mismo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Serena alzó la vista hacia el cielo despejado en el que brillaba el sol—. ¡Es pleno día!_ Darien no le respondió. El cuerpo se le empezó a retorcer de dolor. Aun así, intentó levantarse. Pero de repente, salió disparado hacia atrás y se golpeó contra una columna alta hecha de piedra alrededor de la cual crecía la densa hiedra.

Serena miraba aquella escena sorprendida. La última vez que lo vio transfigurarse, aquello no había sucedido. Darien gimió de dolor. Luego, su cuerpo salió disparado hacia delante, haciendo que se golpeara violentamente contra el sendero de ladrillo que serpenteaba a través del jardín de la viuda. Era como si una fuerza invisible se hubiera adueñado de Darien y luchara contra él.

Serena corrió a su lado. Él se puso boca arriba, dando boqueadas para intentar tomar el oxígeno que la caída había hecho salir de sus pulmones. Mientras su esposa lo observaba, sintiéndose inútil, su boca se abrió bien grande; más grande de lo que era humanamente posible. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, su cuerpo se arqueó, y una luz brillante salió de su boca.

Serena soltó un grito y se alejó de él a tropezones. La luz que salía de su boca tomó forma, aunque no era una forma sólida, pues Serena podía ver a través de ella. Era la forma de un lobo. Se encontraba frente a ella sobre sus cuatro patas, mirándola fijamente. Ella le devolvía la mirada, boquiabierta, hipnotizada por sus resplandecientes ojos, más brillantes aun que la luz nebulosa que salía de su cuerpo. Más brillantes aun que la luz del día. Ella no sabía por qué la estaba mirando fijamente, pero sabía que de alguna manera debía desterrarlo de sus vidas.

—Fuera de aquí —susurró—. Vete de aquí._ El espíritu, pues debía ser un espíritu, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Darien, quien se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin moverse. Luego, se alejó sigilosamente a través de las flores, los arbustos y las matas, y pasó por encima del muro que cercaba el jardín privado de la viuda. Serena se sentó en estado de shock por un momento. Poco después volvió en sí y se dirigió gateando hacia Darien. —¡Darien! —exclamó. Intentó sacudirlo—. ¡Darien!_ De repente, él dio una boqueada, respiró hondo y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?_ Estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio cuando habló, cuando empezó a respirar.

—No lo sé. Pero gracias a Dios estás vivo._ El alargó la mano y acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Serena. Darien permaneció en silencio un momento. Luego, dijo:

—Se ha ido, Serena. Ya no lo siento. Toda mi vida ha estado dentro de mí, esperando salir, y finalmente lo ha hecho._ Con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, ella sollozó:

—La maldición se ha roto. Tú la rompiste, Darien._ Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú la rompiste. El amor que siento por ti la rompió. El amor es la maldición, pero también la llave. Tú me obligaste a enfrentarme a mi peor enemigo; a dejar de lado mis dudas, mis temores, mi autocompasión, ¡y darme la oportunidad de amar y ser amado!

—Te amo —susurró ella.

El acercó los labios de ella a los suyos para terminar el beso que habían empezado hacía un momento.


	38. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era el primer baile al que asistía como lady Serena Chiba. La fiesta de la duquesa viuda de Brayberry era, sin lugar a dudas, una ocasión bastante solemne, y Serena sabía que Darien y ella habían sido invitados sólo porque la dama los adoraba. La presencia de la pareja levantó rumores, por supuesto, pero a ella eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. No había un hombre en todo Londres tan apuesto como su esposo.

—¿Puedes oír lo que están diciendo de nosotros? —le preguntó a Darien. Él le había hablado de los extraños dones que tenía desde su infancia. Él escuchó atentamente. Luego le sonrió.

—Ni una sola palabra.

—Quizá eso sea lo mejor. Además, no me importa lo que están diciendo. Soy la mujer más feliz esta noche, y también la más afortunada.

—Estás guapísima —observó Darien, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. La viuda gastó bien mi dinero._ Él también estaba muy guapo, aunque cuando Serena se lo había dicho hacía unos pocos minutos, él le respondió que los hombres no eran guapos. Estaba completamente equivocado.

—Me hace tanta ilusión ir a conocer Wulfglen —declaró ella—. Una luna de miel tranquila en el campo será lo más agradable._ Darien frunció el ceño.

—Aún no he tenido noticias de Andrew, pero si ha ido en busca de Nicolás, sé que regresará primero a la finca. Es su gran pasión.

Al oír mencionar el nombre de Andrew, ella maquinalmente buscó con la mirada a lady Lita Kino. Serena vio a su amiga en el lado opuesto del salón. Se encontraba junto a un joven bastante delgado y pálido. Como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Serena, Lita se volvió hacia ella. La hermosa castaña se sonrojó, y enseguida apartó la mirada. El hecho de que Lita aún no saludara a Serena en público la hería profundamente, pero se negó a permitir que algo como aquello le echara a perder la velada.

—Quiero montar mi caballo —le anunció a Darien—. Y quiero que tú estés junto a mí. Quiero que vayamos de picnic._ Él sonrió.

—A mí también me gustaría hacer otro picnic. En tu cama._ A ella se le calentó la sangre cuando él la miró de aquella manera tan sensual. Entonces pensó en que aún no había tenido la menstruación. Sabía, de una manera instintiva, que un bebé crecía dentro de ella. Pero no quería decírselo a Darien hasta no estar segura.

—¿Serena?_ Se volvió, sorprendida de ver a Lita junto a ella. La hermosa castaña respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante, tomando las manos de Serena en las suyas. —Siento mucho la pérdida de tus seres queridos. Debí ir a visitarte antes, pero he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda._ Serena arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te vas a casar con lord Collingsworth?

—Sí, le daré gusto en eso a mis padres y a la sociedad, pero esta noche voy a rebelarme. —Se volvió hacia Darien—. Una vez le dije a su esposa que si volvía a encontrarme con usted en otra reunión social, le pediría que bailara conmigo._ Darien le sonrió a Lita.

—Es usted valiente.

—Sí. La viuda tiene gran confianza en que algún día me convierta en la mujer más escandalosa de Londres. Y no pienso decepcionarla._ Cogiendo la mano de Serena, Darien dijo:

—Me encantaría bailar con usted, lady Lita, pero primero debo hacerlo con mi preciosa esposa.

—Desde luego —dijo Lita—. Lo estaré esperando aquí.

Serena se reía tontamente mientras Darien la llevaba a la pista de baile. Y cuando empezaron a bailar, igual que la noche en que lo conoció, hubo magia entre ellos. Se movían en perfecta armonía, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Apartó la vista un instante, y vio que varias jóvenes se habían acercado a Lita. Serena tuvo el presentimiento de que su esposo bailaría mucho más que ella aquella noche. Después de todo, era posible que la sociedad cambiase de opinión. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Darien, y lo encontró mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?

FIN.


End file.
